Journals from the Star Wars: the rise of Darth Vader
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: An Alternative Legends Universe version of The Phantom Menace, gritty and less shiny. Characters found in this story includes Dash Rendar, Xizor, Dooku, Grievous, Mon Mothma, Borsk Fey'lya, Rahm Kota, Sola Naberié, Joruus C'Boath, Sifo-Dyas and many others. Including the father of a young boy, born a slave on Tatooine. Book 1 of The Rise of Darth Vader trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away**

 **JOURNALS FROM THE STAR WARS**

 **An Alternative Star Wars Saga**

 **VOLUME TWO**

 **THE RISE OF DARTH VADER**

 _ **Book One**_

 _ **Shadows of Whills**_

 _Chapter 1: Grand Master Sifo-Dyas is cornered by ancient enemies of the Jedi Order_

 _Chapter 2: Dash Rendar takes on a simple job, and the Jedi senses a phantom menace in the Force_

 _Chapter 3: Bothan senator Borsk Fey'lya is recruited to join a far reaching conspiracy_

 _Chapter 4: The young slave, Anakin, dreams of adventure_

 _Chapter 5: Darth Sidious sets his plans in motion_

 _Chapter 6: The bothans plot against Sidious, and the Corporate Alliance senses massive profits_

 _Chapter 7: Amidala rejects an offer from the Federation and Naboo is placed under blockade_

 _Chapter 8: Dash tries to escape Naboo, and Amidala is convinced to trust diplomacy_

 _Chapter 9: Windu shares a vision, and Obi-Wan retrieves a youngling from Lothal_

 _Chapter 10: The Jedi can not find Sifo-Dyas, and Rahm Kota is sent to Kessel_

 _Chapter 11: The bothans learn of a Hutt plot, and Valorum asks for help from the Jedi_

 _Chapter 12: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan travel to Naboo, and Dooku is ordered to kill them_

 _Chapter 13: Xizor and Borsk Fey'lya plots war on Bothawui, and Rahm Kota arrives at Kessel_

 _Chapter 14: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrives at Naboo and the Federation invades the planet_

 _Chapter 15; Battle rages on Naboo_

 _Chapter 16; The battle for Naboo continues, and Satele Shan arrives at Corellia_

 _Chapter 17; Alanda Barro settles in on Yggdral, and Satele comes across a YT-class freighter_

 _Chapter 18; Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan run into a native on Naboo_

 _Chapter 19; Queen Amidala sends her sister on a fateful mission_

 _Chapter 20; Palpatine sits down with the senator of Alderaan, and Naboo is forced to surrender_

 _Chapter 21; The two Jedi reach the gungan city of Ness, and Senator Organa gets tangled in Palpatines web_

 _Chapter 22; The High Council track the movements of Sifo-Dyas, and Rahm Kota and Declan Skywalker arrives at Dagobah_

 _Chapter 23; Amidala confronts Baron Gelda, and Lady Sola is forced to fight the enemy_

 _Chapter 24; Organa sits down with the Hutts, and Kota takes Declan to a cave_

 _Chapter 25; Borsk Fey'lyas trusted advisor visits Takodana, and Kota contacts Yoda_

 _Chapter 26; Satele arrives at Ord Mantell, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan reach Theed_

 _Chapter 27; Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rescue Amidala from captivity_

 _Chapter 28; The jedi, along with the queen and her bodyguards, escape from Naboo_

 _Chapter 29; Aboard the queens sloop the decision is made to go to Taooine, and Declan shares another vision_

 _Chapter 30; Organa seeks the support of the Aquatic League, and there is trouble on Yggdral_

 _Chapter 31; On Tatooine, Qui-Gon runs into Anakin_

 _Chapter 32; Grievous searches for Lady Sola, and Qui-Gon tries to bargain with Anakins owner_

 _Chapter 33: Qui-Gon reaches out to Anakin, and Obi-Wan encounters a girl that will change his life_

 _Chapter 34: Qui-Gon and Shmi discuss Anakins potential, and Obi-Wan is conflicted_

 _Chapter 35: Political plots unfold on Coruscant and Palpatine oversees his plans, while Qui-Gon strikes a deal with Watto_

 _Chapter 36: Amidala and Qui-Gon enter an arguement that will have an impact on them all_

 _Chapter 37: Yoda confronts the Trade Federation, and Lady Sola instigates rebellion on Naboo_

 _Chapter 38: Xizor arranges a meeting with the conspirators, and Lady Sola runs into Dash Rendar_

 _Chapter 39: Cad Bane spots a bounty, Dooku talks to the Commerce Guild, and Rendar joins the Naboo rebellion_

 _Chapter 40: Palpatine sits down with Mon Mothma, and Obi-Wan runs into Beru again while Anakin races_

 _Chapter 41: Darth Maul catches up with Amidala and the others on Tatooine_

 _Chapter 42: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan discuss the mysterious assassin, Darth Sidious finds out about Anakin, and Satele travels to Nar Shadaa_

 **CATO NEIMOIDIA**

The city of Zarra was one of the largest archway-cities ever built, hanging from massive arches of duranium that spanned across an immense canyon, and because of this design, neimoidian cities were often called bridge-cities. Towers and citadells extended down from the archways like skyscrapers of other cities, connected by bridges, walkways, catwalks and monorails at every level. Along the topmost curve of the archways, several landingplatforms were located, recieving transports, cargo-haulers and freighters among a forest of antennas, radar-dishes, communication-relays and control-spires.

Robed and hooded, a greenskinned Nikto made his way through the cities hanging bridges, Zarras toxic waste pouring down in great waterfalls amidst powercables and piping. The wind pulled on the fabric of the niktos robes, while speeders and shuttles transported cargo dozens of yards beneath his feet. His steps were determined and he tossed a glance over his shoulder every now and then with his dark, obsidian eyes. His worst fears had come true and he needed to get back to his ship to inform the Jedi High Council of his findings.

The Kadas'sa'Nikto, as his race of nikto were called, slowed down as he made his way onto a platform. The reptilian sensed something, a presence, a dark ripple in the fabric of the Force. A great threat. Pulling his robe to the side, he freed a device from a special holster strapped to his thigh and activated it, gripping it tightly with his clawed hands. The purple blade of pure energy errupted out of the hilt and came to life with an electric humm.

"Grand Master Sifo-Dyas!" a voice rang out, saturated with experience. "What brings you to Cato Neimoidia?" The man stepped out into view on a higher platform, hair and beard grey from age, eyes sharp with knowledge.

The niktos black eyes narrowed and its lips stiffened as he turned to face the new arrival. "Dooku."

"You are far away from Coruscant, old friend" Dooku said. "Surely, there must be a good reason for you visiting here?"

"You know the reason... old friend" the nikto named Sifo-Dyas said with scorn. "I know why you are here and what you are planning." The allegation was combined with an accusing finger aimed at the former Jedi Knight.

Dooku theatrically appear astonished at the news. "I am merely providing council to the Trade Monarch of the Trade Federation, who happen to have his headquarters here as he is also the viceroy of the neimoidian Purse Worlds."

Sifo-Dyas tightened his grip on his activated lightsaber. "Lies. I feel the hate in you, the anger."

Dooku merely smiled. "I left the Jedi Order many years ago. I no longer am as strict with the Jedi creed as I once was."

"I know what you are planning, Dooku" Sifo-Dyas announced. "And I will stop you."

"Please, old friend. Do not make us enemies."

"When you decided to turn on the Republic, you made us enemies" Sifo-Dyas said, keeping his calm as he relied on ancient mental methods of the Jedi to maintain focus. "I have sworn to protect the Republic, Dooku. I will let none destroy it. Not even you."

Dooku let out a sigh and shook his head. "If you will not see reason... then you will be destroyed."

Sifo-Dyas prepared himself for battle, but his attention was drawn to a doorway rather than the former jedi up on the balcony. Dressed in black robes and hood, the creatures face was obscured by a mask of golden bars overlayed onto black mesh. Sifo-Dyas was amazed at the rage he felt from the warrior before him, the hatred within its very core.

Dooku could not hide the pride in his voice. "May I introduce my apprentice."

Sifo-Dyas felt the creatures anger radiating with the Dark Side of the Force. The masked warrior pulled out and activated his own lightsaber, the hilt longer than average and its blade glowing fiercely red.

"Korriban?" the Grand Master of the Jedi Order uttered with a whisper, realizing the origins of the red blade.

Dooku's apprentice activated a second blade out of the opposite end of the hilt and then went to violent attack against his Jedi enemy. The two red blades of the twin-lightsaber spun, struck and stabbed, each blow masterfully parried by the purple blade of Sifo-Dyas lightsaber.

Dooku kept out of the way, only moving along the balcony to get as good a view of the battle as possible. Constantly a wicked smile on his lips as his apprentice savagely lunged at the Jedi, time and time again. The furious warrior was like possessed, finally given the chance he had trained for for the greater part of his life. At last, he was allowed to do battle with a Jedi.

Sifo-Dyas was focused and at peace as he countered each attack or dodged out of the way. As his lightsaber connected with the bright red of his enemy, flashes and sparks errupted and illuminated the two combatants. The Jedi was patient, as any master would be, counter-attacking when given the chance. But his opponent was fierce, eager and skilled. Before long, Sifo-Dyas was forced out onto one of the numerous hanging bridges of the city, his enemys furious attacks relentless.

The Jedi eventually sprung his trap and made a sweeping strike that cut the bridge in half. Grabbing hold of the bridge, Sifo-Dyas swung down only to let go and leap onto a lower platform. Regaining his stance, the Jedi spotted the feroscious warrior clinging to the edge of the other half of the severed bridge. Sifo-Dyas hopes of seeing is opponent falling to his death foiled as Dookus apprentice started climbing back up the remains of the bridge. The Kadas'sa'Nikto hastily disappeared into the lower tunnels of the hanging city, pushing his way past homeless or outcast neimoidians who could not believe their eyes having witnessed the incredible battle.

Sifo-Dyas moved through the city cautiously, ever aware of the ebb and flood in the Force. While his lightsaber was deactivated for now, the hilt was ever in his grip. The Jedi retrieved a comlink from his utility-belt as he took a look over his shoulder.

"Fu, come in."

"Listening" came the reply over the link.

The worn and dented G9 Rigger freighter, known as _Lady Aurora_ , was situated on one of the cities landingplatforms on the very highest levels of the main archway. Its pilot put on his headset as the comlink in his cock-pit came to life.

"Come to my position as soon as possible" the voice of Sifo-Dyas sounded over the white-noise. "I am under attack."

Arren Fu woke up with a jolt and began the start-up sequence of his vessel.

Grand Master Sifo-Dyas stepped out onto a catwalk that followed the curved walls of the structure that was extending down from the arch hundreds of yards above. The wind was strong, a monorail-train thundered past overhead, a flock of birds took to the skies. Sifo-Dyas was ever watchful of his surroundings as he made it further out onto the catwalk.

The lightsabers crossed paths and sparks and light errupted violently. Dooku's apprentice was not held back by the onehundred foot fall he had taken to reach his target, nor had the Grand Master of the Jedi Order been taken off his guard. The deadly duel continued, blades of energy cutting through piping, railing and leaving glowing scars in the walls.

The mysterious dark warrior was a flurry of moves, spinning and slashing, stabbing and striking. The nikto was calm and calculating, countering rage with tranquility, hatred with focus, fierocity with clarity.

 _Lady Aurora_ swept down and started hovering, gently rocking back and forth on unstable gravity-repulsors. Arren Fu could hardly believe his eyes as he watched from his cockpit the lightsaber-battle unfolding before him. The two Force-users were a blur of motion as they dodged, parried and struck. Fu tried to move in closer, hoping to somehow manage to help his employer. Focused on the viscious battle along the catwalk, and avoiding pieces of the citys structures, Fu did not notice Dooku standing on a catwalk of his own overlooking the entire situation.

But Fu's attention was soon distracted by flashing lights in his cockpit, warning him of incoming fighters. Within seconds, _Lady Aurora_ was taking fire from two Y-wing class fighter-bombers that were sweeping in towards Fu's ship and Arren was forced to abandon Sifo-Dyas, igniting his engines and taking off to escape.

As the _Lady Aurora_ veered and dodged to evade incoming fire, Sifo-Dyas was pushed back by blow upon blow aimed at him by the apprentice of Dooku Serenno. Sifo-Dyas struck a series of powercables hanging low over their heads, and as the cables fell down in a cloud of sparks and static electricity, they forced the mysterious warrior into a backflip in order to evade the deadly circuits. As the Jedis opponent found his footing again, he was instantly forced to duck the jedis spinning lightsaber, flying through the air in a wide arch, until it returned to Sifo-Dyas grip. Next, Dooku's savage apprentice used his twin-bladed lightsaber to strike three incoming pieces of debris out of the way; debris that Sifo-Dyas had pulled from the surrounding structures with the aid of the Force, and thrown at the masked warrior.

Arren Fu took his ship through tight turns and barrel rolls as he flew between the hanging towers of the city, closely followed by the hostile Y-wings piloted by neimoidians of the Trade Federation.

Dookus apprentice swung his weapon low, striking the flooring and threw splashes of hot molten metal at his enemy; Sifo-Dyas doing a backroll to evade the superheated drops of duranium, and parried a series of incoming strikes from his opponent the moment he came up on his feet again. Sifo-Dyas took a serious kick to the chest that forced him back several steps, but the jedi was quick to, in turn, push his enemy back by striking him using the Force.

Arren Fu left the towers of the neimoidian city behind him, and increased velocity as he flew deeper into the canyon. The Y-wings pursued, shooting with both fixed blasters and the topmounted turret, but the pilots had trouble keeping the small transport in their crosshairs. Suddenly, the _Lady Aurora_ took incoming fire from above as another pair of Y-wings had joined the chase, using their turrets to launch salvos of deadly blasterbolts down at Arren Fu from above.

Dookus apprentice threw himself at the jedi, but each of his strikes got deflected and parried. Suddenly, he only struck air as Sifo-Dyas jumped high and backflipped, landing on a balcony several yards above. The enraged warrior lept after his target, but when he landed there was no sign of the jedi. Dooku's apprentice now slowly advanced, twin-bladed lightsaber held ready as he glanced left and right with each step, careful not to walk into an ambush.

Arren Fu dodged as many blasterbolts as he could, but slowly but surely, his shields were being weakened by the combined firepower of four Y-wings and their blastercannons.

Dooku watched from his elevated position as his eager and viscious apprentice cautiously tried to locate their enemy. Dooku realized however that he no longer was alone, and turned around as Sifo-Dyas stepped out into view from a doorway, joining Dooku on the platform.

"It is over, Dooku" the nikto said, gripping his activated lightsaber with both hands.

"Is it?" Dooku said, sarcasm thick in his words. "Tell me, why is the Grand Master of the Watcher disciplin sneaking around on Cato Neimoidia, looking for enemies of the Republic? Surely, that is the domain of the Jedi affiliated with the Ranger disciplin, is it not?"

"All jedi are sworn to seek out the enemies of peace and justice" Sifo-Dyas replied.

Dooku allowed himself to laugh and smile, then shook his head. "No one knows you are here, do they?" With that, Dooku brought out his own lightsaber and ignited its crimson blade. "You Watchers always were too paranoid for your own good. And now... It will be your undoing."

Dooku and Sifo-Dyas engaged in battle, a deadly dance of precision, intuition and mastery. Below, the younger warrior reacted to the clash of lightsabers and immediately hurried to join the fray.

Four Vulture-class fighter-droids caught up with the Y-wings chasing the _Lady Aurora_ through the canyons and valleys. Agile and swift, they flew past the neimoidian pilots and engaged the fleeing transport. Arren Fu did his best to stay alive, but he could no longer keep his ship from avoiding the incoming volleys. The fighter-droids blasted the transport time and time again with volley after volley, until the _Lady Aurora_ lost and engine; an engine that within seconds exploded as its fuel-cells detonated. Arren Fu lost control, struggling to keep his ship flying without any hope of succeeding as the _Lady Aurora_ spun violently, almost tumbling through the air like a leaf on the wind, before the ship eventually struck the rockface of the canyon and was blown asunder as a result.

Dooku and Sifo-Dyas managed to lock their lightsabers together, turning it into a contest of strength rather than skill. The heat from the blades crossing burned at their skin.

"You are weak" Dooku said through his teeth. "My hate has made me powerful. Even more powerful than a grand master of the Jedi."

"Hate is not power, Dooku" Sifo-Dyas said, focusing on remaining his calm. "Hate is corruption."

The lock ended and the fight continued with Dooku slowly forcing Sifo-Dyas backwards with each strike and blow. Dookus apprentice jumped into the fray without warning, but Sifo-Dyas was too skilled a Jedi Knight to be taken off guard and managed to dodge and block all attacks aimed at him. But he was truly being tested to his limits as the two hostile warrios were relentless in their efforts in killing the jedi.

Sifo-Dyas managed to lunge Dooku through the air as the jedi master channeled the Force through the palm of his hand and into the chest of the former jedi, sending him crashing up against the railing of the platform; the former jedi almost falling to his death had he not managed to grab hold of an antenna-cluster next to the railing itself. Dooku's lightsaber flew through the air and ended up in Sifo-Dyas grip and the jedi grand master took the fight to the hateful apprentice, Sifo-Dyas now armed with two lightsabers; his own purple and Dooku's crimson. Sifo-Dyas went on the offensive, and forced the masked student of the Dark Side into a long series of parries and dodges as the jedi grand master unleashed his full repetoar of attacks with his two lightsabers, slowly forcing Dookus apprentice towards the far edge of the platform.

The masked warrior eventually kicked himself away from the platforms railing into a leap high over Sifo-Dyas head, the dark warrior twisting his body in midair, the twin-bladed lightsaber spinning in the warriors hands. The jedi, in a fluid motion, turned to inflict further attacks, but Sifo-Dyas one arm was caught in the deadly whirlwind that was the double-bladed lightsaber.

Before the nikto had time to react to his horrid wound, the eager disciple of the Dark Side of the Force landed on both his feet and had Sifo-Dyas impaled through the gut to the hilt, just as the severed arm fell to the ground. Dookus student pulled his weapon free and Sifo-Dyas, in shock and disbelief, fell to his knees next to his severed limb as smoke from his wounds filled his nostrils with the stench of charred flesh and boiled blood.

Sifo-Dyas looked up at the man standing before him. The feroscious warrior had taken a step back and made way for his master. Sifo-Dyas was breathing heavily, slowly loosing his grip on his lightsabers hilt, until he no longer had the strength to hold on to it. As he let go, Dooku shook his head.

"I truly did not want this, old friend" Dooku said, truly sounding regretful.

Sifo-Dyas could not tell if the former Jedi was sincere. "Yet... It happened..." he coughed and blood ran from his lips. "What does that... tell us... Dooku?"

Dooku seemed to throw his regretfulness to the side as his emotions turned cold and disturbing. "That name" he said, "no longer has any meaning to me." Dooku grabbed the Jedi by the throat, crushing the life out of the old master as he was elevated into the air by the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Dooku studied the Jedi Master for a brief moment, as if contemplating. Then, he spoke. "I am Darth Ahranus of the Sith."

Using the Force, Dooku tossed Sifo-Dyas to the side, sending him over the railing. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order closed his eyes and found peace, ignoring the pain, ignoring the fall, ignoring the ground racing up towards him. He focused on the Force, on peace of mind, on finding tranquility. Before the brutal end, he was at peace.

Darth Ahranus of the Sith, once known as Dooku Serenno and Jedi Knight, held a hand on the railing as he followed Sifo-Dyas deadly drop until the greenskinned nikto no longer could be seen with the naked eye.

"You did good, my young apprentice" Dooku said and turned to his desciple. "You have succesfully past your final test. You are now a true Lord of the Sith, and have earned your name and title. Henceforth, you shall be known as... Darth Maul."

Darth Ahranus apprentice knelt, right next to Sifo-Dyas severed arm, and bowed in reverence before his lord and master. "Thank you, my master."


	2. Chapter 2

**TATOOINE**

The news-transmission displayed the Corellian senator, Garm Bel Iblis, adressing the outcome of the most recent vote in the Senate of the Old Republic. Answering one question after another thrown at him by reporters and journalists how this latest legislation would affect Corellia, the cunning politican managed to keep himself from getting mired and bogged down with petty details.

"This is great!"

"What is?" a nautilan said and stuck his head, all its tendrils covered in oil, out of the open maintainence-panel in the floor.

"This is!" the captain of the vessel said and pointed at the holographic news-transmission. "The senate will increase taxes along all major trade-routes in the Republic."

"Ok?" the nautilan said, a bit confused. "And this is great because?"

"Because" the captain said and cut the news-feed, turning his chair around to face his crewmember, "that means it will be more profitable to conduct trade with smaller systems. Local trade will sky-rocket."

"Still don't see how that affects us" the nautilan said. "This is Tatooine, you know."

The captain sighed. "Yeah, but we run shipping between Geonosis, Tatooine and Naboo. And if trade picks up on Geonosis and Naboo, so does contraband."

"Which means more profit for us" the nautilan grinned as he realized the percs of the new law.

"Precisely. I'm telling you, Eaden, things are looking up."

The nautilan shook his head and returned to maintainence. "You never know, Dash, you never know."

 **XXX XXX**

Dash Rendar made his way down the sand-covered streets of Mos Eisley, the spaceport crowded with crews and merchants, lowlives and profiteers. The redheaded human entered one of the many cantinas the spaceport had to offer and found the man he was looking for by one of the tables. All maner of sentients could be found here, most intoxicated with either alcohol or drugs. Holographic dancers performed on the bar itself, their revealing dresses hard to ignore.

"Have a seat, Rendar" the red-skinned nikto by the table said. "I have a smooth job for you this time."

"Sounds good" Dash Rendar said and sat down. "What's the job?"

"Simple deal" the Kaijan'sa'Nikto said and took a swipe of his drink. "Move ten crates of Slick to Geonosis, pick up a crate of baradium and ship it to Naboo where you will pick up sixteen crates of prime Naboo spice and bring it back here."

"Payment?"

"Two-hundred per crate of Slick, one-thousand for the crate of baradium and six-hundred for each crate of unrefined spice. Twelve-thousand six-hundred in total." The red-skinned reptilian leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink with a smug grin.

Dash nodded, quite pleased by the numbers mentioned. "Dataries or duggats?"

The nikto chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Dataries" Dash said as he nodded, the question had not really been serious anyway. "You know, half of that will go to fuel-costs. I figure, perhaps another two-thousand wouldn't be too much to ask for."

"Dash, come on" the nikto shook his head and placed the drink on the table. "You know I can't do that. Jabba pays for these shipments and he is not one who negotiates payment."

"Atleast pay me upfront, Sharow" Dash pleaded. "You know I'll finish the run."

"Payment when the spice reaches Mos Eisley. As always" the nikto said smiling.

"Fine... So where do I pick up the Slick?" Dash sulked.

"Mos Espa" Sharow revealed, and as he did, he gave another matter some thought. "You want to earn some extra creds?"

"Always" Dash said and was growing interested, seeing that the nikto was up to something.

Sharow leaned forward and lowered his voice as Dash moved in close to listen. "Gardulla has a shipment that he needs to get to Geonosis, unnoticed if you catch my meaning."

"I take it that includes unnoticed by the Desilijic clan" Dash said, tossing a glance left and right to make sure no-one was taking an interest in the conversation.

Being cautious was most prudent, seeing as Tatooine was run by the Desilijic clan, one of Nal Huttas most prominent families. And taking on jobs that went against the clans interests was not something one did on a whim.

Sharow simply nodded. "A data-tape to be more precise."

"How much?" the Corellian smuggler asked next, greed being his most prominent vice.

"Sixty duggats" the nikto said, "but I can easily convince Gardulla to make it seventyfive."

Dash did a quick calculation in his head. "Almost twenty-thousand dataries? Makes you wonder what's on that data-tape" he grinned.

"All I know is, if Jabba finds out I wont stay around on Tatooine, if you know what I mean."

Dash nodded and gave it some thought. "Hell, for seventyfive duggats, it's worth the risk."

A large ruckus interrupted their meeting as a knife-fight errupted at the far end of the cantina and soon evolved into a regular firefight. It was never dull having a drink in Mos Eisley.

 **XXX XXX**

 _Outrider_ was a heavily modified Corellian YT-2400 Light Freighter and crewed by Dash Rendar, Eadan Vrill and the humanoid repair-droid LE-BO2D9, affectionatelly called Leebo. Mos Espa was only a quarter of Mos Eisley in size and population, and while Mos Eisley was a spaceport that attracted the most notorious criminals in the Outer Rim, Mos Espa attracted nothing more than local farmers and drunks. And as it happened, Dash Rendar and his crew. _Outrider_ settled down half a mile or so outside of town, in cover behind some dunes.

"I remember this place" Eadan said as he took a look out the cockpit at the glimpses of Mos Espa that could be seen in between the dunes. "I got robbed and stabbed here."

"I do believe you make that statement where ever we land" Leebo pointed out while going over the ships functions via the engineering-console in the cock-pit. "Statistically, it is highly improbable."

Looking over his shoulder at the droid, the nautilan was not amused. "Did you just call me a liar?"

Dash powered down the ship, tossing a glance at his co-pilot. "To be fair, Eadan, Leebo just pointed out that most people aren't dumb enough to get into knife-fights at every new destination they end up at."

"Correct, Master Rendar" Leebo said, never taking his lenses from his work. "I was merely pointing out your inferior intellect, Master Vrill."

Eadan growled. "You are dangerously close to a memory-wipe."

"At least he didn't call you a liar" Dash grinned.

 **XXX XXX**

Dash and Eadan disembarked and stepped out onto the hot sand, hands resting on their blasters holstered along their thighs. A cargo-speeder was approaching, the trailer loaded with ten crates patially hidden under a canvas. Gliding into a halt a few yards away from the pilot and co-pilot, the creature sitting next to the driver of the speeder jumped out, or rather, flew out.

"Hold it, toydarian!" Dash ordered and he and Eadan tightened their hold of their blasters.

In response, the four youngsters that had followed the toydarian revealed their own weapons, two blaster-rifles and two blaster-pistols to be more precise.

"Easy now" the toydarian said, removing a thick cigarr from his mouth, and tried to calm the situation. "Let's not get hasty. We are all here to do business."

Dash squinted with his eyes as he studied the opposition. Teenaged kids, three humans and a rodian. Dash could take them on by himself and still not get a scratch.

"I was told that a rodian named Heegra was in charge of business in Mos Espa" Dash said.

"He is" the toydarian nodded. "Heegra asked me a favor to deliver the cargo to you. I am Watto, Watto Ossiki, and I have here ten crates from Gardulla."

"Alright, Watto" Dash said, ever keeping an eye on the armed youngsters. "Let's talk."

 **XXX XXX**

The Corellian freighter took off once all the cargo had been loaded and stirred up a small vortex of sand and particles as it left the ground. The cargo-speeder was heading back to town and Watto was biting the duggat-strip he had earned for delivering the cargo, to make sure it was authentic. The toydarian was one giant viscious grin as he held the strip up and studied it. On the trailer, three of the teenagers had settled down and placed their weapons to the side, the forth and last of them sitting up front with Watto behind the controls.

"That was alot of slick" Kitster Chanchani said as he took a look at the _Outrider_ as it grew smaller and smaller up in the sky.

"How do you know it was slick?" the other human boy said.

"Come on, Anakin" Kitster chuckled, "it's Gardullas prime source of income, everyone knows that."

The rodian boy named Wald could not help but laugh. "It certainly wasn't bantha poodoo."

They all laughed until Watto shouted back at them to keep their mouths shut. The boys instead settled down and waited for the speeder to get them back to town and Wattos shop. Anakin pulled his scarf up over his nose so he wouldn't have to breathe in every single grain of sand that was flying around. He glanced up at the tiny dot in the sky that was the corellian ship. One day he would fly a starship of his own, he was sure of it.

 **FOURTH MOON OF YAVIN**

The red giant of Yavin took up much of the skies of its habitable moon, its pink ambiance covering the jungles in a soft light, day and night. The Jedi temple was as always a hub of activity as younglings, padawan-learners and padawans trained in all aspects of being a Jedi Knight. Some conducted obstacle-courses out in the jungle to build up their physique, others flew superfast speeders to train their reflexes and learn to trust their intuition and instincts, and as always, constantly supervised by their mentors, their masters, their teachers.

A VCX-100 light freighter, by most standards a rusty bucket of bolts, circled the temple before slowing down to land on one of the platforms along the higher levels of the structure. Once its landing-gears had touched down, the boarding-ramp lowered and the people onboard disembarked. Five left the ship and crossed the platform and headed for the temple, a large open doorway offered a way in and stepping through they found themselves in a large and impressive chamber, cavernous even.

Three dozen Jedi sat along the walls on thin pillows that barely made a difference against the cold hard rock that made up the floor of the chamber. The audience were mostly knights and master, but also a handfull of padawans that neared the day when they would face the trials to achieve knighthood.

The five arrivals walked across the room until they found themselves standing infront of eight Jedi seated in proper chairs arranged in a crescent shape.

"Grand Master Rahm Kota, on behalf of the temple, I welcome you" a bald and darkskinned jedi among those seated in chairs said to the man leading the five arrivals.

"Temple Master Windu" Kota replied, "it has been too long."

"Indeed it has, grand master" Mace Windu said and bowed out of respect for the grand master.

"It has been many years since I saw Grand Master Yoda in the flesh" Kota said and glanced to his right at three jedi positioned over by the wall. "As it is with Grand Master Kit Fisto."

Everyone turned their attention at the two grand masters that had kept a low profile by remaining to the side, over by the walls of the great chamber. Grand Master Yoda was sitting in his mobile chair, resembling an astromech-droid without a head in many ways, leaning as always with both hands against his cane of platinum and adamantium.

"Grand Master Kota" Kit Fisto said, the nautilan smiling at his fellow grand master, "the High Council longs to see you in person on Coruscant. Your hologram is a poor substitute."

"Individuals, Rangers are" Yoda said. "Yet, duties, grand masters have aswell."

Rahm Kota offered his fellow grand masters a nod. "I shall en devour to attend the High Council more frequently. But surely, my absence from Coruscant is not of import here and now?"

"Indeed" Yoda acknowledged. "Coincidence, our presence is. Please, continue."

Rahm Kota turned to adress the eight chairs. "Masters, I bring to you the renegades Alanda Barro and Ephrem Karalga, so that they may face your prudent judgment. They had made it as far as Dantooine."

Grand Master Kota stepped aside and allowed the two young teenagers that had accompanied him to step forward. Each of the teens had an older Jedi Knight close-by, as if being guarded or overseen. The girl soon became the object of everyones focus, or rather, what she was carrying in her arms attracted the attention of every Jedi present. A two month old child.

"Padawan-learner Alanda" Temple Master Windu said, aiming stern eyes at the teenager. "Is the child yours?"

"It is" the girl said, almost defiantly.

"Padawan-learner Ephrem" Windu said next. "Are you the father?"

"I am, Master Windu" the boy admitted.

"You know the code" Windu said and rested his torso against the chair. "Our creed. You know our laws. You have betrayed us all. You have betrayed the Jedi Order and you have betrayed the Old Republic. You have betrayed our trust. There is nothing you can say that will change this. You engaged in forbidden companionship, fully aware that it was a violation of our creed, and Alanda became with child. When it could not be kept in the dark any more you ran and fled, stealing a shuttle and became renegades. Rogue jedi that can not be trusted. Do you deny this?"

"No" Ephrem said, ashamed and embaressed.

"No" Alanda said, displaying a hint of defiance.

Mace Windu sighed. "The Temple Council has decided that you are to be banished to the penal-world of Yggdral where you shall serve as Keepers of the Peace. You will use your skills to protect the weak and defend the downtrodden. Your efforts will bring law and order to the convicts of that world."

"And the child?" Alanda asked, almost demanding an answer.

Mace Windu paused for a second or two before giving his answer. "The child will stay here as a youngling and will recieve our training. In time, the child will become a Jedi Knight."

"Don't you dare take my daughter from me!" Alanda roared and held on to her baby tighter still. "Stay away from her!"

"It must be done" a besalisk jedi master, sitting next to Windu, said. "Without our guidance, your daughter will surely fall to the Dark Side."

"How dare you?!" Alanda growled. "How dare you place judgment on an infant! The future is not set, it is always in motion! You do not know her fate!"

Jedi Master Lishno, a selkath of Manaan, shook her head with regreat. "Anger fills your heart, my child. Beware that should you turn to the Dark Side, it will forever dominate your destiny."

Alanda held her child tight in her arms and shook her head in disbelief at the jedi masters. "Have you lost your mind? What you are witnessing is love, not darkness. This is love, not anger! This is love, not hatred! I am a mother, not a Sith!" She took a moment to calm herself. "It is not anger that fills my heart, but love. You must sense it?"

"Love is passion" one of the jedi masters said, the bith gesturing with his right hand as he spoke. "Passion is by its nature untamed, it is wild, it is arrogant, it is blind. You have become passionate, padawan-learner. In your passion, you are wild, arrogant and blind. Are you telling me that you, in such a state of mind, could resist the temptations of the Dark Side? Drunk on your passion, can you see the difference between love and hate? In your arrogance, you have failed to realize that you are blind to the truth and that your mind has grown wild and desperate."

Mace Windu nodded in agreement. "It is the truth, padawan-learner. We will keep your daughter safe from the temptations of the Dark Side. I assure you."

Alandas eyes gave away her desperation, she could not see a way out, no place to run, nowhere to hide, no chance of escape. "No!" she cried out. "You will not have her!"

A lightsaber was pulled from one of the witnessing padawans and ended up in Alandas firm grip, the weapon igniting instantly and a bright yellow, golden almost, blade of energy shot out from the hilt to form the deadliest sword known to the galaxy. Alandas eyes burned with the love for her child as she aimed the lightsaber straight out from her, the point of the weapon slowly aimed at each and everyone of her enemies.

"You will let me leave in Grand Master Kotas ship" Alanda demanded, "and you will not follow as I jump into hyperspace. You will leave me and my child alone. Do you understand? She is not yours to take. She does not belong to you!"

"Train her, you will?"

Yoda made slow progress, relying on his legs and cane for locomotion, as he walked over to the young woman who was desperately defending her daughter.

"Prepare her, you will?"

Alanda knew all too well who it was she was confronted by, Grand Master Yoda had been the stuff of legends for the past seven-hundred years. She hesitated at first, but eventually dared to aim the tip of the stolen lightsaber straight at Yodas head.

"I will teach her" Alanda said. "I will keep her safe."

"Safe from the Dark Side?" Yoda wondered and came to a halt, resting against his exquisite cane. "Safe from anger, hate, deception and jealousy you will keep her?"

Alanda said nothing, she knew it would be impossible to try and keep her daughter from experiencing such incidents. Yoda sighed and grunted, slowly shaking his head as he did.

"Born of two jedi she is" Yoda then said. "Powerful she will become. Proper training she will need, requires guidance and supervision, or else to greed and ambition her powers will turn. Teach her self-control we will, learn she will to live with her powers. Understand she will, the ways of the Force."

"She is mine" Alanda said, bursting into tears, barely able to hold on to the lightsaber in her hand.

Yoda slowly shook his head and aimed stern eyes at the young woman. "She is not. Strong with the Force the child is. A Jedi Knight she will become. Her destiny it is. Her future, young one, you will not share."

The lightsaber deactivated and fell to the floor as Alanda dropped to her knees, hugging her child tighter than ever before, tears flowing without end from her eyes down onto her now screaming daughter. The childs father eventually managed to take the girl from her mothers arms and as he stepped away she folded over in misery. Ephrem was taken by the situation, but still he found the strength to perform his duty towards the Jedi Order and handed the two months old baby, his own daughter, over to the besalisk of the eight jedi masters that sat to pass judgment.

Yoda placed his hand on the ruined womans shoulder. "To Yggdral you will go. There, purpose you will find, together with your friend."

 **XXX XXX**

Grand Master Yoda and Grand Master Kit Fisto were joined by Master Haraka and Temple Master Mace Windu out on a balcony. Overhead, the red giant of Yavin covered the skies and all around jungle covered hills and canyons as far as the eye could see. Flocks of birds moved in great clouds and animals sang to attract mates. The tranquility was only disrupted as Grand Master Kotas ship took off together with the transport that would deliver the two young renegades to the planet of Yggdral.

"It has become more frequent, such incidents" the nautilan said. "Ever since the battle of Whills."

"Right you are, Master Fisto" Yoda agreed and grunted. "More easily seduced by the Dark Side, our padawans have become."

Mace Windu could only agree. "The Dark Side has not been this strong for centuries. It clouds our padawans judgment and taunts their emotions to ignore their own will."

Master Haraka sighed. "That the Dark Side has grown so strong is a sign that many atrocities are commited in the galaxy. Murder, betrayal and war, greed and corruption. It all allows the Dark Side to breed and grow."

Kit Fisto nodded in response to the grim depiction. "A clear sign that the Republic and its senators have failed. That we have failed. We must turn the tide and soon."

"But how?" Haraka wondered. "By appointing our own chancellor? It is not our way."

"No, it is not" Yoda muttered. "And never shall be if the Dark Side we wish to destroy. Temple Master Windu, come we have, to seek your guidance on matters that the Watchers concern."

Kit Fisto was next to speak. "Grand Master Sifo-Dyas has not been heard from and his fate can not be determined, even by the powers and insights of Grand Master Yoda. We must confess that the High Council fears the worst."

"Master Windu, yourself and Master Haraka, most powerful Watchers after Sifo-Dyas are" Yoda said. "Consult your wisdom we intend, on High Councils behalf. Our ears now listen."

Windu and Haraka exchanged glances and then focused their minds and sought clarity.

Haraka was first to speak. "There are surges in the Force. Sudden peaks when all is clouded, when all is obscured."

Yoda nodded. "Strange events in the Force. Behave like this, the Dark Side never has before."

"Could there be deliberate action behind it?" Fisto asked, turning to Windu.

"Possibly, but I do not think so" Windu contemplated. "If these events were centered around a person, there would be a presence in the Force. An echo of the person and its actions, especially if this person was connected somehow to these strange tides in the Force itself."

"Yet" Haraka said, "something moves in the shadows. Something menacing. A phantom."

Windu nodded. "That much can not be denied. I sense it was this dark sliver that Sifo-Dyas went to investigate. And I believe he found this phantom menace."

Yoda turned sombre. "Investigate the Dark Side and disapear he did. A Grand Master of the Jedi Order, vanished has. Very troubling."

Kit Fisto agreed. "So what did he find? Where did he go?"

"He found a threat" Windu coldly stated. "A dangerous threat. And where ever he went, we should go after him. This threat is a danger to the Republic, of that I am certain."

"Cool heads, we will rely on" Yoda said and urged calm with a hand-motion. "The High Council will consult, discover the path to chose we will. Unknown this new threat is to us, underestimate it we must not. Meditate and our options discuss, we must. Only then this threat reveal and counter we will."

"And what of Grand Master Sifo-Dyas?" Windu inquired.

Yoda gave it some thought, his sombre mood not faltering. "His fate unknown is. Rush into things, we should not. Aware we are of this threat, enough that is for the moment. Trust in Sifo-Dyas abilities we should and his return await."

"For how long, master Yoda?" Kit Fisto wondered.

"Until no other options, we have. The Dark Side, underestimate I intend not to."


	3. Chapter 3

**CATO NEIMOIDIA**

The luxuary sloop of Corellian design swept in towards the planet, having left hyperspace just moments before. Traffic was thick around the planet, trade and commerce conducted night and day all over Cato Neimoidia. And no wonder, seeing as the planet was serving as headquarters for the Trade Federation, an economical alliance with more than two-thousand member-worlds. Among the most influential guilds in the Old Republic, the Trade Federation had grown into a corner-stone for trade and the transportation of goods all over the galaxy, and as such, held great power over the Galactic Senate.

The sloop flew in over the great city of Zarra and the ship found a place to land and settled down on the assigned platform. A small group exited the vessel, hidden by hoods and cloaks as they made their way over to the elevator that would take them down into the hanging city.

The elevator-doors slid open and the cloaked and hooded group were greated by several neimoidian guards and officials, among them Lord Commerce Rune Haako; one of the most powerful individuals in the Trade Federation.

"Welcome to Cato Neimoidia, senator" Haako said with a bow.

The group of visitors pulled back their hoods and revealed themselves as bothans of Bothawui; sentient beings with an appearance best described as a combination of dog and goat, though without any horns. Thick sideburns and impressive goatees was something that all bothans had in common.

"I found the invitation most intrigueing, Lord Haako" the senior bothan said. "Senator Dod was quite convincing as he conveyed your message."

Haako gestured for the bothans to follow him. "Right this way, if you will, senator."

Haako and the bothan senator took point, followed closely by their respective entourage as Haako escorted his prominent guest through the innards of the hanging city.

"Am I to understand that the Federation has grown tired of Valorums leadership?" the senator asked and studied the neimoidian lords features for a reaction.

Haako allowed a smirk. "Most guilds have."

"And the fleet massing near Sullust?" the bothan senator then inquired. "Close to thirty of your largest ships. I would think they would serve you better transporting goods and earning profit, instead of sitting idle in orbit around a moon, waiting."

Haako was not surprised. The bothans were famed for gathering information, and indeed, information was Bothawui's most valuable export.

"We would be greatful if you kept this to yourself, for the moment" Haako glanced briefly at the senator joining him through the corridors. "I am certain we will be able to compensate you."

"Of course" the bothan smiled. "You may inform the Trade Monarch that Bothawui remains a friend of the Trade Federation. But surely, there must have been another reason for your invitation, Lord Haako?"

"Indeed, senator" Haako nodded as they came to a halt infront of an impressive doorway. "The Trade Federation was asked to arrange a meeting, between yourself and one of our closest allies."

"Oh?" the bothan senator found it most interesting. "And who might this ally be?"

Haako pressed a keypad next to the doorway, and as the door opened, the neimoidian simply gestured to the bothan to enter. A green-plated protocol-droid stood waiting inside the now open doorway and the senator stepped through and followed, now alone, the droid. Eventually, after a short walk, they entered an impressive lounge with expensive furniture, large windows overlooking the massive canyon surrounding the city. Large chandiliers hung in the ceiling and the artwork along the walls was worth a fortune.

"Senator Borsk Fey'lya of Bothawui, my lord" the droid said and then made sure to step out of the way.

The bothan adjusted his coat and brushed some dust from its sleeves. He took note of the strange creature standing on its own to the side, all dressed in black; robes, cloak and hood. Its features were hidden behind a simple mask of four golden bars running horizontally across the face, a face hidden behind a black mesh that obscured all but the creatures yellow eyes. At the far end of the room, by the large windows that overlooked the impressive canyon, an old man stood with his back towards the bothan, dressed in simple garbs and an old and worn cloak coloured black and dark gray.

"Welcome senator" the man by the window said, his voice that of confidence and assurance. "I have been looking forward to this for some time now." He turned to reveal his gray beard and face that spoke of decades of accomplishment and eyes radiating with experience and vitality.

The bothan senator was truly surprised as he realized who was adressing him. "Dooku Serenno?" Borsk Fey'lya said, unable to mask his astonishment.

The elderly man nodded. "I see you are as well-informed as one might expect of a bothan senator."

"You are hardly unknown" Borsk countered, regaining his wits. "The first Jedi in a century to leave the Jedi Order willingly. It caused quite a stir" the bothan said as he recalled when the news had spread. "Then followed some years of reports of you hunting down pirates, and then, nothing; vanished without a trace. Not even the Jedi could find you, as I understand it. But now, here you are. And in league with the Trade Federation."

"That I am, senator" Dooku said assuringly. "For the moment, the Federation serves a purpose that is of use to me. They are important for my plans to succeed."

"Plans?" the bothan senator asked, suspicious of what the former jedis intentions were.

Dooku slowly began to casually pace back and forth as he spoke. "I have need of their wealth and their connections. Soon, I will be able to reap what I have sown. The only thing that could stop me, is if my plans became known to my enemies. And to ensure that that will not happen..."

"You need to make sure that the bothan spy-network does not share what it knows" Borsk Fey'lya concluded. He was not surprised by this turn of events, in fact, it was one of his more common topics discussed in his role as senator of Bothawui.

Dooku turned to face his guest as the bothan cut him off in mid-sentance. "Among other things" the elderly man and former jedi acknowledged. "I also require your help to make sure that no-one else finds out, as my plan progresses."

Borsk smiled and took a seat in one of the lounges sofas. "That will cost your friends in the Federation a quite substantial amount of dataries."

"No doubt" Dooku replied, clearly having anticipated the high cost the bothans would demand.

"But I am curious" the bothan continued as he accepted a drink offered by the green-plated protocol-droid, "That the Federation intends to place Naboo under commercial blockade we have already figured out. Senator Palpatine, and Naboo, were after all instrumental in securing the recent vote to increase taxes on the Guilds. And in accordance with the Protection Act, protecting economical interests with the use of firearms, the Trade Federation will most likely make their case that Naboo have threatened the Federations economical interests by forcing new taxes on them." He paused to sip his drink. "But where does a former jedi fit in? You are obviously not trying to prevent the Federation from proceeding with this dubious blockade."

"I left the Jedi Order fifteen years ago" Dooku said, after giving his response some thought. "I left because I realized that the High Council did not care about justice. And since then, travelling the galaxy, I have gained a new perspective on the Old Republic; one that the grand masters of the Jedi Order never could bestow, despite all their wisdom." Dooku stopped to study the city from one of the massive windows. "The Old Republic, as we know it, has grown fat and dull" he said. "It is crippled by corruption and overrun with beaurocrats. Greed, self-interest and deception has become the most prevailing virtues in the Republic Senate. Smugglers and pirates roam freely in entire sectors, the Hutts operate unopposed and organisations such as Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate have grown into fierce and far-reaching entities, spreading crime and anarchy. For the past century, it has become tradition for the Senate to elect a Supreme Chancellor without the stamina, or courage, to stand up against the corruption that has crippled the Republic." Dooku turned to face the bothan, "Senator Fey'lya, you yourself pay handsome bribes to Chancellor Valorum, do you not?"

"Unconfirmed rumors. Slander and lies spread by those who would benefit to see a weak and impotent Bothawui" the bothan senator explained, his words all too clearly well rehearsed.

Dooku walked over to a console and pressed a series of keys. "I came to the conclusion, some years ago, that the Republic needs new leadership. The galaxy needs it" the elderly man said and turned to face the bothan once more. "The Old Republic is sick and ill, unable to provide any form of security or stability. What the galaxy requires is a new order, a New Republic to replace the old, that is capable of creating a safe and secure society. The Jedi have failed in their task to provide peace and justice. We are in desperate need of another option."

"You intend to make yourself chancellor?" the bothan senator asked, not without sarcasm.

"No, senator, not at all" Dooku smiled like a predator on the prowl. "I have no such ambitions. All I want is to provide safety and lasting peace."

"And how will you create this grand New Republic?" Fey'lya wondered.

"The Senate has provided us with an opportunity" Dooku said. "The new taxes, on the Republics major trade-routes, has caused enough turmoil to allow us to make our move."

Borsk Fey'lya thought upon it and wondered what the former jedi might be up to. "Please explain."

Dooku grinned at the bothans curiousity. "Once Naboo is under blockade, the Federation will present a treaty to Naboos monarch and force her to sign it, and by doing so, legally annex Naboo into the fold of the Federation. I have made sure that when this happens, Palpatine will be persuaded to demand a Vote of No Confidence against Chancellor Valorum."

Borsk Fey'lya quirked an eyebrow at Dooku's plan. "To what end? With Valorum gone, the guilds will merely place another pawn in Valorums stead. Palpatine will have gained nothing. Why would he agree to remove a chancellor that has been his strongest supporter?"

"He will recieve prudent council, I assure you" Dooku explained most confidently.

"So you have an ally close to the Naboo senator" Borsk thought aloud. "One who has gained his confidence and his trust. So the increase in taxes... That was your doing?"

Dooku allowed a small smile to grow on his lips. "The stage is set to have Valorum removed and replaced with someone I can control. Someone who will fight the beaurocracy and the corruption."

"Who?" Fey'lya wondered. "The guilds will conspire to ensure that one of their pawns will gain that seat of power. How will you stop them from spoiling your plans?"

"I have already secured the votes of two-thousand senators" the former jedi explained, confident as ever. "Plans are already in motion to secure thousands more."

Borsk did not have to think long. "The Federation?" he said. "You will force Naboo to join the Federation and then install your chancellor of choice? Why has the Federation agreed to this?"

Dooku studied the bothan for a moment, as if calculating his options. "You above all should know that information comes at a cost, senator."

The bothan stroked the classic bothan goatee on his chin. "I assume that you have already convinced the viceroy to pay for my allegiance, and that I am crucial to your plans. I believe your success depends on the outcome of this meeting. Without me, the bothans will eventually discover your plans in detail and make them known. You have no choice, Dooku, but to include me in your plans. If not, you will fail."

Dooku was quite displeased by the bothans assessment, even more so since it was an accurate one. "In order to gain the support of the Trade Federation, I will make sure that my choice of senator is elected Supreme Chancellor. And his first act will be a profitable one for the Federation."

"And who exactly is this senator you speak of?" the bothan inquired rather strongly.

Dooku theatrically paused before giving a response. "Senator Palpatine of Naboo."

"Palpatine?!" it was evident that the bothan senator had a hard time believing it.

But Dooku was as serious as ever. "My ascociates will ensure that he passes a law that guarantees that all sentient lifeforms will be allowed to have a senator to speak for them in the Republic Senate. Like all nabooans, Palpatine is naive and compasionate; convincing him to do so will not be difficult."

"That will mean alot of new senators" Fey'lya said as he thought upon the massive beaurocracy it would require to go through with such a thing.

"A quarren senator, for instance" Dooku pointed out and turned to spot the bothans reaction.

"Quarren?" The bothan nearly laughed out loud. "The mon cal will never allow the quarren to have a voice in the Senate. And the mon cal have too much influence over the Aquatic League for any of its members to support such a turn of events. And what's more; the planet of Champala, the leader of the Aquatic League, holds the position of Vice-Chancellor and Speaker in the Senate. The quarren will never have a senator of their own, their advesaries within the League are simply too powerful to ever let it happen. Advesaries who will be supported by the hutts, the chiss and many others. This is doomed to fail."

Dooku simply nodded in agreement. "Once Palpatine passes the law and the quarren elect a senator, the Trade Federation will offer the quarren membership."

Borsk Fey'lya sat silent. Moncala had two sentient species native to it, the Mon Cal and the Quarren. For centuries, the quarren had been second rate citizens; performing menial labour, working as servants and taking the jobs no mon cal would ever consider. The mon cal, on the other hand, were the nobility, the priviliged and the wealthy. The mon cal would never allow the quarren to be elevated into equals.

"The League will fight this, tooth and nail" the bothan said.

"Even so" Dooku said casually, "with Palpatines law, the quarren will have every right to join the Federation. The Aquatic League would be forced to openly go against the Senate in order to refuse the quarren their rights, should Palpatine succeed."

"Not to mention going against the Trade Federation" Borsk added, realizing that the situation described by Dooku would put the Federation and the League in direct confrontation. "So the Federation will support you, and in return you will make sure that the Aquatic League will suffer internal strife, allowing the Federation to move in on the Leagues territory, earning a substantial profit in the process." Borsk got out of the sofa and walked over to the aging Dooku Serenno, looking him in his confident eyes. "How will this end the corruption? How will this help you create a new republic?"

"With Palpatine as my pawn, supported by my ascociates in the senate" Dooku said, "I will, step by step, prepare the Republic for the moment when my master will take control. Under his guidance, the galaxy will know an era of peace and security unheard of in history."

Dooku was interupted by his protocol-droid as it walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Dooku allowed a viscious smile to slowly take hold over him.

"Your master?" the bothan senator sounded quite suspicios indeed. "Another jedi? The High Council?" For a moment, the bothan feared that the Jedi Order was planning on taking control over the Republic.

"No, senator" Dooku grinned. "Someone far more powerful."

The lights dimmed and a holographic projection appeared in the lounge, depicting a man in cloak, robes and hood, sitting in a chair with his face obscured by a plain and simple metallic mask; its eyes pitch black, its features cold and sinister. As the projection spoke, its voice filled Borsk Fey'lya with fear and intimidation.

"Senator" the holographic transmission said, "I am pleased to finally have this conversation with you."

The bothan senator slowly glanced at Dooku and the robed bodyguard dressed in black, before turning his eyes back on the holographic transmission. "Who are you?" he eventually managed to utter as he turned to face the image of the masked stranger.

"I am your lord and master, senator. I am Darth Sidious."

Fey'lya felt his pulse rush and adrenaline fill his veins, he wanted out, he wanted to escape. "Why should I recognize you as my superior? You're nothing but a faceless transmission."

"You will learn not to underestimate my powers" the projection said, its voice sending chills down Borsks spine.

The holographic image of the mysterious man in the chair clearly depicted him gently extending his hand in the direction of the bothan. Suddenly, and Borsk Fey'lya could not explain why, but the bothan could not breathe, an iron grip was tightening around his throat for no apparent reason. Deprived of air, panic filled his mind and his eyes were alight with desperation. He could not breathe, somehow he was being strangled to death by some unseen force.

"From now on, you will kneel in my presence" the masked and hooded Darth Sidious said, his sinister voice calm, coldblooded. "From now on, you will call me... Master."

Borsk Fey'lya fell over as the grip around his throat suddenly vanished. The bothan, sitting on his knees, took deep breaths to compensate the loss of air mere moments before.

The projection leaned back into his chair quite casually, resting comfortably in his seat. "Senator Borsk Fey'lya, from now on you and your bothan spies work for me. You will report to Dooku and you will follow his instructions when they are given. Rest assured, senator, that loyal service will be rewarded. Fail me, however, and you will die. I will not suffer failure."

The holographic transmission ended and the projection disapeared, fading into thin air. Dooku looked upon the terrified bothan with amused and sinister eyes as the lights in the room provided stronger lumination once more. The senator was now ready to do his part to make sure the plan would succeed.

"Trust me, senator, when I say you are far more important to my master than the viceroy" Dooku said to reassure the bothan. "You can tell us what our enemies think, what they plan, what their intentions are. The neimoidians are merely tools to be used and disgarded. The bothans, however, are our allies."

Somehow, the bothan senator did not seem all too convinced by Dookus assessment. "So I take it that the Federation is not aware of its status as expendable?" the bothan inquired as he stroked his aching throat.

"Their ships and droids can be replaced" Dooku admitted. "Your network of spies can not."

Senator Fey'lya nodded at the logic as he got back on his feet and regained his posture. "First you offer praise, then you include me, and now you threaten me. You need my services, but wont hesitate to kill me, is that it?"

"Correct" the former jedis simple reply was.

"And the Jedi?" Borsk wondered, stroking his throat to ease the lingering pain. "How will you be able to prevent them from stopping you? From stopping us?"

Dooku chuckled with arrogance and and no small amount of confidence. "My master is, by far, more powerful than any jedi, senator. Rest assured, we are well prepared. The jedi will not be a problem. In the end, they will be removed and the galaxy shall know peace and stability."

Borsk merely nodded, seeing there was no point in argueing, considering his delicate situation. "So what do you offer Bothawui?" he asked instead. "I still represent my homeworld, Dooku. You have my loyalty, but what do you offer my people?"

"Simple, senator" Dooku was clearly pleased by his answer, before he even had given it. "You will become one of Palpatines most trusted ascociates. You, and Bothawui, will be in a position to directly influence the decisions of the Supreme Chancellor. I am certain that an experienced senator, such as yourself, will be able to make the most of that situation."

Somehow, the bothan senator was not so certain. "And when our, master, takes control?"

"Then the Republic will have a strong leader" Dooku was almost filled to the brink with pride as he spoke. "A capable leader. One who will ensure that the values of the Republic are upheld and respected. There will be peace and stability, and the Senate will be a congress of dignity and prosperity yet again, as it once was, as it was intended to be."

 **XXX XXX**

The bothan entourage stepped out onto the landingpad and headed with determined strides towards their luxuary sloop. The bothan senator was unable to hide his mindset, the need for action radiating from his very core. They boarded and as soon as the airlock was sealed and the sentor had found his seat, he turned to his closest aide.

"Find out everything you can about a man called Darth Sidious" Borsk Fey'lya told his most trusted servant. "And when I return to Coruscant, I want a full report on my desk, detailing the dealings of Dooku Serenno this past decade."

"As you wish, mylord" the aide, a bothan by the name of Sork San'lya, replied and then made a nod to his own two subordinates, a simple gesture to pass on the commands given by their lord.

Within moments, the bothan vessel was airborn and heading for space.

 **XXX XXX**

Lord Commerce Rune Haako entered Dooku Serennos lounge. Dooku was pouring himself a drink as the neimoidian noble appeared and offered Haako a brief glance. Haako, making sure to not get too close to the intimidating bodyguard dressed in black robes and hood, casually made his way towards the former jedi.

"So the bothans have agreed to join us?" Haako wondered.

"They had no choice" Dooku said as he drank from the strong alcohol in his glas. "Senator Fey'lya is a clever man, he knows that there is nothing to gain by turning us down. By rejecting our offer, he would only gain powerful and vindictive enemies, and that is something he has no need of." Dooku sipped his drink and studied the hanging towers of Zarra. "He will do his part" he added, having given the matter a brief moment of thought.

Haako nodded as he pondered the words of the former jedi master, joining Dooku by the windows of the lounge. "I know that the viceroy trusts you, Dooku." The comment certainly gained the attention of the former member of the Jedi Order. "And I agree that Palpatine is an excellent choice as a pawn. And when the Aquatic League has been delt with, then Mas Amedda will be unable to hold on to his position as vice-chancellor and Senator Dod can replace him. It is a good plan, and it could possibly even work."

"But?" Dooku said, not having need of his Force abilities to sense there was more to the neimoidians way of thought.

"But... I am curious what you will gain from all of this?" Haako said, turning his inhuman eyes on the elderly man standing next to him. "Why are - you - helping us?"

"I intend to have Palpatine strike down hard on criminals and pirates" Dooku explained. "Passing laws that will end the chaos in the Outer Rim territories. For many years I personally witnessed the atrocoties commited in the far reaches of the Republic. Vile criminal acts ignored, not only by the Senate, but also the hypocrites sitting on the Jedi High Council. Through Palpatine, I will be able to influence the Republic to take steps to save the innocents suffering in the Outer Rim, and bring order to the galaxy."

Then neimoidian lord studied the human for a moment and then simply smiled. "The viceroy trusts you" Haako said. "I do not" he added before turning to leave.

Watching the neimodian lord walking away, Dooku surpressed the urge to reach out with the Force and snap Haakos neck. Instead, he swallowed a mouthful of his drink and let out a sigh as the drick burned its way down his throat. He knew that Haako would be delt with eventually, and that knowledge only fueled his longing for seeing the putrid lord crushed and killed. The hatred consumed his heart and soul, and it made him feel comfortable and at ease; he felt in touch with the Dark Side of the Force and it made Darth Ahranus, lord of the Sith, that much more powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

**MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

Anakin and Kitster were heading down Krayt Street, the only part of Mos Espa that was in any way a decent place to live. That said, it was also where all fancy brothels and taverns were located and as such attracted the rich, the greedy and anyone prepared to swindle their way to power.

Gundarks Den was one such loathsome establishment, making its earnings from selling alcohol, drugs and sex. Female dancers were halfnaked and writhing their bodies on multiple stages all across the large room. Music was provided by a live-band and all sixteen booths and thirty-six tables were overcrowded with patrons from over two dozen worlds, a prostitute sitting in the laps of pirates, smugglers, freighter-captains and merchants alike.

The two young boys, one sixteen and the other eighteen, walked over to a male rodian enjoying a good time with a couple of unsavory-looking nikto and weequay, with twi'lek and rodian pleasure-girls in their laps. As the boys came up to the booth, the male rodian chuckled and adressed them in Huttese.

"Anakin! Kitster! Watto's little slave dowgas. What can I help you with? Drinks, spice, women?"

"Watto sent us to tell you that the crates were delivered" Anakin said, speaking fluent Huttese himself.

"As was Gardullas special cargo" Kitster filled in, him too in fluent Huttese.

The rodian was pleased and had he been able to smile, he would have. "Good work, boys. Tell Watto to swing by my shop later tonight and we will talk some more. Now get out of here."

The two youngsters headed for the exit, taking care to avoid bumping into all the drunk and intoxicated thieves, smugglers, murderers and marauders that visited the tavern. Halfway to the exit, their path was suddenly blocked by a woman dressed in a garb that only covered the essentials.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?!"

"We were just leaving, mom."

Shmi grabbed her son by the arm. "What have I told you about coming here? What was it this time? Selling slick for Heegra in the slave-quadrant? Or have you stolen from Watto again and sold it to BaronnGa?"

Kitster tried to save the situation. "We only ran an errand for Watto. That was all."

"Shut up, Kitster!" Shmi growled like the feroscious mother she was.

"Mom, what's going on?" another of the dancers asked. "Cholgra is looking." As she came up to Shmi and the boys, she too recognized the youngsters. "Anakin? What have you done this time?"

"Nothing, Beru. We were just leaving" Anakin said to his older sister and grabbed Kitster and dragged him with him towards the exit.

"We will finish this conversation tonight, young man" Shmi snapped at her son.

Anakin stopped and turned with anger radiating from his eyes. "No, we wont" he said with a low angry voice and then pushed Kitster infront of him as they went on.

Shmi suddenly calmed down and spoke softly. "We will not have this conversation tonight" she said and then seemed to regain her senses, shook her head with frustration and went back to work.

Beru could not understand what just happened. "Mom?" she said but when she got no response, she went back to work aswell, before earning herself a cut in her waterrations.

 **XXX XXX**

The twin suns of Tatooine were setting, igniting the horizon in all versions of yellow and red imaginable. Anakin sat and watched the sunset up on the rooftop, while his friends Kitster and Wald were busy installing new parts in the swoop they were building in secret; the extra time away from work was earned by helping Watto with his shady business. The kids often acted as lookouts and at times even as backup for the toydarian, and in return he would grant them an hour or two of freetime to spend at leisure in town. Building the swoop had demanded many such hours.

Wald, a young rodian, hit his head against the swoop and everyone began to laugh, except for him.

"What an idiot" Melee said, the girl being of the same age as the others. She shook her head and sat down on a toolbox, sandwich in hand. "What are you thinking, Ani?" she asked when she noticed her friend looking out across the horizon and the endless desert.

"He's dreaming again" Kitster said while tightening a nut and bolt.

"Yeah" Wald said while rubbing his sore head. "What is it this time? Flying starships? Or maybe being a general?"

Kitster chuckled. "Face it Anakin, we were born as slaves and we will die as slaves."

Melee wasn't so sure. "I think it's brave. To dream of freedom I mean. Most of us don't dare to."

Kitster simply shook his head. "That's just what freedom is. A dream, nothing more."

"Let's hope so" Anakin said and allowed a crooked grin on his lips. "For in one dream, I came back here and killed you, Kitster."

They all burst into laughter and Anakin joined his friends in tinkering with the swoop.

 **HEDNA, REPUBLIC PRISON-WORLD**

The entire planet of Hedna served as a toxic-waste dump, with massive facilities to dispose of the unwanted biproducts of the civilized galaxy. But finding a capable workforce to ensure that the facilities would run smoothly had from the very start been difficult. No wonder that Hedna now served as one of the oldest prison-worlds in the Republic, populated by captured and sentenced criminals forced to repay their debt to society through hard labour. The atmosphere was thick with gases, fumes, poison and toxix air. Massive pools and lakes with industrial waste dotted the landscape. Enormous mounds, hills and even mountains, made from stacked debris littered the surface, dropped off by ships carrying the unwanted remains of broken or no longer needed technology from more than a hundred worlds.

Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, warden and commendant of the planet and its prisons, studied as three transports emerged through the cloudcover, preparing to dock with the facilities intended to swallow their deadly cargo of waste and wreckage. A moan distracted him and the governor of Hedna turned to inspect the broken man strapped to a chair; two torture-droids backed away and a medical-droid administered drugs, both to keep the captive awake but also alive.

"Well?" Tarkin asked. "Anything to add on the matter?"

The tortured man nodded, covered in sweat and blood. "The senator... The senator... has a deal with Pyke... with the Pyke Syndicate."

"Go on" the governor and warden of Hedna said.

"They supp... support him... with cash... to stay in office."

Tarkin walked on over to the captive and leaned in somewhat over the abused man where he was strapped to a chair. "What does he do for Pyke?"

"He... smuggles... for them... His ship... smuggles to Coruscant."

Tarkin straightened his back and glanced at the medical-droid, "Patch him up." Then he turned and headed for the far end of the room, passing a guard in the process, "Send him back to his cell."

"Yes, sir" the guard said and then waited for the droids to finish.

Tarkin stepped up to a desk and poured himself a proper drink; he had always found interrogation to be thirsty work. He turned and watched as his staff carried away the latest victim of Tarkins interrogation-techniques, casually sipping his drink.

"There we are" the warden said. "Senator Orn Free Taa of Ryloth is a smuggler."

"I must commend you... once again" the governors guest said, sitting in a comfortable chair with his own drink in hand, fiddling with the fingers of his other hand on the grip of a cane made from the most expensive minerals and types of wood. "The senator of Ryloth will be of great use to me. There is high value in this information."

Tarkin moved to find his seat behind his desk. "Information goes beyond value" he said, sipping his own drink once more. "It is power."

His guest smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

"So I take it we are ready?" Tarkin asked. "The senator of Ryloth was the last piece of the puzzle, was he not?"

"Patience, governor. All in due time."

Tarkin chuckled and studied the alcohol in his glas. "Was it patience that had you come here to kill me, senator, all those years ago?"

Tarkins guest smiled at the memory. "No, that was necessity. You had afterall managed to dig up evidence of my deals with the Hutts. That piece of information would be murder for my career."

"Little did I know back then" Tarkin added, considering what he had learned over the years, the plot he had become involved in. "Little did I know, that the good senator of Naboo, was a man of such ambition."

Baron Sheev Palpatine, senator on behalf of Naboo, smiled before sipping from his glas of alcohol. "Well" the elder of the two men said, "Now you know."

Tarkin, a greedy and vile man who took pleasure in inflicting pain and watching cruelty being commited, had early in his career figured out that many lowlife scum in the galaxy had valuable knowledge. Bits and pieces that on their own had no real value, but when put together to shape a bigger picture, often told stories of immense corruption at the highest levels of power. Now, Wilhuff Tarkin had gathered a treasure-trove of such information, forced from a thousand victims of his interrogations; information used for extortion and blackmail to fill his own pockets with duggats. It had been profitable, a very lucrative business to say the least, until the governor had found evidence that the current senator of Naboo, a man who had based his entire career on being a man of righteous virtues, had been involved with the Hutt clans and their criminal activities back on his homeworld. Tarkin had not expected what happened next.

"When I first came here" Senator Palpatine said, placing the drink to the side, "you were a simple man, governor. You tried to blackmail me, and I was going to kill you for it." He glanced briefly at Tarkin, taking joy in the governors discomfort at the mention of his early demise. "But you made a good offer. A source of information to rival that of the bothans, no less. Most impressive, governor, something I have always admitted. And I knew that your hard work, your hidden network of lies and deceit, your determination to collect the information at any cost, your ambition to stay alive no matter what... I knew that I needed you for an ally."

"As long as I can provide you with information" Tarkin added, stating cold fact.

Senator Palpatine simply smiled. "Remain loyal and your service will be rewarded."

Tarkin could not hide, however, a growing sense of hesitation. "Once we go through with this, there will be no turning back. And the jedi..."

"The jedi are of no concern!" Palpatine said, his voice turning harsh and cold as his eyes flared with hatred and contempt. "Jedi are keepers of the peace; not soldiers. The war will force the jedi to confront the Dark Side of the Force and they will all be tempted by fear, anger and hate daily. The war will keep them distracted and occupied, too busy with their own Order; fearing the Dark Side to corrupt them all as the conflict spreads. The great irony is that the so-called guardians of peace and justice will become impotent when faced with war." Senator Palpatine placed his drink to the side and then slowly leaned into the chair, each arm at ease on either armrest, turning to face the governor as he did. "The jedi will be unable to protect the Republic... I have forseen it."

 **GEONOSIS**

Stalagmites and lonely mountains dotted the red sands of the desolate planet that was Geonosis. Duststorms swepts across the dry landscape on a daily basis and at first glance, one would not suspect that this world harboured vast riches deep beneath its surface. Riches mined by the geonosians, selling ore and minerals to factories all across the galaxy.

 _Outrider_ landed in an abandoned mining-complex, covered in dust and overrun by vermin. But they were not alone as a geonosian shuttle stood waiting for them, along with a larger vessel of an older Selkath design, a Corona-class escort-frigate, that had been heavily modified.

Dash Rendar exited his vessel while Eadan and Leebo started unloading the crates filled with the drug commonly known as Slick. Three geonosians walked over to the corellian together with a droid that dragged a sled behind it, carrying a single crate. Dash recognized the leader of the geonosians as a Forager, due to its twin set of wings and slender body. The other two were obviously Workers, big and strong and not with too much brains.

The Forager spoke, as all geonosians only able to communicate in their own language. The oversized grasshopper opened one of the crates brought to her by the _Outrider_ and picked up a small package containing Slick. She turned and informed Dash how pleased she was, her double set of compound-eyes reflecting the Geonosian sun.

Dash turned to his nautilan co-pilot. "Eadan, check the baradium."

Eadan walked over to the crate intended for them to transport to Naboo and opened it. Carefully, he retrieved a large cylinder and studied it. "Tremor-protected surface" he then said. "Shock-absorbing layer, dual stabilizer cores." The nautilan nodded and returned the cylinder to its secure position in the crate. "We're good."

Dash smiled at the geonosian Forager. "A pleasure doing business, mam."

The Workers stacked the crates with Slick on the sled and then helped the droid drag the cargo to their own shuttle. The Forager did not lift a finger to help, but rather flew on ahead and boarded the shuttle.

"Filthy swine."

Dash, Eadan and Leebo turned on their feet and spotted the man who had unnoticed made his way to their ship and now stood and rested his shoulder against its landing-grear.

"Hondo" Dash said as he recognized the weequay captain. "I thought I recognized that selkath frigate."

The weequay glanced at the large saucer-shaped ship with all its extra armor, antennas and scanners, not to mention added armament. "Yes, she is a thing of beauty, isn't she."

"Why are you here?" Dash asked, his hand slowly moving to his blaster by his thigh.

"I am here" Hondo said and left the landing-grear and walked closer to the crew of the _Outrider_ , "to pick up a little something from Gardulla of clan Desilijic. I was told you would bring it to me."

"Alright, Hondo" Dash said, his hand now holding his blaster, ready to free it from the holster. "What is the codeword?"

"Corellian nerf-herder" Hondo said with a confident smile.

Dash relaxed and let go of his weapon. Instead, he retrieved the data-tape from his innerpocket and handed it over to the weequay captain.

"My thanks, captain" Hondo said with a grin and then moved on past the smugglers, heading for his own vessel. "As always, a pleasure leaving you on your own, Rendar."

Dash frowned. "As always, a pleasure imagining shooting you in the back."

"Now, now, captain" Hondo said over his shoulder, holding up a warning finger, "let us not ruin our long rivalry. After all, it does have its charm, doesn't it."

The weequay kept walking and Leebo made sure to secure the crate of baradium onboard. Eadan stepped up next to Dash as they both watched Hondo walking away and heading for his own vessel.

"Hondo is no ordinary courier" the nautilan said. "That data-tape has put us all in great danger."

Dash spat to clear his mouth. "Getting involved with Hutts internal politics is always dangerous. Come on, let's get to Naboo as soon as possible so we can return to Tatooine and collect our pay."

 **XXX XXX**

As Hondo reached his own ship, behind him the corellian freighter _Ourider_ took off and moments later so did the geonosian shuttle. Hondo Ohnaka was approached by his second in command as he walked up the boarding-ramp of their ship, _The Gambit_.

"Hyperdrive has been set for Coruscant, captain. We are ready to depart."

Hondo retrieved the data-tape from his pocket and studied it for a second. "No... No, Coruscant will have to wait. At least for now. Set a trajectory for Bothawui. I think I shall speak to the bothans before I deliver this to clan Durgiljiic and senator Braga."

"As you wish, captain."


	5. Chapter 5

**MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

A large entourage of people moved down the streets of Mos Espa, people on foot a some hitching a ride on two speeders belonging to the group of people. Everyone following in the wake of a large hovering platform that allowed the massive beast that was Gardulla the Hutt to move comfortably and without having to touch the irritating sandcovered ground. The people of the small town all made sure to not block Gardullas path, or that of his loyal bodyguards and servants. The hutt rested like a fat toad ontop of the platform, showing no signs of caring the slightest about the poor and hardworking townsfolk of Mos Espa as he moved on past them. His guards pushed some people to the side from time to time, most often without any provocation at all; it was a reminder of who was in charge.

A few creatures and droids did join Gardualla on the platform, among them his two favorite dancing girls; Shmi, and her daughter, Beru. Beru noticed a young man following Gardullas entourage down the street and she reckognized him clearly enough. As he winked, she could not help but smile, and quickly tried to hide it from her mother. Beru slowly made her way back to the rear end of the hutts platform, careful to not gain the attention of her mother. Sliding off, her feet touched ground and she joined the men and women employed by Gardulla who followed him on foot through the town. Cautiously, she made her way over to the edge of the hutts large group of followers.

"I didn't think you would be back for another week" Beru said, glancing out into the crowd of ordinary townsfolk that lined the streets as they made way for Gardulla.

The young man chuckled as he gently pushed his way through the crowd to keep up with Beru. "I got lucky" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "The shipment ment for Bandomeer had been hijacked by pirates over at Tanaab, so I didn't have to make the trip."

"Lucky you then" Beru smiled.

"So look" the young man said, "I'm spending a couple of nights here in Mos Espa. Maybe we could, you know, find some time to hang out?"

Beru smiled and shook her head. "I don't know. I have things to do you know."

"Who doesn't?" the boy replied with a wide grin.

Beru laughed. "Allright" she said, "who knows, I might find the time."

"Not likely!" Shmi growled and grabbed hold of Beru's arm and dragged her with her.

At the same time, two of Gardullas thugs - an aqualish and a greenskinned nikto - pushed their way through the crowd until they could grab hold of the young man that had talked to Beru, and then shoved him up against the wall of a building. The nikto held a viscious knife against the boys throat and snarled in his face.

"Stay away, Lars. How many times must I tell you? Stay away!"

The knife was moved away, but instead the young man named Lars took several punches to the gut, forcing him to fold over and gasping for breath. Lars looked up as the two thugs walked away to catch up with the rest of Gardullas entourage. Coughing, he spat at the ground, mostly out of contempt for the vile criminals, before pushing his way back up on his feet.

Shmi dragged Beru with her until she could push her up against the rear of the hutts hovering platform. "Damn it, Beru!" Shmi spat. "What does this mean?!" she then asked demandingly, grabbing her daughter by the arm and twisting the skin to bring a mark into full view; a branding made with hot iron. "You are Gardullas property! Do you even understand what that means?"

"Yes, I do!" Beru replied and twisted her arm from her mothers grip, only to place her hand to cover the branded skin in shame. "He's just nice to me, mom. That's all."

"People aren't nice on Tatooine" Shmi said, eyes dark from experience. "What if he makes you with child?"

"Mom, come on" Beru sighed, uncomfortable about the turn the discussion had taken.

"I am serious, Beru." Shmi calmed down, letting her anger be replaced with a mothers concern for her daughter. "You don't want to know what I had to do to convince Watto not to sell you and your brother when you were young. What he made me do."

Beru knew her mother was serious. Shmi had never spoken about what she had gone through in order to be allowed to keep her two children. In truth, Beru did not want to know.

Shmi sighed and shook her head. "Please, Beru. You have to be careful. Tatooine is not a forgiving place, and Mos Espa especially. The only thing that matters is that we, as a family, survive."

"I know, mom" Beru nodded, fully aware that there was noone else to trust on this planet than the three of them; Shmi, Beru and Anakin.

Shmi and Beru were helped back up on the platform by some of Gardullas most trusted servants and went back to do their part in being beautiful decoration as the hutt travelled through town.

 **XXX XXX**

As Gardulla and his troupe of guards and servants had moved on, life went back to usual and the street came to life with people and vehicles in motion, going places to conduct business and duties. Owen Lars rubbed his stomach, still aching from the beating, as he studied the hutt and his staff from a distance as they went further down the street. He straightened his back to relieve himself of some of the ache and sighed.

"It's not Gardullas guards you should worry about."

Owen Lars turned as he realized he was spoken to, and found a young teenager standing a few yards from him.

"It's my mom" the boy then said. "She will kill you one day."

"Always such a charming boy, aren't you, Anakin" Owen Lars said with a mock smile on his face.

"I got more charm than you, spice-freighter" Anakin replied and spat on the ground right infront of Lars's feet.

"You looking for a beating, kid?" Owen asked, halfway ready to backhand the seven years younger teenager.

"First off" Anakin said, "if you hit me, mom will kill you. Secondly, Watto will ask you to compensate him for damaging his property."

Owen could barely stand the cocky little boy. "First off" he replied, "if I hit you, your mom can do nothing about it, because she's a slave. Property. Just like you, kid." Owen could tell his remark struck a deep wound in the boys pride. "Secondly" he continued, "I don't mind compensating Watto, if it means I get one good punch across your smug face."

"Yeah?" Anakin said. "Gotta catch me first" the young teenager said and then landed a gob of spit right between Owen Lars's eyes.

"Why you little..!"

And the chase was on. But the freighter-pilot was not as agile or as knowledgeable about Mos Espa to be able to keep up with the young slave; it did not take very long for Anakin to manage to lose his would be assailant. Owen Lars cursed as he tried to spot Beru's younger brother, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Anakin, hiding behind garbage in an alley, shook his head.

"Scumbag" Anakin said with a frown as he studied Lars giving up the chase.

 **HEDNA, REPUBLIC PRISON-WORLD**

The doorway parted and allowed the naboo senator to enter a dark room, the only light provided came from odd active screen or display and various indicators along the walls. In the middle of the room was a chair, more akin to a throne than anything else, and he headed for it; coming to a halt a few steps away. Medical-droid T4-Q9 and its counterpart, butler-droid K7-M31, walked up to their master; Baron Palpatine.

"Master, we have a secure link" K7 said. "We are ready to assist you, on your command."

"Proceed" Palpatine replied, almost with a sigh, and held out his arms.

The two droids aided each other in undressing the man, neatly folding his clothes and placing them on a table nearby. Standing naked, Baron Palpatine was revealed of wearing a harness strapped to his torso underneath his clothes; a sinister and cruel looking suit of armor. It was secured in place directly onto his skin with hooks and barbs, and only years of use had made him overcome the severe discomfort.

T4 adjusted chemical-injectors fastened to the harness rear, while K7 slowly turned dials located on the chest of the device. One indicator after the other turned black and eventually the droids were satisfied. They then proceeded to remove a chest-piece, along with the harness shoulder-pads, the hooks pulling on the mans skin as the pieces were disconnected.

Infected flesh was revealed where the pieces had been attached to the skin, pinkish and covered in puss with black and deceased veins visible in the unhealthy flesh. Palpatine groaned from pain and concentrated to overcome it, chaneling the agony into oblivion by focusing on his breathing. Opening his eyes once more, they had turned from blue, into yellow. T4 applied bacta-gel to the exposed areas before the medical-droid assisted K7 in dressing the man in black tunics and a pitch-black robe.

"The nullgraft was not intended for such prolonged use, master" T4 said as the two droids aided the naboo noble with his black attire. "Your body is deteriorating by this constant removal and re-application."

"Your insight is noted, doctor" Palpatine replied. "But continued use is a necessity."

"May I suggest a prolonged vaccation away from Coruscant?" T4 then inquired as the final robe was applied to Palpatines body over the layers of cloth and leather that made up his new appearance.

"My presence on Coruscant is a necessity, I'm afraid." Palpatine sat down in the thronelike chair located in the middle of the dark room. "And without the nullgraft, the Jedi would discover my presence instantly."

"But the ancient Sith used this device for torture, master" T4 pointed out. "Not to hide from the Jedi."

Palpatine was well aware of the harness history; the ancient Sith lords had used the nullgraft, as the device was known, to keep captured jedi prisoners. The nullgraft had the ability to cut a wearer off from the Force, effectively severing the connection between the Force and anyone able to tap into its mystical powers. A most useful tool during the years when the Sith and the Jedi were at war. Only one such powerful device had survived over the centuries since then. And now, it was in the possession of Baron Sheev Palpatine, the senator of Naboo.

T4 tried one last time to persuade his lord and master. "No jedi was ever made to wear a nullgraft for such an extended period of time, master."

"True" Palpatine admitted. "The interrogators had them killed long before."

At this time, the butler-droid, K7-M31, walked up to the droids master and applied the final touch to complete the senators transformation from senator into a figure of mystery. Satisfied that the last detail had been properly attached and secured in place, a metallic mask with two small slits for the eyes to peer out through, Palpatine pulled up the hood of his robes over his head. Satisfied, he pressed a series of keys on his armrest and turned a dial on the other. The two droids withdrew and within seconds, the room was lit up by a soft blue shimmer, eminating from two holographic projection taking shape.

"Master" an old man said as he fell to his knees, his gray beard well trimmed, head lowered in submission.

"My lord" the other projection spoke, the falleen placing a hand over his heart as he bowed deeply out of respect and prudence; the reptilians thick braid of hair falling down over his shoulder.

"Darth Ahranus" Palpatine said, hidden behind hood and mask, his voice now cruel and intimidating. "Senator Xizor" he continued. "The time has come for us to set our plan in motion. Inform the Federation to proceed as planned."

"As you wish, master" Dooku Serenno said, ever kneeling before his one true lord; Darth Sidious.

"Senator" Darth Sidious then adressed the falleen directly, "I have information for you concerning the senator of Ryloth. You will use this information to persuade him to join our cause. With the Ryloth senator as an ally, we will gain all of his corruptable friends as well."

Senator Xizor, a proud aristocrat from Falleen and heir to the Falleen throne, showed no sign other than that of dignity and proper breeding as he straightened his back and took the stance of true nobility. "The fat twi'lek will be brought into the fold, I'm sure" the reptilian replied with arrogance oozing from his words.

"The stage is set" Sidious remarked with confidence as he studied the two holographic transmissions joining him in the room. "The galaxy trembles as it senses all that we are about to accomplish. We will carve our fortune out of the carcass of the Republic."

"At last" Dooku said, lifting his eyes to into the dark slits of Sidious mask. "At last we shall have our revenge."

"Patience, my apprentice" Darth Sidious cautioned. "Soon enough we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. And when we do... They will be destroyed."

Dooku and Xizor lowered their heads once more to honor their common lord and master, as Darth Sidious burst out into a sinister and evil laughter as he thought upon the events that would unfold.

 **FOURTH MOON OF YAVIN**

Temple Master Mace Windu woke up from his meditation as one might wake up from a nightmare. Indeed, it was hard not to call his vision anything but just that; a proper nightmare.

 **XXX XXX**

Jedi Master Pong Krell, the four-armed besalisk of the Magister disciplin, followed Mace Windu across the large hangar of the Jedi temple as the Temple Master pulled his brown robes over his shoulders onto his body.

"Your ship is fueled and ready" Krell said as they approached the light corvette of the Defender-class the Jedi Order favoured. "And your astromech-droid is onboard along with your crew."

"Good. You are in charge until I return, old friend" Windu said. "I will try and be back as soon as possible."

"It must be severe if you can not inform the High Council using a hologram" Krell said as they stopped by the extended ramp of the corvette.

Windu sighed and gave it some thought, even if he had aleady made his decision. "I do not trust that our communications are secure. I would feel more comfortable if I brought this matter before the High Council in person."

Krell simply nodded. "Very well then. May the Force be with you."

Mace Windu boarded the Defender-class corvette and found its pilot and co-pilot in the cock-pit, along with a red and white painted astromech-droid. "Fire up the hyperdrive, R8" Windu said as the pilot began the ignition-sequence to start up the ship. "As soon as we leave orbit I want to make the jump to hyperspace." The little droid chirped and beeped and a display in the cockpit translated what the droid wanted to convey. "Calculate a jump to Coruscant" Windu explained and then found his own seat in the cock-pit.

The pilot checked his dials and displays. "Taking off, sir" he informed moments before he made the corvette leave the Jedi temple and head for space.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOTHAN EMBASSY, CORUSCANT**

"Darth is the Dromund Kaasi word for _ruler_ or _royalty_. For instance, the current regent of Dromund Kaas is Darth Esstran. And the Dromund Kaasi senator, as we all know, is Darth Kamat."

"Darth is of course also the title used by the Sith lords of the ancient Sith Empire."

Senator Borsk Fey'lya sat in silence as he listened to his advisors, watching holographic images hovering in midair, depicting what information that had been found as per the senators requests.

Sork San'lya, the senators most trusted advisor, continued. "The Sith lords did originate from Dromund Kaas, before they eventually settled and colonized Korriban, after having been forced away from Dromund Kaas by the Dromund Kassi people. After close to fifty years in exile the Sith lords returned, and Dromund Kaas became the first populated planet ever conquered by, the then emerging, Sith Empire."

"By the way you describe this Darth Sidious, the clothes, the mask, the ability to make use of the Force, we should consider the possibility that we are either dealing with a Sith lord, or someone impersonating one."

"If such is the case, then of course the next question is; how does a former jedi fit in?"

Borsk stroked his bothan goatee. "Dooku admitted that his life among the fringeworlds in the Outer Rim had changed his view on life. He is a changed man" the senator said and got out of his chair, walking over to an image of Dooku Serenno where he still was dressed in the garbs of the Jedi Order. "Shortly after Dooku disappeared, Viceroy Gunray became Trade Monarch of the Federation, did he not?"

"Gunray owes his position to Dooku? If so, Dooku most likely has dirt on the viceroy."

"And the other way around" it was pointed out. "Dirt collected by this Darth Sidious to keep them all in check and under his control."

Sork operated the keys and dials of a console and retrieved a wall of text, displayed on a holographic screen. "Close to a year after the jedi lost track of Dooku's whereabouts and his dealings, the fleet of pirates that had ravaged neimoidian shipping were destroyed at Kan Tarell."

"Kan Tarell?" the senator inquired.

"A small spaceport" Sork explained. "Utterly destroyed when a known pirate crashed during landing. The resulting explosion caused a chainreaction that detonated six other ships, and the end result was the total destruction of the entire spaceport. Fifty thousand casualties, men, women and children. The seven ships destroyed where suspected of being the marauders that had raided neimoidian merchants for many years."

"With the ships gone, and their crews dead" another advisor cut in, "neimoidian shipping got back on its feet, and soon enough, Viceroy Gunray could maneuver himself into a position to become elected Trade Monarch over the Federation. We have unconfirmed indications that it was the Sullustans who funded the pirates, to undermine their main rival within the Trade Federation."

Sork turned to his senator. "If Dooku was recruited by this Darth Sidious, it would have happened some time right before he vanished. And if Dooku is responsible for the tragedy at Kan Tarell, it could possibly indicate the starting point for his cooperation with Gunray and the neimoidians."

"Dooku helps Gunray gain power within the Federation by removing the pirates, and in return, Gunray helps Dooku removing Valorum?" one of the bothans thought aloud. "All so that Darth Sidious may exploit the situation at a later time?"

Borsk Fey'lya folded his arms over his chest, every studying the image of the former jedi. "We should not forget that this Darth Sidious might be nothing more than a smokescreen. For all we know, it could have been Dooku who manipulated the Force to strangle me."

"Using the sinister figure of a Sith lord to scare the Federation, possibly even impress them? And then use the same ploy on us."

"It certainly is a possibility" another bothan advisors said. "One far more plausible than a Sith lord suddenly emerging out of nowhere after a thousand years."

"It might not be as sudden as we think" one of the trusted advisors said. "After all, neimoidians are not recruited by the jedi. The jedi has no monastery on the Purse Worlds. If you want to hide from the jedi, and can provide duggats, then Cato Neimoidia is a good place for it."

Everyone acknowledged the fact. Neimoidians were brought into this world as larvae, living in groups of dozens of brothers and sisters. But within a few months time, only two or three would still be alive; the rest eaten by their surviving siblings. To the jedi mind and way of thought, such greedy instincts would corrupt anyone schooled in the ways of the Force and condemn such a person to the Dark Side. As such, neimoidians were kept out of the Jedi Order, and as one might expect, there was a fair bit of animosity between the neimoidians and the jedi because of it.

"In either case, how do we proceed? Should we inform the Senate, and the Jedi, we would become heroes and saviors and could exploit all the benefits that comes with such high praise."

"Yet" the senator cautiosly cut in, "no-one would ever trust us again. Who would do business with us after we stab the Federation in the back? Who would offer us deals after we castrate one of the most powerful guilds in the Republic?" Borsk Fey'lya shook his head. "No, we will not reveal what we know. Not yet. We will let this play out, find out what we can and be prepared. One day, Dooku will make his move, and when he does... That is the time for us to strike; just as the arrogant bastard thinks he has won."

 **THE STRATOSPHERE OF CORUSCANT**

A skyhook was a high-altitude platform that offered the extremely wealthy a personal sanctuary from the stress and pollution of the city-wide planet that was Coruscant; the capitol of the Galactic Republic, more often known as the Old Republic. Many skyhooks were designed to replicate the owners homeworld, with fauna and flora. Others were pure pleasure establishments to hold extravagant parties, or were simple in design to allow a stress-free enviroment. A skyhook was taylored to suit the needs of the owner, to be a refuge, a place to escape reality, or in some cases, a sanctuary away from greed, corruption and lies and deceit.

Senator Xizor owned such a skyhook, hovering in a fixed position miles above the Falleen embassy. Its interior was a replica of his homeworld, Falleen, with plantlife and animals to complete the illusion. The massive dome provided a spectacular view of Coruscants horizon all around, not to mention the stars in the sky and the untold numbers of starships in transit to and from Coruscant. The senator himself stood with a glas of wine out on a large open area in the middle of the Falleen jungle, slabs of marble creating a small are free of vegitation. Statues of prominent forefathers lined the edge of the marbled floor together with benches, all cut from stone. Here, he found peace. Here, the falleen senator could clear his mind.

The slight electrical hum of holograms activating one by one had Xizor slowly turn and then sit down on the closest stonecut bench as each hologram solidified and became stable; the five images of five people seated were all familiar faces to Xizor, seeing as they were the senior members and the Board of Directors of the mighty and powerful Corporate Alliance. Xizor himself was a member, as the owner of the succesful Sizhran Transport Systems, a company that conducted trade and provided transportation all over the Core.

"Well, senator?" a well dressed male chiss said, his red eyes piercing. "Has it begun?"

"It has, Director Thror" Xizor replied, unimpressed by the chiss intimidating gaze. "The Trade Federation will invade Naboo in a matter of days."

Thror, speaking on behalf of Seinar Fleet Systems, nodded as he was pleased by the news. "Then Valorum will be removed from office sooner than later. Excellent."

Next to speak was the representative for Baktoid Industries, an arrogant female pa'lowick with arms and fingers heavily weighed down by gems and jewels. "The Trade Federation has placed a massive order for security-droids. Absolutely massive. One could suspect that they are preparing for a prolonged conflict" she added as a smug grin combined with a chuckle made her arrogance seem even more extreme.

"We have heard all of this before" the director of Kuat Drive Yards pointed out, bringing a somber point of view to the discussion. The aging human, easily recognized thanks to an eye replaced by a cybernetic one, turned to his fellow directors as he continued, "Darth Praag'Esh promised us a war. And as it was about to break out with the battle at Whills, the jedi put a stop to it. I urge caution, lest we be too rash and reveal ourselves to our enemies."

"I for one have more faith in Sidious, than his master" the only female human taking part in the meeting said. "It is easier to replace Valorum with a fool like Palpatine, than arrange war between the Republic and the Zygerrian Empire. This will succeed, I am sure of it."

"Speaking of which" Xizor cut in, sipped his glas of wine, placed it to the side and only after did he adress his prominent _guests_. "We have secured information that the senator of Ryloth is smuggling on behalf of the Pyke Syndicate. We will use this information to make the obese twi'lek realize that supporting Palpatine in the comming elections is the right thing to do. Senator Orn Free Taa undoubtedly provides many politicans with drugs and other filthy vices; through him we will secure many supporters, I guarantee."

Thror, Lord Director of Seinar Fleet Systems, smiled and displayed his perfect white teeth; a sharp contrast next to his dark blue skin and deep red eyes. "That should comfort your shareholders, Elena" he said and glanced mockingly at the human woman, "otherwise you will be hard pressed to sell your new T-65 starfighter."

"Oh, spare me, Thror" Elena snarled. "You have produced nothing to compare with the Z-95 and now we have created its heir. Trust me, it will change the future of the galaxy in the years to come."

The Fabricator General of Kuat Drive Yards growled. "This is not the time!" The mans cybernetic eye only added to his fierce frown. "The war has not yet begun, so let us first resolve the matter at hand; forcing Valorum out of office by having the Federation invading Naboo. If we achieve this, then I am willing to place greater trust in this Darth Sidious."

"Prudent caution, sir" Xizor said in response to the director of Kuat Drive Yards. "It would truly be ill adviced to believe this matter to be concluded simply by having the Federation placing troops on Naboo. We must be patient and vigilant if we are to force this conflict upon the Republic. Replacing Valorum with Palpatine is the first step. Then we must pit the Federation and the Aquatic League against one another. As that happens, as tension mounts, as paranoia sets in, then the guilds will come to us, one by one; they will buy our warships, our guns, our armour, our fighters, they will buy our battledroids. And then the war will be inevitable. Not even the jedi will be able to prevent it. And with the war, our profits will soar unto heights never seen before in the history of the galaxy. And we will be so very wealthy because of it."

"A compelling picture" the last of the Corporate Alliance great leaders said, a male human with sharp eyes, a dashing smile and mustasch ending in twirled points. "But like you said yourself, senator, we would do well to be patient and vigilant, and resolve this one step at a time."

They all turned to listen as the Executor Prime of the Corellian Engineering Corporation spoke. A man of few words, he was nontheless a man both respected, envied and feared. Jonash Bel Solo sal Berethron, some would say the most powerful man on all of Corellia, had through ruthless cunning and sly politics made the Corellian Engineering Corporation one of the Republics most succesful companies, and that achievement had earned him a place on the Board of Directors of the Corporate Alliance.

"We have the votes to install Palpatine as chancellor" Jonash Bel Solo said. "Let's start with that."

 **BARONY OF DULAC, THE RIVERLANDS, NABOO**

The _Outrider_ flew in towards the blue and green planet, a beautiful gem in the darkness of space. Entering atmosphere, the small freighter headed for the region known as the Riverlands and the city of Dulac. The city was located on three islands in the middle of a massive river that cut through the countryside and divided the forests. The city itself was an amazing spectacle of amber and pink stone, covered in vegetation that did not seem to impede on the nabooans way of life. The landingplatforms were located right next to the water and the _Outrider_ spooked all maner of wildlife as it came in for a landing.

 **XXX XXX**

Some hours later and Dash Rendar was enjoying a local beverage, sitting on the edge of the platform along the river, watching as Eadan enjoyed a proper swim in the clear waters. Leebo was over by the ship and conducted some minor repairs. Dash had always liked Naboo, it always seemed to sooth him and allow him a proper good nights rest. And Eadan clearly felt at home in the fresh rivers and lakes. Dash eventually noticed a group of men dressed in very official clothing coming towards them, so he called on Eadan to get out of the water.

"Captain Rendar?" a hunched and elderly man in the group said, the others tall and resolute guardsmen with blasters holstered.

"That's me" Dash said and drank of his beverage. "And you are?"

"Horric Felton, Steward of House Gelda" the old man said. "I believe you have a shipment for me?"

Dash drank some more before responding. "Not unless you have the goods I'm supposed to take with me to Tatooine."

"Of course" the man named Horric said and nodded. "Unfortunately, under the rule of our new monarch, our spice-production is more heavily regulated than before. Your cargo will arrive in two days, I'm afraid."

"Two days?" Dash said.

"An unfortunate reality these days" the steward sighed. "It has become increasingly harder to sell a few crates for personal profit. I fear the young queen is strongly opposed of illegal distribution of Naboo spice. The number of disgruntled spice-miners are increasing daily as a consequence. It is all very troubling to say the least."

Eadan chuckled. "Something tells me she is just waiting to get an offer, to get a cut of the profit."

"Alas" the elder steward of House Gelda said and shook his head, "the young queen is an idealist. Naive and foolish, as youth tends to be."

"Sounds terrible" Dash said and sounded quite uninterested. "Look, as soon as I get the spice, you get the baradium. Until then, your crate stays on my ship."

"A reasonable demand" Horric Felton said with a toothless smile. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here in Dulac until our business is concluded."

Dash finished his beverage and tossed the empty mug over his shoulder into the river. "No doubt."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BARONY OF THEED, THE MARSHES, NABOO**

The city of Theed was located along steep cliffs where the rivers of the Riverlands turned into spectacular waterfalls that crashed down into the great basin that was the barony proper. The basin created a natural bowl that collected most of the water from the Riverlands, creating an immense marshland of bogs and swamps before allowing excess water to escape through the shallow deltas that connected with the oceans.

The city itself was a thing of beauty were it was located along the cliffside, surrounded by rivers and waterfalls, forrests and wetlands. It was pitoresque and breathtaking, a truly tranquil place. Ancestral home of the noble household of Amidala, the city was also currently serving as the planets capitol, as the baroness of House Amidala had been elected monarch by her peers upon the death of the planets previous ruler. This despite her young age of merely twenty years.

In the palace of House Amidala, the baroness and queen, Padmé Amidala, was recieving an emissary from the Trade Federation to discuss the recent clash of interest between Naboo and the members of the powerful guild. The cerean ambassador, speaking on behalf of the Trade Federation, made his case before the young queen and her council of advisors.

"It is the view of the Trade Federations Parlament of Commerce that Naboo has knowingly taken action to undermine the economy of the Federations members. As such, Republic law allows the Federation to secure its financial situation against further hostilities."

Queen Amidala, situated on her throne, her features hidden behind a majestic wig, intricate make-up to hide her contures and eyes covered by a thin veil, was cold as stone as she listened to the ambassador. Between the queen and the ambassador sat eight women, dressed in elaborate gowns of black and gold, faces hidden behind veils and intricate headpieces.

The cerean acting as ambassador on behalf of the Federation straightened his back somewhat as he presented the offer from his lord and master. "The Trade Monarch suggests the following deal to ensure stability for both Naboo and the Federation; Naboo surrenders all claims to its moons and allows the Trade Federation full ownership."

"Absurd!" Baron Olivar Sio growled. The aging noble, hair and beard white and gray, sneered. "Our moons are essential to our trade. Our export of spice is key for our survival. If we surrender the moons, we doom our people to poverty."

"I agree" Baroness Veruna said in support of Baron Sio, the woman a few years younger. "It is quite clear that the Trade Federation is asking of us to accept a deal that we can never, in good consience, consider."

The Steward of House Palpatine nodded in agreement and turned to his queen. "Your highness, I must advice you to not accept such a deal. We should inform my brother of this so that he can bring this situation before the chancellor. Chancellor Valorum will support us."

The cerean ambassador sighed and shook his head. "The situation is simple. Naboo put forward the vote on taxation of trade-routes, and your senator made sure that the Senate would support it. Naboo has taken deliberate action against the interests of the Trade Federation which gives the Federation legal rights to protect its economic situation. The easiest way to resolve this, is if Naboo compensates the Federation by surrendering its moons and their spice-production to the Federation."

"Ambassador Lo-Ama-Foyor" the queens voice was deep, cold and unpersonal. "The Trade Federation is correct in its analasys. Naboo has taken direct action against the interests of the Federation, but also against the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild and the Industrial Union, the Mining Guild and many more. The new taxes on the major trade-routes will make it more profitable to conduct trade locally, which will increase trade for Naboo and systems like Geonosis, Dantooine, Toydaria, Alderaan, Malastere, Kashyyyk and many, many more. And Naboo will not make any excuses for its actions. And Naboo will certainly not surrender its spice-production to the Trade Federation, simply because the Federation feels it has been misstreated by a legal vote in the Senate that the Federation was unable to avoid with its usual bribes."

The ambassador took on a most sombre look as he placed his hands on his back. "Your majesty has clearly listened to poor council. If Naboo is not willing to compensate the Trade Federation, as a show of good will, then the Federation has no other choice than to interperate Naboos actions as intentional and hostile; leaving the Federation no other choice than to protect its economical situation with appropriate force."

Baron Sio almost lot his temper completely. "The Protection Act?! You are talking about the Protection Act?! You compare Naboo with pirates?! How dare you?!"

Lo-Ama-Foyor was as serious as he ever could be. "The Trade Federation will protect its economical interests within the fullest extent of the law. We will use the appropriate amount of force required and we will deploy the firepower necessary to ensure the finances of our members."

"Ambassador" Queen Amidala said with dark eyes, "I believe this audience has come to an end. You are excused."

The cerean bowed. "Majesty" he said and then turned and left the court.

As soon as the ambassador had left and the doors had shut behind him, Baron Sio turned to his queen. "Your highness" the baron from the Flatlands said, "we must contact Baron Palpatine immediately and have him bring this issue before the chancellor. The Federation has gone too far this time."

"I heartily agree" the Steward of House Palpatine nodded. "Only my brother can help us now."

Baroness Veruna hit the armrest of her chair out of frustration and anger. "Scoundrels! Comparing us to pirates and marauders? The Federation are nothing but filth!"

Baron Gelda, lord of the barony of Dulac and the Riverlands, was less agitated than the others. "Perhaps we should consider this offer? At least sit down and discuss a treaty?"

"Never!" Baroness Veruna roared in utter defiance.

"I am with the barony of Veru" Baron Sio said with a stern tone of voice. "The barony of Lauros and the Flatlands will never submit to such threats."

"But a treaty could prove to be favorable to both parties" Baron Gelda pointed out strongly. "More over, it would secure peace and stability for our people."

"It would do nothing but make slaves out all of Naboo!" Baron Sio said and rejected the very idea of a treaty.

"I believe Baron Gelda could have a point" the Steward of House Amidala said, much to the surprise of everyone present.

The queen turned to face her younger sister, the steward of their House. "Lady Sola, we will discuss this later."

Sola Amidala, merely seventeen years old, turned into a giant frown. "My queen, I merely wanted to point out..."

"Enough, Lady Sola!" Queen Amidala said sharply. "You and I will discuss this at a later time."

"Yes, your majesty" the queens younger sister said and fell silent.

"Lord Cosin" the queen then said and turned to the steward of House Palpatine, "please do make contact with your brother. I believe we need to make the chancellor aware of this situation."

The Steward of House Palpatine bowed before his regent. "As you command, your highness."

 **XXX XXX**

Ambassador Lo-Ama-Foyor walked out onto the landingplatform where his shuttle stood waiting. Once onboard, he sat down by the ships com-station and within seconds a holographic projection of a neimoidian official appeared before him.

"Yes, ambassador?" the neimoidian said, "What news from Naboo?"

"As expected, lord Nayron" the cerean said. "The offer was rejected. You may continue as planned."

The neimoidian nodded and grinned. "Head for orbit, ambassador. We shall arrive within twelve hours."

 **XXX XXX**

From the windows of the royal court, Queen Amidala watched as the Trade Federation ambassadors shuttle headed for orbit. Her attention was drawn elsewhere, as she could see her sister discussing with Baron Gelda in the gardens of the palace down below. She sighed and closed her eyes, she hated arguing with her sister, yet somehow it always seemed to end that way no matter what.

"She always was headstrong."

The queen turned to look over her shoulder at the woman who approached her, twice the queens age.

"Baroness Naberrié" the queen said with a soft smile.

"Just like your father" Baroness Naberrié added and smiled at her firstborn daughter.

Queen Amidala found a seat on a bench by one of the windows. "Lady Jobal, please join me."

"Of course, your majesty" the older of the two women said and sat down next to the ruler of Naboo.

"Sola wants me to discuss terms and sign a treaty with the Federation" Amidala said. "It could secure peace for us all. A treaty with the Federation could possibly increase our trade, but we would be turned into simple pawns unable to decide our own fate. We would have no control over our own resources."

"Your father, during all his years as a senator, had nothing good to say about the Trade Federation" Baroness Naberrié pointed out. "As you said, perhaps we would gain trade, but what would we lose?"

"Our entire spice-production" Amidala said with a sigh. "We would lose our one valuable resource. And with it, our independance."

"Your father would certainly not have agreed on such terms" the elder baroness said.

"Nor I, mother" the queen said. "I will never agree to it."

"You make me so proud, little spark" Baroness Naberrié smiled and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "If only your father could see you now."

The queen smiled at her mother. "In the name of my father, Baron Ruwee Amidala, I will not yield to the Trade Federation."

 **NABOO ORBIT**

The Trade Federation cargo-hauler, _Currency Delight_ ,hovered in silence in high orbit around the astonishing planet, the green continents and blue oceans a most pleasant view from the bridge of the Lucrehulk-class freighter.

Sales Count Lo-Ama-Foyor of the Trade Federation studied the spectacular planet and the clouds moving across it through its atmosphere. A twi'lek female entered the bridge and her revealing dresscode, appearing both mercenary and pleasure-girl all at once, attracted the attention of all the cerean crewmembers as she walked on over to the ambassador.

"Lieutenant" Lo-Ama-Foyor said as the mercenary approached him. "Are all charges set?"

"Every last one" the twi'lek said. "Give the word and we will detonate every single comm-relay on this planet and its moons."

"Very good" the ambassador said.

"Count Lo-Ama-Foyor" the ships captain, another cerean, said, standing as he did over by the ships scanners. "Count Nayron has arrived."

Exiting hyperspace was twenty-seven Lucrehulk-class cargo-haulers of the Trade Federation and almost immediately the ships began to spread out to envelop the planet of Naboo, launching swarms of hundreds of fightercraft to patrol the planets orbit within moments of arrival.

Onboard the command-ship of the Federation fleet, _The Profitable Provider_ , crewed by neimoidians and commanded by Sales Count Nayron, the count himself stood next to the captain and watched a holographic display of the fleet deploying around the planet. The count soon spotted another ship about to leave the system and pointed at its small icon on the holographic map.

"That transport must not be allowed to escape" the count said and the captain walked away to deal with the situation.

 **XXX XXX**

The naboo transport, _Soul of the Hylands_ , was heading for the gap between two of the massive Federation cargo-haulers, squadrons of fighters could be seen patrolling space all around. Out of nowhere, six Vulture-class fighter-droids shot past the transport dangerously close, forcing the crew on the bridge to duck out of instinct.

"What the hell is going on?" the co-pilot growled.

"Captain" the pilot said and turned to her senior officer. "The Federation vessel _True Bargain_ is hailing us."

"Let them through" the captain said and made sure his uniform was in good order.

Before the captain a holographic display of a pacithhip, sitting in a chair of his own, appeared, the smug creature stroking his tusks as one might twirl a mustasch.

"This is naboo transport _Soul of the Hylands_ and I am Captain Olgarié, flying cargo on behalf of House Veruna. How can I assisst?"

"Captain" the pacithhip said and its long trunk moved as it spoke, "I am Supervisor Kekkol, and I'm afraid I will have to incist that you turn around and return to the planet."

"Return?" Captain Olgarié said, not truly understanding. "What is going on?"

"This is a legal blockade of the planet Naboo" Supervisor Kekkol informed, the smug grin on his face made his entire being ooze with arrogance. "In accordance with Republic law, the Trade Federation has now stopped all shipping to and from the planet."

"Surely we can..."

Captain Olgarié was not allowed to finish his sentance.

"Turn around now" the pacithhip said, "or we will be forced to open fire."

Olgarié could not believe what was happening. "Sir, we are flying cargo on behalf of House Veruna and..."

The entire ship shook as two round from a heavy blaster-cannon struck the ships shields and warning-lights started blinking all across the bridge of the _Soul of the Hylands_.

"You have been warned" Supervisor Kekkol said and cut transmission.

The pilot turned to look at her senior officer. "Captain?" she said with worry in her eyes.

"Turn the ship around" Olgarié said. "Take us back to Naboo."

 **CITY OF THEED, NABOO**

Queen Amidala entered the court in haste, followed by the eight handmaidens dressed in black and gold, and joined the many people already gathered there. Several holograms were active and hovered in midair, displaying information about the current blockade and the ships involved, the patrolling fightercraft as well as Naboos own forces.

"What is going on?!" the queen demanded as she headed for the main hologram where her senior advisors had gathered.

"My queen" Captain Panaka of the Household Guard of House Amidala, holding his officers hat under his arm, turned to face his mistress. "A fleet of Federation transports has arrived and have deployed in high orbit. Currently, two thousand Federation fighters have been released and are patrolling high orbit together with the transports."

"What is the meaning of this?" Amidala inquired.

Baron Sio of the barony of Lauros had turned into a frown of bitter contempt. "The Trade Federation are making good on their threats, your highness. The Protection Act allows them to stop all trade with Naboo and that is what they intend to do. Bloody cowards!"

Baroness Veruna took her eyes from the holograms for a moment to adress her regent. "Your majesty, the barony of Veru has deployed its fighters in low orbit to protect our sovereignity and your throne. We are ready."

"Rash" Baron Gelda said, studying the number of icons depicting Federation vessels. "You are too rash, my lady. The presence of your fighters could very well result in an unwanted conflict."

"Our pilots are worth two or three of their fighters" Baron Sio claimed as he started to pace about. "If there are to be hostilities, then the Federation will be to blame."

"Even so" Captain Panaka said, "we are not capable of handling a confrontation. We have not the means of defeating a fleet of that size."

"Then we must negotiate" Lady Sola said, the queens younger sister sounding determined. "We may not like it, but that is our only option."

"Baroness Veruna" Amidala eventually said, "keep your fighters patrolling low orbit. I will not appear weak before the Federation. And send an invitation to the Federation commander... Inform him, or her, that I am willing to discuss terms."


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PROFITABLE PROVIDER, NABOO ORBIT**

Count Nayron sat on the vast bridge of his cargo-hauler, having a meeting with the other main officers in his fleet. The holographic images off Lo-Ama-Foyor, Kekkol and an ugnaught were arranged in a semi-circle infront of him.

"If any vessel tries to push through our blockade, we have legal rights to open fire and if necessary destroy that vessel" Nayron said to his fellow senior officers. "Just make sure they have been warned first and that you fire a warning-shot. The monarch will not be pleased if Naboo slips through our fingers because we did not pay attention to the law. We must not give the Senate any reason to interfere. Naboo must stand on her own if we are to annex her and bring her into the fold."

A small group of non-neimoidians entered the bridge at this point and Nayron decided to end the briefing.

"You have your orders, I expect you to know what to do." Nayron then deactivated the transmission and turned his chair to face the newcomers to the bridge. "Commanders, welcome to the Naboo system" he said and got out of the chair.

"When do we attack?" a viscious looking kaleesh said, recognizable by the purple skin and the tusks extending down either side of his jaw to portude beyond his chin. Head and shoulders wrapped in cloth, a reminder of the creatures arid homeworld, his chest riddled with medals and his hand resting against the distruptor-blade carried in his belt. Everything about the creature screamed _warrior_.

Nayron held up a hand to calm the mercenary-captain. "I am confident it will not come to that. Our presence will frighten the Naboo into submission."

"Weaklings" a red-skinned nikto said, commanding a full company of nikto mercenaries on the payroll of the Trade Federation.

A massive wookie let out a series of howls and growls and made a fist with his cybernetic right arm, his cybernetic eye glowing red with the lust for battle.

"Gormbacc is right" the kaleesh mercenary-captain said, moving his heavy cape away from his sword and placed his arms on his back as he studied the planet beyond the view-ports of the bridge. "They are defending their home, not some distant colony. They will not yield so easily. And one of the queens closest advisors, Baron Sio, is a veteran of the battle of Whills. He will not accept surrender."

"How do you know?" Nayron wondered, the neimoidian having never heard of this baron.

"Because" the kaleesh snarled, "I fought with him during that conflict. He will not yield."

"Statistically improbable" said a command-droid as it approached the gathering of mercenary-captains. "We have brought a force that has the capability of overrunning the planet in a single day. The Naboo commanders will undoubtedly realize this and will understand that resistance is futile. This planet will fall without a single casuality on either side."

"Commander OOM-9 is correct" Count Nayron nodded. "They wouldn't dare oppose us. It would mean their destruction."

A gamorrean warrior squeeled and oinked furiously and held up its blaster-cannon that had replaced its left arm.

"Captain Ugluk" Nayron said sternly, "you will kill nabooans on my command alone, understood?"

"Believe what you will, neimoidian" the kaleesh said, "but the gamorrean will get his wish fullfilled soon enough."

"Captain Grievous" Nayron turned to the kaleesh mercenary, "I assure you that we have the situation under control."

The kaleesh mercenary, going by the name of Captain Sheelal Grievous, was obviously not convinced. "We will see."

 **CITY OF DULAC, THE RIVERLANDS, NABOO**

Dash Rendar was kneeling next to Leebo as the droid was conducting minor repairs to the ships lateral controls, the red-headed corellian eating a tula-apple as he did.

"We will have to replace this when we return to Tatooine" the droid informed.

Dash simply nodded. "Yeah, figured as much" he said and took another bite of the apple. "How much will it cost us, you think?"

"I estimate between five and seven hundred dataries."

Dash groaned and muttered, taking yet another bite of the apple. "No place we can go and get a better deal?"

"In the Outer Rim, sir?" Leebo inquired.

"Yeah" Dash nodded. "I aint paying for fuel just to head for civilization."

"Perish the thought, sir" the maintainence-droid said surly. "Kalyss is known for its low prices."

"Yeah, and also for its parts exploding half the time. No thanks" the corellian smuggler said.

"Hey, Dash" Eadan said and stuck his head through the door. "Something's going on outside."

"Like what?"

"Don't know" the nautilan said, "but the natives are spooked."

The crew of _Outrider_ stepped outside and quickly noted that the nabooans were indeed spooked as Eadan had put it. For some reason, much of their attention was directed at the skies, even though Dash could not figure out why. People stood in groups and seemed worried and serious, women hurried home with their children. Teenagers stood with magnoculars aimed at the skies up on rooftops.

The nautilan spat a gob of spit on the ground. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What the hell is going on here?" Dash thought out loud. "Wait here" he then said and headed for a neighbouring ship, crewed by mainly chiss. "Hey, anyone know what's going on?" the corellian captain asked as he approached the crewmembers of the neighbouring vessel.

"Yeah" one of the blueskinned and red-eyed chiss said, removing a stim-spike from his mouth. "The no good stinking Trade Federation just placed a blockade on this damned watery rock."

Dash pulled his hand through his hair out of frustration. "A blockade?!" he said and released a deep sigh. "Son of a.."

Dash hurried back to his own crew and the _Outrider_.

"What's going on?" Eadan asked as his captain came jogging back.

"We're leaving" Dash said and ran past the other two and up the ramp.

"What?" Eadan simply remained where he stood. "What do you mean?"

The nautilan hurried after and found Dash by the controls, well underway in starting up the ship and preparing it for take off.

"Dash, what the hell is going on?" Eadan demanded.

"We're taking off" Dash informed. "The Federation is placing the planet under a blockade and I for one don't intend to get stuck here."

Eadan cursed in his native language and quickly found his place in the co-pilots seat. Within moments, the _Outrider_ took off from the ground and angled for the skies before its main engines came to life with a mighty roar that sent the small corellian freighter hurtling towards the clouds. It did not take many minutes before they exited Naboos atmosphere and were spaceborn.

"Federation cruiser" Eadan said and pointed at a Lucrehulk-class cargo-hauler off in the distance.

"I saw it" Dash said, "we have another one at point two-eight."

Eadan spotted the second ship through the view-ports of the cock-pit, right where Dash had said it would be.

"Fighters coming in!" Dash growled moments before four Naboo N2 fightercraft shot past _Outrider_ from behind, turning back, doubling back past one another, before shooting past the small freighter dangerously close.

"That guy had blue eyes!" Eadan said as a Naboo fighter swept past the _Outriders_ cockpit.

"Civilian freighter YT-2400 _Outrider_ , respond" a female voice sounded over the com-system.

Dash pushed the button to the com-system. "This is _Outrider_ , who is this?"

"This is Captain Remora of 2nd Fighter Wing of House Veruna. Please return to the surface, no ships are allowed to leave the planet at this moment."

"Yeah, well, we have a shipment and a deadline" Dash replied.

"And I have my orders" the female voice said. "Turn back now, captain, or we will be forced to open fire. And believe me, captain, the Trade Federation most deffinately will open fire aswell."

"Copy that, Fighter Wing" Dash said and cut transmission.

"So?" Eadan wondered. "Now what?"

Dash slumped into his pilots seat and sighed with frustration. "She's right" he then said, "we wont get past the Federation. We're heading back."

"You realize we could get stuck here for a very long time?" Eadan pointed out.

"Oh, I know" Dash groaned. "Trust me, I know."

Suddenly, half a dozen green blasterbolts shot past the cockpit.

"Seriously!" Dash growled. "Let me atleast have time to turn the damned ship before you open fire at us!"

 _Outrider_ turned around and was escorted back towards Naboo by the four N2 fightercraft.

 **CITY OF THEED, NABOO**

A shuttle of the Trade Federation flew in over the amazing landscape with its course set on Theed and the palace of House Amidala. In the palace court, the baroness and her closest advisors sat in wait, along with members of other noble houses that acted as advisors to the baroness in her position as queen. The large doors opened and allowed an impressive Federation retinue to enter the marble-floor of the Amidalan court, a squad of neimoidian soldiers in strict formation marching infront of two representatives of the Trade Federation, who in turn were followed by two full squads of armed securitydroids. A nabooan valet announced the guests.

"Count Lo-Ama-Foyor and Count Glu Nayron of the Trade Federation, here on behalf of Viceroy Nute Gunray of Cato Neimoidia and the Purse Worlds, Trade Monarch of the Trade Federation."

"Your highness" Count Nayron said and the neimoidian offered the queen the slightest of bows.

"State your purpose here, count" Queen Amidala said from her throne, her voice sharp and to the point, and despite her young years - recently only turning twenty years of age - her posture and voice demanded respect.

Count Nayron straightened his back and studied the young queen, seated as she was behind the eight handmaidens that always accompanied her. "I am here to offer you the chance to avoid further conflict by presenting to you a treaty, signed by Viceroy Gunray himself." The neimoidian count held out a datapad that was retrieved by Baron Sio of Lauros. "I suggest you sign it."

"We will see" Queen Amidala replied, not without sarcasm.

Baron Olivar Sio, who had retrieved the datapad, took a moment to read what it had to say. What he read made him red in the face with anger. "Are you out of your mind?!" he said in disbelief. Baron Sio then turned to his queen and explained briefly what she was being offered to sign. "The viceroy offers Naboo to join the Trade Federation, leaving its elected monarch as regent in name, with all real governing powers moved to a Federation Governor, appointed by the Trade Federation Directorate." He then quoted the datapad as he read aloud from it, "To ensure stability, the Trade Federation will leave a garrison on Naboo of sufficient size and capability to make sure all aspects of society are kept safe."

"A most generous offer" Count Lo-Ama-Foyor cut in. "I suggest you sign it."

"My lords" Amidala said and gained everyones attention. "I can not agree to these terms, as I'm sure you can understand. The matter of joining the Trade Federation under these circumstances is unacceptable, and further more, I will never, under no circumstance, allow Federation troops to occupy Naboo. Nor have a Federation beaurocrat govern over my people and steal this planets resources."

Count Nayron chuckled with amusement. "My lady, this is not that kind of negotiation. You will accept these terms and sign the treaty, simply because it will spare your people a great deal of grief. A great deal, my lady."

"I believe we are done here" Queen Amidala coldly stated.

The neimoidian and cerean lords bowed and then the two of them, along with their retinue of Federation troops, left the court to return to their shuttle and head back to orbit and rejoin the blockade.

"Absurd" Baron Sio sneered as the doors to the court closed behind the Federation party.

Baron Gelda of the city of Dulac was worried. "Perhaps, but signing that document would ensure peace and would save our people alot of hardship."

The Steward of House Palpatine shook his head, troubled over the situation. "They leave little room for diplomacy or negotiation. First they demand our moons and our lucrative spice-mines. Now they demand our entire planet. And this fleet in orbit? What purpose does it serve?"

"To scare us" Baron Sio frowned. "Is that what we are reduced to? Frightened children cowering in the face of bullies?"

Baron Gelda grew tired of Sio's reluctance. "You would sooner see Naboo burn than have peace?"

"I would have her be free" Baron Sio argued. "Something your father understood, baron."

Before Baron Gelda had a chance to respond, the queen cut them both off. "Enough!" she harsly ordered. "This bickering is pointless. Now, open the channel to senator Palpatines office."

In the middle of the court a holographic projection of senator Palpatine appeared, the aging man resting against the cane that was his trademark.

"My queen" Palpatine said and offered a respectful bow.

"Senator" Queen Amidala said with a smile. "Any news from Coruscant?"

"I am happy to report, your majesty, that Chancellor Valorum was furious at the news of our terrible situation and took it upon himself to journey to Cato Neimoidia and confront Viceroy Gunray."

"How does the neimoidian senator respond to all of this?" Baroness Veruna wondered.

The image of senator Palpatine shook his head. "Senator Dod is adamant in his claims that the Trade Federation has broken no law and that this blockade is completely legal."

"What help can we expect from the Republic?" Amidala then asked.

"Hard to say, your majesty" Palpatine regretfully informed his sovereign. "The news are so fresh not many have yet had time to react or respond to it. It still needs to be officially confirmed by the Senate that this blockade does indeed exist."

"Baron Palpatine" Baron Gelda said as he adressed the holographic image of the Naboo senator, "we were just now presented with a treaty where the Federation offers to include Naboo as a member, in order to end this blockade."

"Unthinkable!" Baron Sio voiced his opinion aloud.

"Most troubling" the senator admitted. "If the blockade is indeed deemed legal, then the Federation could cut us off from the rest of the galaxy until they are satisfied that what ever demands they place upon us are met."

"I will never yield" Queen Amidala said, her voice cold and dark. "This is our home and I will not be forced to hand it over, along with my people, to become a pawn in the service of the Federation."

"My queen" the Steward of House Amidala said, "is it not dangerous to deny so strongly any chance for a mutual agreement?"

"I must agree with your sister, your highness" senator Palpatine admitted. "For diplomacy to work, all sides must be prepared to sit down and discuss and negotiate. I suggest you offer the Federation a counter-proposal. It would at the very least buy us time to gather allies in the Senate."

"Prudent advice, your majesty" the senators brother added.

"Very well" the queen said, almost reluctantly. "Diplomacy will be allowed to run its course."


	9. Chapter 9

**THE GENTLY SPARROW**

 _The Gently Sparrow_ was a waste-hauler, running garbage, toxic waste and broken machinery from Coruscant to Hedna. At the moment, it was hurtling through hyperspace, returning to the Republics capitol to fill its cargohold with another million tonnes of waste. The captain sat with his feet up on the controls of the cockpit, letting the addictive spice of a stim-spike slowly fill his lungs. It was a good job, running waste and garbage; no pirates to worry about, no law-enforcers that went through your personal belonings in search for contraband. It was a quiet job, no great rewards, it payed the bills and it did not involve people shooting at him. The captain figured that was what had attracted the attention of his special guest onboard; a waste-hauler caused to trouble, never ran into any trouble and never ever was suspected of any foul play at all.

 **XXX XXX**

"I am sorry, my lord" the nabooan valet of House Palpatine said, his holographic image depicting him with his head lowered out of respect. "But I felt I could not ignore a transmission from the queen herself."

"You did right to convey her transmission, Varié" Palpatine said, receiving the hologram of his personal aide in the close confines of the quarters offered by the less than luxurious vessel.

"I made sure that it was bounced off the antenna of your skyhook" Varié Lougera pointed out as he lifted his eyes from the floor. "Anyone trying to trace it will think you received the transmission there, as you instructed. I have seen no indication so far that the encryption has failed or been compromised."

"Good, very good" Palpatine nodded. "In the meantime, instruct my friends to join me as soon as I return to Coruscant. This terrible incident, this vile blockade, must be adressed properly. Only with our friends in the senate will we be able to force the Federation to obey the law. As soon as you have any further news about Valorums trip to Cato Neimoidia, let me know."

"Of course, baron" the aide said and bowed his head, and moments later the transmission ended.

Palpatine was alone in the dark room, a room that offered little other than a bed and a chair, a light in the ceiling and small table. His two droids stood guard over by the sealed door. Baron Palpatine tapped his cane against the floor as he fell into deep contemplation. Slowly, a smile grew on his lips, a smile that soon was wide and put his teeth on display. "It has begun."

 **THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT**

"Grand Masters" Mace Windu said as he adressed the members of the High Council in their council-chamber, located at the very top of the great temples central spire. The view offered of Coruscant from this far up was truly astounding. "I must share with you a vision. I regret to inform you that I believe there is a plot in motion to destroy the Jedi."

The members of the High Council seemed skeptical, more so than troubled.

Depa Billaba, Grand Master of the Mystic disciplin, was perhaps more than simply sceptical. "Master Windu, are you certain of this? Perhaps you sense a plot against a single Jedi rather than our entire order."

"It does seem farfetched that there would be a plot against the entire order" Eeth Koth, the zabrak and first among Magisters, said. "One might aswell try and destroy the Republic as destroy the Jedi."

"Mandalore, tried did" Grand Master Yaddle, the five centuries old kermil, pointed out.

"Tried and failed" Depa Billaba countered. "The outcome of that conflict was inevitable."

The nautilan on the council, Grand Master Kit Fisto, was next to speak in response to Billabas reasoning. "It may have been inevitable, but it did not stop the Mandalorians from trying. We should not reject this vision experienced by Master Windu."

"Master Windu" Plo Koon of the Healer disciplin said through his breathing-apparatus, his voice deep and commanding, "can you describe this plot?"

Windu nodded. "It will begin with a tragedy, staged by a lone enemy of great power. The deaths of thousands will shift the scales and set in motion the plans that will haunt us all. And it will happen soon."

"Clouded this vision is" Grand Master Yoda, the second kermil on the council, said and closed his eyes and focused on the words of Master Windu. "Veiled by the Dark Side" the grand master of the Consular disciplin muttered, "but truth there is. Master Windu, the future has seen."

"Strange that I have not" Grand Master Billaba commented. "Interpreting the will of the Force usually is the province of the Mystic disciplin."

"True it is" Yoda said and nodded. "But the Dark Side, this vision revealed. And the province of the Watchers, the Dark Side is."

Plo Koon did agree with the Grand Master of the Consular disciplin. "We should not ignore this threat. I suggest we contact Grand Master Kota immediately and instruct him to order his Rangers to seek out this dire menace operating in the shadows."

"I agree" Saesee Tiin, the iktotchi on the council said, his features as ever locked in what could only be described as recentment.

Depa Billaba sighed. "What we should do is locate Grand Master Sifo-Dyas. His fate is unknown to us and I find that disturbing. And if Master Windu is correct, then we are in need of a Grand Master from the Watchers disciplin, in order to seek out this threat in league with the Dark Side."

"All the more reason to contact Grand Master Kota, I believe" Mace Windu suggested to the council.

Yoda simply nodded. "Indeed, Master Windu."

 **LOTHAL**

Lothal was a planet of farmlands, of homesteads, ranches and praries. Great herds of beasts graced the grasslands and farmers plowed their fields. Communities were simple, efficient and without extravaganz. The people who lived here were hardworking, honest and simple folk who toiled the land and took care of their livestock, supporting a hundred other worlds with food.

The Eta-class shuttle, its wings folded up next to the dorsal wing, stood on its landing-gears up on a ridge covered in grass. From its position, one had a perfect view over the dozen or so farms located in the shallow valley bellow. Jedi knight Qui-Gon Jinn pulled his robes tighter around him as the winds grew in strength, the flat plains unable to restrain the winds and gales.

"What was her name again?" Qui-Gon asked the man joining him by the shuttle.

"Dalia Bridger" the old chaplain said. "Her older brother has a connection to the Force as well, but it is hidden deep within. There is great hope that his offspring, should he have any, will be worthy of recruitment."

"I shall mention it as we return to Coruscant" the jedi knight said.

"In the meantime we will keep an eye on him, and their mother" the chaplain added.

A small farmstead was located at the base of the grassy ridge and the family living there stood huddled in tears as their youngest, a mere infant, was carried away by a young man wearing the robes of a Jedi, accompanied by a redpainted R4 droid. Qui-Gons padawan kept his composure while the baby screamed and cried, needing the comfort of its mother, but Qui-Gon could sense that his apprentice had difficulty being comfortable about taking the child. As the padawan came up to his master, Qui-Gon moved his hand over the babys face and instantly calmed it by gentle persuasion with the help of the Force.

"It needs to be done" Qui-Gon said as the baby smiled at the padawan.

"I know, master."

"Control your feelings, Obi-Wan. This is the final test before the trials. Retrieving a prospect and being calm, passive, is a true indication that you are ready."

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded and found inner peace and had complete control over his emotions as they boarded their shuttle, droid in tow. The chaplain headed for the family to offer comfort and guidance; indeed, having failed his training many decades before, he now served the Jedi Order by searching for future recruits and prospects across the Republic. One of his most important duties in his role as chaplain, was to ease the suffering of the family who would lose a child for the greater good, to offer them the comfort of the will of the Force, to offer guidance and insight. It was a difficult task to say the least.

Qui-Gon sat down by the controls while his padawan fed the baby with nutrient-fluids in the back of the vessel, and the Jedi knight had the shuttle take off and head for space. Behind them, they left a distraught family who had to give up a child, a daughter, for the good of the Old Republic. For the good of peace and justice. For the Jedi.

 **XXX XXX**

Hours later, the shuttle was hurtling through hyperspace, the phenomena of travelling through a tunnel of pure blue energy filling the entire view from the cockpit. Qui-Gon appeared the true father-figure as he walked over to his sleeping padawan, the child in his arms still, and removed the nutrients-bottle from his apprentice hand. Returning it to its proper place, the jedi master carefully lifted the sleeping baby from Obi-Wans embrace and gently put it down in small sleeping-pod where it would rest more safely and secure.

Qui-Gon glanced at the baby and his padawan and smiled with a sigh, and then headed for the cockpit and took his seat by the communications-console, situated behind the pilots chair. Retrieving from his belt a small keycard, Qui-Gon studied the transmit-matrix as he held it up before him. Eventually he decided to use it and secured it in the proper socket on the communications-console and activated the signal. Once the lights were flashing, he sat back, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Two hours later, Qui-Gon woke up as an incoming signal was registered on the console. He double-checked the nature of the signal and recognized it, made a gesture with his hand and using the Force the jedi master activated the dial that sealed the airlock between the cockpit and the habitat-compartment. Once he was on his own, he let the signal through and the consoles holo-projector activated and created a blue holographic image of an eldery mans head, face covered by a well looked after beard.

"Qui-Gon, it has been too long, old friend."

"Master Dooku" the jedi said, smiling at his old tutor and masters holographic transmission.

"Please, you surpassed my teachings long ago. And I left the Order many years ago at that. No need to be so formal, Qui-Gon."

"The bond between master and padawan is strong" Qui-Gon smiled.

"That it is" Dooku nodded. "How is your own young apprentice? I remember him being a prodogy as a youngling, before I decided to leave the Order."

Qui-Gon chuckled and nodded. "He is wreckless, with a longing for excitement, always with one eye on the horizon, the future. I constantly have to remind him to pay focus on the present, to listen to the living Force."

Dooku grinned as his former apprentice described his padawan to him. "A Ranger, I suspect."

"Actually, no. Sentinel" Qui-Gon said. "Headstrong, eager and quick to judge and quicker still to trust his instincts."

Dooku seemed pleased by this. "Good! The Order needs more Jedi of that calibre. Too many Scholars, Mystics and..."

"And Consulars?" Qui-Gon said with a smile at the corner of his mouth.

Dooku did not deny it. "I have always been of the opinion that the Order spends too many hours discussing rather than acting. The only way to rid the Republic of corruption is through action, not lengthy sessions of debate. The galaxy needs a strong and firm hand, the galaxy needs jedi that are involved, not umpires at the sidelines."

"Power corrupts as surely as greed" Qui-Gon pointed out. "A jedi should not seek power."

"No he should not" Dooku agreed. "But like it or not, the jedi are powerful. And have it in their power to bring peace and order to the galaxy. But instead, Yoda and the High Council will have us sit idle as the Old Republic crumbles before us. To do nothing as the corruption grows in strength each year. That is not leadership, Qui-Gon. That is indifference. And I suspect that you share my hesitation towards the current situation in the galaxy."

"I do" Qui-Gon said with a sigh. "As a Consular, I come face to face with alot of the corruption that has crippled our society. It has been allowed to take root for too long. We can not rid the galaxy from it, Im affraid. We have failed."

Dooku stroked his beard as he considered his options. "What if I told you that there is a way."

Qui-Gon seemed hesitant. "How?"

"I have gained the trust of the Trade Federation" Dooku explained. "They have made me one of their counts and I am the personal advisor to the monarch himself."

Qui-Gon found it odd to say the least. "The Trade Federation? I would think they are the source to much of the problems in the Republic and the galaxy."

"Greed can be a powerful ally" Dooku reminded his old apprentice. "Through them, I will make sure that the Republic gets the chancellor it needs. The chancellor we all need." Dooku smiled at his former padawan, "I can not deny that I could use your help, old friend. Together, we could create a new republic that we could be proud of. A republic of strong leaders and lasting peace. I have forseen it, Qui-Gon. Join me and we will succeed."

Qui-Gon hesitated. "I sense conflict in you, master" he said. "Are you alright?"

"Such is life outside of the Order. Almost unavoidable. But I have my emotions under control and I am free to engage the enemies of the Republic as I see fit. Not constrained by Yoda and the council."

"I must confess that I don't always see eye to eye with the council" Qui-Gon admitted. "They are so eager in preserving the peace, that they completely ignore upholding justice. The Republic is no longer a pursuit to create a safe galaxy, only to maintain the status-quo."

"Then join with me, Qui-Gon" Dooku urged the Jedi knight. "Together we can end the corruption that has ravaged the Republic. Together we could create a prosperous and secure society."

"With the help of the Federation?" Qui-Gon asked, not entirely convinced.

Dooku nodded. "They have the resources and the contacts I need. I will put their wealth and influence to good use and place a chancellor of my choosing to lead the senate. A strong chancellor with integrity and dignity. A chancellor capable of creating a new republic, one of law and order and stability." Dooku paused, but Qui-Gon did not voice his own thoughts, something that told the former Jedi that he had managed to reach through to his old padawan. "Your thoughts betray you, old friend. Your feelings dwell on the child your apprentice will bring back to the Order."

"It is an unfortunate necessity" Qui-Gon said, trying to sound as confident as ever.

"Abducting children from their families?" Dooku asked, clearly of a different opinion. "Is that what you truly want to do? Protect traditions that allows the kidnapping of infants? You don't have to destroy families, Qui-Gon. I could not stand it and nor should you. Join me, Qui-Gon, and together we will change the galaxy."

"I will consider it" Qui-Gon eventually said, smiling at his old masters tenacity, "as soon as Obi-Wan passes the trials. But I make no promises."

Dooku grinned. "Again your thoughts betray you, my padawan."


	10. Chapter 10

**THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT**

The Jedi High Council sat in session, gathered to discuss troubling events; the disapperance of one of the councils members and a growing sense that the Dark Side of the Force was gaining power.

Grand Master Yoda, representing the Consular disciplin on the council, turned to a holographic projection of another council-member. "Grand Master Kota, what news have you?"

The shimmering blue projection looked troubled. "There is no word on the whereabouts of Grand Master Sifo-Dyas I'm afraid. I have recieved updates from nearly all Rangers all across the galaxy, and so far nothing of consequence."

The council-members found it disturbing. The disciplin of Rangers within the Jedi Order specialized in roaming the galaxy in search for plots and plans intent on undermining the stability of the Old Republic. Rangers had the most contacts, capable of retrieving the most reliable information on nearly any subject or situation. And yet, they knew nothing of what might have befallen a grand master of the Jedi who had not been heard from in little over a week.

"Could he be on a pilgrimage?" Plo Koon said, the male Kel Dor recognizable thanks to his facemask. "Perhaps he is on his way to Ahch-To, seeking clarity?"

Yoda nodded and hummed, closing his eyes. "I sense him not. In shadow, his fate is hidden."

"We should then en-devour to seek him out and ascertain the truth" the grand master of the Guardian disciplin, Kit Fisto, suggested rather demandingly, the nautilan jedi eager to volounteer.

"Master Windu" Ki-Adi-Mundi of the Sentinel disciplin said as he turned to the youngest jedi present in the council-chamber. "You are, as Grand Master Sifo-Dyas, of the Watchers disciplin. What are your insights?"

Mace Windu sighed and thought upon the matter. He was not a member of the High Council, not being his discplins grand master. However, with Sifo-Dyas missing, someone had to fill the grand masters seat on the council and the High Council and its members had elected Master Windu to represent the Watchers disciplin for the time being.

Windu eventually shared his thoughts. "Sifo-Dyas has for the past few years been secretive of his actions and suspicious concerning many matters in the Republic. He was especially concerned about matters surrounding the battle of Whills. As a fellow Watcher, I would say that he either grew paranoid because of insights into the Dark Side, or... Or he discovered something troubling. So troubling that he did not dare to trust anyone, not even his fellow jedi."

"Present you were, at battle of Whills, yes?" Yaddle inquired of Windu.

"Indeed I was" Windu nodded.

Plo Koon interlocked his fingers as he adressed his fellow Jedi. "The plot to assassinate the Zygerrian empress, and start a war between the Zygerrian Empire and the Galactic Republic, was deemed to be the creation of members within the Corporate Alliance, seeking to earn profit from such a conflict. Could that assessment have been the wrong conclusion? Perhaps Sifo-Dyas discovered something else?"

"Or he could have gone rogue... or even turned" Saesee Tinn thought aloud, the iktotchi looking grim as he voiced the possibly.

Windu refused such theories. "Sifo-Dyas was a Grand Master of the Jedi Order. He was loyal and well versed in the ways of the Force. He would never betray our trust. I will begin to search for clues to his whereabouts as soon as we are done here."

"Find him we must" Yoda then said to ease the discussion. "A dangerous path, Sifo-Dyas had chosen, why else a grand master of the Jedi Order would disappear I do not know. For his disciplin, too perilous the path was. To his fate discover, another disciplin should be chosen. Master Windu, a Watcher you are and send a Watcher we can not."

Grand Master Rahm Kota's holographic projection was next to speak. "Let me select a Ranger to the task. We will find Sifo-Dyas, I promise the council."

Yaddle of the Scholar disciplin, shook her head at the suggestion. Being of the same species as Grand Master Yoda, her way of speaking was typical of their kind. "On this matter, no use Rangers are to us. No news they have now, no news they will have later. Another disciplin, send we must."

Kota, while not pleased by the verdict, did keep his emotions in control. "Then may I ask that the Jedi chosen to depart on this mission at least has a Ranger as padawan?"

"I think I know whom to send" Ki-Adi-Mundi said and gained everyones attention.

 **XXX XXX**

Satele Shan, Jedi Knight of the Guardian disciplin, entered one of the many chambers dedicated to meditation in the Jedi Temple. She was accompanied by her padawan, a Twi'lek female named Kayo Kai Kahn, who had already been accepted into the Ranger disciplin among the Jedi. In the large chamber they were greeted by Grand Master Ki-Adi-Mundi and Grand Master Saesee Tinn. The two younger jedi bowed low out great respect and then sat down with the two revered and experienced grand masters.

"Jedi Satele" Ki-Adi-Mundi said, a slight smile on his lips as he adressed his old pupil.

"Grand Master" Satele replied, a smile on her lips aswell. "You summoned."

"I did" Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "I have an assignment for you. One of great importance."

"Of course" Satele said with a bow of her head.

Ki-Adi-Mundi glanced over at Saesee who replied with a nod. Ki-Adi-Mundi returned his attention to the two younger jedi. "Grand Master Sifo-Dyas has gone missing. His fate is uncertain and we must discover what has happened to him."

"Yes of course, grand master" Satele said, understanding the serious nature of the situation. "Are there any leads at all?"

"None" the iktotchi cut in. "None apart from nine days ago, when Jedi Jentun was the last to speak to Sifo-Dyas."

Ki-Adi-Mundi sighed and nodded. "Sifo-Dyas was, according to Jedi Jentun, on his way on urgent business. We have checked the data-logs and found that the grand master took a transport to Kramalg, a planet some thirty parsecs away from Coruscant. That is the last lead we have. The Rangers have followed up on several leads since then, but nothing has come of it."

"You will go to Kramalg" Saesee muttered, "and start your search with fresh eyes. Succeed where the Rangers have not. Find out what happened on Kramalg and why he went there. Be wary, for the path you will walk will take you to a place where a grand master of our Order was found wanting."

"You are capable, Jedi Satele. The High Council sees this. May the Force be with you" Ki-Adi-Mundi said and offered a nod of respect to his former apprentice.

Satele Shan took a deep breath; she knew that she was about to embark on the most important mission of her life. Looking over at her padawan, it was evident that the young twi'lek felt the same.

 **THE JUSTICAR**

 _The Justicar_ was a medium freighter, secretely in the service of the Jedi order and served as the personal transport of Rahm Kota, Grand Master of the Rangers discipline. Its quarren pilot, Logron, sat in the cockpit and conducted systems-diagnostics, illuminated by the spectacular view provided by the phenomenon that was the so called hyperspace-tunnel. Logron, once a youngling training to become a jedi before failing his trials, turned his attention to the controls as a communications-signal connected with the ships computer.

Rahm Kota was going through reports from his fellow Rangers together with Groul, an aqualish serving as the jedis intelligence-officer. The reports included discovering new sensitives and wielders, possible future younglings and prospects, destruction of criminal activities and supporting local authoroties in ending corruption and injustice. As Logron entered, Groul looked up.

"Yes, Logron?"

"We have recieved a transmission from Coruscant" the quarren informed. "From Grand Master Yoda, master" he added and faced Kota directly.

Kota sighed, placed his work to the side and headed for the ships central chamber where the main holographic display was located. Sitting down, Kota allowed the transmission through and shortly after the holo-projector displayed the image of Grand Master Yoda as he was seated in a chair.

"Grand Master Kota." 

"Yoda" the simple reply was.

"Upset you are to be denied the search for Grand Master Sifo-Dyas" Yoda said, leaning against his cane.

Kota in turn slowly fell back into his chair to rest his aging spine. "Sifo-Dyas is a good friend. But my emotions never hold sway over my actions."

Yoda nodded. "A credit to the Jedi Order, you truly are, Grand Master. That is why, a task, I have for you."

"Task?" Kota was intrigued, yet suspicious. "Such as?"

Yoda grunted and sighed. "The Dark Side, strange it behaves. For eight-hundred years, it has not in this way acted. Not since the days of Darth Revan."

Kota leaned forward at the mention of the Dark Lord. "Are you saying the Sith have returned?"

"No" Yoda slowly shook his head. "But certain of this, we must be. Need you, I do, to seek out the cause for the Dark Sides behavior."

"Without the Councils approval?" Kota wondered, suspicious of the nature of the transmission.

"Yes" was the simple answer provided by the ancient jedi. "To Kessel I will send you."

Kota knew all too well what that meant, why the spice-mines of that world was of interest to the Order. "Kessel? He is a drunk and a spice-addict. The Watchers have chosen to ignore him, he is not a threat to us."

"But the Mystics, interest in him have" Yoda countered. "His connection, strong is to the Dark Side. Use him you will, and the cause you will find."

"You mean strengthen his connection to the Force? To the Dark Side?" Kota was not comfortable with the idea. "Sacrifice him?"

"For a greater cause, yes" Yoda said and nodded, his face grimly determined. "Unless emotions, your decisions sways, Grand Master."

Kota smiled at Yodas blunt approach. "What about right and wrong? Is it right of us to sacrifice this one man?"

"To preserve the Republic?" Yoda asked. "Yes. Without the Republic, many more than one man, die will. Without a doubt."

"Even though this man has a stronger connection to the Force than most, untrained as he is?" Kota asked. "Is that not to go against the creed?"

"Strong he is in the Force, yes" Yoda acknowledged. "Use this to ensure peace, we will. The creed of the jedi, that is."

Kota closed his eyes and with a sigh found inner peace. "For the Republic" he said as he opened his eyes once more.

"Sworn to protect it, we are" Yoda said. "And protect it we must."

"To Kessel then."

 **THE FLOWER RIDGES, NABOO**

The jedi monastery was located up on a hill, surrounded by the massive ocean of flowers and bushes that covered the rolling hills and ridges of the region. The scenery was breathtaking and was ideal when searching for inner peace and personal calm. As the royal sloop of House Amidala, escorted by two fightercraft of classic naboo design, a thousand birds fled the carpet of bushes and flowers, taking to the skies in flight from danger. As the ships came in for a landing not far from the monastery, a small group of monks walked out to greet their guests.

Captain Panaka of House Amidalas guard was fist to set foot outside of the sloop, before the baroness herself, Queen Amidala, along with her trusted handmaidens, exited the luxuary vessel. The two fighterpilots joined them soon enough; Colonel Temuera and Major Ric Olié.

"Your majesty" the oldest of the monks said and bowed out of respect. "It is a great honor to have you visit our humble monastery. How can the Jedi Order be of assistance?"

Amidala bent her knee ever so slightly in a show of respect for the chaplain that was adressing her. Regaining her posture, she spoke. "I am certain you are aware of the blockade that has been put in place by the Trade Federation."

"That I am, your highness" the chaplain replied, slowly nodding.

"It is an illegal one" the queen continued. "A blockade that will being despair to the people of Naboo. I am here to convey a message to the Jedi Order, if you are willing to allow me to do so. The Federation would not dare interfere with jedi communications, after all."

The chaplain nodded at the reasoning. "They would be foolish to do so" he agreed. "But I can not interfere with simple politics, your majesty." The answer was obviously one that upset the young queen of Naboo. "I am merely here to observe, to keep watch for possible prospects to be recruited by the Order. Politics and diplomacy is not a task I am prepared for, I'm afraid."

Amidala kept her calm. "But this monastery is part of the Jedi Order, and the jedi are sworn to upheld law and order, are they not?"

"True" the aging chaplain admitted. "A task for jedi knights, by the command of the High Council, on behalf of the Senate" he corrected the queen. "We do not run errands for local nobles, enterprises or anyone else. The jedi ensure peace and stability, for the sake of the Republic, your highness. If I am to offer you support, I will do so when instructed to do so by the jedi. No-one else."

"You have the ability to save many people, sir" Amidala pointed out. "If the jedi put pressure on the Federation, we could avoid an armed conflict."

"We could" the chaplain admitted quite casually. "But we might just as easily start one in the future, when the jedi reputation has been tarnished by picking sides here on Naboo. I am sorry, my lady; my hands are tied."

Clearly upset, Amidala did keep her thoughts to herself as she excused herself and boarded her vessel once more. As the nabooans took off and headed back for Theed, the chaplain followed them with his eyes for as long as he could before they disappeared out of view.

"Establish a link with Coruscant" the chaplain told his fellow monks. "I have urgent news for the High Council."


	11. Chapter 11

**BOTHAWUI**

The Corona-class frigate, _The Gambit_ , entered orbit around the planet and the saucer-shaped vessel joined hundreds of other ships in a holding pattern above the planets atmosphere. A miniature version of the larger ship left its hangarbays, located at the center of its belly and protected by a forcefield, and the shuttlecraft headed for the bothan homeworld.

Escorted in towards the planets capitol, the city of Drev'starn, by four bothan Z-95 Headhunter starfighters, the shuttle eventually landed in its appointed dockingbay and was greeted by three dozen armed guards. As the captain of _The Gambit_ disembarked his shuttlecraft, he was nothing but a wide smile as he spotted the bothan delegate in command of the security-forces deployed to greet him to the planet.

"Marshal Gral'vun" Hondo Ohnaka grinned, the weequay holding out his arms for an embrace.

But the bothan marshal would not have it, as he aimed his own pistol at the notorious captain. "That is far enough, Hondo. Why have you come here?"

Hondo shook his head and held his hands up to show he was not hostile. "I only wanted to talk to the Secretary of clan Avun. I have some juicy information for her, if she is willing to pay for it."

"We know" the marshal said. "All of Bothawui knows. Your transmission wasn't encrypted, so now every bothan in the system knows you are here to sell information to clan Avun."

Hondo merely chuckled, his hands ever in the air. "Well... I figured it would boost my profits if I created a market for my merchandize. I bet the other six-hundred and seven clans on Bothawui would all love to pay a handsome price for the information I possess" the weequay grinned and then slowly retrieved the data-tape from his innerpocket and held it up in clear sight.

"And now everyone knows how to get the information" the marshal said and nodded.

"Precisely" Hondo said with a smirk. "So, my suggestion is this; clan Avun buys the data-tape from me before someone else does, or, before someone steals it from me."

"Name your price, pirate" marshal Gurn Gral'vun snarled.

"Sixty duggats."

The bothan marshal was not pleased by the offer. "Thirty" he countered.

"Half?" Hondo burst into laughter. "Very well, old friend, I will play your game. Fifty duggats."

"Forty."

"Forty-five."

"Agreed" the bothan said and returned his blaster it its holster.

"Always a pleasure dealing with you bothans" Hondo grinned wide and not without a hint of arrogance.

 **XXX XXX**

The senior members of clan Avun sat in session, the chamber dark lit as they watched a holographic recording of a meeting between several Hutts. And not just any Hutts, but the very top of clan Desilijic's hierarchy, the leaders of one of Nal Huttas most powerful families.

"Could it be fake?"

"All tests of the recording indicates it is a copy of an original."

"So clan Durgiljiic wants the support of clan Desilijic to convince the other Hutt families in supporting a Trade Federation candidate as Supreme Chancellor? Interesting. Could the blockade of Naboo be part of such a plot?"

"Forcing Valorum out of office? It is not unthinkable, should he fail in his attempts at solving the issue through diplomacy."

"So the Federation are trying to secure support, as they forsee a vote of no confidence to remove Valorum from his office. Is this to the benefit of Bothawui? Or clan Avun?"

"Bothawui should en devour to make sure that the next chancellor is one we control, rather than the Federation, or anyone else for that matter. We should not stop the Trade Federation in their plans, but exploit their efforts instead and steal the prize from under their noses."

"And risk Borsk Fey'lya to rule the Republic? To rule us all? Risk becoming slaves under the rule of clan Alya?"

"No. A bothan will not become chancellor, that would only tear the clans apart. And clan Alya knows this. We must make sure that a trusted ally is elected, one that Bothawui can control through our mutual senator."

"So we bring this before the Clan Council?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

The senior members of clan Avun all agreed; they would make this plot known to all the bothan clans in order to set in motion a plot to wait for the Trade Federation to remove Supreme Chancellor Valorum from office, and then install a puppet loyal to Bothawui to replace the present chancellor. Thereby exploiting the plans of the Trade Federation for the benefit of Bothawui.

 **YGGDRAL, REPUBLIC PRISON WORLD**

Alanda Barro and Ephrem Karalga watched the dysmal planet come into view beyond the viewport, a gray and bleak world, surrounded by defense-platforms and turret-satellites. Jedi Master Even Piell, a grim looking Lannik with one eye missing and replaced with a viscious scar, walked over to the two teenagers whos minds were heavily weighed down with despair.

"Five million convicts live down there" the short jedi said, being no taller than four feet. "They survive as best they can; some farm, others hunt. Most have settled down, formed families, have left their criminal life behind. Many however, still hold on to the life that doomed them to spend the rest of their existance on this world."

Ephrem glanced at the jedi master, but Alanda did not take her eyes from the planet. Not because she took any interest in it, but rather because her mind was void, save but one longing; to hold her child one more time.

Even Piell placed his hands on his back and studied the planet. "The Republic has sent these people to live their lives here, away from society, unable to continue their criminal activities. But they are still the Republics responsibility. They have formed families down there, they have children. And they require law and order. That is where you come in, Rejections. As Law Enforcers you will make sure that violence is kept to a minimum, you will uphold the peace and you will ensure stability. And you will do so until you die." Jedi Master Piell turned to face the two young teenagers, "Rejection Alanda Barro, enter the pod. Everything you need is inside. On the surface, you will meet up with Chief Enforcer Hoyt Bosco and he will take you under his wing."

Alanda reacted to what the lannik had told her. "I am going down there alone?"

Piell nodded. "Rejection Ephrem Karalga is needed elsewhere, on Gar Melkor."

The two former padawan-learners locked eyes, desperately trying to find a solution to their predicament by reading eachothers faces.

"No" Alanda said. "No, I will not leave Ephrem on his own."

"The decision has been made" Piell said with a frown. "You will comply, Rejection. For the good of the Republic."

"I don't care about the Republic!" the young woman yelled. "Do you hear me?! I don't care!"

"Your opinion on this matter does not concern me" the grim-looking lannik said with a frown and then extended his will through the Force and moved the girl through the air towards the pod.

Alanda screamed and fought with all her strength, but it could not brake her free. Eventually, she had been moved into the pod and the airlock closed behind her. Ephrem ran up to the shut doorway and the two youngsters found eachother face to face on either side of the small viewport of the airlock.

"I will find you!" Alanda shouted, barely audible through the airlock. "I will find you, Ephrem!"

Both burst into tears and Ephrem placed his hand against the viewport. "I love you."

Jedi Master Even Piell grunted. "It is time" he said, almost with a growl and pressed the required set of keys to launch the pod through the use of the Force.

The pod left the ship, jettisoned much like an escape-pod, both Alanda and Ephrem pressing themselves up against the viewports as the distance between them grew by several miles with each second. Ephrem eventually leaned his forheard against the viewport and clenched his fists out of sorrow and frustration. In the pod, Alanda fell to the floor, her face covered in tears.

 **CORUSCANT**

A CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle, supported by four Carrack-class light cruisers as escort, all of them painted in the red and white of the Old Republic, exited hyperspace and entered orbit of the planet whos surface was covered by one single giant city. Six V-wing fighters linked up with the CSS-1 in orbit and escorted the vessel as it entered atmosphere, making their way past the traffic-lanes and transport-routes until they arrived at the Republic Senate building. The CSS-1 settled on a dockingplatform and its passengers soon enough disembarked. It was none other than Supreme Chancellor Valorum and his closest advisors, protected by a dozen members of the Red Guard. It was clear that the chancellor and his retinue were troubled by their serious faces.

 **XXX XXX**

Chancellor Valorum entered with determined strides his personal office where invited officials already were waiting. "Forgive me for being late" Valorum said sincerely as he instantly headed for his chair behind his massive desk. "I hope I have not offended anyone."

"Not at all" Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order assured the chancellor. "Easily offended, we are not."

"What news from Cato Neimoidia?" Senator Palpatine of Naboo inquired. "What has the Trade Federation to say for themselves?"

Chancellor Valorum sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I had long talks with Viceroy Gunray and he refuses to end the blockade of Naboo" Valorum said. "The Trade Federation are using their right to defend their economic interests with the use of weapons and are not budging."

"Absurd!" Senator Palpatine burst out, striking the floor with the bottom-end of his cane in frustration. "The Protection Act is ment to allow cargoships to carry weapons to defend against pirates, not invade planets!"

The senator of Kinyen was next to cut in. "I must point out that the Trade Federation has not invaded any planet" the female Gran said. "They are, however, as of yet conducting a legal blockade to protect their economic interests."

But Palpatine did not agree. "They are trying to force the senate to lower taxes on the major trade-routes by bullying smaller worlds into submission! It is an outrage!"

"Senators, please" the chancellor said and then turned to the Jedi. "Master Yoda, the situation is quite sensitive. We need it resolved as soon as possible. The members of the Trade Federation seem determined to force the senate to lower taxes along the key trade-routes, by any means necessary. I was hoping that the Jedi Order might have a solution to the problem."

Yoda stroked his chin and gave it some thought. "Exploit the wording of the Protection Act, guilds often do, to get their way using weapons. Hard to make the Federation see things in a different light."

Depa Billaba, representing the Mystic disciplin as Grand Master on the Jedi High Council, nodded in agreement with Yoda. "I fear the Jedi can not do anything at the moment, not until there is proof that the Trade Federation has commited an act of war against this planet they are blockading."

"It is not a blockade. It is a siege, pure and simple!" Palpatine said, barely able to hold back his very agitated mindset.

"Senator Palpatine" Chancellor Valorum adressed the elderly senator directly. "It is an economic blockade, denying Naboo any form of trade with the rest of the galaxy. It is not an invasion. And the senate has yet determined if it is legal or not. That said, I would love nothing more than to see Naboo free from this terrible ordeal."

"Sworn to uphold justice, the Jedi are" Yoda said. "Gladly, we will assist."

 **THE JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT**

The holographic image of the planet Naboo depicted a world of blue and green, a beautiful gem in the midst of space. Grand Master Yoda sighed and shook his head as he turned from the image floating in midair to face the two Jedi he had summoned to join him for a briefing.

"This is a very agressive move, even for the Trade Federation" the older of the two summoned Jedi said as he took his eyes from the hologram and looked at Yoda. "Had it been the Hutts, I would not have been surprised. But now... I find it troubling."

Yoda mearly grunted. "Agree I do, Jedi Qui-Gon. Disturbs the Force this event does."

The Jedi Knights young padawan was next to speak. "Why blockade such a small and unimportant planet as Naboo? It is not vital for trade or industry. It has hardly any export at all."

Master Windu deactivated the holographic projection. "Last month" Windu began, "the senate voted on a motion to increase taxes along the major trade-routes throughout the Republic. In the end, taxes were raised because of a slim majority vote. This is now affecting all the major organisations and guilds shipping goods along the main trade-routes of the galaxy."

"The Trade Federation being one such organisation" Qui-Gon pointed out to his padawan.

"Large guilds, by these taxes, hurt are" Yoda said, "but trade between smaller worlds, promoted is."

Windu continued. "Senator Palpatine was key in making sure that the senate voted in favour of the raised taxes. And Senator Palpatine represents Naboo in the senate. So now, the Trade Federation are using holes in the Protection Act to justify stopping all shipping to and from Naboo. As they see it, Naboo took active action against the Federations economic interests, which in turn allows them to protect those interests with the use of firearms and an appropriate amount of force, in accordance with Republic law."

Yoda nodded at the description of the situation. "Fears Chancellor Valorum does, that such hostility smaller worlds would frighten, like Naboo, to never against the Federation and its allies, speak out. Military retaliation dreading."

"So the Jedi Order has agreed to observe the situation first hand?" Qui-Gon then said.

Windu nodded slowly. "Indeed. Observe so that the Federation does not step out of line or hide anything from us, or the senate."

Obi-Wan found it all puzzling. "But why us? Surely something like this could just as easily be handled by a commitee of the senate."

Yoda grunted. "Our help, Chancellor Valorum has asked for. To his mind, not to be trusted, politicians are."

"I don't blame him" Obi-Wan muttered.

Qui-Gon gave it some thought. "We will go to Naboo and see what the Trade Federation might be planning. Something tells me there is more to this than we have discovered so far."

 **XXX XXX**

Master Windu accompanied Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi out on the platform where a shuttle stood waiting to bring Qui-Gon and his apprentice into orbit. Around them, the planetwide city of Coruscant expanded in every direction, reaching as far as the horizon where ever you looked.

"Any news about Grand Master Sifo-Dyas?" Qui-Gon inquired as they made their way further out on the platform.

"No" Windu admitted. "Nothing. The High Council have sent Jedi Satele Shan to investigate."

Obi-Wan found it puzzling. "Surely he is alright? He is a grand master after all."

"There is always something more powerful. No-one is omnipotent" Qui-Gon tutored his apprentice.

Windu agreed and nooded as they reached the shuttle. "The Dark Side clouds much" he commented, "We must remain vigilant. Be careful, Qui-Gon. Something casts a shadow over the events surrounding Naboo." Windu sighed, "Something familiar" he then admitted.

Mace Windu was not sure, but for some reason, the current situation reminded him of the events that escalated into the battle of Whills. As a young jedi, Windu had foiled a plot to throw the Republic into war against the Zygerrian empire, a war that had been avoided through a direct assault on the mercenaries hired to stage the war itself.

"I promise" Qui-Gon said with a smile and woke the Temple Master from his thoughts.

"May the Force be with you" Windu said as the two other jedi boarded their shuttle.

"And with you" Qui-Gon said as the ramp closed behind him and sealed the shuttle shut.

The shuttle took off and left the Jedi Temple behind as it headed for orbit. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan adjusted their traditional robes as they sat down and made themselves comfortable onboard.

"What do you think Grand Master Sifo-Dyas is doing, master?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon. "Do you really think he could be in trouble?"

The elder jedi closed his eyes and relaxed. "Keep your concentration on the here and now where it belongs, young padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded and tried not to concern himself with the mystery of the missing grand master; it was not easy, for to the mind of the young apprentice it was much more exciting to solve the mystery of a missing grand master, rather than talking to corrupt merchants and nobles in the Outer Rim. He sighed and cleared his mind of wayward thoughts, and instead, he looked out through the viewport of the shuttle as they left atmosphere. Obi-Wan inspected the Consular-class starship waiting to take the padawan and his master to the Outer Rim, and the planet of Naboo.


	12. Chapter 12

**RADIANT VII, REPUBLIC CONSULAR SHIP**

The vessel carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn to Naboo was shooting through hyperspace. The captain of the ship joined the two jedi in the lounge together with their astrodroid, R4-P17, as they planned the mission.

"It is an impressive blockade" the captain said as she inspected the holographic projection provided by R4 over the small fleet around Naboo. "One of these Lucrehulk-cargohaulers carries enough firepower to hold its own against most pirate-squadrons out there. Twenty-eight of them is more than enough to secure a planet with limited trade, such as Naboo."

"A show of force then?" Obi-Wan thought aloud.

"Most likely" the captain said. "These are ships that should carry cargo along the trade-routes. Redirecting them to Naboo is a costly en-devour indeed for the Federation."

"Which tells us that they are commited in seeing this plan of theirs through" Qui-Gon concluded. "What ever they hope to gain from this, it outweighs the loss of dataries and duggats they suffer by deploying so many ships around Naboo."

The captain shook her head. "It doesn't sound like something the Trade Federation would do."

"No" Qui-Gon said. "No, it doesn't."

 **XXX XXX**

Everyone was asleep aboard the Radiant VII, except for Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. Alone in his chambers and with his door secured, he had made use of the transmit-matrix he had been given so many years ago by his former master, Dooku Serenno. The holographic image of his old masters upper torso and head hovered infront of Qui-Gon.

"So, the chancellor has dispatched you to Naboo?" Dooku said, almost sounding concerned.

Qui-Gon was not pleased. "Did you order this blockade?"

"Yes" Dooku admitted without hesitating.

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked. "How does this serve your purpose?"

"Because it will show to all the incompetence of Chancellor Valorum" Dooku said. "It will become a political disaster for the chancellor, and his enemies will flock to have him removed. Paving the way for my candidate to become the next chancellor."

"Your candidate?"

Dooku's projection nodded. "Indeed, old friend. With Valorum out of the way, I have made sure that the Republic will elect a chancellor that will listen to my advice, a chancellor that is willing to fight corruption and right all wrongs."

Qui-Gon was somewhat suspicious, but he could not help feeling slightly intrigued by the plan. "Who is this candidate of yours?"

"Senator Palpatine of Naboo" Dooku revealed, and as he did, took Qui-Gon quite off guard. "He is a good man and a competent politican" Dooku continued, "and he has a genuine interest in doing the right thing. With Palpatine as chancellor, through my guidance, the Republic might once more become what it was ment to be."

"But this plan requires that the Federation succeeds with this blockade?" Qui-Gon said. "In order to make as big a fool as possible out of Valorum, so that he may be voted out of office. The only problem with that is that I am on my way to Naboo to make sure that the Federation fails."

"Destiny, Qui-Gon" Dooku said and clenched his fist infront of his chest. "It is our destiny to work together once more and save the Old Republic. It is the will of the Force, Qui-Gon, I can feel it. Just like on Whills, remember?"

Qui-Gon did indeed remember how his old master had successfully guided republic forces against the mercenaries during the famous battle in the Whills system. Qui-Gon took part in the battle, at the time a young Jedi Knight, and he and his old master and tutor had been instrumental in defeating the mercenaries.

Dooku brought Qui-Gon back from the memories. "If your negotiations fail, if the Federation succeeds, then we will have a chance to end the corruption that has all but destroyed the Republic. Qui-Gon, you must join with me."

"And betray the Jedi Order?"

"No, Qui-Gon. To serve the Republic. Join me and together we can bring order to the galaxy."

"If the Federation succeeds at Naboo?"

Dooku nodded and smiled quite deviously. "Ask yourself, my old friend; is it more important to restore peace and justice in the galaxy, or to blindly follow the will of Yoda and his cronies?"

Qui-Gon sighed gently as he thought upon his options and each possible outcome.

 **CATO NEIMOIDIA**

The Trade Federation was an alliance of 2428 systems, each individual system represented in the Republic Senate as a sovereign entity, but joined together in the Trade Federation for common interests and economical benefits. Now, their representatives had all gathered on Cato Neimoida, currently serving as central headquarters of the Trade Federation and home to the Federations leader, the Viceroy.

Seated on a most majestic throne, a chair of splendor and magnificence, was a neimoidian who was dressed in a most elaborate suit, that combined with his equally elaborate hat, made him appear truly regal. Viceroy of the Purse Worlds Nute Gunray, Trade Monarch of the Trade Federation, moved his eyes across the assembly as he adressed the elected representatives of the mighty Trade Federation.

"Fellow nobles, trusted lords and ladies, the Trade Federation has set out to force the Republic and the Senate to come to its senses. When the senators realize that they can not vote through laws that attack their enemies, without facing the consequences, then the chancellor will be forced to acknowledge your status in the Republic. Your rightful place" Viceroy Nute Gunray said, the neimoidian Trade Monarch adjusted his robes of power and status. "When the senate understands our military might and our military capability, then the senate will withdraw its support from Naboo out of fear of suffering the same fate. And then the senate will be forced to obey our every wish. The Trade Federation, and all of its members, will without a doubt control the Republic!"

The viceroy recieved applauds from all present. Some even got up on their feet. Nute Gunray could not even begin to subdue his pride and ego swelling within his chest.

Standing in the shadows up on a balcony, was none other than Dooku Serenno, studying the assembly and its reaction to the viceroys speech. A neimoidian joined him out on the balcony and studied the scene with equal interest.

"The viceroy would like to reward your loyal service with a title" the neimoidian said. "I trust that Count Dooku, and all the power and privilige that comes with that title, is not an inconveniance."

"Titles does not concern me" Dooku replied and turned to look at Lord Commerce Rune Haako. "Inform the viceroy that I am most greatful, but at the moment, I can not accept the honor."

Haako nodded. "I suspected as much. You are a secretive sort, Dooku."

Dooku Serenno turned his attention back at the assembly. "The jedi may still foil our plans. Caution is our greatest weapon."

"A wise strategy" Haako was inclined to admit. "Especially if caution secures that the Federation takes all the blame if your plan fails." The Lord Commerce faced Dookus gaze head on and the tention was close to igniting the air itself.

"Do as instructed, my lord, and it will not fail" Dooku eventually replied.

 **XXX XXX**

Dooku stepped out onto the landingplatform where his personal ship stood waiting, guarded by neimoidian soldiers, on the topmost arch of the city of Zarra. Walking up the ramp to the large transport, the ship sealed shut behind him and he was greated by his apprentice, Darth Maul, bowing in his presence.

Dooku payed the masked apprentice little attention as he headed straight for a small chamber that he locked down as soon as he had entered. Lights dimmed and soon enough, a holographic transmission activated. A soft blue light filled the room and Dooku fell to a knee with his head lowered as a hooded figure appeared in the holographic projection, its face hidden behind an intimidating mask.

Dooku spoke with great respect. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"You have done well, Darth Ahranus" the hooded figure spoke over the transmission with a voice saturated with age, cruelty and wisdom. "Your apprentice has been well trained."

"Thank you, my master" was Darth Ahranus only reply, head ever lowered.

"A situation has arisen, concerning Naboo" the holographic projection then said.

Ahranus raised his head to lock eyes with his master, awaiting an explanation.

The hooded figure spoke next with scorn. "The Jedi are sending observers to Naboo, disguised as Republic ambassadors on behalf of the chancellor. We must accelerate our plans. Have the Trade Federation deploy their troops."

"And the Jedi?" Darth Ahranus asked.

Underneath the mask, though not visible, it was beyond any doubt that Darth Sidious face twisted with hate. "Kill them."

Darth Ahranus seemed to hesitate. "My master, it has come to my attention that it is my old apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn, that has been sent to Naboo. I believe he thinks and feels not unlike I did when you first approached me, master. If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally."

Darth Sidious leaned forward slightly in his chair, inspecting at his end the holographic projection of his own apprentice. "Could it be done?"

"Without a doubt, my master" Darth Ahranus said condifently.

Darth Sidious leaned into his chair and rested his back. "A shame then that you already have an apprentice, Lord Ahranus. Or do you think that Darth Maul could become his master and teach him the ways of the Sith?"

"If needed, I will kill Darth Maul and have Qui-Gon take his place."

Darth Sidious allowed a sinister cackle to escape his throat. "Very good, Lord Ahranus, very good. But by killing Darth Maul, you merely demonstrate your loyalty to your old friend. That is of no use to me."

"How can I demonstrate my loyalty to you, Lord Sidious?"

Darth Sidious cruel smile was hidden behind his mask. "Kill Qui-Gon Jinn."

Darth Ahranus, more known as Dooku Serenno, looked up at the holographic image of his lord and master and that cold mask void of emotion.

"Kill your friend, and your loyalty to me shall never again be in question" the dark lord of the Sith visciously cackled forth.

Darth Ahranus bit his teeth shut, cursing his master in the deepest regions of his inner thoughts as he lowered his head anew. "As you wish, my master."

The small chamber was filled with the sinister laughter of the Sith lord, hidden behind his mask.

 **KRAMALG**

Satele Shan leaned against the pilots seat in the cockpit, and studied the planet of Kramalg as it grew bigger during their approach. There was something disturbing about it, something dark.

"Jedi Satele" the pilot-droid said, sitting in the pilots-seat of the Defender-class light corvette, _Frozen Star_. "We are picking up a beacon on a jedi frequency."

"Distress call?" Satele inquired.

"No. It is a locator-signal. It appears it has been stationary for some time."

"Is it a ship?" the jedi wondered.

The small R5 unit installed directly next to the pilot chirped and beeped.

"It is indeed a ship" the pilot-droid translated. "Jedi registered. _The Enlightenment_."

"Sifo-Dyas ship" Satele said with a whisper.

"It would appear so" the pilot-droid said as the R5 unit chirped.

"I thought the ship was missing as well?" Kayo Kai Kahn said, the padawan turning to her master.

"It was" Satele confirmed. "For some reason the signal has been activated."

Satele's own vessel eventually settled down on a landing-pad of its own, located in a vast city on the planets surface, and was lowered into the dockingbay. As she and her padawan disembarked, Satele turned to her pilot-droid.

"Inform the Jedi Order, G9, that we have found the grand masters ship."

"Of course, Jedi Satele."

 **XXX XXX**

A valet guided the two jedi to a large and impressive lounge and they were soon greeted by the owner of the majestic household; an old Chevin resting his bulky weight against a cane that was as thick as a small tree.

"Welcome to my home. A great honor to recieve two jedi, a great honor indeed."

"Arthan Gom" Satele said with a bow. "Your reputation as an art-dealer and cultural benefactor is well known, even on Coruscant."

The chevin chuckled. "I did not know that such seccular pleasures were of interest to the jedi."

"Only to some" Satele smiled. "Grand Master Sifo-Dyas for instance."

The chevin nodded. "Indeed. You are without a doubt aware of his ship being docked in one of my hangarbays?"

"We are aware" Satele confirmed. That very fact had been the clue that had lead the jedi to the chevin in the first place.

Arthan nodded and sighed. "An old friend, Sifo-Dyas. That the signal from his ship was activated for no reason troubles me. I must confess that I am worried for him."

"How so?" Satele asked.

"He came here, oh, about three months ago" Arthan explained while pouring drinks.

"Why?" Kayo Kai Kahn wondered out loud, the young padawan eager to discover any clues that could lead them to the whereabouts of the grand master.

"We have had a long relationship, Sifo-Dyas and I. Even before he became a master of your Order" the chevin explained. "You see, I do at times come into contact with certain individuals, certain groups. People who trade with certain objects."

"In other words" Kayo concluded, "you are a smuggler."

Arthan Gom turned to face the jedi, now with a drink in his hands. "When it suits my needs, yes."

"So Sifo-Dyas came here and asked for your help?" Satele wondered.

"Actually, no" Arthan said. "He came here because I asked him to. You see, since I do on occassion come across objects and artifacts with at times disturbing history behind them, Sifo-Dyas has asked of me to inform him when I happen to come across very specific items of such background."

Satele was intrigued. "Such as?"

Arthan seemed to hesitate at first, but then directed the jedis attention at the far end of the room by extending his hand holding the drink. Satele moved over to the wall and the many pieces of art covering it. She did not know what she was looking for, but one stone tablet caught her attention, covered in strange symbols and depicting a man in its center. There was something about it that reached out to her; it touched her through the Force. The Dark Side.

"Master?"

Satele was woken out of her throughts as Kayo placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning to Arthan, Satele had already figured out where the tablet came from.

"Korriban" she said, unable to hide her fears linked with that place. "This tablet is from Korriban." She turned, eyes wide, to face the chevin. "It's a depiction of Exar Kun."

Arthan Gom simply nodded. "I informed Sifo-Dyas right away and he came here. I told him whom I had acquired the artifact from and he left to investigate the matter further."

Satele felt uneasy. "And he left his ship here and never made contact again?"

"Exactly" Arthan admitted. "He asked me to look after his ship until he came back. Which he never did."

"Where did he go?" Satele asked.

"I assume he went to investigate where Sandahar had gotten hold of the artifacts" the chevin said. "Sandahar is a smuggler, you see; specializing in the exotic. And he has reasonable prices aswell" Arthan added just as he was about to sip his drink.

Kayo got suspicious. "Wait a moment. Artifacts? This tablet wasn't the only one?"

Arthan sighed, as if having said too much. "Sifo-Dyas might have taken with him the other artifact, believing it was indeed the only one."

Satele took down the stone-tablet from the wall and inspected it further. "What did he take with him?" she then asked.

"A gem" Arthan revealed and drank of his drink. "A crystal, actually."

Now, Satele took her eyes from the stone-tablet in her hands. "A red crystal?"

The chevin nodded. "As a matter of fact, yes. Sifo-Dyas claimed it for himself and then went to speak to Sandahar about it. He did seem a bit upset, actually."

Satele did not find it amusing. "This Sandahar, where can we find him?"

"Last I heard, he was on Corellia" Arthan said.


	13. Chapter 13

**TERRAFORMING DISTRICT, CORUSCANT**

The atmospheric generators that provided Coruscant with breathable atmosphere were surrounded by thick fog, more like clouds, as they created thousands of tons of vapor every hour. Without these massive machines, no life could survive on the planet and billions would suffocate and die in horrible agony.

Two hooded shadows met on a catwalk in the midst of the vast and majestic generators that produced mist and vapor without end. Approaching one another, the two senators removed their hoods to reveal their identities.

"Senator Fey'lya."

"Senator Xizor" the bothan said as he for the first time met with Dookus secret ally on Coruscant. The bothan senator was not surprised as he found out it was the Falleen senator.

The senator of Falleen was an aristocrat that held his posture no matter the circumstance, oozing noble arrogance and radiant with the confidence only superior blood and upbringing could provide. "I believe you have news from Bothawui that was of interest?"

"True" the bothan senator nodded. "We have come across a recording that reveals that the Hutts are considering supporting a Federation nominee to the position of Supreme Chancellor. I have been instructed to ensure that the Federation nominee fails, and that a candidate that is more inclined to listen to bothan advice is elected."

Senator Xizor realized the seriousness of the situation. "If Valorum discovers our plans, he still has enough influence to foil our intentions. And you, senator, certainly have the ability to achieve what your clans ask of you."

"So the question is" Borsk Fey'lya said, "how do we make sure that Valorum never finds out?"

Senator Xizor, son of King Haxim and prince of Falleen, gave it some thought. "By making sure that the bothans are more concerned about their own situation, rather than the current state of the Republic."

"And how do we achieve this?" the bothan senator wondered, not without a little hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You will achieve this" Xizor then said. "You have reached a political status exceeding most of your bothan rivals, have you not? I am sure you are just waiting for the right moment to strike to make sure that your clan becomes the most influential, and the most powerful, on all of Bothawui. And thereby securing your position as First Secretary in the Clan Council."

Borsk Fey'lya considered this option as provided by the falleen senator and prince. "For clan Alya to secure such a position, it would require a war conducted with assassinations, bribes and back-stabbing. And many of clan Alyas enemies are just as prepared as I am for such an event. I could not guarantee you that all my enemies would be destroyed, not now. I need at least five more years to prepare."

"We don't have five years, senator" Xizor stated coldly. "We have here and now. I shall support the efforts of clan Alya as best I can."

"Forgive me" Fey'lya said, "but I fail to see how Falleen could possibly support clan Alya in any way during a bothan conflict."

Xizor was not affected by the bothan senators remark. "I will provide you with the resources I possess within Black Sun. That should be enough to tip the scales in your favor, should it not?"

Borsk Fey'lya was briefly quite surprised. There had been rumors, never any evidence or anything to truly connect the Falleen senator with the galaxy-spanning criminal syndicate known as Black Sun. And now, Xizor casually admitted to being linked with that most disruptive organisation.

Eventually, Borsk Fey'lya simply nodded. "I believe it would. But if I made this move, if I moved to seize power over Bothawui at this point in time, there will be chaos until victory is achieved. The bothan spy-network will not be available to Lord Sidious until the fighting is over."

"Nor will it be available to anyone else" Xizor pointed out as a matter of fact. "We must make sure that every bothan turns their attention to Bothawui and forget everything else."

 **SPICE-MINES OF KESSEL**

Grand Master Rahm Kota, hidden by cloak and hood, made his way down the filthy and crowded hallways of the mining-colony. Steam was vented from valves, liquids leaked from old pipes and oil and sot stuck to everything. And constantly, the air was filled with the corrosive scent of spice.

Kota headed down a narrow alley, filled with garbage, waste and pools of toxic ooze. Three corpses joined him, robbed of their boots, signs of being stabbed multiple times; life on Kessel was harsh indeed. At the far end of the alley, out on a narrow balcony that served as service-station for some powercables running vertically, Kota joined with another man dressed in hood and cloak.

"Kota" the man said.

"C'boath."

Joruus C'boath, Jedi knight and Mystic, kept his focus on the crowds below. The crew of a trandoshan transport were busy selling slaves on the black market and business was good as the jailers of Kessel always were in short supply of strong and healthy labour.

"They are growing bolder" C'boath said.

Kota knew all to well what his fellow Jedi was refering to. For the past few years, the trandoshans had expanded their traditional bounty hunting to include enslaving innocents and selling them as slaves. Often with forged papers that made it look as their slaves were legitimate, but equally often their captives were sold on illegal black markets. Such as this one.

"Rumor has it that the Hutts are supporting them in the senate" Kota said with a heavy sigh. "But that is not why I am here."

"The Sensitive" C'boath nodded. "He has no children, so why are you here?"

"He is in touch with the Dark Side, is he not?" the grand master inquired.

The jedi of the Mystic discipline, recognized by their burgundy lightsabers, turned his attention from the trandoshans and their desperate victims. As he studied the grand master of the Ranger discipline, he sensed the workings of the Force guiding their actions.

C'boath nodded. "Aye, a lifetime amongst mercenaries, slavers and gangsters has that effect on Sensitives beyond our guidance. But he is no Wielder, he has no control. Hence, the lack of interest from the Watchers and Grand Master Sifo-Dyas."

"And the Mystics?" Kota wondered. "Why does Billaba take such interest in him?"

C'boath turned his attention back to the illegal sales of slaves. "The Force constantly guides us towards him. Why we do not know. Billaba fears the Watchers might have missed something."

"Fear leads to the Dark Side" Kota pointed out without placing blame.

"Aye" C'boath agreed. "But so does ignoring the will of the Force."

Kota nodded and turned his back on the slave market. "I agree" he said. "And that is why I am here. I have been tasked to discover a plot that seems to be fueled by the Dark Side. Intentional or not remains to be seen."

"You think he is involved?" C'boath asked, not sounding all too convinced.

"No" Kota admitted, "but with a little guidance, he will be able to sense the Dark Side properly."

C'boath took a step back, unable to hide his astonishment. "You will push him down that dark path? Doom him eternally?"

"I need a bloodhound" Kota explained, "and he is my best option. The plot I am tasked to unveil could possibly be a threat to the entire Jedi Order. I have no other choice."

"I can not allow it" C'boath said, determination in his words.

"You said it yourself" Kota countered. "The Force guides us to him. If not to destroy the Dark Side and save the Jedi Order, then why?"

C'boath sighed as he gave it some thought. "I must clear this with the Council."

"In this matter, I am the Council" Kota said. "I am Grand Master of the Ranger disciplin, and hold a seat on the High Council. Jedi Joruus, here and now, my word is law."

Reluctance was visible in the Mystics eyes. "I shall take you to him, master."

 **XXX XXX**

Nearing his fifties, the freighter-captain was an image of bad luck and bad karma. Alcohol, harsh weather and unhealthy food had all left a mark on him and he had the look of not having had a proper shower in a couple of months. Now, he wasted his time away in the cantinas of Kessel, spending what little money he could earn on ale and bad food. A well known failure among a population of failures.

The captain looked up from his half finished mug of ale as a man sat down next to him, a man all too well preserved and presentable for beloning on Kessel.

"Who the hell are you?" the captain said, half drunk. "What do you want?"

"My name is Rahm Kota, and I have need of your services, captain."

"Captain?" the man chuckled at the title. "I haven't flown a ship in eight months, and then it was a lousy ore-barge... and I crashed it." He grinned, shook his head and took a swipe of his ale.

"I assure you, payment is not a problem" the hooded man said and placed a small stack of metallic cards on the table.

It certainly got the old freighter-captains interest as he placed the ale to the side and picked up one of the metallic shards and studied it.

"Duggat-strips?"

"Indeed" Rahm Kota said and adjusted for a more comfortable seat. "I have a ship and I have credits. What I don't have, is a captain."

The downtrodden man placed the cred-strip back on the table with the others and eyed the stranger. "What's the catch?"

"Once we reach our destination... We all may die."

A blast of laughter errupted from the scruffy looking freighter-captain. "Sounds like a great deal, pal! I'm flattered, but, count me out of it."

Kota smiled at the reaction. "What other options do you have? Stay here on Kessel and slowly wither away, drunk and addicted, eventually dying a miserable heap covered in filth. What makes that a better deal than mine?"

The smile on the captains lips faded at the blunt truth. Eventually, he spoke. "What are our chances of surviving this trip?"

"Greater than your chances of surviving if you stay here on Kessel" Kota replied with a smirk.

"I suppose that is a valid point" the freighter-captain said.

"Then we have a deal?" Kota asked.

The freighter-captain sighed as he glanced at the pile of credits on the table. After some thinking, he eventually nodded and extended his hand. "We have a deal."

"Excellent" Kota said with a smile and shook the mans hand. "Rahm Kota" he said, introducing himself a second time.

"Declan" the freighter-captain said. "Declan Skywalker."

 **YGGDRAL**

Alanda Barro took shelter from the pouring rain inside of the pod that had taken her down safely from orbit. Thunder echoed in the distance and the odd flash of lightning preceeded it up in the clouds. She had rations that would keep her alive for atleast another week, maybe two or even three if she used it sparingly. She turned up the heat from the generator and pulled her coat tighter around her to block out the wet and the cold. She did not mind the weather, it was the lonelyness that was truly getting to her.

A sound broke through the noise of the pouring rain. It was not thunder, not natural, it was artificial. Alanda reached over and armed herself with the virbo-spear she had been equipped with for hunting and selfdefence. She stepped out into the storm and was drenched in an instant. The sound of something manmade was getting closer; an engine without a doubt. It did not take long before a vehicle pushed its way through the vegitation, two pairs of massive wheels grinding their way through the mud and soil to make headway across the terrain, digging up deep tracks like viscious wounds upon the land.

Alanda found herself caught in the bright beam of illumantion emitted by a searchlight mounted ontop of the vehicle. The former padawan-learner gripped her spear tight with both hands as the vehicle came to a halt. A hatch opened and out from the vehicles innards, a man stepped into the rainstorm.

"Alanda Barro?" the man said.

She was surprised that the stranger knew her by name. "Yeah, that's me."

"Hoyt" the man said and walked over to her, his hand extended. "Hoyt Bosco."

"Nice to meet you" Alanda said and cautiously agreed to shake the mans hand.

"I'm Chief Enforcer on Yggdral" Hoyt said. "They said you would be arriving. Come on, let's get out of the rain."

Hoyt shut the hatch behind them and Alanda sat down in the only other seat besides the one dedicated to the driver. The heatgenerator washed warm air over her face and Alanda shuddered as her cold bones soaked up the warmth like a spunge. Hoyt sat down by the controls and soon enough the entire vehicle shook as the engines came alive and within moments they were on their way.

"Sorry I didn't pick you up sooner" Hoyt said, glancing back over his shoulder at the woman resting in the cargo-compartment. "But they never transmit coordinates. Has something to do with security or something."

"I'm just glad to be out of the rain and cold" Alanda said, gently rocking back and forth in her seat as the vehicle traversed the terrain.

Hoyt nodded. "Well, in a few hours we'll have you fed and asleep in a warm bed."

"Where are we going?" the recently rejected padawan asked.

"Kartarj" Hoyt explained. "A small town. One of few sanctuaries this planet has to offer. It's not bad, I think you'll like it. It's been around for a couple of generations by now, lots of families, farms, a proper place to live."

"I thought only scum populated this place" Alanda said, a bit surprised at Hoyts description of the town they were heading to.

Hoyt nodded. "For the most part. Our job is to make sure that the scum don't sink their teeth into places like Kartarj. On Yggdral, they are the only places children can grow up with some form of hope to have a decent future."

"Children?" Alanda had a hard time believing it, but as she thought upon it it made sense that the criminals sent here would start families sooner or later. "The Republic doesn't take the children away from here?"

"And split up families?" Hoyt asked rhetorically. "Three-hundred years ago the senate decided against allowing children and families to leave these planets. Apparently, a transport was hijacked and close to five-hundred convicts escaped at a great cost of lives over a period of years. After that, it was decided that the Jedi Order was to ensure peace and order on the penal-worlds, so that the children would be kept safe from marauders and looters."

"So the Republic dooms generations of innocent children to live out their lives on planets that, year after year, gets repopulated by the galaxies worst criminals?"

"That about sums it up" Hoyt said and glanced back at the young woman.

"And that is what the Jedi Order protect?" Alanda frowned. "The Jedi protect the politicians that keep these laws and legislations alive?"

Hoyt Bosco shook his head at the womans reasoning. "The Jedi protect the Republic" he then corrected her, "and the Republic exists for one single purpose; to ensure peace. No matter how terrible this place might be, it will never be as horrible as war. So the jedi help the Republic to preserve the peace."

"At any cost?"

Hoyt gave Alanda another glance over the shoulder, then sighed as he turned his concentration back at driving. "At any cost."

 **KESSEL ORBIT**

Declan Skywalker coughed and scratched his bearded face as he studied his controls. As far as he could tell, the old transport-shuttle was functioning within safety-paramaters.

"We're ok" Declan said and turned his chair around to face the innards of the small shuttle. "This old rust-magnet is actually capable of flying."

"As are you, it seems" Kota said from his own chair.

"Hyperdrive is warming up" Declan continued, not bothered by the comment. "All I need is the coordinates and we will be off in a couple of minutes. Destination?"

"The Outer Rim. Dagobah system, fifth planet" was Rahm Kotas simple response.

"Never heard of it" the freighter-captain said.

Kota simply smiled. "Few have."

"Alright" Declan said and turned to face his controls once more to prepare the hyperdrive motivator. "Dagobah... Here we come."


	14. Chapter 14

**THE RADIANT VII, NABOO ORBIT**

 _The Radiant VII_ was a Consular-class cruiser of the Old Republic and as it left hyperspace it immediately set course for the planet of Naboo, clearly visible in the distance. Upon approach, the Jedi Knight, Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, joined the crew on the small bridge of the vessel.

The captain of _The Radiant VII_ turned to face the two jedi. "Scanners have detected the twentyeight Trade Federation cargo-haulers in orbit of the planet" she reported. "Lucrehulk-class as reported earlier, heavily armed and shielded to protect against pirates and raiders."

"And more than capable of standing in as battleships during a crisis" Obi-Wan commented.

Qui-Gon Jinn focused on the Force, focused on how it moved and flowed. It made him uneasy and cautious. "Take us in, captain" he finally said, taking a deep breath.

"At once" the captain said and turned to her controls. "Trade Federation fleet, this is _The Radiant Seven_ flying on behalf of the Republic Senate, carrying the chancellors ambassadors. We ask permission to come aboard for negotiations."

On the bridges main screen a neimoidian officer appeared. "This is Count Nayron of the Trade Federation Commerce Fleet. The republic ambassadors are welcome to dock with our command-ship, _Profitable Provider_. We are activating our beacon now."

"Thank you. Over and out."

 **PROFITABLE PROVIDER, NABOO ORBIT**

Count Nayron followed the Republic vessel on the large screens, found on the bridge of the _Profitable Provider_ , as it approached the dockingbay located on the spherical command-section of the ship, located in the center of the circular main hull of the impressive cargo-hauler. The command-droid known as OOM-9 walked up to the neimoidian count and made a salute.

"Sir, all preparations have been concluded."

"Good work, commander" Nayron said. "As soon as the jedi are onboard, we proceed as planned."

"Affirmative, sir."

Watching a security-feed overlooking the hangarbay, Captain Grievious watched as _The Radiant VII_ entered the large hangar and settled down on its landing-gear. Arms folded over his back, the kaleesh mercenary-captain was not comfortable with the new orders; they seemed too hasty and without the backing of proper planing. His fellow mercenary-captain, Gormbacc the Wookie, casually walked over to the kaleesh and joined him by the video-feed and uttered a low growl followed by a cautious snarl.

Captain Grievious nodded in agreement. "I do not like it either. I am not in the habit of underestimating Jedi."

 **XXX XXX**

Following a silver-plated protocol-droid through the corridors of the _Profitable Provider_ , the two jedi and R4, their astromech-droid, were taken to a conference-room and were informed that the ranking official of the Trade Federation in the system, Count Glu Nayron, would soon join them for diplomatic discussions. The protocol-droid then left them on their own, leaving some drinks on the table before stepping out of the room.

Qui-Gon walked over to the viewport at the end of the room, looking at the huge planet of green and blue that was Naboo. "I sense a disturbance in the Force" the older jedi then said and turned to his padawan.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "I sense it also, master."

Qui-Gon moved around the conference-room, cautiously eying every corner and detail of the architecture as if expecting each detail being a listening-device or booby-trap. "Be wary, I fear there is much more to this blockade than a simple dispute over a tax-vote in the senate."

 **XXX XXX**

The command-crew of _The_ _Radiant VII_ sat uneasy on the bridge, looking out into the giant hangarbays of the Federation vessel, uncomfortable about the whole situation. As the door to the rest of the ship slid open behind them, they all turned to look upon the unannounced guests. Armed security-droids moved in and took aim, cold sensors locking on to each and everyone of the crew. The captain threw herself at the ships communications-unit just as blasterbolts filled the cockpit.

 **XXX XXX**

The two jedi sat by the table and drank some water as they waited for the Trade Federation to send a representative. Obi-Wan, the young padawan and apprentice under Qui-Gon Jinn, was growing impatient; annoyed even.

"Patience, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon urged. "We can not rush the universe, only trust in the Force to guide us during our travels."

Obi-Wan took some deep breaths to ease his emotions. "Yes, master."

Suddenly their comlinks came to life. "Master Qui-Gon, we are under attack!" Both jedi recognized the voice of the captain who had brought them here from Coruscant.

Qui-Gon quickly picked up his comlink and tried to re-establish contact with their ship. But there was no response. Both jedi got out of their chairs and freed their lightsabres from their belts, but while Obi-Wan stood ready to activate his, Qui-Gon was more relaxed, his swordarm low by his thigh.

"You were right, master" Obi-Wan stated. "The Trade Federation would never dare to attack us without good reason. There is more behind this than we know."

"Calm yourself, padawan. Focus on the here and now."

"Yes, master."

 **XXX XXX**

Command-droid OOM-9 stepped onto the bridge of _The Radiant VII_ and found the entire crew shot dead, their bodies guarded by half a dozen B1 security-droids. The command-droid recorded and documented the scene and registered that the operation had been a success, when a security-droid with an extra advanced backpack, and extra antennas on its head, entered the bridge.

"Commander, the ship is secured. All crew have been executed. All droids have been captured and are waiting for data-extraction."

"Good work, lieutenant. Deactivate the ships hyperdrive. Clear away the bodies. Move the droids and begin data-extraction" the command-droid ordered.

"At once, commander."

 **XXX XXX**

Three squads of twelve security-droids each linked up outside the conference-room holding the two jedi and their astromech-droid. The three neimoidian officers leading the droids had their pistols ready as they prepared to open the doorway. The ranking officer informed the bridge that they were ready to attack via his comlink.

Count Nayron walked over to Captain Grievous who was overseeing the invasion-plans of Naboo on a holographic map depicting the planets surface.

"Captain, we are ready to attack the jedi" Nayron informed.

The kaleesh nodded as the point of no return had come. "Send in the droids... and begin the invasion."

 **XXX XXX**

In the conference-room, what appeared as yellow fog began to flow in through the airvents. Qui-Gon recognized the paralyzing gas instantly.

"Dioxis!"

The two jedi both pulled out an unfolding gasmask each from their utility-belts and attached it over their faces, covering mouth and nose.

"Now, young padawan!" Qui-Gon said and then activated his lightsaber, its bright green blade of energy coming to life, and the following second Obi-Wan Kenobis blue blade ignited aswell.

Outside, the security-droids formed up to breach the door. The officers took up position and nodded at each other. The ranking officer then gave the order. The security-droids opened the door and rushed in into the thick fog of the deadly dioxis gas, blasters ready and tracking for targets. Qui-Gons lightsaber came flying out of the gas, spinning as it went and cut down half a dozen droids. As the green lighsaber returned to its owner, Obi-Wan Kenobi came flying out of the gas-cloud, striking down another half a dozen security-droids in one fluent motion.

Qui-Gon emerged from the fog in the wake of his apprentice, using the Force to throw one security-droid into two others, crushing all three in the process. Obi-Wan deflected incoming blasterbolts, managing to deflect several back at the droids and destroying or crippling a handfull of them. Qui-Gon cut down four of the security-droids in a maneuver that resembled a beautiful dance and finished it by throwing one of the neimoidian officers into the bulkhead with a powerful push using the Force. In a few short seconds, the two jedi had struck down all three squads of security-droids and incapacitated their neimoidian officers.

Obi-Wan took a moment to catch his breath. "What now, master? Escape and inform the High Council?"

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and listened to the ebb and flood of the Force. "No" he eventually said. "We will trust the Force to guide us. I sense that if we capture Count Nayron, we can save millions of lives, not just on Naboo. We will go to the bridge. R4, you will head for the Republic cruiser and hook up to its communications-systems and try to inform Coruscant."

 **NABOO ORBIT**

The Trade Federation fleet in orbit over Naboo released dozens upon dozens of squadrons of fightercraft on the order of Count Nayron. Instantly, the thousands of fighters, appearing as a dense cloud of vapor from a distance, arranged themselves in battle-formation and headed for the planets atmosphere; a mixture of Vulture-class interceptor-droids and Y-wing fighter-bombers. One fighter being light, agile and fast, the other heavily armoured with strong shields and lots of firepower.

A wing of three N2 naboo fighters on patrol spotted the massive formation of enemy fightercraft heading for their homeworld. But before the wing-commander could establish contact with the surface, the three naboo fighters were overrun by Federation fighter-droids and shot down in a hail of blasterbolts.

 **THEED CITY, NABOO**

The city of Theed was currently serving as the capitol of Naboo, seeing that its most influential noble house had been voted to hold the position of regent during the last election, held at the death of the previous monarch. An astonishingly beautiful place of total tranquility, the city radiated with peace and harmony. Sadly, in the palace of House Amidala things were not as tranquil.

"Some thirty-thousand fighters have been released into low orbit!" Captain Panaka informed as he turned away from the console to adress the nobility present in the royal court.

"They are only trying to frighten us" Baron Gelda said, the man one of sixteen nobles sitting in the planets Royal Council. "The Federation knows that the punishment will be severe should they actually attack. The Republic will not allow it."

Baron Sio was not so sure however. "The state of the Republic offers me little comfort. All reports we have recieved from senator Palpatine tells only of corruption and greed. And the moment we actually manage to have a vote in the senate, to ensure some form of justice and fairness, then the Trade Federation takes up arms against us. With such little regard for law and order, why wouldn't the Federation attack?"

"They wouldn't dare" Baron Louka said. "It would be unheard of!"

Baron Sio turned to the young woman sitting in the courts throne. "My queen, I beg you. Travel to Coruscant and join with senator Palpatine; he needs your help. Together, the two of you could persuade the Senate to take action against the Trade Federation."

Queen Amidala, merely twenty years of age and Baroness of House Amidala of Theed, was more than concerned where she sat in her throne. Her elaborate gown and headdress a testament to her wealth and position. Her eyes told more of her state of mind than words ever could.

"My fate will be that of my people" she replied sharply to the council-members. "My place is here, not a thousand parsecs away. Now, either offer advice on how we should respond to these fightercraft or leave at once."

The nobles present all glanced at oneanother with sighs. Eventually, Captain Panaka of the Household Guard of House Amidala broke the uneasy silence.

"It would be bad to invite the Federation to attack" the captain said. "If we launch our own fighters, we risk drawing the Federation into a fight. But we should have our pilots on alert and activate energy-shields around our cities, just in case."

Baron Gelda of the city of Dulac did not seem convinced. "The more action we take, the greater the risk of giving the Federation a reason to actually attack us. As long as we remain calm the Republic will come to our assistance. We can not risk giving the Federation the slightest reason to launch a lawfull attack."

Baron Sio sighed and shook his head at the reasoning. "The Trade Federation doesn't need us to find a reason to invade." The old barons eyes were alit with stubborn wisdom. "If they want to attack they will, and when they do, only the Senate can help us. Palpatine has made it abundantly clear that our allies are afraid. Afraid they will suffer our fate if they go against the Federation in the senate. We need to stand up to them, make our voice heard, show the Republic that we are not afraid. Palpatine needs our help."

"No!" Queen Amidala snapped. "I will not abandon my people! Captain Panaka, ready our fighters and activate all city-defenses. I will not surrender Naboo to the Federation and I will defend my home at any cost."

Captain Panaka recieved news from one of his officers who came up to him and whispered in his ear. The veteran captain turned grim. "My queen" he finally said. "We have lost all contact outside of Naboo. It appears as if the Trade Federation has destroyed all our long-range communication-relays."

Baron Louka turned pale. "What does it mean?"

Baron Sio knew, only too well, as he moved over to a window and turned his gaze upon an ominous sky and dark clouds. He explained it all in one word. "Invasion."

 **INVASION OF NABOO**

The thousands of Federation fighters abandoned orbit and entered the atmosphere of Naboo, as dozens of troop-carriers left the Federation cargo-haulers and headed for the planet. The large cargo-haulers themselves opened fire at the planets surface, striking vital strategic targets and obliterating them, such as bridges and comm-relays, powerplants and defensive installations.

Naboo fighters scrambled, joining in formation over the cities of their homeworld and as soon as the first Federation fighter-squadrons entered atmosphere, the naboo pilots hurried to intercept the invaders. As both sides clashed, the skies were overcrowded by fightercraft and blasterbolts that it was almost impossible to avoid a collision or getting hit. Soon, hundreds of burning wrecks were falling out of the skies and crashing towards the surface.


	15. Chapter 15

_For some reason a couple of my chapters had been double-posted and even ended up in the wrong order. Hopefully, this has been corrected by now. Also, Chapter 10 has received a small edit/update, with Amidala visiting a small jedi monastery on Naboo in hopes of recruiting the jedi to join Naboos cause, so check that out if you have the time for it. Anyway, here is chapter 15; enjoy!_

 **THE PROFITABLE PROVIDER, NABOO ORBIT**

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi cut their way through the corridors and hallways of the Trade Federation starship, destroying security-droids and killing Federation soldiers as they went. They were unstoppable, their lightsabers cut through metal and flesh alike with equal ease, the Force enhancing their instincts and reflexes until nothing on the ship could withstand them. They eventually had the ships bridge in sight at the far end of a long hallway and doubled their efforts. They left behind them a trail of broken robotic-parts and the severed limbs of soldiers.

Captain Grievous pushed his way through the officers of the bridge and hit the controls to the bridge-security systems. Powerful energy-fields activated at the entrance and three layers of thick blastdoors closed shut to seal off the bridge from the rest of the ship.

Outside the two jedi ran up to the blastdoors and Qui-Gon stabbed his lightsaber into the outer energy-field, trying to overload its powercells. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan kept his master alive by deflecting incoming blasterbolts from Federation troops further down the corridors leading up to the bridge-entrance.

On the bridge, Count Nayron watched the survailance-systems depicting the two jedi right outside the bridge-entrance. "They are coming through!" the neimoidian lord said desperately.

Captain Grievous grunted at the Federation-officers lack of courage. "Not for long" he growled and activated other security-protocols.

Hatches slid open in the ceiling out in the corridors and twinlinked blasters were lowered into view. The resulting barrage aimed at the two jedi was more than the young padawan could handle, the sheer volume of blasterbolts fired at them overwhelming. What was worse was that the turrets were protected by individual energy-fields, absorbing every shot Obi-Wan managed to deflect back at them. Qui-Gon had no choice but to abandon his attempts at overloading the shields protecting the bridge and help his apprentice, simply in order to for the two of them to stay alive.

With Federation troops and security-droids closing in for the kill, Qui-Gon saw that despite the powers of the two jedi, they were about to be overrun. "Deflect the shots at the floor!"

Obi-Wan did not hesitate to do as his master instructed, it was hardly the time to question decisions as a padawan. The incoming fire was directed from the lightsabers down at the floor, ripping it apart in a volcanic erruption of sparks and smoke. It did not take long before the floor collapsed and the two jedi fell through with the wreckage.

 **XXX XXX**

The security-systems protecting the bridge deactivated as soon as Federation troops had secured the corridors outside of the main bridge. Captain Grievous and Count Nayron stepped out, together with Gormbacc and Ugluk, witnessing the destruction left by the attackers. Soldiers and security-droids stood on guard while crew and other droids cleaned up the mess left behind after the combat. Standing on the edge of the large hole in the floor which had allowed the jedi to escape, Captain Sheelal Grievous sneered.

Nayron sighed. "We lost track of them. I have security-droids searching the entire ship, even the ventilation-shafts, but so far we have no sign of the jedi."

Captain Grievous growled. "Find them and kill them!" the kaleesh commanded as he turned, throwing his cloak over his shoulder and walked back onto the bridge.

Gormbacc the Wookie and the gamorrean, Ugluk, growled and grunted orders at the soldiers of fortune under their command, and then hurried to search for the two missing jedi.

On the bridge, Grievous studied the large screens depicting the ongoing initial stages of the invasion of Naboo. "Now" he said, "bring this planet to its knees."

 **YGGDRAL**

Kartarj was a small community surrounded by a couple of farms. A few vehicles, some cattle and three windpowered generators gave the place a feel of being a bonafied colony. In truth, the two-hundred people living here were all decendants of some of the most ruthless criminals the Republic had ever managed to arrest. But despite this, the people of Kartarj seemed like decent, hardworking citizens, plowing their fields, dragging fish out of the river, tending their livestock. Children ran down the streets and played, teenagers flirted and were up to no good as one would expect.

"Come on" Hoyt said and waved at Alanda to follow him as he entered one of the larger buildings of the settlement. Reluctantly, she did as he wanted.

A tan-skinned zabrak sat behind a desk and signed some papers. Alanda was somewhat familiar with zabraks; those initiated into the Jedi Order, having been taken at such a young age, had never recieved the warrior-tattooes that was the zabrak trademark. Outside of the Order, all male zabrak were painted in accordance to their clans markings. But not this zabrak; just like his kin in the Order, he had grown up away from zabrak culture.

"So this is the new enforcer?" the zabrak said, eventually looking up from his paperwork.

"Alanda Barro" Hoyt said as he introduced the young woman. "Former padawan-learner."

The zabrak seemed pleased at this. "I am Hallon Sÿlt" he said and got out of his chair and walked over to shake the womans hand. "Welcome to Kartarj, the oldest still standing sanctuary on Yggdral. I hope you will come to appreciate our company."

"I hope so to" Alanda said, managing a smile.

"Hallon is our mayor" Hoyt explained. "Or the closest thing to it, atleast."

"The people have my trust" the zabrak explained further. "They trust me to judge, to take charge, to negotiate. Alot of things. It has worked out pretty well so far."

Alanda sat down and studied the spartan office. "So if things are working out here, I take it we will be doing our job elsewhere most of the time?"

Hoyt smiled and nodded. "Spot on, Rejection. There are seven smaller villages around here. The furthest one away is three days travel with a rover. The closest is an hour away by foot. They all rely on us to tend the peace, to uphold the law."

"And what law is that?" Alanda sounded just as skeptical as she felt.

Hallon Sÿlt sat down on the corner of his desk. "The law a place like this requires" was his simple answer. "There are gangs out there, in the wilderness. Savages, rapists, murderers... Molesters and cannibals... Evil men and women that survive by killing and looting. This is a prison-world and the people who live here are prisoners. Nine out of ten convicts living on this world will kill you without hesitating. So we make our own laws, we stick by them and do what ever we need to do to keep our families and our children safe. I realize that Jedi are not allowed to have families, so you can never understand what it means to protect your own child..."

Alandas burning eyes cut Hallon off in mid-sentence, her gaze alone striking at the heart of the zabraks soul. Even Hoyt noticed it, or rather, he was unable to not notice.

"You don't know me" Alanda said, her voice cold and bitter. "You don't know."

 **INVASION OF NABOO**

Major Ric Olié was squadron leader for Bravo Wing of 3rd Division. The entire division was up in the air in the skies above the city of Theed, struggling against overwhelming odds to keep the invaders at bay. Theed itself was protected by several interlocking force-fields that were being submitted to a relentless barrage from the Federation ships in orbit. Major Olié came up behind a Federation Y-wing with his Royal-class N2 Starfighter and unloaded a salvo of bright green blasterbolts at the enemy fightercraft, rupturing its starboard engine and forcing it to crash into the citys protective shielding.

"This is Bravo Leader" Ric said over the command frequency. "Federation fighter-bombers are flying low to get under the energy-shields."

Colonel Temuera, commanding officer for 3rd Division, acknowledged the information. "They want to take out the citys shields-generators" he said while avoiding crashing into three fighter-droids. "Bravo Wing, make sure it doesn't happen. The city will not survive if the shields fail."

"Copy, Division Leader" Ric replied. "Bravo Wing, form up on Bravo Leader."

"Right with you, boss" came the response over Bravo Wings frequency.

"Take us in, Bravo Leader."

Ric Olié barrel-rolled, looped and then took his fighter into a steep dive, the rest of his Wing gathering around him as he went and soon enough they had all joined formation and were flying low over the trees, speeding to intercept the Federation fighters intent on breaching Theeds shields.

"Ignore the Vulture droids" Ric instructed his squadron as he took them through the whirlwind of dogfights, "We want the fighter-bombers. Stay focused and stay on target."

Bravo Wing engaged a swarm of Federation fighters flying low over the villages and farms just outside of Theed. Both formations broke up as they intermingled, individual fightercraft engaging one another in fierce duels to the death. Major Ric Olié spotted two Y-wings and a fighter-droid flying low along one of the rivers leading into the city and realized they would reach the force-fields weakest point within moments. Bravo Leader and his wingman took chase and opened fire as soon as their targets came within range. The fighter-droid veered off in a tight turn and flew off in a wide arch.

"Ignore the droid, Bravo One" Ric ordered. "Stay on target."

"Copy, Red Leader" his wingman replied.

The two Y-wings protected their rear with turret-fire, forcing the two chasing naboo fighters to perform continueous evasive maneuvers, making it hard for Bravo Leader and Bravo One to land any damaging salvos of their own.

Bravo One glanced over his shoulder and spotted the Vulture-class fighter-droid coming back around up behind him and Bravo Leader.

"Vulture at Mark Six, coming in fast" Bravo One reported.

Bravo One went up behind Bravo Leader and protected Ric from taking fire from behind, allowing him to fully concentrate on gunning down the two Y-wings. Eventually, one of the two Federation fighter-bombers had taken enough damage to be forced to crash into the river, the giant splash becoming a wall that Ric Olié had no chance to evade. He had no chance but to fly straight through, wrestling with controls to keep his fighter from ending up in the river aswell.

Bravo One was torn asunder as the fighter-droid cut the naboo fightercraft apart with a prolonged salvo from its quadlinked blastercannons. Bravo Leader stayed behind the last of the two Y-wings, dodging the incoming fire from its turret while taking potshots himself. Behind him, the fighter-droid closed in, forced to dodge the turret-fire from the Y-wing aswell, as the blaster-bursts missed its intended target of Bravo Leader.

All three fightercraft pushed through the weaker lower grid of Theeds force-fields and shot in over the buildings of the city at full speed. Ric realized that the Y-wing pilot was heading straight for the closest shield-generator array, protecting a fifth of the city under a dome of energy. Bravo Leader, Major Ric Olié, ignored the turret on the Y-wing, taking hit after hit. Ric returned fire, blasting time and time again at the fighter-bomber while it returned fire from its turret. In the end, Ric's blastercannons outgunned the turret and the Y-wing came apart in a ball of fire and pitch black smoke.

Ric turned to head back to the main fighting, but his plans were cut short as a thick hail of bright red blasterbolts engulfed his Royal-class N2 Starfighter and ripped it to pieces. Bravo Leader was forced to eject in order to survive, his fighter crashing into one of Theeds buildings and the entire structure collapsed from the force of impact. Ric's gravchute activated as he was falling, halting his descent to a gentle drop. Overhead, the fighter-droid swept past and then turned back to attack the shield-generator array, and all that Major Olié could do was slowly glide towards the ground. But the fighter-droid was soon enough dealt with by incoming fire from heavily armed guardsmen of House Amidala on the ground that forced the flying droid to crash violently into one of Theeds many streets.

 **THE PROFITABLE PROVIDER, NABOO ORBIT**

"It's an army" Obi-Wan whispered, the two jedi hiding behind stacked crates in the cargoholds of the Federation vessel, _Profitable Provider_. From their hidden position, they witnessed entire regiments of currently deactivated security-droids, probe-droids, shield-probes and turret-droids being loaded onboard troop-transports and landingcraft.

"Its an invasion-army" Qui-Gon coldly stated. "There is more to this than a simple blockade. An army of this size needs time to assemble, which tells us that this has been planned for some time. The goal never was to place Naboo under blockade. The goal has been to invade from the start."

"We must get word to the High Council" the padawan said, agitated over the fact that the Trade Federation actually had been this brazen. "We must warn the Senate."

Qui-Gon thought hard on the troublesome situation. "Neither of us have the skills to escape this fleet in a ship of our own. We would be shot down in an instant. Our only hope is to find a pilot on Naboo that can take us beyond the Trade Federations signal-inhibitors, that will allow us a clear transmission to Coruscant."

The young apprentice nodded at the reasoning. "So how do we get to the surface, master?"

Qui-Gon pointed at a large shuttle further down the cargo-holds as a full company of Federation soldiers marched up a ramp extending from a gaping hole in its belly.

 **XXX XXX**

R4-P17 waited behind a corner as a squad of security-droids marched on by before moving on and entering the large hangar that currently housed the _Radiant VII_. Guarded by droids and soldiers, the astrodroid realized it would not be an easy task to get onboard the ship unseen. R4 carefully navigated the hangar by moving from cover to cover, using crates, pipes and loaders to hide its presence from the Federation troops. Eventually, R4 was only ten yards away from the boarding-ramp leading up to the _Radiant VII's_ interior and was plotting the best course of action to enter the ship unnoticed, when all of a sudden a voice interrupted the little droids logic-engine.

"Halt! Who are you?"

R4 turned its head one-eighty degrees and spotted four security-droids walking up towards him from behind. R4 responded and turned his torso in full to face the Federation droids.

"Inventory?" one of the security-droids said, having listened to R4's attempt at a lie. "This hangar is not scheduled for inventory for another three hours."

"Look!" one of the other security-droids said and pointed at R4's chest. "The insigna of the Jedi Order. The astrodroid belongs to the jedi!"

R4 opened a hatch on his belly and activated his fire-supression system, creating a massive cloud of white dust to cover the four droids before him and throw them off guard. R4 made a run for it as the alarm sounded, ramming a security-droid standing in his way and knocking it to the side, and then drove as fast as he could up the ramp. Behind him, all soldiers and droids in the hangar hurried after him. R4 emptied his spare-oil canister behind him as he went, sending more than two dozen droids and Federation soldiers crashing on their heads as they slipped on the slippery surface.

The little droid rushed through the ship and eventually locked itself in in the communications-room, welding the door shut as Federation troops desperately tried to open the hatch from the outside. R4 was quite pleased by its performance and turned around to hook itself up to the ships comm-system, only to find itself face to face with two B1 security-droids together with a neimoidian communications-officer, aiming their blasters at the astromech-droid.


	16. Chapter 16

**INVASION OF NABOO**

The skies over Theed were thick with fightercraft engaged in deadly dogfights, the naboo pilots fighting an uphill battle that they could never hope to overcome. Through this massive storm of blasterbolts, falling debris, crashing fighters and still active fightercraft engaged in deadly combat, a single medium transport dodged its way down towards the city itself; the Wayfarer-class clearly sporting heavier shielding than was standard as it took hit after hit and let nothing through to strike its hull.

The Wayfarer transport came in low over the landscape and soon was escorted by several Federation fighters that made sure no naboo pilot managed to get too close. The transport managed to brake through the city's shields and made a rough landing along one of Theeds wider avenues, plowing up the stonework and creating a wake of dirt and gravel as it went, leaving a deep gash in the ground behind it.

The large forward hatch of the cargo-compartment opened and out of the Wayfarer rushed nearly a hundred gamorrean warriors, all armed to the teeth. Within moments, the gamorrean mercenaries had engaged the guardsmen of House Amidala that were defending the city and the gamorrean leader, Captain Ugluk, was at the fore with his battle-axe and his left arm replaced with a blaster-cannon.

A few minutes later and a second transport followed the Wayfarer, and landed not far behind it and under a much more controlled maner. The Barloz-class medium freighter touched down and from its cargo-hold disembarked close to sixty heavily armed and battle-hardened mercenaries from twenty different worlds, supported by three armored troop-transports to carry them into combat.

Up ahead, the gamorreans provided enough of a distraction to allow the mercenaries from the second transport to deploy without taking any fire, apart from the odd stray shot. Once they had all deployed, Captain Gormbacc and Captain Sheelal Greivous set foot on Naboo soil and surveyed the situation, the city and the combat further up the street. Gormbacc growled and snarled as he pointed at a tower off in the distance and the shield-generator at its top.

"Take it out" Grievous said. "I will join the battle up ahead."

Gormbacc joined his mercenary-company and headed down the smaller streets of the city, intent on destroying the closest shield-generator. Captain Grievous placed over his head a warhelm of classic kaleesh design, a terrible facemask intended to strike fear into the enemies of the wearer, and then freed from its scabbard his slightly curved disruptor-sword, activating the devastating energies of its blade as it was removed from his hip.

 **THE ROYAL PALACE, THEED CITY**

Queen Amidala stood at the windows of her royal court and watched as the battle unfolded in the skies above the city. Theed had lost two of its shield-generator arrays and orbital bombardment was hitting strategic targets in the city. It was a dysmal sight; crashing fightercraft, explosions, stray blaster-bolts and burning buildings.

Captain Panaka, standing next to a holographic projection of the planet that depicted troop-movement, turned to the gathered nobles. "They seem to concentrate at six landingzones across the planet, judging by their deployments and bombardments" Panaka concluded. "Once their troops are on the ground, Naboo will be overrun. Our only hope is to defeat them in the air."

Baron Louka could not hide his fears. "Do we even have enough fighters to halt this attack?"

"We must have faith in our troops" Amidala said, but it was obvious to everyone that she barely believed in her own words herself.

"My queen" Baron Sio said gently and walked up next to his regent. "I beg of you... Escape while there is still time."

Amidala could not take her eyes away from the burning buildings, not even flinching as crashing fighters disintegrated against the force-fields. "No" she finally replied to her trusted advisor, her thoughts seemingly distant. "As long as our troops are fighting, I will not abandon them."

Naboo and Federation fighters clashed in deadly dogfights, blasterbolts filling the skies like a deadly rain and burning fightercraft crashed and tumbled towards the surface, one by one. Beyond the forrests surrounding the Naboo capitol, Federation landing-craft touched down. Trade Federation ground-troops had landed.

 **CITY OF DULAC, NABOO RIVERLANDS**

Trade Federation landing-craft and fighters flew in low over the rooftops unopposed, and the citys outskirts were already seeing the first companies of Federation ground-troops marching down the streets. People were scared and unsure of what the future would bring. Large holograms of the Steward of House Gelda announced all across the city and the barony that House Gelda had surrendered to the invaders in order to protect the lives of the people. The steward also urged all citizens to not resist but to comply, informing everyone listening that resistance was a futile gesture.

"Well, isn't this just peachy" Eadan said as he was looking out the viewports of the cockpit as another formation of landing-craft with fighter-escort flew in overhead.

"You have to admit" Dash Rendar said as he too watched the armada flying past, "the Federation doesn't mess around when it gets upset."

The nautilan frowned. "All I know is, if we don't get out of here with a shipment of spice, we wont get payed by Jabba."

Leebo, tinkering with some electronics in the cock-pit, reminded his two crewmates that all was not so bleak. "Remember that Gardulla owes us for delivering the data-tape to Hondo."

Dash nodded at the point made, but was not feeling particulary cheerful. "My problem right now is how to get off this rock with our ship intact and in one piece."

 **INVASION OF NABOO**

Federation troop-carriers were harrased by Naboo fighters as soon as they entered atmosphere, despite their heavy fighter-escorts. Some, but far from enough to stop the invasion, were shot down and forced to crash out of control as burning wreckage towards the surface. But despite the odd success, the Naboo pilots were fighting against hopeless odds and simply could not contend with the sheer number of enemies penetrating the Naboo defenses. The Naboo sky was filled with ongoing battles as fighters clashed in deadly dogfights.

On the surface, the Federation troops had secured six major landingzones across the planet at strategic locations. From here, the Federation army slowly expanded its influence and secured more and more territory, gaining more control with each ship that made landfall and deployed reinforcements to increase and fill out the ranks at the frontlines.

 **THE BOGMARKS, NABOO**

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi left the massive concentration of Trade Federation troops behind as they snook into the Naboo marshes. Behind them, dozens of troop-carriers settled down on the planets soil and began unloading troops, vehicles and supplies to add to the regiments that had already established themselves on the planet. The sheer number of troops being deployed was both terrifying and impressive to witness all at once. Having found cover in the bushes, the two jedi took time to reflect.

"Well, we made it past the Naboo defenses and the Federation army" Obi-Wan concluded with a slight smirk. "Now what?" he added as he took a look at their surroundings.

Qui-Gon merely grunted. "Now we find a local, a guide, someone, who can direct us at the nearest ship capable of taking us past the Federation blockade. The sooner we can alert Coruscant of what is happening here, the sooner the Republic can come to the aid of the naboo."

 **XXX XXX**

Several hours later, the two jedi, having traversed marshes, forrests, rivers and grassland, witnessed Trade Federation forces attacking a Naboo settlement. It was all too clear that it was a very one-sided battle and the defensive actions of the naboo troops, allthough heroic, was nothing more than futile resistance fueled by desperation.

"We should do something."

Qui-Gon glanced at his apprentice. "Focus, my padawan. Do not allow yourself to be governed by emotion and sudden urges. Reflect, think and be mindful. We serve the naboo best by completing our mission and get word to the Jedi Council and the Supreme Chancellor."

It was almost with reluctance that Obi-Wan nodded and took a deep breath to clear his mind. Just as he did find inner peace, the padawan noticed his master gradually subduing a growing tension within him. Obi-Wan knew that something was amiss. And sure enough, within moments the two jedi saw several scout-speeders, so called STAPs, manned by B1 security-droids, coming at them through the trees and bushes. Within moments, blasterbolts were fired at the jedi and their lightsabers came to life, deflecting the incoming fire with incredible skill.

Two STAPS took hits as the blasterbolts were deflected back at the Federation speeders, crashing violently as a result into the ground and plantlife. Obi-Wan cut down two more of the agile vehicles as they swept past him during their strafing-run, each severed part glowing hot where the lightsaber had cut and spun out of control as each individual part veered off into the forrest and marshes.

Qui-Gon relied on the force to push a security-droid free from its STAP, sending the droid crashing through a thick tree and smashing the thing in the process, while the speeder itself continued on its own until it eventually crashed and exploded as it struck solid ground. A second STAP swooshed past the Jedi knight with a few inches to spare as Qui-Gon expertly dodged in the last second, and then proceeded with throwing his lightsaber after the hostile scout-speeder, slicing it and its driver in half as the spinning weapon struck before returning to its owners grip.

The noise of engines not too far off told Qui-Gon that they were not safe yet. "A scouting-detail. They will have reported our location as they attacked us. More Federation troops will come."

"We can not outrun them, master" Obi-Wan pointed out. "And we can not fight them all."

Qui-Gon was forced to agree. "We will need to hide and soon. Let's hurry."

They took off into the woodlands and marshes at quickened pace, knowing fully well that their position had been revealed and it was only a matter of time before they were found again. All they could do was to keep running and trust in the Force to guide them.

 **CORELLIA**

Satele Shans ship, _The Frozen Star_ , approached the planet and entered atmosphere, a tricky prospect considering the heavy traffic and shipping to and from the planet - not to mention the thick layer of stations and shipyards in orbit that added to the layer of obstacles surrounding the planet - the droids taking the vessel in for landing at the surface-coordinates provided by Arthan Gom; the small city of Kell'Rylo.

 **XXX XXX**

Satele and her twi'lek padawan entered the tavern mentioned to them by the chevin back on Kramalg, the Hyperleap Corner. It was a place filled to the brink with scum and villains, pirates, smugglers and thieves.

"Certainly looks like a place where we might find this Sandahar" Kayo said.

"Keep your mind on the present, padawan, where it belongs" Satele reminded the twi'lek.

Satele walked over to the bar to try and get some information out of the bartender. Waiting for him to serve, a viscious looking sullustan came up to her and grinned creepily.

"You are not interested in me" Satele said, raising her finger ever so slightly, before the sullustan had a chance to utter a word and almost instantly he seemed to forget all about her and walked away. Kayo only smiled.

Eventually the bartender came over to Satele, an old corellian freighter-captain, an arm, leg and eye replaced with cybernetics and what skin he had left was covered with tatoos from all over the galaxy.

"I'm told you are an old friend of Arthan Gom" Satele said and the bartender quirked his one remaining eyebrow.

"Arthan? A friend?" the man chuckled and grinned and then leaned against the bar with both hands. "Look lady, I haven't done any deals with that old fool in years. So are you having any drinks?"

Satele leaned in closer to the corellian. "I'm not interested in your relationship with the chevin" she said, "I am interested however in finding a man named Sandahar."

The corellians features hardened as the name was mentioned. "Sandahar Sing?" he said. "Haven't heard that name in a long time."

"So you know of him then" Satele asked and the bartender nodded.

"I know of him" he said, "and he is nothing but trouble if you ask me. If I were you, I would stay away from him and out of his way."

"Not possible I'm afraid" Satele revealed. "What do you know of artefacts from a planet called Korriban? Is there a market?"

"Korriban?" the man said. "Never heard of it. If you excuse me, I have customers to tend to."

Kayo leaned in so Satele could hear her as the bartender walked off. "He knows something. I can feel it."

Satele nodded in agreement. "I feel it also. Impressive, padawan, you have come far."

"Thank you, master" Kayo said, but then stiffened. "Where did he go?"

Both realized the bartender was nowhere in sight and they hurried after him, jumping over the counter and running out the backdoor. They spotted the bartender rushing towards a speederbike and straddling it in a well rehearsed move, followed by him shooting off into the air on the vehicle. Satele took chase by jumping up on a cargo-speeder heading in the same direction as the bartender. When she saw her target veering off in another direction she jumped over to another vehicle that would keep her on track.

Kayo Kai Kahn ran out into the street and when she saw a speederbike coming her way, she reached out with the Force and knocked the driver from the saddle and replaced him by leaping onto the speeding vehicle as it shot past, allowing her to take chase.

Satele jumped between speeders and haulers, even hanging from a monorail-train a piece of the way, running along the length of a tanker-transport, almost bouncing between vehicles, jumping over walkways and ducking under commercial signs.

The bartender could not believe his eyes when he realized that Satele was up ahead of him, up on the trailer of a cargo-speeder looking straight at him. He was even more amazed as the woman lept into the air, flipped a full backwards circle and landed kneeling on the bartenders speederbike right infront of him. By now the bartender was beyond believing what he was seeing, as the woman had impaled his speeder upon landing with a double-bladed lightsaber, the yellow blade forcing the vehicle to crash as the engine was destroyed.

Satele retrieved a grappler from her belt and launched the hook at an overpass and as the hook locked itself in place, the jedi grabbed hold of the bartender and pulled him with her as she jumped from the speeder only seconds before it struck ground and was obliterated in a ball of fire.

Swinging through the thick smoke of the explosion, Satele and her prisoner eventually touched ground and while the jedi knight made a skilled and controlled roll over her shoulder, eventually ending up on her feet, the bartender tumbled and bounced out of control.

Satele walked over to the bartender just as Kayo caught up and flew in to land. The bartender was slowly getting up on his feet, but not before the two women stood positioned infront of him. Looking up at them, he sat down and tried to catch his breath after the crash.

"Alright" the bartender said. "You got me. I'm Sandahar Sing."

Satele Shan crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't say."

 **XXX XXX**

Sandahar was pushed into a seat onboard _The_ _Frozen Star_ by a not so gentle Kayo Kai Kahn. Satele sat down opposite of the notorious dealer of illgegal goods.

"So... Korriban you say?" Sandahar said, rubbing his aching head.

"Precisely" Satele nodded. "Artefacts from Korriban. What do you know about it?"

"Rare" Sandahar said, "Hard to find, even harder to sell. But when you do find a buyer, they are willing to pay almost any sum you come up with."

Satele leaned forward, resting her elbows against her knees. "Remember a nikto showing up some months ago? A male Kadas'sa'Nikto to be more precise, by the name of Sifo-Dyas."

Sandahar nodded. "Yeah, I remember him. Asked me who I was selling Sith artefacts to. So I told him. Have to admit, I have no idea why I did it, but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

Satele could not help but smile, realizing that Sandahar had been compelled by a jedi mindtrick to tell all that Sifo-Dyas needed to know.

"So what did you tell him?" Kayo asked.

"I told him. Doesn't mean I have to tell you" the corellian said.

"As a matter of fact" Satele said, "It does."

Sandahar somehow realized he had little choice, as if it all of sudden just seemed like the most obvious course of action. "Alright, alright. The nikto asked questions about how the artefacts were smuggled off Korriban. Then he was really interested in what artefacts I had managed to smuggle past the Jedi outpost."

"And?" Satele inquired impatiently.

"He became especially interested in a bunch of crystals" Sandahar explained, "especially since they had been requested by a specific buyer. Even payed for up front."

"Crystals?" Satele took clear interest. "Red crystals?" she inquired.

Sandahar Sing nodded. "Yeah. They were not easy to find, let me tell you. Deep down in a cavern, surrounded by rivers of lava, and I swear there are ghosts hiding in the shadows of that place. Anyway, as I had gone through all that trouble reaching the surface undetected, I figured I could take some other stuff as well. You know, stone-tablets, art and other items. Once I have sold them all, I will be as rich as a Hutt. Of course, then that nikto showed up and I knew I had to lay low for a while. Didn't quite work out as I had planned."

Satele got out of her chair and started to pace back and forth. "The crystals, how many did you find?"

"The buyer wanted two. I came out of there with four. As you can imagine, I made quite a profit. Even kept one crystal, since I figured they would be worth even more out on the market. And Arthan did not let me down, let me tell you."

"Who was the buyer?" Kayo demanded. "Who payed you to go to Korriban?"

Sandahar was reluctant but eventually he gave in on his own. "Black Sun."

"Who?" Kayo said, obviously somewhat confused.

Satele was not as clueless, however. "Black Sun... The crime syndicate?"

Sandahar nodded. "That's the one. Black Sun payed me good money up front to go to Korriban and retrieve two red crystals from a cave beneath a specific ruin. Even gave me the coordinates."

Satele leaned in over the smuggler. "You will reveal your contact to us."

Sandahar could only chuckle and smirk. "And you will do what? Go after her with your Jedi ship? She will go into hiding the moment you enter the system."

"What about you?" Kayo said. "Will she hide the moment you show up?"

Satele understood what her apprentice was after. "I'm sure you have a ship of your own, do you not?" the Jedi Knight said. " A ship that is not recognized as belonging to the Republic or the Jedi Order."

"What of it?" Sandahar grunted.

Satele straightened her back and folded her arms over her chest. "You just gained two new crewmembers."


	17. Chapter 17

**YGGDRAL**

Alanda followed Hoyt to a small house surrounded by a wellkept garden, a couple of children were chasing each other in circles out on the cut grass. A woman sat on the porch in the shade and mended clothes with needle and thread. As the two enforcers walked up to the porch, the woman acknowledged them with a brief look but then continued with her stitching.

"Good evening" the woman on the porch said. "Don't see you too often in Kartarj these days, Hoyt."

"Patrols keep me busy" Hoyt replied. "Sasha, this is Alanda, my newest recruit."

The woman up on the porch didn't seem too impressed. "You want our spare room, I take it?"

Hoyt nodded. "She does need a place to live."

Sasha sighed and placed the needle and thread to the side. "She does, I suppose. Brend is out hunting for a few more hours, but I don't think he will object to another enforcer living with us."

"Excellent" Hoyt smiled wide and then turned to Alanda. "I'll leave you here then, let you get aquainted with the Lansraad's and your new home. And tomorrow, I'll take you out on patrol. How does that sound?"

Alanda eyed the small homestead with some suspicion. "Sounds good enough" she eventually said.

An hour later, Alanda had stashed her gear in the small room that from now on was her own refuge. Sitting out on the porch, Sasha placed a mug of juice next to the enforcer and sat down beside her with a mug of her own.

"I take it I'm not the first enforcer staying with you?" Alanda said.

"No" Sasha admitted. "Derec Staal lived with us for two years. He died six months ago, fighting raiders outside of Fort Redemption."

"I'm sorry" Alanda said and she meant it, after all, this Derec had once been a member of the Jedi Order just like her.

"It's life" Sasha said and sipped her juice, looking over at her children as they played. "You either kill or be killed."

 **THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT**

The High Council had joined to listen to the first report from Satele Shan, concerning her search for Grand Master Sifo-Dyas, having gathered around a holo-projector that now was depicting a full-size rendition of the young jedi knight.

"I intend to follow up on the connection with Black Sun and why they want crystals from Korriban. If I don't follow this lead, Black Sun will cut all ties to Sandahar, and we might never find out why they have an interest in the red crystals. Therefor I request that another jedi be sent to investigate the whereabouts of a smuggler, by the name of Arren Fu, and the location of his ship, _Cosmos Diva_. It is likely that Grand Master Sifo-Dyas hired this captain, and his ship, here on Corellia. Where they went, however, is uncertain."

The hologram faded and the room was lit up as the windows once more allowed the sunlight to enter the room.

"We recieved this transmission an hour ago" Ki-Adi-Mundi told the others. "That Black Sun has found a way to retrieve crystals from Korriban is deeply troubling, and I agree with Jedi Satele's assessment. At this point, another jedi should be given the task of finding Grand Master Sifo-Dyas."

"Agree on this, I do" Yoda nodded. "Arren Fu we now must find."

"I have connections within Coruscants security-forces" Plo Koon said, his breathing-mask moving as he spoke. "I will see if they can not help us finding this corellian captain and his ship."

"And when we do?" Windu wondered, acting as the Watcher disciplins representative on the council in the absence of their grand master; Sifo-Dyas.

Yoda was the one to reply. "Then, a jedi knight, send we will."

"A red crystal of Korriban?" Grand Master Yaddle said, thinking aloud. "A dire prospect."

Everyone on the council turned to Kit Fisto, grand master of the Guardian disciplin.

Kit Fisto looked troubled. "The Korriban Sanctuary apprehends smugglers every year, but we can not rule out that some manage to evade our vigil. Unfortunate as it is."

"True" Yoda nodded. "But not often, enter the caves beneath the ruins, they do. Let alone, walk away with sanity intact. A greater threat, behind this action is." Yoda gave it some thought, just as everyone else on the council. "The crystals, find them we must" Yoda pointed out, "or corruption they will spread."

The grand masters were beginning to understand that something truly sinister and insidious was stirring in the galaxy.

 **CORELLIA**

Five unsavory characters stood in wait, casually hanging around outside of a dockingbay, exchanging harsh jokes and comments between one another. When Sandahar Sing approached, they all turned their attention at him.

"About damn time" the bothan in the outfit said.

A gamorrean squeled in its horrid language and they all laughed at the joke.

"So what's the hurry?" a rodian said in bad Basic. "It seemed urgent."

Sandahar and the two jedi, obscured by robes and hood, walked up to the crew. "Is the ship ready?"

"Always" the pilot said, a charming looking human with tan skin. "Where are we going?"

"Ord Mantell" Sandahar said and at once his crew seemed reluctant to go.

"Really?" Sandahars pilot said sarcastically. "I thought we were done with her."

Sandahar ignored the sarcasm. "We only need to drop off these two clients. That is it."

"That's all?" the bothan asked, not at all convinced as he studied the robed and hooded women.

The gamorrean squeeled and grunted and the pilot nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" the pilot said and folded his arms over his chest, "It sounds awefully familiar."

Sandahar simply ignored them and headed for the ship. "Stay behind if you want. More credits for me, with less to split it with."

His crewmembers reluctantly headed after him while discussing between themselves. The pilot lingered somewhat and the two clients noticed his eyes undressing them.

"Can I help you in any way?" Satele asked, her hood partially covering her features.

"Not at all" the man said and offered a most charming and well rehearsed smile. "Welcome aboard, and I do hope you will enjoy your flight. The name is Grando Calrissian, at your service; pilot on the Millenium Falcon."

 **BATTLE FOR THEED**

Trade Federation shuttles landed directly in the city now that two of the shield-generators had been destroyed. From orbit, long-range bombardment hit anti-air emplacements and fortified positions established by the defenders. Security-droids, supported by turret-droids, advanced along every street with extra back-up from Federation soldiers. The city was burning, buildings had collapsed and covered the streets with rubble. Civilians were fleeing the fighting, but there was no place to run.

Major Ric Olié had been forced to join the fight on the ground, and now armed with a blaster, was in charge of a platoon defending Artisan Square. With thirty-eight men, four shouldermounted blaster-cannons and two Seraphim-class assault-speeders, they were fighting a desperate battle trying to prevent the Federation troops from securing the square and outflanking the citys central shield-generator.

Six turret-droids advanced line abreast up the main avenue, their portable shield-generators protecting them from all incoming fire. In turn, they were each armed with a twinlinked pulse-blaster on either arm, each turret-droid capable of laying down a fiercesome hail of suppresive fire. Behind them followed two massive four-legged walkers, almost ape-like in their appearance with colossal front-legs and smaller hind-legs; but instead of a head there was a tank-turret, equipped with a blaster-cannon that fired its destructive energybolts over the heads of the smaller turret-droids.

The Seraphims managed to gun down one of the turret-droids, and instantly, a guardsman took the shot with his shouldermounted blaster-cannon and blew the front-leg off of one of the walkers. As it was in midstep, it quickly lost its balance and toppled over, ending up in a heap and the three neimoidian soldiers controlling it fell out of the open-top turret like ragdolls.

Ric fired his blaster-rifle at other neimoidian soldiers that he spotted up on a rooftop, hitting one in the chest and another in the arm. Incoming fire from the advancing turret-droids forced him to duck into cover behind what remained of a fountain.

Ric activated his headset. "This is Artisan Square! Enemy troops are pushing on our position along Artificier Avenue. They have reached as far as the Gungan Artefacts Museum. Unsure how long we can hold!"

 **XXX XXX**

Baron Sio was standing on a balcony with a pair of magnoculars, and surveyed the battlefield that the city of Theed had become. Federation troops were closing in on all fronts, along every street and had all but wiped out the nabooans fighter-cover over the city. The old baron cursed and headed back to the holographic maps depicting the defense of the city, having joined the forward command-center located in the famous Theed Historical Museum.

"Baron" an officer of the Amidalan Household Guard said as Baron Sio approached. "Artisan Square is close to falling, and the enemy are making another push down Garden Street."

Baron Sio stopped by the holographic maps and studied the situation. The Federation forces were indeed about to overrun their positions, and if they did, they would be able to destroy the central shield-generator protecting the city. And then the palace itself would be open for both arial and orbital attack.

"Send what reinforcements we have to Artisan Square" Baron Sio decided. "If they take Artisan Square, they can march on the royal hangars and the palace, or cut us off from retreating to our own forces."

"Yes, milord!"

Baron Sio then turned his attention at the images depicting the hard fighting going on along Garden Street. "Inform Captain Panaka that he will recieve support from the Flatlands as soon as possible."

 **XXX XXX**

STAPs raced in over Garden Street, spraying blasterbolts over the naboo positions in devastating straifing-runs. Security-droids advanced over the rubble and engaged the Amidalan Household Guard at point-blank range with both blasters and flame-throwers. Grenades were thrown by both sides, droids strangled their enemies while nabooans smashed the heads of droids using debris and rubble. The ape-like walkers, more known as Armored Assault Walker or AAW-1, climbed the piles of collapsed walls and buildings and opened fire with their heavy blaster-cannons at naboo positions.

A squad of gamorrean warriors threw themselves over a platoon of naboo soldiers, having made their stand behind stacked vehicles and debris. Captain Panaka found himself forced to rely on his skills with his disruptor-sword rather than his blaster, as the battle-crazed gamorreans attacked with axes and glaves and all maner of cutting weapons. The melee was unforgiving, and maimed and gutted both nabooans and gamorreans alike. Within moments, Panaka was covered in blood.

A fierce howl had Panaka turn around, just in time to spot none other than Captain Grievous leaping into combat over the rubble, followed by three squads of mercenaries and more security-droids. The sudden charge into close-combat almost broke the nabooan lines from the sheer impact of the unexpected assault. But the Amidalan Household Guard held their ground, they held the line.

Grievous cut down three nabooan soldiers with as many strikes with his disruptor-sword, before he eventually crossed swords with Captain Panaka. The nabooan captain of the guard was no match for the kaleesh warrior, who forced Panaka to backstep with each attack aimed at him. It was just barely that Panaka managed to parry the skilled attacks directed at him, and Panaka knew he would die if nothing would save him from the mercenary-captain.

A loud battle-cry suddenly echoed over the wartorn streets of Theed, and a full two dozen bipedal walkers came charging down Garden Street, pulse-blasters firing on the move, cutting deep gashes into the Federation lines. One who was caught in the barrage from the naboo AT-PT's was Captain Grievous, who took a hit to his left arm, the limb bursting apart and sending cooked and charred flesh, and the vapor of boiled blood, across the battlefield.

From banner-poles the colours of the barony of Lauros and the Flatlands were dragged behind the charging AT-PT walkers, as they brought their pilots into the melee. Captain Panaka was glad to spot Baron Sio atop one of the machines, trampling one security-droid with his walker and slashing a gamorrean across the face with his disruptor-blade.

Four security-droids were quick to grab hold of the wounded Grievous, and carried him with them back to friendly lines before he was captured or killed due to his horrendous wound.

"Thank you, baron" Panaka said and wiped sweat and blood from his forhead. "I am truly glad to see you. I believe your charge might have forced them to call off this latest push of theirs."

Baron Sio fired his walkers pulse-blaster a couple of times, sending each salvo down the street at the enemy, before allowing himself to adress the Amidalan officer.

"For now, captain" the baron said from his position atop the walker. "But they will come again. Ready your men to defend against another attack. We are not done fighting yet."


	18. Chapter 18

**THE BOGMARKS, NABOO**

The fish was pulled from the harpoon and expertly gutted in one fluid motion. A stick was driven through it and then placed over the open fire. The gungan sat down as his catch was being prepared over the campfire, leaning up against a thick tree next to the murky wetlands, and began to clean and maintain his double-barrelled harpoon-rifle. Now and again he would toss a glance up at the skies beyond the trees, looking at the flashing lights that had begun some time ago. Now and again it seemed as if fireworks detonated up in the clouds. He sneered and shook his head.

"Bloody naboo" the gungan muttered and continued making sure his harpoon-rifle was in working condition.

Suddenly, he was interrupted as a large shuttle flew past just beyond the treetops. The trees shook and leaves and branches got thrown into the air as it flew past. The gungan cursed as his fish toppled over and landed in the fire, and jumped over to save it from being ruined. But his attention was soon directed elsewhere as blasters sounded in the immediate area, and as soon as he spotted the flashes, the gungan grabbed his rifle and loaded an harpoon into the empty barrel.

"Halt! Lay down your weapons!"

The gungan spun around and found himself face to face with six droids, all armed with blasters that were aimed straight at him.

"Resist and we will open fire" one of the droids said, its voice cold and to the point.

They all were disctracted as a lone STAP, unmanned as it were, flew past and was smashed to pieces as it crashed into several trees; bits and pieces scattering everywhere. Seconds later two hooded and robbed figures emerged out of the forrest undergrowth, and the gungan recognized their ugly appearance instantly as that of the cursed naboo people.

"Engage and destroy!" the droids said in unison and took instant aim at the two newcomers and opened fire, sending volley upon volley of blasterbolts at their targets.

The gungan cursed, and threw himself into cover as the battle errupted all around him. The two strange newcomers cut down the droids with ease, relying on glowing rods of pure energy, as if wielding swords. Within seconds, the battle was over and the droids had been turned to ruin, with glowing scars of molten metal where the blades of energy had cut. The gungan lept to his feet and took aim with his rifle at the two naboo, tension radiating from his eyes and features.

"Calm yourself" the older of the naboo said and made a gesture with his hand.

The gungan found himself oddly at ease instantly, and lowered his aim. The energy-swords deactivated, and their glowing blades seemed to witdraw into the hilts of the weapons.

"Master" the younger naboo said, somewhat pressured it seemed to the gungan. "More troops will arrive shortly, we must move on."

The elder naboo surveyed their surroundings. "We can never evade them like this" he said and then adressed the gungan, taking the creature somewhat off guard. "Can you help us? We need to hide from the Federation army. We are ambassadors on behalf of the Republic and are friends of Naboo."

The gungan took a step back, gripping his weapon tighter. "Naboo friends?" he sneered. "Naboo no friend of the Gungan."

The younger of the two strangers turned impatient. "Master, we have little time." It was all too clear that he wanted to move on, and that the two of them were in a hurry. Escaping the droids no doubt.

"We saved your life" the elder naboo then said, gaining the gungans attention. "Surely, it is not too much to ask of you to return the favor."

"Droideka hunt you" the gungan pointed out.

"Maybe so, but they were about to shoot you too."

The younger of the two robed naboo turned around as the noise of engines, and trees falling over, came closer and closer. The gungan felt uneasy to say the least. The stand-off lasted several seconds, the noise of the approaching engines and trees toppling grew with each heartbeat. The younger naboo activated his energy-sword once more, its blade bright blue, and urged his master to come to a decision.

"What will it be?" the older naboo asked, pushing the issue as trees could now clearly be seen falling over further off into the forrest.

Finally, the gungan gave in with a grunt and a frown. "Follow me! We go under water."

The gungan ran off to the waterline by the murky marshes, flinging fluently the harpoon-rifle over his shoulder, and dove expertly into the dark waters. The two strangers quickly followed and jumped in, submerging as quickly as they could. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had no trouble spotting the flare burning deep in the water and swam as best they could towards it. They found the strange creature hovering in the water, the lit flare in its hand like a torch. The gungan waved at the jedi to follow it, and then swam with extreme ease further down, mostly relying on its large ears to propell it forward, until they struck bottom.

The gungan took them through a forrest of underwater vegitation, until they found a small structure anchored to the bottom. As it rested on four thick logs that had been driven into the soil, they all swam in under the building and up into a small opening beneath it. The two jedi gasped for air as their heads came above water, reaching the airpocket created by the structures interior. The gungan was already out of the water, tossing the flare back into the pool while the jedi crawled out of the cold pond.

"Safe" the gungan said and placed his rifle on a rack. "No droideka come here."

Qui-Gon nodded and removed his heavy robes, soaked and drenched as they were. "We are greatful. How long does your airsupply last?"

"Home has auto-gills" the gungan explained. "Draw air from water. Always have plenty of air."

"Thank the Force" Obi-Wan said as he emptied his boots of water back into the pond.

"I am Qui-Gon, and this is my companion, Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are trying to reach a spaceport, so we can warn the senate that the Trade Federation has launched an invasion of the planet."

"Invasion?" the gungan said, curious and sceptic at the same time. "You mean droideka?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan cut in as he pulled his boots back on his feet. "An entire army of droids has landed to conquer this planet."

"And without outside help" Qui-Gon added, "Naboo will not stand a chance for long. It is urgent that we make contact with the senate."

The gungan grabbed a bottle made from clay, removed the cork and took a swipe of the alcohol inside, and then studied the two jedi for a brief moment. "Naboo came long ago to Otoh Gunga, settled dry land and shoot at gungan. Gungan here first, this is our world. This is Otoh Gunga, not Naboo. If droideka kill naboo, why should gungan stop them?"

"Because the droid-army wants the entire planet. Not just dry land, but all lakes, rivers, swamps and oceans as well" Qui-Gon explained. "They will shoot at gungans too."

"And if you talk to senap, droideka go away? Not shoot at gungan?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. Then the droids will go away. They will not shoot at gungans and they will not shoot at the naboo."

"Anyone who helps to throw the droids back into space, would be celebrated as a hero" Obi-Wan added.

"Hero?" the word clearly did stir something in the gungan, and he gave it some serious thought. "Very well" he eventually said, "I help you, I am hero. We go to Ness, gungan city, not far. From there, we find ship."

"Sounds like an excellent idea" Qui-Gon said with a smile while Obi-Wan merely sighed.

"Lets hope" the gungan said and took another swipe of the alcohol. "Me Jar-Jar. Jar-Jar Binks."

 **XXX XXX**

Trade Federation shuttles and speeders flew past over the trees in squadrons, frightening wildlife and shaking the forrest to its roots. The invasion was well underway.

Jar-Jar slowly emerged out of the water, only his eyes and the top of his head breaching the surface. He spied on the gungan homestead up ahead, three buildings next to the shore, each structure continued down into the depths of the marshes. Currently, security-droids were searching the place while other droids, mounted on STAPs, provided support and cover. Strange creatures, not from this planet and obviously soldiers, were asking questions to the gungan family, roughing up the gungan husband infront of his wife and children. Soon enough, the hostile troops moved on, boarding military vehicles and headed out to harass other innocent civilians at some other location.

Jar-Jar began to cautiously step out of the water and found cover behind a bush. When he could see no trace of any droids over by the homestead, only the family caring for the abused husband, he signaled for the two jedi to come out of hiding. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved out of the bushes and undergrowth, and joined up with Jar-Jar as he headed for the gungan family. At first, the family was terrified at the arrival of the newcomers, but Jar-Jar managed to ease the situation. The gungans discussed between themselves for a brief moment in their own language, before Jar-Jar turned to the two jedi.

"Droideka looked for you" Jar-Jar said. "Asking question where you hide. They did not know, but home wrecked anyway."

"Tell them we are truly sorry, and we had no intention of causing them any grief" Qui-Gon said and then waited for Jar-Jar to translate. It was obvious though, that the conversation included more than a simple apology.

"We have ride" Jar-Jar eventually said, having finished his conversation with the familys husband and wife. "They lend us ride so we reach Ness."

Qui-Gon felt relieved. "Tell them that we are most greatful for their generosity."

"Already did" Jar-Jar explained. "Follow me. Best move before more droideka come."

Within half an hour, the two jedi were inside a pod together with Jar-Jar, the gungan steering with reins two dugong's that dragged the pod behind them through the waters like beastsofburden. Ever submerged to avoid detection by the invading Trade Federation, the two jedi had trouble keeping track of where they were going.

Obi-Wan seemed a bit hesitant as he studied the murky waters beyond the view-port next to him. "The file we have on Naboo only mentioned the gungans living in smaller villages. It made no mention of any gungan city, or town for that matter."

"We keep 'em secret" Jar-Jar explained, looking back over his shoulder. "What naboo don't know, naboo can't hurt. Gungans have many cities. Ness one of the biggest."

"How far is it to Ness?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Several hours" Jar-Jar admitted. "We reach tonight."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily at the prospect of being cramped in the small underwater pod for an extended period of time.

"Patience, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon instructed. "Trust the Force to guide us and show us the path." Qui-Gon then turned to the gungan looking out the forward viewport and controlling the two seacows dragging them along, "Will we be able to find a spaceship in Ness?"

Jar-Jar chuckled. "No no no. City deep under water. No spaceship there. But, from Ness we can go to naboo. Naboo have spaceships."

"A Naboo spaceport?" Qui-Gon asked, just to be clear so there were no missunderstandings.

"Yes" Jar-Jar nodded. "Naboo city. Theed. Big spaceport. Jar-Jar has seen it."

"Theed?" Obi-Wan thought out loud. "The Naboo capitol. It is bound to be under siege."

Qui-Gon seemed relaxed. "It is also bound to have plenty of ships available. And plenty of pilots who would like nothing more than a chance to leave this warzone, and earn a profit while doing so. Do not worry, padawan; I have found that my old master was right when he said that greed can often be a powerful ally. We will find the ship and the pilot we need. Trust the Force to guide us."

Jar-Jar merely shook his head. "Awefull nice, that force" he said with no small amount of sarcasm.


	19. Chapter 19

**ROYAL PALACE OF HOUSE AMIDALA, CITY OF THEED**

In the palace, the nobles followed the battles across the planet on holographic projections. It offered little hope, seeing the futility of it all in numbers and icons. But perhaps more so, witnessing the events taking place in the city of Theed itself was the most depressing and damaging to morale. Every street had seen action and had been shot to bits and pieces, and smoke and flames could be seen all over the city.

Queen Amidala stood by a window, and had her eyes locked on the parts of her city that saw the most of the fighting; explosions errupting, fires burning, smoke rising and blasterbolts filling the air. It was tragic to see the once beautiful city slowly being grinded down to ruins before ones eyes. Amidala barely took note of Captain Panaka and Baron Sio entering court, the men covered in sot and blood and their uniforms torn.

"What news?" Baroness Veruna hastily inquired where she stood next to the tactical holograms.

"My lords, my ladies" the captain began. "We have lost three more city-blocks and the entire theatre district. Thousands are dead and the civilians are fleeing in panic."

"And the eastern shield-generator was destroyed on our way over here" Baron Sio added.

"It is a lost cause" Baron Gelda summed it up.

Baron Sio would not stand such rhetoric. "As long as a single Naboo soldier is holding a blaster, there is still hope!" he growled. "As long as we, the nobility, lead the way and refuse surrender, then there is still hope!"

"We can not hold them" Panaka reluctantly said, his words saturated with exhaustion from the rigors of combat. "I must advice that we evacuate before they have the palace surrounded."

Baron Gelda took a few steps towards his queen. "Please, save your people. Save our world. Order our troops to lay down their weapons, and invite the Trade Federation to talk, so that we may negotiate a peace on equal terms."

"Equal terms?!" Baron Sio could hardly believe what he was hearing. "There will be nothing equal about it if we simply surrender all we have to the Federation. They will take what they want and leave us nothing but rubble and ruin."

Gelda turned around with fire in his eyes. "Then so be it! For I would rather have peace and save our people, than fight a war that will destroy all of Naboo!"

"You will only condemn our people to slavery and most likely even worse!" Baron Sio countered.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!"

Everyone calmed down and turned to their queen, her voice loud and strong despite her young years. She left the window and walked on over to her throne and sat down with a deep sigh. It was clear that she was in contemplation. Eventually, after a full minute of utter silence in the room, she opened her eyes and adressed her council.

"Order our troops to stand down" she said, having everyones compleat attention. "I can not let our people suffer like this, simply because of my own pride and arrogance. Contact the Trade Federation, and inform them that Naboo invites them to talks of truce."

"At once, your majesty" Baron Gelda said and went to make sure the queens orders were properly carried out.

Even though everyone was relieved, including Baron Sio, that the fighting would be over, not one of them could help feeling as if a great mistake had been made. None more so, than the queen herself.

"Baroness Veruna, Steward of House Amidala" the queen then said, and the two women she had adressed walked up to the throne and awaited the queens command. "Baroness Veruna, I will ask of you to ensure that my sister reaches Coruscant to speak on behalf of Naboo, on behalf of us all, before the senate and the chancellor." Amidala then turned to the steward of her household. "Sister, you must join with Senator Palpatine, and have the Republic come to our aid. Make them understand our desperation."

The Steward of House Amidala, Lady Sola Amidala, felt an aching sensation in her heart as she listened to the commands of her queen, her sister. "Your highness... What about you?"

Queen Amidala straightened her back and found a most regal posture upon her throne. "I will remain here, and teach the Federation about Naboo valor."

 **XXX XXX**

Baroness Veruna and Lady Sola Amidala were accompanied by eight guardsmen from the noble household of Veruna, as they left the palace and hurried out onto the palace-docks. The two nobles waited as the bodyguards prepared the water-speeder that belonged to House Veruna, tied as it was to the docks, and as they did they were surprised to notice Baroness Naberrié coming after them, only supported by four of her guardsmen.

"Mother" Lady Sola pleaded. "Please, get back inside."

"The Steward is right, my lady" Baroness Veruna said, "it is not safe out here."

"Thank you, but that is abundantly clear" Baroness Naberrié snarled and then turned to face her daughter. "Sola, remember when you get to Coruscant, that your father served Naboo as her senator and representative for twenty years. He had many friends and made many allies. The name of Amidala is your greatest strength once you reach the Senate. Combine your fathers allies with those of Baron Palpatine, and you will be able to save Naboo."

"I will, mother. I swear it."

Baroness Veruna and Lady Sola climbed aboard the water-speeder, and as soon as they had settled, the vehicles engines had it shoot across the water, hovering twelve inch above the surface. Shortly after leaving the docks, the speeder dove into the water and submerged itself to avoid detection, and navigated its way through the canals of Theed until it entered the large rivers and pushed itself against the stream, moving away from the terrible battle.

 **XXX XXX**

At court, the water-speeder could be seen as an icon on the strategic map of Theed as it made its way upstream, along the river of Theelos.

"They have made it past the Federation lines" Baron Sio concluded as he followed the water-speeder on the map. "They made it" he said with a sigh and turned to the queen.

Baroness Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo, nearly collapsed as the tension washed away upon hearing the news that her sister had managed to evade the enemy during her escape. Standing over by the windows of her impressive court, overlooking the ruined city, she felt relieved.

Baron Gelda eyed the icon that indicated the progress of Lady Sola and Baroness Verona, and studied the terrain ahead of them. He knew he had to act quickly.

 **RIVER OF THEELOS**

Two elongated Federation shuttles moved in over the river, and flew along it upstream. Both shuttles opened their rear hatches, and soon enough security-droids disembarked in mid-flight, falling into the water and started to sink towards the bottom.

 **XXX XXX**

The submerged vessel that transported Queen Amidalas sister made haste, as it silently cut through the currents of the river of Theelos. Baroness Veruna, whom the speeder belonged to, took her eyes from the viewport and turned to her guest; Lady Sola of House Amidala.

"Your sister will do her duty, as will you, my lady" the baroness said, seeing the troubled features of the young womans face. "If not, Naboo will fall and never be free from the Federations tyranny."

"I know" Lady Sola said with a sigh.

Her heart ached at the thought of leaving her sister behind as the enemy was closing in for the kill. Theed was burning, and it would not be long before Naboo would officially surrender and become occupied by the forces of the Trade Federation. And Lady Sola's sister, Baroness Padmé Amidala, the queen of Naboo, would be a prisoner. A hostage.

"We have readings up ahead!" the pilot of the vessel said, shouting back over his shoulder.

As he did, the other seven guardsmen of House Veruna freed their blaster-pistols and spied out of the view-ports. Lady Sola could feel the tension mounting inside of her chest; fear, fueled with adrenalin, spread throughout her body.

As the water-speeder cut through the currents, it past overhead of some twenty-four security-droids who stood in wait on the bottom of the river. As the Naboo vessel flew in overhead, they all opened fire with their blasters. The submerged vehicle was quickly torn apart, along its entire belly, by the droids devastating barrage from below. In the end, the pilot had no choice but to re-emerge on the surface of the river, as water quickly began flooding the compartments and short-circuiting one system after the other. As soon as they broke the surface, however, they came under fire from eight relentless STAP's that harrassed the water-speeder continuesly. The vehicle was being utterly torn to shreds and soon enough was moving out of control, and eventually found itself violently crashing into several trees growing along the shore of the river.

Baroness Veruna pushed open the top-hatch and instantly returned fire with her own blaster as three STAP's flew in over her head, their own weapons firing at the speeder. Climbing out, she was soon enough followed by the three guardsmen that had survived, along with young Lady Sola, the Steward of House Amidala. Finding cover among the trees, they did their best in fighting off the Federation scout-speeders that moved in, time and time again, on straifing-runs. Eventually, one of the guardsmen got caught in the incoming fire and was killed instantly.

"My lady!" one of the remaining guardsmen said as he turned to Baroness Veruna. "We must get out of here! If we stay, we all die!"

"Droids in the water!" the other guardsman shouted, wounded in his left arm, he fired his blaster with his right hand at the security-droids that were slowly climbing out of the river to finish the job.

The wounded guardsman was killed within moments, as more and more droids appeared in the river; their blasters soon enough finding their target, as the guardsmans muzzle-flash from his discharging weapon told them where to aim.

Baroness Veruna grabbed Lady Sola by the collar and dragged her along with her. "Run!" she commanded. "Run or you die!"


	20. Chapter 20

**CITY OF THEED**

Queen Amidala could not believe her eyes, watching the icons displayed on the holographic maps and screens. The dot that had been Baroness Veronas submerged transport had vanished, only a mile or so outside of the city. Gone.

Baron Sio wanted to say something, but could not find the words. He knew nothing could comfort the young queen. Indeed, nothing could comfort any of the nabooans present at court at this point in time. Tragedy had taken root on the planet and in their minds, and was not about to let go any time soon.

Amidala moved slowly towards her throne and sat down. Not a tear ran from her eyes, yet those eyes told of the great sorrow that now filled her thoughts and had taken hold of her heart. She studied the people in the courtroom, the officers busy overseeing the skirmishes still taking place, the servants who hurried to arrange so that no state-secrets would fall into enemy hands and the nobles who made preparations for a prolonged occupation. She met the eyes of Baron Sio, the baron still wearing the sot and dirt of combat upon his torn clothes, and nothing needed to be said between the two of them. Both knew that they had lost too much already. All of Naboo had lost.

 **EMBASSY OF ALDERAAN, CORUSCANT**

Duke Bail Organa had served as ambassador of his homeworld for close to six years, at the request of the ruler of Alderaan, Arch-Duke Taryn Kasharyn. Alderaan had for centuries been a rich and fertile world that relied little on imports to survive. Instead, its wealth was traded for luxuaries in return. The last war on Alderaan had taken place during Darth Revans invasion, eight hundred years prior as the Sith Empire anexed the planet, and later, as the newly formed Republic liberated Alderaan from the Sith occupation. Alderaan was a peaceful world, a tranquil world that did not know poverty, nor hardship. A unique planet in a galaxy of suffering.

"You have contacts we need, senator" Organas guest said, sitting as he were in the group of sofas arranged in the middle of the lounge. "I will not lie, we need your help."

Senator Organa turned to face his guest, and sighed briefly before heading over to join Senator Palpatine of Naboo. "I realize you are experiencing a very troubling turn of events, baron" the duke said as he himself sat down. "I will not deny that. And, if the tables were turned, Alderaan would have appreciated Naboos support. This act of aggression by the Federation is a disgusting one, to say the least."

"Then you'll side with us?" Palpatine asked.

"I have yet received word from the archduke" Organa explained, stressing the fact that he himself had no authority to pit Alderaan against the might of the Trade Federation by himself. "But, I have advised that Alderaan sides with Naboo. The decision, however, is not mine I'm afraid."

Palpatine nodded. "I realize that" he said. "I will not pretend that Alderaan is not important to Naboo. Alderaan has close ties to Corellia and you would be a great aid in securing corellian support for our cause."

Organa simply smiled at the corner of his mouth. "Senator Garm Bel Iblis will require more than a plea from Alderaan to take a stand on this subject. Corellian shipyards have many deals signed with the Federation and they will not give them up simply because Naboo is in trouble."

"Perhaps" Palpatine admitted. "But Bel Iblis respects you, senator. More than he respects me or any of my allies in the senate."

Organa nodded with a smile. "He does chose his friends carefully."

"So you see why I am here?" Palpatine said. "I need your help to convince Corellia to side with Naboo. Between Naboo, Falleen and Ryloth, combined with Alderaan and Corellia, we have an alliance of strong and independent systems that together have a powerful voice in the senate. Kashyyyk would join us, and so would many others. Our voice would turn into a roar, senator."

"That tends to happen as soon as you involve the wookies" Organa chuckled and even got a smile from Palpatine. "But I see your point. Though this plan could just as easily backfire."

Palpatine turned serious. "Naboo has no other choice."

Organa could not refute the remark, so he sighed and thought upon his options. "I will speak with the archduke, propose your thoughts on Corellia. We realize that if the Federation gets away with this, it will only be the beginning; we are not ignorant, senator. But if Alderaan is to act on this, it needs prudent planning."

"Of course" Palpatine acknowledged with a nod. "Naboo is in your debt, senator."

 **NABOO**

Trade Federation troops secured the surrendering Naboo forces, rounded up civilians and deployed their soldiers at every strategic location found. Within hours, the entire planet was secured and at the mercy of the Federation. The banners of the Trade Federation replaced the colors of the various households and barony's, and martial-law was instantly put in place across the planet, in every city, town and settlement. And Theed was no exception.

A Federation shuttlecraft was escorted in towards Theed by six Vulture-class fighter-droids, and headed for the magnificent palace of House Amidala. Around the shuttle and its escort, Federation air-units secured the city and its surroundings from above, while on the ground, droids and patrol-vehicles kept the population at bay.

Many buildings had collapsed during the battle, many more were burning as a result of the fierce fire-fights that had taken place. Black smoke from both burning buildings and vehicles mixed and reached up towards the skies in long tendrils of sot and ash.

The escort veered off as the shuttle moved in to land on the great courtyard of the Amidalan palace. Settling down, the shuttles boarding-ramp lowered and touched ground, allowing the passengers to disembark and set foot on Naboo soil. Count Nayron was accompanied by command-droid OOM-9, and other officials of the Trade Federation, as he stepped down from the ramp and took a breath of air.

"Aaah" Nayron said with a mocking smile. "Victory."

A neimoidian senior officer, followed by a contigent of droids and soldiers, walked up to Nayron and offered the count a salute. "Sir, we have secured the city and captured the queen."

"Very good, colonel" Nayron nodded. "Where is Captain Grievous?"

"Wounded, sir" the colonel informed. "I believe he lost an arm during the fighting, and is currently being treated by a medical team."

"I want to speak with him as soon as he is able" Nayron instructed before moving on, eager to gloat in the face of the naboo queen about her planet surrending to his forces.

 **XXX XXX**

Security-droids pushed open the large doorway leading to the royal palace court, and Count Nayron walked in with determined strides, accompanied by his retinue of officers and officials. Federation troops had secured the entire chamber, holding all the Naboo nobility at gunpoint, while the naboo troops present had been forced on their knees with hands interlocked behind their heads.

Nayron crossed the court and headed straight for the throne at the far end and the young queen, the naboo regent shielded by a line of eight women, all dressed in black gowns with their faces obscured by veils and intricate make-up; not unlike how the queen herself masked her features. They were the Shadow Maidens, orphan girls who had been trained from infancy to serve the monarch of Naboo in any way required. Loyal to a fault, disciplined and determined.

"Queen Amidala" Count Nayron said with his most commanding tone of voice. "The Trade Federation gladly embraces this opportunity to negotiate a truce and lasting peace between us. And to secure our lasting friendship, I bring to you a treaty offered to Naboo by Viceroy Gunray himself. A most generous offer indeed" the neimodian lord pointed out, as if it actually was.

"Good count" Amidala said and gained everyones attention, "as I told your ambassador earlier, I can not agree to these terms. I do not believe they are fair, or in the best interest of my people."

Nayron chuckled with amusement and the others in his retinue joined in quickly enough. "Of course the conditions are not fair" Nayron eventually said. "You have been conquered, my lady. You have lost a war and you are now facing the demands of the Trade Federation, in its role as victor and conqueror."

Baron Sio could no longer hold his tongue. "This is not a peace-negotiation, this is the theft of an entire planet and its resources!"

Nayron quickly found a response to the accusations. "Please, do not degrade this discussion to theft and resources. Think of your families, your citizens, your future. Sign the treaty and this will all be over, and there will be peace."

Queen Amidala sighed, the situation weighing heavily on her young shoulders. She extended her hand towards Baron Sio and he handed over the datapad containing the proposal offered by the Trade Federation. She looked at it, read it and thought upon it.

"No."

Nayron, having already anticipated his grand victory, was not sure what he actually had heard from the young monarchs lips. "I'm sorry my lady... No?"

Amidala looked at the representatives of the Trade Federation, determination practically glowing in her eyes from the depths of her innermost being. "No, I will not sign this treaty. I will not condemn my people to a life of servitude, exploited by greedy beaurocrats and merchants without scrupels or conscience. I will not surrender Naboo to the Trade Federation. The Republic will liberate us."

"Statistically improbable, your highness" OOM-9 informed, coldly and to the point.

Count Nayron turned to his officers that accompanied him. "Place them all under arrest. The suffering of her people will make the queen change her mind soon enough."

 **THE PROFITABLE PROVIDER, NABOO ORBIT**

The remains of the protocol-droid assigned to _The Radiant VII_ fell to the floor, as it was released from the data-extraction rig. Four service-droids quickly hurried to carry away the torn apart droid, and what was left of it.

"Well?" the neimoidian officer in charge asked. "Anything of worth?"

The interrogation-droid, sitting by the data retrieval and decryption console, studied the screens by its station. "An impressive amount of languages, etiquette, planetary information and information about an incredible number of various dignitaries throughout the Republic and the galaxy."

"Perfect" the neimoidian nodded as she placed her hands on her back. "The dignatary-files should be transmitted to Cato Neimoidia immediately."

"Of course" the interrogation-droid acknowledged.

"Now" the neimoidian said as she walked over to the two last droids to be put through data-extraction. "Which shall we pick next?"

The two remaining astromech-droids turned to look at each other, nervously chirping at oneanother. R4 and the last of _The Radiant VII_ 's nine droids assigned to it had for the past few hours witnessed one droid after the other having had its memory-banks, logic-engine and cognitive-core exposed to violent data-spikes and devastating code-breakers. The energy-surges had been so powerful that the droids had burst apart at the joints, lenses had exploded and hatches had blown open.

"The jedi-droid is the prize" the neimoidian said and grinned. "We shall save it for last."

Security-droids moved in and forced the last of the republic vessels astromechs towards the data-extraction rig, the tiny droid whistling and beeping from sheer panic. Soon enough, it was hooked up and secured in place with cables and maglocks. The chambers main screen depicted a rough outline of the droid and the prime functions of its motivator unit.

The female neimoidian simply nodded as she studied the rudimentary data provided so far. "Well now, R3-K1... Let's see what you can provide us with. Begin."

R4 was illuminated by the violent flashes of static lightning caused by the process of braking through the system-integrity matrix of R3-K1, the republic astromech-droid screaming a high-pitched noise as its internal hardware and software was exposed to the unforgiving process of data-extraction.

 **CITY OF THEED**

"Impressive work, count" the holographic image of Viceroy Gunray said in the neimoidian language and applauded. "Most impressive. I never doubted you, cousin. In time, you may very well become viceroy yourself."

"Thank you, my lord. Your praise is, as always, more than enough reward."

The viceroy chuckled. "Then perhaps you have no need of the contract, concerning the distribution of Naboos resources?"

Nayron smiled at the comment. "It does have it's benefits, cousin."

The two of them chuckled in unison.

"Make sure the queen signs the treaty. Until then, Count Nayron."

"Mylord."

The transmission with Cato Neimoidia ended and Nayron, Lo-Ama-Foyor and the other senior officers of the Trade Federation in charge of the invasion of Naboo, were now alone in the court of House Amidalas impressive palace.

"Pockets of resistance still linger" the cerean count said, "but are being rounded up in good order. The entire planet will be secure in a matter of days."

"The blockade no longer fills a purpose" a human economy-officer said, "our vessels are returning to their normal duties; allready seven ships have departed. All according to plan."

Kekkol, the smug pacithhip, slowly rubbed his belly in an odd display of pride and of being too pleased with the current situation. "All spice-production has been secured and the facilities remain intact. My forces performed in accordance with my exceptional instructions, and not a single crate of spice has been lost. As a matter of fact, Naboo spice is already being loaded onto our ships."

"Good work everyone" Nayron smiled and nodded. "Tonight we shall hold a banquette to celebrate our impressive victory here, and rejoice in our flawless efforts."

"Far from flawless, count."

Everyone turned to the far doorway from where the voice that had interrupted them originated. Entering the court was none other than Captain Sheelal Grievous, accompanied by Gormbacc the Wookie and a small retinue of hardened mercenaries. Grievous wounded arm now replaced by a cybernetic one.

Grievous flung his cloak, now burned and torn from combat, over his shoulder in his usual fashion, as he crossed the great court to join the Trade Federation officials. "You still have several loose ends that needs to be dealt with, immediately."

Nayron was not clueless to the situation. "The jedi will not escape us. We have a plan to undermine their efforts. The Senate will work in our favor."

Grievous simply grunted, not trusting politicans or their cloak and dagger mentality. "And what of the queens sister?"

"What of her?" Count Lo-Ama-Foyor wondered, a frown on his face to show his disgust of mercenaries in general.

Gormbacc was the one to answer with a growl, translated by a Federation protocol-droid. "The wookie points out that by hurting the queens sister, the queen will be motivated into signing the treaty" the protocol-droid explained.

Grievous nodded. "Gormbacc is correct. The queens sister is key to ensure total success."

OOM-9 took a step forward. "The queens sister is of no consequence. We have the means of making the queen act as we require. She will brake."

Kekkol grinned confidently. "I do believe our command-droid has a plan already calculated for our young, stubborn queen."

Captain Grievous frowned. "And if the queen would rather die than sign your treaty? What then? However, I find it unlikely that she would sacrifice her own sister."

Nayron was next to voice his thoughts on the matter. "We have their mother. Is that not enough? Surely it would provide us with the same opportunity?"

But Grievous was not so certain. "I would not risk it."

Lo-Ama-Foyor sneered. "Then go find this sister" the cerean grunted. "Take your guns-for-hire and run off into the woods and track her down. You have my blessing, captain."

Nayron nodded. "It could not hurt, I suppose. Captain, you have my permission to retrieve the girl."

Grievous let out a low growl. "At once, count."

The mercenaries left the court immediately, wasting no time as they followed behind Grievous as he walked off with determined strides.


	21. Chapter 21

**GUNGAN CITY OF NESS**

The pod being drawn by two dugong seacows, had traversed the rivers of the marshlands and had now found its way into what the naboo called the Lake Country. It was at the bottom of one of the largest, and deepest, lakes that the city of Ness was located; several dozen of structures of various sizes connected to form an intricate web of tunnels, buildings and trams. Similar pods to the one steered by Jar-Jar could be seen everywhere, not to mention all sorts of submarine-designs. Gungans were swimming here and there, and the entire area was lit up in an eerie haze eminating from the many windows of the city.

Jar-Jar took the pod into a dockingbay, where it popped up at the surface of the bay and bobbed about in the water, the two dugongs casually relaxing after a long swim. Jar-Jar was first to climb out of the pod, closely followed by the two jedi. As soon as the two humans made themselves known, all gungans gasped and stepped back out of fear. Many ran off, others dove into the water and fled beneath the surface. It was all too apparent to the two jedi, that they were not welcome.

"I take it gungans seldom have visitors here?" Obi-Wan said, more a statement than a question.

Jar-Jar shrugged his shoulders. "Gungan no like naboo" he said. "But, this Ness. As promised."

Qui-Gon nodded. "As promised indeed. So what happens now?"

"Now?" Jar-Jar said. "Now, wait."

"Wait?" Obi-Wan did not like it. "Wait for what?"

A doorway opened and several angry and determined gungans poured through, easily identified as warriors by their attire, armour and weapons. Their leader, a scarred and cruel looking male, pushed his way to the fore of the throng of warriors, at once stepping up to eyeball Jar-Jar. The discussion that followed was one of harsh words and accusations, that much the tone of voice alone gave away as they argued in the gungan language. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could do nothing but wait and see what happened next. In the end, the intimidating warrior turned and left, clearly upset about the whole situation for some reason.

"What was that all about?" Qui-Gon wondered as he studied the warriors guarding them.

Jar-Jar shrugged his shoulders as he tended to do. "Me banished. Will be punished."

"Banished?" Obi-Wan could hardly believe it. "Yet you took us back here?"

Jar-Jar shrugged his shoulders once more. "Worth risk if I turn hero. Heroes loved by all."

Qui-Gon was not all that impressed. "Unfortunately, heroes often end up dead."

The comment did not make Jar-Jar feel any better about his current situation.

 **XXX XXX**

The journey through the city of Ness was one of wide eyes, pointing fingers, whispers and rumours. Few gungans had ever seen any other sentient lifeform other than other gungans, and to now see two aliens, being escorted through the streets in plain sight, caused some ruckus to say the least. Within moments, word had spread throughout the entire city and a large mob had soon gathered outside the entrance to the Chiefs Den, where the guards had taken the aliens.

Once inside the Chiefs Den, the two jedi and their gungan friend were brought before the seven chiefs of the city, three sitting on either sider of the Great Chief himself; an obese and revolting looking gungan who was snacking on toads and frogs at the moment. The two jedi had no way of understanding the gungan language, but even so, it was clear that their most recent friend, Jar-Jar, was vastly impopular at the time being. Eventually, one of the six lesser gungan chiefs turned to adress the jedi directly.

"Naboo, you come to get ride to Theed? Why?"

Qui-Gon took a step forward. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Knight of the Consular Disciplin of the Jedi Order. I am here on a mission on behalf of Supreme Chancellor Valorum of the Republic Senate. The Trade Federation has broken republic law and are illegaly invading your planet. My apprentice and I require a ship to take us into space, so that we may contact Coruscant and inform the senate of this invasion, so that the Republic may put a stop to the Federations plans."

The chiefs started to discuss between one another. The obese Great Chief was less than amused.

"We know of droideka on dry land. They not bother gungan. They only fight naboo" the same chief as before said. "Any enemy to naboo is friend to gungan."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you share this planet. What happens to one of you will surely happen to the other. You must understand this."

The Great Chief slammed his chubby fist against the woodwork. "Naboo not share!" he boomed. "Naboo come when only gungan lived on Otoh Gunga. Naboo lie and trick and took more than dry land. Took swamps and bogs, rivers and lakes. Took all, until naboo had all Otoh Gunga and gungan had nothing. Naboo not share and gungan not forget, gungan not forgive."

"Then we thank you for your help and we shall leave you in peace" Qui-Gon said, sensing they had nothing to gain from staying, and he and his apprentice bowed out of respect and turned to leave the chamber.

As the jedi withdrew from the council of chiefs, guards dragged forth Jar-Jar. "Hey, naboo!" Jar-Jar said as he was dragged along. "No minding some help."

Qui-Gon stopped to watch as Jar-Jar was dragged before the chiefs. Obi-Wan saw where things were heading.

"Master" the padawan said, "we have no time for this. The longer we wait, the less chance we have of stopping the Federation. Besides, we should not interfere. It is disrespectful."

"Wait here" Qui-Gon said, as if not having heard his apprentice words, and went back to the chiefs.

"What you want, naboo?" the chief said who could communicate in Basic, as the common language in the galaxy was known.

"What is to become of Jar-Jar Binks here?" the jedi knight asked and the chief translated as before.

The Great Chief chuckled, his belly and chins wobbling as he did. "Jar-Jar be punished... Very punished."

Qui-Gon nodded at the reply. "Will you atleast offer us a guide so that we may find our way to Theed?" Qui-Gon then inquired. "We do not know these waters and would most likely get lost on our own."

The chiefs discussed and it was clear they were not amused, as the chief with Basic skills made clear. "No time for this. You go, naboo. We have important punished to do."

As Qui-Gon spoke next, eyes aimed at the Great Chief, the jedi made a slight gesture of his hand. "Banish Jar-Jar and send him on his way."

"Jar-Jar Binks banished again. Will go now" the Great Chief proclaimed to his council, something that surprized all of the other chiefs, not to mention the guards.

Qui-Gon made another barely noticeable gesture with his hand. "Under conditions that he first guides us to Theed."

"Jar-Jar take naboo to Theed" the Great Chief proclaimed, "If not... He drop to planet core." The guards removed the shackles from Jar-Jars wrists. "Be gone with him!" the Great Chief commanded and the guards pushed Jar-Jar almost into the arms of Qui-Gon.

Jar-Jar was not sure of what was happening, nor any other gungan for that matter. Qui-Gon gently moved the re-banished gungan to the side towards Obi-Wan, and then turned his attention back at the Great Chief.

"We could use a transport" the jedi knight then said.

"Take a bongo" the obese gungan replied. "You take bongo to Theed."

Qui-Gon smiled and bowed his head in respect and he and his two companions turned to leave.

"Thank you much" Jar-Jar said as all three of them left the chiefs and their chamber behind them. "Me owe you now."

Around them, the immense crowd of curious gungans parted to allow the mysterious aliens an open path, no-one daring to stand in their way, fearing decease, trouble, a fight and even being cursed.

"Taking me and Obi-Wan to Theed will be thanks enough" Qui-Gon assured the gungan. "Since we are strangers to these waters, without a navigator, we would get lost."

"What did they mean by dropping you to the planet core?" Obi-Wan asked. "It does not seem physically possible."

Jar-Jar shrugged his shoulders. "Great valley in big ocean. Very deep with no bottom. Said to go to planet core. Chain heavy weights to feet and down you go."

Qui-Gon nodded as he understood the gungans way of thought. "A death-sentance" the jedi said, "The depths will crush anything dropped into such a chasm."

Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh. "How uncivilized."

 **THE REPUBLIC SENATE, CORUSCANT**

"We have proof!"

The senate was in an uproar. The senator of Cato Neimoidia had just accused the chancellor for trying to kidnap Count Nayron of the Trade Federation merchant-fleet.

The neimoidian senator continued, despite the noise-level in the senate-forum. "We have survailance-recordings clearly depicting two jedi" this caused even more of an uproar, "Two jedi, attacking the bridge of the _Profitable Provider_ , a registered Trade Federation merchant, after having landed under the guise as republic ambassadors."

Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan cut in to make himself heard, ignoring protocol as he did. "Is Cato Neimoidia actually accusing the Jedi Order of attacking ships of the Trade Federation? Of privateering?!"

The neimoidian senator was quick to reply. "We have proof that two jedi landed under diplomatic colours and then attacked the crew of the _Profitable Provider_ and tried to reach the bridge. We can only assume that they intended to kidnap Count Nayron, the senior officer overseeing the legal blockade of Naboo, to allow Senator Palpatine and his puppet, Chancellor Valorum..."

The senate responded with utter chaos.

"... To gain leverage against the Trade Federation!" the neimoidian senator continued, despite the storm of emotions sweeping through the gathering of senators. "In response to this, the members of the honorable Trade Federation has seen no other option, other than to protect our position and secure our liberties by taking Naboo as collateral to avoid any more disruptive and illegal hostilities from the chancellor and the Jedi Order."

The next few minutes was beyond control and it took a full fifteen minutes before the senate had calmed itself enough to allow speakers to make themselves heard once more.

Chancellor Valorum aimed a question directly at the neimoidian senator. "Senator Dod, when you say collateral, would you please explain what this actually means, for the record."

The neimoidian senator, Lot Dod, did not hesitate to explain. "The Trade Federation has placed troops on the surface of Naboo and are currently negotiating a peace-treaty with its regent, Queen Amidala."

"Ridiculous!" It was Senator Palpatine, the Naboo representative, who made is voice heard in unison with his cane hitting the floor of his booth. "I have recieved no such communication from Queen Amidala. This is all a smokescreen to hide what the Trade Federation has planned all along; the deliberate invasion of Naboo, with the intent to frighten all smaller planets to fear a military retaliation, if they take any form of action that might go against the Federations economical interests. This is an outrage!"

The senator from the planet Skako, a member-world of the Industrial Union, was next to voice his opinion. "Skako would ask of the senate that a full investigation is done on the matter and I am sure that all members of the Industrial Union agrees. The possibility that the Jedi Order is involved with kidnapping at the request of a chancellor is extremely troubling and one wonders what might come next? Assassination perhaps? An investigation is not only required, it is a must with such a delicate matter."

Chancellor Valorum stood up as he adressed the accusations. "I invite such an investigation with open arms and agree that the situation requires one. I would also like to assure the Senate that I have never asked the Jedi to kidnap any citizen of the Old Republic, nor will I ever do so. The Jedi were sent to Naboo at my request, this is true, but as observers and nothing more. As the investigation will confirm."

 **THE NABOO EMBASSY ON CORUSCANT**

Baron Sheev Palpatine, of House Palpatine, had been Naboo's representative in the Republic Senate for the past twelve years. Well liked by most, though, he was not a favorite among the large guilds that united and joined many of the more powerful planets in economical, and greedy, alliances. Palpatine had made a career out of fighting the larger guilds interests in the Senate; something that had made him many friends, but also many powerful enemies.

Recently, his long years of hard work had payed off, however, as he had managed through several deals to make sure that Senator Valorum of Coruscant had been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Old Republic six years prior. His most recent success was by many considered his prime achievement; getting the Senate to vote in favour of an increase in taxes on all major trade-routes, in order to make merchants favor dealing with smaller planets and not only the massive guilds.

Senator Palpatine walked along the balcony of Naboos embassy, his trademark cane clicking as it struck the floor. He was not alone, joined by fellow senators who were some of his closest allies.

"I am told that the Jedi are missing" Palpatine sounded filled with regret, "and there is still no way of making contact with Naboo. No word from the queen or my family, or any other noble house."

"Most troubling" said the Falleen senator, the reptilian politicians posture and demenour screaming aristocrat all the way to the Outer Rim. "I would never have figured that Viceroy Gunray had the guile to conduct himself in this way" Senator Xizor added.

The senator of Alderaan, Duke Bail Organa, shook his head. "We must make the Federation answer for this. If they get away with attacking a sovereign planet, then what is to stop the Commerce Guild or the Industrial Union of doing the same if they feel threatened by the Senate?"

"It would be anarchy" a corpulent twi'lek senator said.

Palpatine nodded at the experienced senator of Ryloth. "Indeed it would be, Senator Taa" he acknowledged, "The Old Republic would have no credability, and the senate would hold no authority. It would be the end of a millenia of democracy and stability."

The Falleen senator sighed. "I spoke with my father and he fears that if this is not dealt with prudently, it will end with the Old Republic shattering into a mosaiq of independant dominions that in the end will cause galaxy-wide conflict and tragedy."

"King Haxim is wise" Palpatine said, "and I share his fears, Senator Xizor. The problem is that Valorum has not the influence over the senate that is required to control the Trade Federation." Palpatine stopped to take in the inspiring view offered by the balcony. Coruscants skyline was one of awe and beauty. "I have tried to convince Corellia to actively side with us, but have made little headway unfortunately."

Organa did not have to think long. "I will talk to Garm Bel Iblis" he said. "If Corellia will support Naboo, so will many of its shipyards. It would make your case that much stronger and it would strengthen Valorums position as well."

"Corellia would be a powerful ally" Xizor said and nodded. "But Corellias shipyards are closely tied to the InterGalactic Banking Clan, which also has close cooperation with the Trade Federation. Corellia would lose vast amounts of profit by going against the Federation in the senate."

"Is there no way to compensate them?" Organa wondered. "Corellian ships are some of the best in the galaxy. Surely we must be able to find someone who would be able to compensate Corellias losses if Corellia joins your cause?"

Palpatine sighed. "That would require an economic body with the means, and requirements, to purchase large quantities of vessels over several decades, if not centuries."

Xizor did not seem optimistic. "All such economical powers would profit if the Trade Federation succesfully forced their will on Naboo and the Senate. It would allow them to act in similar fashion in the future. Sadly, that does include the Corporate Alliance aswell."

Senator Xizor, Prince of Falleen, was not only of noble birth, but also the executive director for Sizhran Transport Systems; a lucrative shipping company that was a member of the powerful entity known as the Corporate Alliance. A guild that held much sway of trade and business all across the Old Republic, and as such, had great influence over several worlds and their politicians.

Senator Orn Free Taa, the obese twi'lek politician, had a suggestion. "There is one strong economy in the Republic that could suit our needs." Senator Taa gained everyones attention. "The Hutt Clans" he explained.

"The Hutts are gangsters!" Organa protested. "We can't work with them!"

"And Corellia does business with the Trade Federation" Xizor pointed out.

"The Hutts have one disadvantage to most political and economical powers in the Republic" the twi'lek said. "They exclusively rely on freelance captains to conduct their trade."

Organa almost spat out of contempt. "Pirates and smugglers you mean."

The twi'lek did not argue. "Perhaps. But they are interested in building a merchant-fleet of their own, to make them independant of outside shipping."

Palpatine did not feel comfortable with the idea. "Supplying ships to create a Nal Hutta merchant-fleet? Half of those ships will be used for piracy and smuggling."

"Yet" Senator Xizor said, "with Corellia and Nal Hutta backing our cause in the senate, we could truly challenge the Trade Federation. And Corellia and Nal Hutta are important clients to the Corporate Alliance; their support could prove invaluable. We would strengthen democracy in the galaxy by securing their support."

Palpatine nodded, but he did not like it. "Arrange a meeting" he then said and turned to Organa. "I'm afraid we have no choice, my friend."

Organa sighed. "Very well. Corellia it is... and Nal Hutta. For the Republic."

Palpatine smiled and nodded. "For the Republic."


	22. Chapter 22

**THE JEDI TEMPLE ON CORUSCANT**

"This is what we know of Arren Fu and his ship" Plo Koon said as he, and the other grand masters of the High Council, studied the hologram that was the only source of light in the room; watching a rendition of the corellian captain and his small freighter. "We have tracked his movements as best we could, using official chanels, logs and records."

"He has been all over the place" Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he stroked his beard in contemplation.

Plo Koon nooded. "Geonosis, Kamino, Mustafar, Cato Neimodia, Coruscant, Nar Shadaa, Bespin, Ord Mantell, Falleen and Mon Cala. Most can be found in the Outer Rim."

"No specific pattern" the zabrak named Eeth Koth said as he studied the travels by Arren Fu as were indicated on a map of the galaxy. "Back and forth, irratic almost."

"A deception" Saesee Tiin muttered. "He has been used as a decoy."

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "My feelings exactly."

"What we do know" Plo Koon said, "is that Arren Fu travelled from Corellia to Ord Mantell, most likely with Sifo-Dyas, in pursuit of the Korriban crystals. And a few days later he came here to Coruscant, and then went to Falleen. After that, he started moving back and forth quite irratically, as we have concluded."

"Geonosis, his last visit was" Yoda said as he leaned forward somewhat to rest against his cane, sitting as he was in his mobile chair, the design of which strongly resembled a headless R2-unit in many ways. "Left he has, records tells us."

Plo Koon nodded. "Two weeks ago, and has yet to arrive at any known port in the Republic."

"Could he have gone into hiding?" Kit Fisto, the nautilan on the council, wondered. "Perhaps together with master Sifo-Dyas?" he suggested as he studied his fellow jedi.

"Or because of Sifo-Dyas fate" Saesee Tiin countered, always the pessimist.

Mace Windu, the only jedi present who was not a grand master, walked over to the hologram and studied it closely. "Do we know his last known trajectory?" the acting council-member on behalf of the Watchers asked, turning to grand master Plo Koon.

"Indeed" the Kel Dor admitted. "It provides us with thirtyseven possible destinations."

"Any interesting ones?" Windu then asked.

Plo Koon, as ever speaking through his breathing-apparatus, shook his head as he focused on the holographic display and all the information it shared. "No known hideouts for smugglers or pirates, no ports or colonies with known connections to Black Sun, Pyke or the Hutt clans."

"What about this?" Windu said and pointed at the new list of systems that had appeared as a hologram, providing the names of all destinations along Arren Fu's last known trajectory.

"Cato Neimoidia" Yoda said with a grunt, and nodded as it was clear that Arren Fu could have returned to that planet once more.

"The Trade Federation?" Ki-Adi-Mundi thought aloud. "Could Sifo-Dyas have discovered a plot that concerned the current invasion of Naboo?"

Windu turned to face the council-members. "I sense that Cato Neimoidia is key in all of this."

Yoda grunted and sighed. "Journey to Cato Neimoidia, I will. Master Windu, accompany me, you shall."

 **DAGOBAH**

Declan Skywalker studied the planet from the seat in the cockpit and was not impressed.

"That is one dysmal looking place" he concluded, seeing as the entire planet was gray and dull, completely covered in clouds and fog. "Massive life-readings though."

Rahm Kota rested his arm against the captains chair. "These are the coordinates. It should be a safe place to land" he added as he handed a small data-chip to the vessels pilot.

The old and worn shuttle headed for the atmosphere and was soon enough enveloped by the dense clouds. Declan found himself in trouble soon enough.

"Whatta...?!"

"Trouble, captain?" Kota asked, now strapped into one of the seats, as turbulance began to violently shake the craft.

"All the scopes are dead!" Declan growled as he struggled to keep control of the ship. "I don't know why, but the atmosphere is screwing around with our systems unlike anything I've ever seen! Hold on back there, this could get ugly!"

Kota eyed the innards of the cockpits confines as the shaky flight was placing great stress on the integrity of the shuttles hull. Things were starting to shake lose and lights began to flicker and panels died alltogether.

"Trust your instincts, captain" Rahm Kota said, strangely calm considering being in the middle of a crash-landing. "Follow your gut-feeling."

"My gut-feeling says to eject!" Declan shouted back over his shoulder.

"Not an option, I'm afraid" Kota replied. "The swamps of Dagobah are unforgiving."

"Just so you know!" the freighter-captain replied back, "So is crashing and burning!"

It did not take long before the shuttle crashed through trees and vegetation and Declan cursed during the entire out-of-control landing. Finally, he activated his retro-rockets and within seconds the ship slammed hard into the ground. After a few moments of silence, Kota allowed himself to cough to clear his throat and then unbuckled himself.

"Impressive" Kota said as he got out of his seat and found the entire shuttle tilting heavily.

"Shut up" Declan frowned and then retrieved a flask from his innerpocket and drank from the strong alcohol it contained.

"I mean it, captain" Kota said as he climbed towards the rear of the shuttle. "Few pilots are capable of succesfully surviving a landing here."

Declan merely sneered, but as he gave the words of his passenger some thought, he turned around. "What do you mean, succesfully surviving? Either you survive or you die."

Kota stopped by the airlock and offered the pilot a smile. "Precisely" he said and then proceeded in exiting the vessel.

Declan shook his head with a sneer and took another sip from his flask.

Declan climbed out of the shuttle with a heavy backpack over his shoulder and a blaster-rifle in his hands. He had to balance his steps as he climbed down from the shuttle that was halfway sunken into the swamp, and eventually found solid ground; or as solid as the ground could get on Dagobah. The freighter-captain walked over to Rahm Kota who was waiting for him.

"Something troubling you, captain?" Kota asked.

"Besides how to get off this giant mushroom?" Declan said. "Yeah, this place gives me the creeps" he admitted as he glanced about. "I don't know. It feels like..."

"Feels like what?"

Declan shook his head as he studied the trees and vegetation. "Like we are not alone. Like we're being watched."

"And you are right" Kota said. "We are not alone. What you sense is the Force."

Declan quirked an eyebrow. "The Force? Are we talking forcefield or..."

"The Force" was Kotas simple explenation.

"Right..." Declan said hesitantly and took a sip from his flask. "So..."

"You feel its presence because you are a Sensitive, captain" Kota explained. "This entire planet is a nexus for the Force, here the Force surges unhindered through all things and touches all." Kota could not help but smile as he turned his eyes at the misty canopy above. "This is a sacred place."

Declan was almost afraid to ask. "And... what does that make you?"

Rahm Kota turned to glance at the freighter-captain. "I am Rahm Kota, grand master of the Jedi Order and a member of the Jedi High Council."

"Of course you are" was Declans response, almost with a whisper.

"We are here because I need your help, Declan" Kota admitted. "I need your help in finding something."

Declan smiled, not without a hint of sarcasm in his features. "Something that most likely will get me killed?"

"Not if I can prevent it" the grand master of the Ranger disciplin said.

"Why me?"

"You have a strong connection to the Force, captain. Very strong, even. Had we found you as a child, we would have taken you into our order. As it happened, we discovered you shortly before the battle of Whills, when you aided a young jedi named Mace Windu to prevent an all out war between the Republic and the Zygerrian empire. We have kept an eye on you ever since, as is our custom with Sensitives and Wielders too old to join the Jedi Order, so that if you ever were to produce offspring that inherited your talents, we could recruit them."

Declan couldn't help but chuckle and scratched his neck as he did. "Yeah, I've heard the stories" he said, referring to the Jedi custom of recruiting infants. "I'm sorry, I just found it amusing that you think I might have kids one day."

Kota smiled. "We must have an open mind, captain."

"Wide open" Declan replied with a grin. He took a moment to study their surroundings before turning his attention back at the jedi. "Windu, huh?" he said as he thought back on the events leading up to the battle of Whills, all those years ago. "We didn't exactly part ways as friends."

Kota nodded. "Understandable" the old Ranger said. "You did after all betray him, and joined the mercenaries that intended to assassinate the Zygerrian empress. Did you not?"

"More or less" Declan admitted rather casually. "But hey, the empress survived. No harm, no foul."

Kota shook his head. "You truly are a fallen one."

Declan rested his blaster against his shoulder. "So... You claim I have the Force in me. Let's say I get my head around that fact. I have no kids, so why am I here? Unless you have a woman hidden away here somewhere?"

Kota could not resist the grim appeal of the scruffy freighter-captains humor and a smile was impossible to hide. It was with a sigh that Rahm Kota did turn serious once more. "Your connection to the Force could help me solve a problem."

"I figured as much" Declan said sarcastically. "Why? Why can't the jedi fix this on their own?"

"Walk with me" Kota said and guided a suspicious Declan Skywalker into the swamps of Dagobah, leaving their shuttle behind them to slowly sink into the marshes. "There are many aspects to the Force" Kota explained, "the Force is fluid and always in motion, at times it moves in waves, other times it strokes the galaxy like a breeze, and some times it howls at us with all of its power. We understand many aspects of it, but there is so much to learn. My dear captain, if you only knew. There are, however, aspects that the jedi are careful to take too great an interest in. We are suspicious and distrustful towards these aspects. And for good reason. The Force is a powerful ally, but a jedi with too much power..."

"Is a bad thing" Declan said, having no troubles imagining the havoc a rogue jedi could cause if only a sliver of the legends surrounding them and their abilities were true.

Kota nodded, ever guiding Declan deeper into the swamps. "It is a bad thing" was his simple affirmation of the freighter-captains reasoning. "And this is where you come into the picture, my friend. You can explore aspects of the Force that a jedi can not."

"What aspects are we talking about exactly?"

"Greed, jealousy, lust for power, lies and deceit, fear and hatred... the Dark Side of the Force."

Declan stopped dead in his tracks. "Explore how?" All of a sudden, he was not at all comfortable about the whole deal.

Kota turned to face the now very hesitant freighter-captain. "By confronting yourself."


	23. Chapter 23

**CITY OF THEED, NABOO**

Baron Gelda was sitting behind Baroness Amidalas private desk, a large and impressive work of art, situated in the monarchs personal study. The baron was busy signing various documents handed to him by Federation administrators. Count Nayron was also present in the impressive chamber, cassually enjoying eating juicy worms out of a bowl while resting in a comfortable sofa.

"How many more of these documents must I sign?" Gelda complained.

Count Nayron placed the bowl of worms to the side and turned to face the naboo noble. "We need them signed to ensure that we can impliment martial law all over this planet in accordance with Republic law. Without these documents, the senate could withdraw all commerce-contracts ever given to the Trade Federation and its members. We need to make this occupation legal."

"Yes, yes" Baron Gelda said with a frown. "I know, I know. You just remember to keep your end of the bargain and I will sign as many of these as you want."

"Do not worry, baron" Nayron said. "As soon as your queen has signed the viceroys generous treaty, we will see to it that Queen Amidala tragically dies. And then, we will make sure that you become king in her stead."

Baron Gelda put the pen away for a moment and leaned back into the chair. "Get rid of her now and make me king, and I will sign your damned treaty myself."

Nayron laughed aloud. "Unfortunately the Senate would never accept such an event. It would be all too clear that the Federation had arranged the regicide, to allow Naboo to be annexed. No baron, we must be patient, and make sure that Amidala is the one to hand over this planet to the Federation, in her role as ruler and monarch of Naboo. Only then can we make you king without Republic interference."

"Leave Amidala to me" Gelda said. "She is a child, I will make her sign that treaty wether she wants to or not."

"Good" the neimoidian lord said, very pleased indeed. "Make sure she does. In the meantime, Captain Grievous will oversee the search for the queens sister, and these natives of yours living out in the swamps."

Gelda leaned forward against the desk. "Be careful with the gungans" he said as he picked up his pen again. "They regulary raid and pillage our towns and communities. They are barbaric and savage. They might fight back a little harder than us naboo."

"No matter" Nayron said. "Grievous seems like a man who enjoys good sport."

 **XXX XXX**

Escorted by neimoidian soldiers and a cerean officer, Baroness Amidala was taken to her old study. Waiting for her was Baron Gelda and his closest and most trusted advisors, aswell as officials of the Trade Federation.

"Baron" Amidala was stern as she adressed her fellow nabooan. "I see the occupation agrees with you."

"Our people are suffering" Gelda replied angrily. "I do what I must to ease their suffering during this ordeal, taking responsibility for more than my own status as a noble."

"Please" Amidala was far from convinced, "do not insult my intelligence, baron."

Baron Gelda sighed and shook his head at the queens stubborness. "Sign the treaty, my lady, I beg of you. It would end the pain and agony so many of our people are enduring at this moment. It would unite families, it would ensure peace."

"I will not be bullied into submission" Amidala snapped. "And I will not allow the Federation to get away with this outrageous behavior and disdain for law and order. And I will certainly not hand over Naboo to a traitor and a collaborator such as yourself. Baron Palpatine would be ashamed of you, Baron Gelda. Ashamed and betrayed."

"My lady, see to reason!" Gelda begged. "Sign the treaty and you will ensure that Naboo will enjoy security and prosperity for decades to come! Don't let your people be doomed to suffer, simply because of your pride, my lady."

"And if I sign this treaty" Amidala said, "what position will you be rewarded with for convincing me of doing so? Governor? Senator? King?!"

"I had hoped you would be reasonable" Gelda shook his head. "But I see now that your arrogance, and lack of understanding how to rule, will not allow Naboo to take its rightful place in the galaxy. As members of the Trade Federation we would have mighty allies, we would enjoy wealth and gain influence in the senate. Our people would thrive! But all you care about is your own damned pride!"

"All I care about, baron, is to stop Naboo from being exploited and stripped of its resources and prevent our people from being sold into slavery. You want to be king, baron? Your greed and lust for power will doom us all!"

Baron Gelda sighed. "Take her away. Lock her up with the others. In time, the suffering of her people will make her rethink her decision. In the end, she will sign the viceroys treaty."

"We will see" Amidala said and was then dragged away by the neimoidian troops.

 **XXX XXX**

The doors to the library were opened and the queen was pushed through by the rough Federation soldiers before the doors were closed shut again. Baron Sio and Captain Panaka rushed forward and helped their monarch back on her feet and guided her over to a chair where she sat down and was offered a glas of water by one of her handmaidens. Several others were also held captive in the library, including several nobles, the queens mother being one of them, as well as the queens handmaidens and protocol-droids.

"Well?" Baron Sio inquired. "What news, your majesty?"

Amidala took another sip of water before answering. "Baron Gelda is a collaborator. He tried to convince me to sign the treaty. He believes Naboo will only gain from it."

"Baron Gelda" Baron Sio sneered. "I am convinced that he sold us out and helped the Federation during the invasion. His greed knows no bounds."

Captain Panaka studied the securitydroids arranged out on the balcony to stand guard, before turning his attention back to the other captives. "It did seem as if the Federation knew of our every move during the invasion before we even put them into action."

"I have no intentions of signing any document that hands Naboo over to be ruled by simple crooks" Amidala assured her advisors. "I would rather die first than betray our people in such a way."

"That, your highness" Baron Sio said, "I fear could very well have been their plan all along."

The steward of House Palpatine instantly took a step forward. "They wouldn't dare. Besides, they need her to sign the treaty."

"What they need" Baron Sio argued, "is a Naboo monarch who is their puppet, who does as the Trade Federation instructs."

"Well, that will never be me, gentlemen" Amidala assured them all. "And if that means that they will kill me, then so be it."

Baroness Naberrié took a step forward and gained her daughters attention, a fact that had all others remain silent out of respect for the two noble women.

"Your majesty" Baroness Naberrié said, "did Baron Gelda make any mention of the steward of House Amidala, the young lady Sola?"

Baroness Padmé Amidala sighed and swallowed a great lump in her throat. "No, my lady" she eventually said, her voice saturated with regret. "There has yet to be any word of Lady Sola's fate."

Baroness Naberrié nodded as she fought to hold back her tears, offered the queen a slight bow and then turned to walk away to be on her own. Padmé sighed anew and closed her eyes to maintain her dignity, yet inside her chest her emotions were like a hurricane; fear, anger, hope and dispair all pumped through her heart as she had no way of knowing if her sister was alive, dead, wounded or safe. It tore her apart, as it did her mother.

 **THE PLANTATIONS, NABOO**

The farmdistrict of Naboo, made up of acre upon acre of crops and grazing, was enjoying a bright sun and a cool breeze. Shaaks grazed on the fields, farmers worked their crops. Had it not been for the recent arrival of Federation securitydroids, it would have been a most tranquil scene. The odd fighter-droid flew past overhead, STAPs patrolled the countryside and troop-transports deployed securitydroids to secure the towns and villages. The banners of the Trade Federation were raised at every town square and trading-post.

Disguised as simple farmgirls, Lady Verona and Lady Sola kept their blasters in a firm grip but out of sight, ever ready to fight their way to safety. Having hitched a ride with a local farmer atop his massive Fambaa as he was moving goods between the small villages of the region, the two fugitive noblewomen had made good distance over the course of the day and had blended in nicely with the locals.

"They are tightening their grip" Veruna said as two Vulture-class fighter-droids shot past above them. "It will only be a matter of days before they control the entire planet."

"What do they want from us?" Lady Sola said as she studied two Federation troop-transports entering a village situated away from the main road to unload their cargo of droids.

Veruna shook her head. "Nothing" she said. "They want nothing. This is nothing but simple revenge for what Palpatine did towards the Federation in the senate. Simple petty revenge, nothing more."

Their journey continued, gently rocking back and forth atop the huge fambaa as it walked along the main road of the regions that was known as The Plantations, due to its abundance of farms and ranches. However, an hour or so later, they came across a Federation roadblock that checked every one who wished to pass for identification.

"Here" the farmer steering the fambaa said and handed the two women his huntingrifle. "Just in case it gets ugly."

"If it does, we will make sure that you do not come to harm, sir" Lady Sola assured the farmer.

The man simple chuckled. "I get the feeling that that is not up to you."

A long line had gathered leading up to the checkpoint; landspeeders, beasts of burden and people on foot, all had to wait in line for their turn. Fear spread through the waiting nabooans as every now and then someone was escorted away by the securitydroids and not allowed to continue on their travels. Man, woman or child did not matter it seemed.

It took nearly an hour, but eventually the fambaa carrying Lady Sola and Lady Verona reached the checkpoint and the farmer climbed down the great harness that secured his cargo atop the huge herbivore and along its flanks. A STAP hovered in slowly next to the fambaa and the securitydroid operating it turned its lenses at the two women ontop of the creature. It became clear to the two women that the farmer was getting into trouble, as one of the cerean officers in charge of the roadblock became more and more agitated concerning the farmers papers and the identity of the women travelling with him. The lack of proper identification was turning into a severe problem and fast.

As two securitydroids dragged the struggling farmer away from the roadblock for so called processing, the droid on the STAP hovered in closer at the two women.

"You two, climb down and provide identification to lieutenant Kar-Olo-Gama. Comply."

It was somewhat reluctantly that the two women complied and climbed along the back of the fambaa towards the part of its rig that allowed a safe climb down to the ground. Lady Veruna was just about to climb down as she layed eyes on the reins of the creature they were riding.

"Grab the reins" she whispered to Lady Sola.

"What?"

"Grab the reins. Do it."

Before Lady Sola had time to question a second time, Lady Veruna climbed back up onto the fambaa, ran out onto the goods strapped to its flank and jump through the air and crashed into the STAP and kicked the droid operating it off the vehicle. As the securitydroid fell to the ground, Lady Veruna climbed onto the STAP and grabbed its controls, quickly enough opening fire upon the closest securitydroids guarding the checkpoint.

Lady Sola pulled out her blaster, retrieved earlier from one of Lady Verunas dead soldiers, and fired off a couple of shots at the Federation troops below, managing to hit nothing of consequence before she hurried to grab the reins as instructed.

The sudden firefight had all nabooans run for cover or flee in the direction they had come from. Lady Veruna steered the STAP as best she could but it was far from a smooth ride, or elegant, as she tried to move sideways to straif the Federations positions. In the meantime, Lady Sola pulled the reins of the gigantic fambaa and as it responded to the reins it took a couple of steps to the side and in the process crushed four securitydroids, aswell as the cerean lieutenant, beneath its feet.

In the confusion of the fighting, the farmer pushed himself free and ran for his beast of burden and managed to climb back up on it. Lady Veruna aimed her flying platforms weapons at any target that presented itself, unleasing volley after volley of deadly blaster-bolts at the Federation troops. Meanwhile, Lady Sola guided the fambaa, and not entirely in control as she did so, to destroy securitydroids beneath its crushing feet, along with the odd Federation officer in the process. The farmer quickly found his huntingrifle where the women had left it and picked it up and joined in on the fighting, picking off targets using his scope.

Soon enough, other farmers joined in; some firing blasters of their own or picking up blasters dropped by destroyed securitydroids, while others engaged the droids in close combat using what ever weapons they could find, some even relying on rocks and sticks to take the fight to the invaders.

It was Lady Veruna who noticed the next threat. Off in the distance, up in the sky, she spotted six fighter-droids joining formation and heading straight for the fighting. Within moments, the area surrounding the checkpoint took massive amounts of incoming fire, dozen upon dozen of blaster-bolts causing explosions all around, destroying or killing anything caught in the unforgiving barrage. Veruna flew in as fast as she could and grabbed Lady Sola by the arm, the young steward of House Amidala quickly enough tried to climb up on the STAP as best she could, and moving on, behind them the fambaa was cut down by a fighter-droids straifing-run.

The nabooans were begining to scatter, most leaving their weapons behind as they fled the scene with Vulture-class fighter-droids flying past overhead on one straifing-run after the other. Lady Sola managed to climb up behind the baroness of Veru and held on to her around her waist as the baroness concentrated on flying the STAP and firing its weapons. But against the Federation fighters they stood no chance of surviving.

Soon enough two squadrons of STAPs joined in on the fighting, having been redeployed to quell the little uprising rather than patrol the countryside. It was too much for even Lady Veruna who took her own STAP through a tight turn and accelerated to full throttle in an attempt to escape. Lady Sola glanced over her shoulder as the two noblewomen fled the battlefield and saw half a dozen squads of securitydroids marching towards what remained of the checkpoint, their blasters firing at anything that wasn't a droid, their targets age or gender made no difference. But Sola Amidala was quickly reminded of her own peril as two STAPs manned by droids took up pursuit.

"They're chasing us!" Sola shouted into the ear of Lady Veruna, trying her best to be heard over the strong wind howling around them as they flew at full throttle.

Veruna took a quick look over her own shoulder and spotted the two STAPs giving chase. A couple of heartbeats later and the pursuers opened fire at their prey. Lady Veruna dodged as best she could, flying back and forth to try and shake the two droids in pursuit, but it had little impact. Lady Sola eventually pulled our her own blaster and returned fire back at the two STAPs, her blaster-bolts sporadic and wild, more often missing their intended target with a wide margin rather than forcing the droids to even contemplate evasive action.

"Hang on!" Veruna urged and the second after she hit the controls and forced the STAP into a sudden full-stop.

Sola was pressed into the baroness who in turn was pushed up against the controls of the flying platform, momentum pressing them violently against the STAPs structure. As a consequence, the two droid-controlled STAPs shot past them, not having anticipated the sudden decrease in velocity. The baroness of Veru opened fire at the one STAP that veered off to the left as it moved in a wide arch to come around to allow for another attack-run. At the same time, Sola fired her blaster at the second STAP, that one flying off to the right in order to come around to be able to open fire on the stolen STAP.

Veruna managed to catch the STAP she was trailing in a volley of blaster-bolts which saw the hostile craft torn apart by one destructive explosion after the other with each bolt that struck its mark. Burning remains and twisted metal crashed into the ground, scattering wreckage over a vast area. As it happened, Lady Sola managed to get a lucky shot that struck her target in the head, the droids head getting ripped clean off from its torso, and as a result the body and STAP spun out of control until it was turned into a twisted pile of smoking debris upon its impact with Naboo soil.

"Nice shot" Veruna said and increased throttle once more.

Sola held on tight to the baroness as they made their escape.


	24. Chapter 24

_**EMBASSY OF NAL HUTTA, CORUSCANT**_

 _Braga Durgiljiic was the senior Hutt on Coruscant, acting senator on behalf of Nal Hutta and Archon of Clan Durgiljiic. Many claimed he was one of the most powerful and influential figures in the entire galaxy, and many more would argue it was probably true. Indeed, to have positioned himself in a such a profitable and influential position as senator of Nal Hutta was no small indication of an unparralleled ruthless ambition. The aging Hutt placed a small toad in his mouth and squeezed it into pulp with his tongue before swallowing the delicacy._

 _Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan and Duke of House Organa, frowned as he found the noises from a Hutt eating to be quite revolting. Bail turned to the other senator joining him and the corellian representative showed little emotion at all._

 _"Naboo?" Braga said, as always a Hutt communicating in their own language. "Naboo... Small, insignificant and boring. It has nothing to offer the galaxy. It is a logical choice if the Federation wants to make a point, without disrupting any vital trade, and avoid making enemies."_

 _"Senator Palpatine has plenty of friends in the senate" Organa pointed out. "I'd say that Viceroy Gunray managed to gain quite a few enemies when he decided to pick a fight with Naboo."_

 _The corellian senator chuckled with arrogance. "Yet here you are, on Palpatines request, trying to convince Nal Hutta and Corellia to support Naboo against more than two thousand members of the Republic." Garm Bel Iblis shook his head and smiled, sipping his wine before sharing his mind further. "Corellian shipyards have many lucrative contracts with the Trade Federation, not to mention joint operations funded by the Banking Clan. Braking with the Federation would mean economical disaster for Corellia, shipyards would close down and unemployment would skyrocket. Poverty will lead to famine, and famine to plague. Tell me, Bail, why should Corellia go through all of that just to help small, insignificant Naboo?"_

 _Bail Organa reluctantly conveyed Palpatines suggestion. "The Hutt clans have for years tried to secure lasting contracts with established shipyards."_

 _Bel Iblis quirked an eyebrow. "And been denied for good reason." Turning to the Hutt senator, he added "No offense, off course."_

 _"Nal Hutta would compensate Corellia handsomely, should such a deal be concluded" Braga said, his booming voice filling the room._

 _Garm Bel Iblis turned to the Hutt with stern eyes. "Corellia does not need Nal Hutta to corrupt her corvettes into blockade-runners and transports into smugglers, or its cruisers into privateers."_

 _"But you need to sell ships" Organa cut in. "And if you help in undermining the Trade Federations influence over the senate, Corellia could move in on all major trade in the Corellian sector. Are you telling me that your shipyards would not be interested in that, senator?"_

 _"It would make Corellia rich" Braga added to the reasoning. "No need to fear famine or plague."_

 _Senator Organa nodded. "And with the Hutts buying corellian ships, the situation would not become worse. Quite the contrary."_

 _Garm Bel Iblis thought on it all as he tapped the table with his fingers. "And in return, Corellia and Nal Hutta will support Naboo and Senator Palpatine against the Federation?"_

 _"Yes" Organa nodded. "To end the illegal occupation of a sovereign world."_

 _In the end, Garm Bel Iblis nodded and Braga let forth a deep and booming laugh._

 _ **YGGDRAL**_

 _Hoyt Bosco's cross-country vehicle plowed its way through the vegetation, until it came to a halt a dozen or so meters from a small contingent of riders, mounted atop large reptiles that in many ways were similar to the dewbacks of Tatooine. Hoyt and his passenger, Alanda Barro, stepped out of the vehicle and walked the last few meters to meet up with the riders._

 _Hoyt turned his attention to the leader of the riders, a human in his early sixties whos persona screamed warlord. "I was told you wanted to talk, Boyega" Hoyt said._

 _The elder human nodded with a frown on his bearded face. "Trouble is brewing" he said. "Skyre and her vermin have raided my territory for the past week. If she is allowed to continue, it will be a war before the month is over."_

 _"And you want my help, is that it?" Hoyt asked rhetorically. "What's the matter, Boyega? You used to handle this sort of thing on your own."_

 _"Age has taken its toll, I fear" the old warlord reluctantly admitted. "But the way I figure it, I am doing you a favor, enforcer."_

 _Hoyt chuckled. "How so?"_

 _The old warlord adjusted in the saddle for more comfort. "If me and my men get killed, and my territory falls to Skyre, what is to stop that devaronian devil-woman from attacking your settlements?"_

 _"Well, me and the enforcers, I suspect" Hoyt replied, not holding back on his confidence._

 _Boyega allowed a smirk. "Maybe. But hostilities would increase, there would be more attacks and you know it. It took many years for us two to agree on a truce, enforcer. With me out of the picture, that truce ends."_

 _Alanda took a step forward and adressed the senior enforcer. "A pre-emptive strike could ensure the peace. It seems to me that, if this Skyre is dealt with, your truce with Boyega, and the peace that comes with it, would endure."_

 _"Your henchmen does have a point, enforcer" Boyega said. "You do as you wish, Bosco. I just thought you'd appreciate the information."_

 _Hoyt thought upon it briefly. "You are certain that Skyre is intent on starting a war with you?"_

 _Boyegas eyes turned grim. "She already has."_

 _ **THE TRANQUIL SEA, NABOO**_

 _Qui-Gon woke up and yawned as he sat himself up in the narrow gungan bed, located at the rear of the small submersible the gungans called a Bongo. The vessel was rocking gently and the jedi knight soon realized that the top hatch was open. Looking around, he spotted neither Obi-Wan or Jar-Jar. Qui-Gon climbed out of the top hatch and found that the bongo was gently adrift on the surface of an ocean, softly moving with the waves. Obi-Wan Kenobi was sunbathing, or something close to it, out on the bongos fuselage and Qui-Gon climbed out of the vessel and walked over to his apprentice._

 _"No trouble, I hope?" the jedi knight inquired as he sat down next to the padawan._

 _"Master" Obi-Wan said as he was woken from his rest and sat himself up. "No, no troubles. Jar-Jar is fishing, that's all."_

 _Qui-Gon nodded as he studied the ocean and the horizon. "I see. How long have I slept?"_

 _"A couple of hours" his apprentice said. "We still have a days journey ahead of us, I'm afraid."_

 _Qui-Gon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Peaceful" he finally said._

 _"Trust the Federation to spoil a perfect day" Obi-Wan said and the comment woke his master from his meditation. Obi-Wan indicated at the sky and the two Federation landingcraft crossing the ocean high above them. "Troop movement."_

 _"Without escort" Qui-Gon said as he could not spot any fighters accompanying the transports._

 _"Then Naboo has fallen" Obi-Wan said with a sigh._

 _"Dinner!" Jar-Jar said as he broke the surface and slammed four large fish upon the bongo before climbing out of the ocean. "Why sad faces? You not like fish?"_

 _ **DAGOBAH**_

 _Declan sat down to rest, the long hike having taken its toll on his worn body. Rahm Kota, however, showed no signs of fatigue what so ever._

 _"Is it much further?" the exhausted pilot asked._

 _"Not far now" the grand master said._

 _"So... facing myself... What does that mean?"_

 _"It means" another voice said and Declan and Kota turned to find Joruus C'boath walking over towards them, "facing your past sins, your future sins, your fears and your darkest desires."_

 _Declan glanced at Kota. "Another jedi?"_

 _"Yes" Kota nodded._

 _"A long time, I have watched you" C'boath told the freighter-captain. "From the shadows I have kept watch. When Temple Master Windu found you, you were no more than a simple bounty-hunter, a pirate. Now, you are a thief, a gambler and a swindler, only interested in your consumption of alcohol and your addiction to spice."_

 _Declan frowned at the blunt truth. "Somehow I'm greatful you decided to stick to the shadows."_

 _"The Force is not forgiving" C'boath said. "Neither is destiny."_

 _Kota was next to speak. "You will find a cave up ahead. You must enter it."_

 _Declan got up on his feet, spat at the ground and pulled a hand through his scruffy hair. "What do you expect me to find in there?"_

 _"Only what you bring with you" C'boath explained._

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _Declan struggled not to slip and fall as he climbed down the steep entrance to the cave the jedi had pointed out. Cursing his fate and all jedi while he was at it, he eventually reached the bottom of the entrance and turned on the flashlight hooked to his shoulder. The cave was damp, the dirt wet and lizards and snakes lurked high and low. It was an eerie place, something seemed to move in the shadows at every turn, always something stiring in the corner of the eye, only to vanish as soon as Declan turned to face it. He could have sworn the cave was the home of ghosts and ghouls._

 _But then, he was certain he heard something. He was not alone. Declan freed his blaster from its holster along his thigh and carefully advanced one step at a time. A chilling breeze swept in over him from the depths of the cave and all animals rushed to find refuge in their dens and burrows. The freighter-captain peeked around a corner and immediately pulled his head back; he was not alone. Carefully taking another look around the corner, he saw a figure up ahead standing with its back towards him, all dressed in black, covered by hood and cloak. Declan Skywalker took a cautious step out of hiding and took aim as he began a slow advance towards the stranger._

 _"No sudden moves" Declan said, looking down the barrel of his blaster that was aimed at the stranger. "Turn around... Slowly."_

 _The stranger did as instructed, and as the figure slowly turned to reveal its face, Declan found it was hidden behind a mask. A mask with pitchblack eyes that were so sinister that they made Declan hesitate and take a half step back._

 _"You?" the freighter-captain said, unsure of what to make of it all._

 _The hooded and masked figure acted with lightning reflexes, and reached out with a hand as if to grasp something in midair. Declan found himself lunged back up against the wall of the cave, dropping his blaster in the process, and he could not explain it, but he was by some unseen force pinned against the wall. Slowly, his throat began to squeeze tight, as if he was being strangled by a viscious iron grip._

 _The masked stranger slowly walked towards the freighter-captain, hand ever extended, and as the fingers slowly formed a closed fist, Declan could feel the grip on his throat tightening. As life was being squeezed out of the freighter-captain, desperation grew in his mind, fear overtook his throughts, rage poured into his instincts; and combined, they gave birth to a hate that grew in strength within his heart._

 _Declan managed to chanel his hatred into his own hand as he used it to push the stranger through the use of the Force. The hooded stranger stumbled a few paces as the energies of the Force knocked into him, and Declan was instantly released from his masked opponents deadly grip. Grabbing the closest weapon he could find, Declan proceeded with beating the hooded and masked stranger with the branch he had grabbed hold of. Eventually the mask was flung through the air as one of Declan Skywalkers swings struck the stranger over the head, and the hooded stranger fell to his knees._

 _Declan quickly picked up his blaster from the damp soil and took aim at his opponent. "Who are you?!"_

 _Slowly, the now hooded figure turned to look over its shoulder. Declan could not believe his eyes as, the now unmasked, figure was a splitting image of himself. If he did not know any better, he could have sworn it was in fact him._

 _"Who the hell are you?!"_

 _Declan grabbed the man by the robes and pulled them violently over the mans head and ripped them from the mysterious twins body. Throwing the black cloak and hood to the ground, Declan took a step back at what he saw next. The man with Declans face had been replaced by a young boy; a teenager dressed in rags and covered in dirt. Declan was the embodiment of confusion as the boy slowly got up on his feet and turned to face the freighter-captain, sand falling from the teenagers hair and shoulders._

 _"What the hell are you?" Declan whispered._

 _The boy said nothing, just stood silent and looked Declan straight in the eye, the boys own eyes glowing like embers from his iris. Declan felt uneasy as there was something truly evil about the boy. The boy then held up his right hand as if to study it, and to Declans surprise the hand and lowerarm began to dissolve into sand that fell to the ground, revealing in the arms stead a cybernetic replacement. Declan was amazed and afraid in equal amount at what he was witnessing._

 _The boy studied his cybernetic hand for a brief moment, before kneeling and retrieving from the pile of sand around his feet the hilt of a lightsaber. Activating it, a bright blue blade of energy extended from the hilt that was held firmly in the boys hand._

 _"The One" the boy said as it studied the weapon with its glowing eyes. The boys voice was deep, old and wise, and as he took a deep breath it sounded almost mechanical; as if supported by the servos of cybernetic lungs._

 _"The one what?" Declan inquired, almost too afraid to ask._

 _The boys attention was turned to the freighter-captain. "The One who will bring balance to the Force." Again, the voice was deep and commanding, followed by a deep breath that sounded anything but healthy._

 _"What?" Declan could make no sense of it._

 _The boy had a simple reply. "The One."_

 _The lightsaber was struck in a wide arch towards the ceiling, causing a massive cave-in. Declan turned and ran as fast as he could as the cave fell in on itself behind him. It was a desperate escape, and Declan was enveloped with clouds of dust, as the ceiling caved in mere feet behind him as he ran for his life. Climbing as best he could, he eventually managed to throw himself out of the cave, landing in the mud and wet soil of the marshes. Catching his breath, Declan looked up at the two jedi that were walking up to him._

 _"Fleeing the cave is never a good sign" Joruus C'boath said._

 _"What did you find?" Kota asked._

 _Slowly, Declan Skywalker got back on his feet, drenched and covered in mud. "Besides the entire cave falling on my head?"_

 _"Did it?" Kota said, looking slightly amused._

 _"What do you mean,_ _ _Did it__ _?" the freighter-captain said, clearly upset, and turned to point out the obvious._

 _But Declan was stunned to find the cave intact, with no sign at all that mere moments ago the cavern had completely collapsed. He could not believe his eyes and the freighter-captain looked quite baffled as he looked at the intact entrance to the cave._

 _Joruus C'boath walked over to the cave-entrance and gave it a glance before turning to face the Force sensitive freighter-captain. "What did you find?"_

 _Declan had to gather his thoughts for a moment before he could give an answer. "I, uh... I... There was a boy."_

 _"A boy?" Kota inquired, taking a step towards Declan, giving the man his complete focus._

 _"Yeah" Declan said with a slow nod. "He, uh... He... was made of sand. I think... I'm not sure."_

 _Rahm Kota and Joruus C'boath glanced at one another._

 _Declan described his experience further. "He spoke of someone that would bring balance."_

 _"Balance?" C'boath found the wording interesting and was eager of finding out more. "Bring balance to what?"_

 _Declan turned to look at the two jedi that joined him. "To the Force... I think."_


	25. Chapter 25

**TAKODANA**

Takodana was a lush planet, of green forests covering large islands spread out across vast oceans. Wide rivers flowed from tall mountains and joined with the seas in spectacular deltas. Wildlife was rich and abundant.

One settlement, an impressive castle surrounded by landings-pads and docking-bays and all the facilities that came with a space-port of questionable reputation, truly stood out. Mainly due to the impressive number of flags and banners decorating its walls and towers. Every vessel visiting the port showed signs of battle, had modified engines, overpowered weapons and, without a doubt, hidden compartments to carry illegal goods.

The main hall was a gathering of thieves and cutthroats, pirates and smugglers, marauders and mercenaries. And business was good for everyone. Favors and deals were settled, payments handed out and plans conducted. A haven for criminals and privateers; and those who would hire them.

Maz Kanata, a short figure with orange skin, had made a small fortune providing the spaceport to the citizens of the Republic who had fallen out of favor with the law. And over the centuries, she had become known as the Queen of Pirates; a title she did not mind at all. She had the contacts, she had the charisma and she had the backbone to keep such a unruly clientel civil, to an extent, during their stay at her port.

The hour was late, and Maz climbed the stairs to her private quarters, giving last minute orders to her staff before leaving all responsibility behind. Until tomorrow atleast. Her old bones ached as she climbed the stone steps; she was old, older than most, and she was nearing the end of her life-cycle. Entering her chambers, it was a relief to close the wooden door behind her and slowly woddle her way towards her bed. Halfway through the room, she stopped by the cabinet containing the best strong liqour, the kind saved for the most prominent guests and deal-makings. Grabbing a bottle and a glass, she did not bother turning around.

"It's been three years" she said. "I had hoped it would be longer."

"That was uncalled for" a man said, sitting in a chair hidden in shadow.

"Hardly" Maz said as she turned with a glass of alcohol. "I assume you have already taken the liberty."

Lights turned on in the chamber and revealed a bothan sitting in the chair, along with three other bothans spread out in the room. All of them dressed in fine clothing.

"Indeed I have" Sork San'lya said with a smile, drink in hand.

"So, what is it this time?" Maz inquired. "How can I help the Bothan spy-network?"

Borsk Fey'lyas right-hand man placed the drink to the side. "Kan Tarell" he simply said.

"Long time ago" was the reply from the short-statured female as she slowly made her way to a chair of her own. "Tragic event."

"A large number of pirates died" San'lya stated without any pity. "Along with people willing to aid them in their criminal activities. Murderers, thieves and people supporting them. No great loss."

"Apart from the children" Maz added and sat down, halfway climbing into the chair before settling in.

"Apart" the bothan allowed himself to be corrected. "What do you know of the crash?" he quickly moved on to the subject at hand.

"It caused a large explosion that wiped out the entire colony" Maz Kanata said casually and eventually took a sip of her fine brandy.

"Kan Tarell was a secret port, that had managed to evade detection for quite some time" Sork San'lya explained, knowing fully well that a person like his host was well aware of the fact. "It was only because of its destruction that it was finally discovered. The pirates operating from that port were famous for their massive impact on neimoidian shipping."

"Infamous, I would say" Maz cut in.

The bothan smiled. "Quite" he eventually admitted. "When Kan Tarell was destroyed, fortune would have it that the entire fleet of pirates were annihilated all in one go. A most peculiar stroke of fortune for the neimoidians, wouldn't you say?"

Maz said nothing, she sipped her brandy and kept her eyes locked with the bothan.

"Had it been a deliberate attack by the neimoidians, they would have attacked using their substantial military power" Sork continued. "But, seeing as the end-result favored the neimoidians so incredibly, it is hard to imagine they had no involvement at all."

"And I am not a spy" Maz casually joined in on the conversation. "I have no habit of looking for plots in mundande accidents. I have no clue if the neimoidians attacked Kan Tarell or not."

"But you know who did, don't you?" Sork San'lya then inquired, placing his drink to the side. "A man came asking for information about the pirates attacking neimoidians shipping. No? A man you had provided with similar information in the past."

Maz Kanata frowned. She hated bothans, for no other species could turn so smug when they knew they had access to secrets and lies. "I provide information to many men and women" Maz said.

"You know this man. You remember him, I am sure of it" Sork pushed the issue. "He hunted pirates, not for sport or bounty, but to uphold justice. On his own, he would take on the crew of entire ships. He came to you and wanted to know the location of Kan Tarell, did he not?"

"Spit it out already" Maz Kanata said with a frown. "You bothans just can't cut to the chase, can you?"

Sork San'lya grinned at the short alien and her forwardness. "Dooku Serenno came to you often and you provided him with information about various pirates. He hunted them down, killed many of them and those who lived were handed over to the authoroties. This allowed, in many cases, your friends to move in on new territory. One day, he came here and asked about Kan Tarell."

"He did" Maz admitted, sipped her brandy and aimed her focused eyes on the bothan. "And I told him the truth; that I had no idea where Kan Tarell was located. If I did, I would have sold them out long before Dooku came to me."

"So what did you tell him?" the bothan asked, most intrigued.

Maz Kanata sighed, shook her head and paused briefly before giving her answer. "I arranged a meeting. It allowed Dooku to find the _Rancarri_." The bothans eyes revealed to the old woman that he had no clue what that meant. "The pirateship that crashed and caused the destruction of the spaceport" she explained with a heavy sigh.

"So Dooku was responsible for the crash?" Sork thought aloud.

"That was my guess as I heard the news" Maz told her uninvited guest. "And it seems as if Dooku died as well, as I never heard from him again after that. Sacrifice has always been a strong part of Jedi doctrine."

Sork did not seem to reflect on Maz Kanatas final words, as he was locked in his own thoughts. Eventually, he got out of the chair and he and his bodyguards headed to leave.

"Always a pleasure" Maz said sarcastically and raised her glas of brandy in a toast.

Before stepping through the door, Sork tossed a comment over his shoulder. "You will be compensated through usual channels."

"Make sure it's high grade spice this time" Maz quickly countered before the door shut. "The last shipment you suggested was barely good enough to be used as nerf-fodder."

"It will be taken into consideration" Sork said and one of his bodyguards shut the door.

Maz Kanata sighed and shook her head. "Bloody bothans" she mumbled as she slid out of the chair and woddled over to the cabinet to return her glas. She sighed anew and gave the matter some thought. "So Dooku is alive" she thought out loud. "It explains much... He has turned to the Dark Side." The old woman, with her wrinkled orange skin, finally headed for her comfortable bed that she had longed for ever since she climbed out of it this morning. She shook her head as she pulled the blankets of the bed out of the way. "I wonder who turned him?" she then said, climbed up into the bed and pushed the button that dimmed the lights.

 **BASTILLA, JEDI CORVETTE**

Grand Master Yoda was joined by Master Windu and Master Theon, the latter a weequay of the Ranger disciplin, aboard Yodas personal vessel, the _Bastilla_ ; a Defender-class light corvette named after his own master whom he served as a padawan all those centuries ago. The holographic image of Grand Master Rahm Kota shimmered and flickered infront of them.

"An image of himself, hidden behind a mask, that turned into a young boy armed with a lightsaber" Kota explained. "The vision told him of The One who would bring balance to the Force."

This caused the three jedi watching the holographic transmission to glance at one another, clearly surprised and intrigued in equal measure.

"A mask you say?" Yoda then inquired. "What sort of mask?"

"Metallic, intimidating. Combined with a black robe and hood" Kota explained. "The vision of the masked character appeared to be a trained wielder of the Force."

Yoda grunted and took on a most serious appearance, resting against his cane despite being seated.

Mace Windu did seem skeptical. "The legend of the Midichlorian? Is that what we are talking about?"

"Joruus C'boath believes so" Kota said.

"Contact the High Council, Jedi Joruus, must not" Yoda then said. "This, between us, must stay. For now, at least. Once this vision we understand, then share it we will. Master Kota, see what else our freighter-captain can reveal. Do what you must. More to this, I sense."

"As you wish" Kota said and the transmission was ended.

"The Midichlorian?" Master Theon said. "A myth, surely?"

"Prophecy, foretold of the Midichlorian, has" Yoda pointed out.

"A thousand years ago" Windu said, reminding them that the prophecy of the Midichlorian was an ancient one that had yet been fullfilled. "A Sith prophecy at that."

Yoda grunted and sighed. "Darth Revans quest it may have been" the ancient grand master then said, "but believe in his vision, he did. Believe in the Midichlorian, he did. And a Sith, in Skywalkers vision appeared, of this I am certain."

"The hood and mask?" Theon inquired.

Yoda nodded. "Yes. Respect this vision, we must. Ignore it and suffer we will."

Windu took a deep breath, cleared his mind and focused on the ripples in the Force. "This vision has a strong connection to the Dark Side. I do not trust it. Nor Skywalker for that matter. I knew him once and he was a pirate and a bounty-hunter, guided by greed and self-interest. I did not trust him then and I do not trust him now. At the battle of Whills he betrayed the Republic and joined with the mercenaries."

"Denied, his connection with the Force, can not be" Yoda pointed out. "The Dark Side, ruined his life, has. True this is. But to the Force, a connection there still is. A strong connection, and underestimate it, we should not."

"I never underestimate the Dark Side" Windu countered, being a Watcher after all. "But I still agree with Grand Master Sifo-Dyas, in his assessment that this man, Skywalker, is not a threat. And that his abilities are of no use to the Jedi."

"Yet Billaba and the Mystics believes otherwise" Theon cut in. "They sensed something about this man, and now, he has provided us with this vision."

"Of the Sith and the Midichlorian?" Windu sounded truly sceptical. "The Sith are destroyed" he added, "and the Midichlorian is a legend kept alive by padawans and younglings, at best. It is a myth, and a myth provided by the Sith at that."

"As a Watcher, intrigue you it should, I would think. No?"

Windu sighed and shook his head at Yodas reasoning. "If it was born of the Sith, then we would do best to bury it. The Midichlorian is a thing of the Dark Side, hardly something that would bring balance to anything, least of all to the Force."

"Yet" Theon said, "we come across this vision when a grand master has disapeared. A grand master who has dedicated his life to seek out and subdue the influences of the Dark Side."

Windu did not offer a reply, but his thoughts betrayed him more than enough and his eyes even more so. It was too great a coincidence to be simply ignored as pure chance.

 **XXX XXX**

Grand Master Yoda sat in meditation. The hour was late, and the others aboard the jedi vessel were asleep, as the ship shot through hyperspace on its journey towards Cato Neimoidia in the jedis search for the missing grand master, Sifo-Dyas. The possible vision of a Sith troubled Yoda, even to such a degree that he payed little attention to any prophecy about the Midichlorian or bringing balance to the Force. The Sith. Once a mighty power in the galaxy, a power that waged war on anyone it believed it could conquer. A power fueled by hatred and greed.

"Your focus has strayed, apprentice" a female voice echoed from a realm beyond the material, from a distant place, ethereal and ghostly.

Yoda grunted and nodded, his eyes ever closed in contemplation. "Long it has been, master."

"You still struggle with your pride, even now, after nine hundred years."

"My pride, safe the Republic, it has kept."

"But at what cost, my padawan?"

"What ever the cost, peace it has created. A price worth paying, I should think."

"You have strayed, padawan. You have strayed so very far."

"Sacrifices, a necessity is. Taught me this, you did. My sacrifice, my integrity has been."

There was no reply across the ethereal plane, no echo from the realm beyond, no tremor stirring to send its ripples across the Force. Yoda opened his eyes and with a deep sigh he lowered his head in even deeper thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**ORD MANTELL**

The Millenium Falcon swept in towards the planet, entered atmosphere and eventually settled in a dockingbay in Worlport, the planets capitol. Sandahar Sing gave his crew orders to refit the ship, have her fueled and ready, and avoid spending any credits on alcohol and women.

Sandahar escorted the two jedi, Satele Shan and her padawan Kayo Kai Kahn, through the city; a succesfull society of trade and commerce, of craftsmen and entertainers. The smuggler took them to a large cantina, crowded with people dancing, drinking and flirting. Species from all over the galaxy mingled and enjoyed a good time. The music was loud and the dancefloor packed.

They made their way up some stairs, guarded by nasty looking guards who seemed to know who Sandahar was and let them all through without any trouble. Other patrons where not treated so gently if they had no business walking up those stairs, and where sent back down with bloody noses, bruises and black eyes.

They ended up over by a booth that overlooked the establishment, and the five people enjoying drinks and company by the table looked up at the three newcomers. The human of the five, a stunning blonde woman, dressed in a gown more akin to losely connected threads, offered a wide smile and seemed very happy of seeing the new arrivals.

"Sandahar! What are you doing on Ord Mantell? Sit down, sit, have a drink!" she said, voice raised to be heard over the loud music.

"We need to talk, Guri!" Sandahar said, trying his best to be heard. "In private!"

 **XXX XXX**

The atractive blonde went straight to pour herself a drink, while Sandahar found a comfortable couch in her private lounge. Satele and Kayo remained standing. The far wall was a giant window overlooking the entire cantina. Even so, hardly any sound from the loud party going on managed to sip into the room.

"So" the woman said, sipping her drink. "What can I do for you?"

Sandahar wasn't sure where to begin. "These nice ladies would like to talk to you."

"Really?" the woman smiled with amusement. "What about?"

"Gems" Satele said. "Crystals to be more precise."

"Red crystals" Kayo filled in.

The blonde sipped her drink, it was obvious she knew what Satele was talking about. "Who are you?" she then asked. "Jedi?"

Satele nodded. "We are here on behalf of the Jedi Order, trying to establish who you sold the crystals from Korriban to."

The barely dressed woman thought over her options for a moment. "I think we got off on the wrong foot" she then said. "Guri Repliqa, Key Administrator for Sizhran Transport Systems in this region. I oversee all our operations in this sector, and if I can be of assistance to the Jedi Order, then Sizhran Transport Systems are more than glad to help."

"Satele Shan, Jedi Knight. This is my apprentice, Padawan Kayo Kai Kahn."

"Splendid" Guri Repliqa said with a smile. "Now, you mentioned crystals I believe."

Satele nodded. "Sandahar Sing here, was payed by you, to retrieve two specific crystals from the planet of Korriban about three months ago. He sold you three. I want to know what happened to them."

"I don't know where they are now, I'm afraid" Guri said and walked about in the lounge. "I had eager buyers that could not wait to get their hands on those particular items."

"Why were you interested in those crystals?" Kayo asked.

"I was told they had great value to certain clients" the woman replied.

Satele folded her arms over her chest. "Who told you? And who were these clients?"

Guri Repliqa merely smiled. "I believe I am in no position to reveal such details."

"You will tell us" Satele said, voice filled with determination. "You will tell us everything."

"I wonder" Guri casually thought out loud, "if Sandahar told you who I work for?"

Kayo nodded. "Black Sun. We know."

The blonde sat down on a desk, crossed her legs and sipped her drink. "Then you do understand what will happen here? You see, right now Sandahar's crew are bring shot down. Killed, if that was not obvious. Sandahar himself will not leave this planet alive. And you two, Jedi Knights, will most certainly survive, but not before defending yourselves against my guards. Which will give me ample time to escape and vanish."

Satele was a little surprised at the womans calm demenour as she spoke. "You seem awefully sure of yourself."

Guri gave the jedi a smirk. "That's because I am" she said and at that moment several guards burst in through the door to the lounge.

Satele and Kayo ignited their lightsabers, Satele armed with her twinbladed weapon with its yellow blades and the twi'lek with her classic hilt and orange blade of the Ranger disciplin. As blasters opened fire, the jedi began deflecting shots and striking down hostiles that dared venture into close combat. Guri's guards was no match for the two jedi, but as Guri had predicted, they were a diversion and managed to allow her to slip out through a secret doorway hidden behind a bookshelf.

It did not take long for Satele and her apprentice to defeat and chase off the guards that had responded to Guri's alarm. As the melee settled, the lounge had been utterly ruined by the combat. Kayo was the one who spotted Sandahar, a knife burried in his chest and piercing his heart.

Guri wiped her hands clean of blood with a rag that she threw to the side as she moved through the secret underground tunnels, escorted by a handfull of cruel-looking bodyguards, all armed to the teeth and covered in various armoured attire.

Satele and Kayo fought off dozens of guards up on the VIP level of the cantina as they headed for the entrance, earning the attention of everyone in the establishment. People fled in panic and soon enough all guards put down their weapons, seeing there was no hope of going up against the two jedi. Satele and Kayo hurried out on the streets of Worlport, only to be cornered by local law-enforcers with drawn blasters. Reluctantly, Satele deactivated her twinbladed lightsaber and Kayo followed her masters example. Trying to catch a glimpse of Guri Repliqa on the street or a rooftop, even though she knew it was highly unlikely, Satele had to in the end acknowledge that the stunning blonde in the minimal dress had outwitted her and disappeared.

 _ **THE MARSHES, THE BARONY OF THEED, NABOO**_

 _The bongo had re-surfaced out in the wetlands that spread out beneath the great city of Theed, located high up on the cliffs where the numerous rivers of the Riverlands cascaded into the swamps below via beautiful and aweinspiring waterfalls. Hidden from view by the local flora, Qui-Gon studied the city from a distance using his magnoculars, and took note of all Federation troops present._

 _"Well, the city is under Federation control, without a doubt" the old jedi knight said and lowered the magnoculars._

 _Overhead, a couple of fighter-doids flew past during their patrols._

 _"Looks like the city atleast gave them a fight" Obi-Wan pointed out, the comment adressing the fact that smoke was rising from numerous buildings in the city, and around them out in the marshes, there was the debris and remains of droid fightercraft along with shot down and crashed Naboo fighters._

 _"It would seem it did little to alter the fate of this planet" Qui-Gon remarked._

 _"Spaceships" Jar-Jar cut in and pointed at the large spaceport and its dockingbays located along the cliffside. "Ships land in caves under city."_

 _"Then let's go" Qui-Gon said and they all climbed back into the bongo and headed for the city of Theed._

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _The bongo broke the surface next to a lower section of the Theed spaceport, and the two jedi climbed out of the submersible and grabbed hold of the support-structure that kept the platform in place along the cliffs. The climb would be easy, seeing as the support-structure was overgrown with veins and other vegetation, leaving plenty of options in order to make the climb._

 _"Good luck, naboo" Jar-Jar said looking up at the jedi, before closing the hatch and diving with the bongo once more to avoid detection._

 _Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan climbed the support-structure and soon found themselves up on the platform, hidden away among and behind several stacked crates. At the far end there was an elevator that would take them to the main level of the spaceport, and the dockingbays, but first they had to sneak past the crew and workforce of the spaceport. Not to mention Federation patrols._

 _"So how do we get past those droids?" Obi-Wan wondered. "It's not like we can fool them with a mindtrick, now is it."_

 _"Patience, my padawan" Qui-Gon camly pointed out. "The Force will guide us."_

 _A sudden explosion out in the marshes had everyones attention and a pillar of black smoke soon ascended out of the canopy. The nabooans worriedly watched as squadrons of securitydroids mounted on STAPs headed out towards the site of the explosion; even securitydroids on foot walked over to the railing to watch, almost appearing as if acting out of curiosity. It all gave the two jedi an opportunity to sneak on over to the elevator unnoticed and they did not hesitate to exploit the opportunity to the fullest. Having reached the elevator, just as they were about to push the controls that would send them up a level, they were unexpectedly joined by a hooded Jar-Jar._

 _"Going up?" the gungan said and then pressed the required button. As the elevator took the three of them towards the main platform, Jar-Jar noticed the two jedi eyeing him with both surprise and suspicion. "Problem, naboo?" Jar-Jar eventually asked._

 _"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan bluntly asked._

 _"You need distraction" Jar-Jar said, "so I fixed. Then I think, I'm not a hero on my own."_

 _"Your efforts will be rewarded, I assure you" Qui-Gon said. "Hero or not."_

 _"Hero" Jar-Jar pointed out, clearly preferring being one rather than not._

 _Obi-Wan took a look at the distraction that was the rising smoke out in the marshes and the droids gathering around it. "Why were you banished, Jar-Jar?" the padawan eventually asked._

 _"From Ness?" the gungan said and then a minor smirk grew in the corner of his mouth. "One bad crime too many."_

 _"Thought so" Obi-Wan said, not all too impressed. "A gangster."_

 _"No gang" Jar-Jar corrected. "Me work alone."_

 _The elevator reached the main platform, and the three of them made their way into cover behind stacked crates as quickly as possible without drawing too much attention. By now, the distraction provided by Jar-Jar was loosing its audience and people were returning to their duties, including the securitydroids and Federation officers._

 _"This is good" Qui-Gon said as he surveyed the ships currently docked at the spaceport. "We have plenty of options. Now all we need to do, is find a pilot willing to take us into space and past the blockade."_

 _"A tavern then?" Obi-Wan said. "In the city?"_

 _Qio-Gon nodded. "Yes, that is correct, Obi-Wan." The jedi knight then adressed both his apprentice and their gungan ally. "Be careful, we can not afford being detected from now on."_

 _"Good advice" Jar-Jar said. "Not think of that" he added and not without a great dose of sarcasm._

 _Avoiding the elevators and cargo-lifts, the two jedi and the gungan climbed one of the many stairways leading from the spaceport up to the city, running along the cliffside that the city of Theed rested on. Once they had climbed the stairs, they gained a proper view of Theed and the impact that the Trade Federations invasion had had on the city. They saw the scars of battle at many places, buildings reduces to rubble and scorched ruins, walls and streets riddled with blastpoints. The former splendor of the city could easily be imagined, which only added to the tragedy of seeing Theed in such ruin._

 _During their search for a tavern where they could find a pilot and a ship, the jedi and the gungan came across a small town-square filled with civilians, secured by a strong presence of Federation troops. The people were watching a large holographic image depicting what appeared to be a naboo noble._

"Fellow nabooans, I am Baron Ezric of House Gelda of the city of Dulac. A great tragedy has occured and we all face a terrible ordeal. But there is hope. There is a chance for peace. For now, for the time being, we must accept defeat to keep our families safe, to keep our children safe."

"A pawn" Obi-Wan said, sensing the strings that guided the noble during his speech.

Qui-Gon felt it aswell. "And a willing one at that" he added.

 _"Nabooans!" Baron Geldas speech continued. "Keep calm, go about with your ordinary lives and cooperate with the Trade Federation. In the end we will all be free! For our families, for Naboo, for Queen Amidala, we will carry on!"_

"Collaborator!" a single voice rang out, a voice that grew into three, seven, twenty.

"Collaborator!"

Rubble was thrown at the hologram as the crowd turned more and more agitated.

"Long live Queen Amidala!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"For the Baroness!"

Within moments, the Federation troops struck down on the angry mob like a sledge, the end result was far from pretty.

 _"These are not a conquered people" Qui-Gon concluded as the scene unfolded. "With a symbol to rally by, they could very well withstand the occupation and thwart the Federations plans."_

"Not likely" Obi-Wan disagreed. "What chance have civilians against coldhearted droids?"

"You must be wary of the living Force, young padawan" Qui-Gon instructed his apprentice. "You focus too strongly on strength and instinct. Trust your senses, the mind, your patience."

"I am a Sentinel, master" Obi-Wan pointed out. "Our focus does determine our disciplin."

"And that is why padawans are always assigned to a tutor from a different disciplin" Qui-Gon reminded his apprentice. "To learn that there are several ways to solve every problem."

"Yes, master. Forgive me, master."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on his pupils shoulder. "Feel, do not think so much, my padawan. I sense that all the people of Naboo need is a symbol, something to inspire them, and the Trade Federation will fail with their plans for this world."

 _Jar-Jar did not like what he was seeing out on the square, the civilians of Naboo brutally being subdued and desperately fighting back. "We better go. Or we get fighting too."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _Hiding at the end of a narrow alley, the jedi and the gungan felt reasonably safe to talk freely without looking over their shoulders._

 _Obi-Wan sat down ontop of some rubble. "Master, if you are serious about creating a symbol that the people could rally behind, surely it has to be the queen. You heard the people; the queen, Baroness Amidala, is the key if Naboo is to rise up against the Trade Federation."_

 _"Very good, padawan" Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Your insights serves you well. You should place greater trust in them. The queen is indeed the symbol Naboo requires in this time of need."_

 _"But she is most likely a prisoner" Obi-Wan pointed out. "And a heavily guarded one at that."_

 _"More guards, more value" Jar-Jar said and added his own particular form of wisdom to the conversation. "And naboo love their great chief, that's for sure."_

 _Qui-Gon Jinn nodded at the reasoning. "The queen has to be rescued and soon."_


	27. Chapter 27

_**PALACE OF HOUSE AMIDALA, CITY OF THEED**_

 _Captain Panaka studied the security-droids on patrol out on the balcony beyond the impressive windows of the palace library. As of yet, he had found no gap to exploit in their patrols._

 _"Do not waste your time, captain" Baron Louka said, slumped in a sofa as he was. "All hope is lost. We might as well accept it."_

 _Panakas disdain was all too apparent. "Until that treaty is signed, we are at war. And as long as we are at war, it is my duty to resist and to fight. Planning our escape is the first step towards fullfilling that duty."_

 _"It is commendable, captain" Baron Sio said, "and you have at least my gratitude."_

 _"And mine" Baroness Amidala added._

 _"By now the Republic must have acted in some way" Baron Sio said. "Palpatine would have made sure of that. Captain Panaka is right, we must resist. At the moment, time is our ally. Not to mention, Palpatines friends on Coruscant."_

 _"But there is yet any sign that the Republic has intervened" Amidala pointed out. "If the Senate has sent a delegation, why haven't we talked to them? The Federation would never dare to refuse a republic delegation to investigate the situation surrounding something as serious as an invasion. They would never dare to deny republic ambassadors the chance to talk to us."_

 _The Steward of House Palpatine was next to speak. "I fear, your highness, that at this point we should not underestimate what the Federation is capable of. This whole affair is insanity. We would do best not to trust in Viceroy Gunrays good judgment."_

 _Baroness Naberrié walked over to Panaka and took his hand in hers. "Remain vigilant, captain. We owe it to those we have lost."_

 _It reminded everyone of the casualties suffered during the invasion, but perhaps even more so, of a mothers plight as a daughter had, in the midst of battle, gone missing in action. A most sombre moment for the captives held prisoner in the library._

Three battledroids came crashing through the windows in quick succession and everyone turned around to face the balcony, shocked and frightened by the sudden violence. As a green whirlwind cut through two other droids, the Shadow Maidens gathered around their queen as living shields. Three of the securitydroids were struck down by a young man dressed in the robes of a monk, swinging a bright blue beam of plasma. An older man, also in the robes of a monk, reached out with his hand at the last of the still standing securitydroids, and with the flick of his wrist appeared to fling the droid through the air, despite standing a full six feet away, with such force that it was smashed to pieces against the wall. One of the droids on the floor of the library began to climb back on its feet and readied its blaster, but before it had time to aim and fire, it took a two foot long harpoon through its head and collapsed as its central logic-engine was destroyed.

The naboo nobles stood perplexed as the two monks and a gungan climbed through the broken windows between the library and the balcony,. The gungan retrieved a harpoon from a quill on his back and used it to reload his rifle before retrieving a blaster from one of the fallen droids.

"Forgive the dramatic entrance. I am Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. We have not much time, so if you would come with us." The jedi indicated with his arm that the nobles should follow him out onto the balcony.

"Come with you where?" Amidala asked before taking a single step, ever surrounded by her loyal bodyguards.

"Away from the palace and into hiding" Qui-Gon said. "Your people needs you, my lady, to fight the Federation. You can not do this while being a prisoner."

"There are bound to be resistance-groups" Panaka said eagerly, his hopes returning as he inspected the blaster he had picked up from the floor, dropped by a fallen securitydroid. "With the queen to lead them, all of Naboo will rise against the Federation."

"It is too dangerous!" Baron Louka objected.

Obi-Wan had little patience for further discussion. "If you don't mind, we really do need to get moving before more droids show up."

"Your highness" Baron Sio said, adressing the queen, "what ever options you have, to remain a prisoner is not one of them."

"Very well" the young queen nodded. "Lead the way, master jedi."

The two jedi and their gungan ally guided the large group out onto the balcony and down some stairs leading to a rampart. Cautiously they moved on, through gardens and pathways inside the palace-walls, hiding from Federation troops patrolling the grand citadell.

"Master jedi" Baron Sio adressed Qui-Gon as the large retinue made their way through the palace. "Can we rely on help from the Republic?"

"We were sent here as republic ambassadors, on behalf of Chancellor Valorum himself" Qui-Gon explained.

"I take it that your negotiations failed, master jedi" Baron Sio concluded.

Qui-Gon simply nodded. "The negotiations never took place. There is no logic to the Trade Federations move here. There is a greater plot behind all of this, one that escapes me."

"What ever the case" Captain Panaka cut in, "Naboo needs to be liberated."

Eventually, as they moved on, in order to avoid detection they were forced to take refuge in a small wine-cellar. Jar-Jar searched the room to make sure they were alone and would not come across any nasty surprises while Obi-Wan stood guard by the doorway. When no-one was looking, Jar-Jar exploited the moment to have a taste from one of the many bottles.

Panaka decided to share a plan of escape. "It is not far to the royal harbour from here" he said, "there we can get a boat to take us upriver."

"And do what?" Baron Louka did little to hide his sarcasm. "Hide in the Riverlands and fight the Federations droids with fishing-rods?"

Qui-Gon stepped in before the situation escalated any further. "This bickering is pointless. Your homeworld has been invaded and your people need you to lead them."

But Baron Louka was not eager at the prospect. "I am sorry master jedi, but we gave the order to our troops to stand down, to not resist. We gave that order because we had no hope of winning. If we would not let our own soldiers die in a futile battle, why then would we ask that very thing of the civilian population that we have sworn to protect?"

Obi-Wan took a brief pause in his guard-duties. "Because they are already fighting. All they need is leadership."

But even Baron Sio was not so easily convinced. "What they need is help from the Republic. What they need is help from the Jedi Order. Naboo is one planet, the Trade Federation are hundreds of worlds, thousands even. We are in no position of fighting a prolonged war, and should we engage in one, it will only destroy our planet. It would be utter disaster."

Panaka was not about to simply surrender. "If the people are fighting, then we must join with them. I for one will not do nothing while nabooans die, fighting for my freedom."

"And what if we do join them?" Baron Louka asked. "What if we do and we get killed? What then? What hope is there then for Naboo? Think about it; one planet against thousands!"

"Baron, please" Amidala gently said, her tone of voice urging them all to calm down. "Master jedi, what is your advice?"

Qui-Gon gave the question some thought. "If you stay, my lady, you must become a beacon of hope for your people" the jedi knight then said. "A symbol to rally by, a banner to gather around. You must inspire them to fight, and to keep fighting, for as long as it takes to free Naboo of the Trade Federation. This will demand of you great sacrifice, blood and tears, heartache and sorrow, grief and agony. But your people would fight."

"And if I don't stay?" the young queen then asked.

"Then you must make sure you find allies that will help you force the Trade Federation to give up their plans for this world" Qui-Gon said. "Find allies willing to openly attack the Federation or to oppose them in the senate. Or both. You must set up a government in exile and make sure your people never lose hope. Until your people are once more free, you must become the embodiment of Naboo for all too see; her splendor, her beauty, her strength. You risk living a lonely life, one of disapointment, of lies and deceit, a life of false hope and uncertain promises."

Amidala thought on what the jedi had said, sighing as she did. "Is the Jedi Order such an ally?" she eventually asked.

Qui-Gon merely smiled. "The Jedi are sworn to be the guardians of peace and justice throughout the Old Republic. If the senate decides that this invasion is illegal, then the Jedi will make sure that the Trade Federation leaves Naboo alone."

"And not even the Trade Federation would dare go against the Jedi Order" Baron Sio added to the discussion.

"Padmé" Baroness Naberrié said and stepped up to her daughter.

"Mother?" the young baroness of Theed took Baroness Naberriés hand.

"You must go" Baroness Naberrié said. "Follow in your fathers footsteps and represent Naboo in the Senate. Find the allies that we need. It is the only way to liberate Naboo."

Amidala took a moment to reflect before coming to a decision. "Very well... I will go to Coruscant and join with senator Palpatine, and speak with the chancellor."

Baron Sio let out a great sigh of relief. "Now all we need to do is smuggle the queen off the planet."

 _"The royal hangarbay is not that far off" Panaka pointed out. "We should be able to find a transport."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _Count Nayron was joined by his closest advisors, along with Baron Gelda and the nabooan nobles own retinue of advisors. Three dozen securitydroids had secured the library, and established the fact that the prisoners somehow had managed to overthrow their guards and escape._

 _"This is not good" Gelda concluded._

 _"How could this have happened?" Nayron wondered out loud. "They were unarmed" he said, referring to his prisoners._

 _OOM-9, the advanced command-droid, shared his findings. "Several of the securitydroids show signs of having been cut down and destroyed by an extremely powerful beam of energy. It would suggest that the guards were attacked by the the two missing jedi. Though the evidence is not conclusive."_

 _Baron Gelda could hardly believe it. "Jedi? Here?" he said, fear alight in his eyes. "What are we to do? We can not go up against the Jedi Order!"_

 _"You will do as you are told!" Nayron barked at the naboo noble. "Commander" he then said as he turned to adress OOM-9, "issue a silent alarm. Close down the palace, quietly. We can not risk that the populace gets wind of this."_

 _"A wise course of action, my lord" OOM-9 admitted._

 **XXX XXX**

Panaka and Qui-Gon cautiously made their way around the corner and out on the catwalk, giving them a good vantage-point over the hangar. A dozen Naboo fighters were docked along the walls and at the far end was the royal sloop, the exclusive yacht of House Amidala. Between the sloop and the open hangarbay-doors, were three Federation shuttles and a handfull of Federation troops.

"Her majestys royal yacht will take us into orbit" Panaka said and pointed at the larger vessel. "It has strong shields, but I don't know if they are strong enough to bust through a blockade. Maybe with a more than decent pilot it could work, but I have my doubts."

Qui-Gon nodded. "It will have to do. Now all we need is someone to fly it out of here."

"Master jedi" Panaka said. "The chances of the queen ever reaching Coruscant are slim to none. As soon as we take off, the Federation will throw everything they have at us. I wouldn't count on us even leaving atmosphere before they shoot us down."

"Trust in the Force, captain" the jedi said and placed a hand on Panakas shoulder. "Trust in destiny."

They snook back to the others hiding out of view in a small corridor.

"Well?" Baron Sio asked. "How does it look?"

Qui-Gon raised a hand to stave off too many questions. "We will rely on the queens sloop to take us into space. But it would appear that we require an accomplished pilot to ensure we get past the blockade."

Obi-Wan did not like the plan. "I doubt that anyone of us is skilled enough at piloting to go up against battleships on alert."

 _"Then we shall have to find such a pilot" Qui-Gon simply stated._


	28. Chapter 28

**CITY OF THEED, NABOO**

The neimoidian officer, a lieutenant escorted by two securitydroids, carried with him documents and datapads to be handed over to his superior officer. But he was more than taken by surprise as a human, dressed in robes and hood, suddenly stepped out into the hallway right infront of him. Both droids took aim with their blasters, but before they had time to open fire, the mysterious human rapidly extended his arms as if pushing the thin air. Instantly, the two securitydroids were flung backwards, crashing and tumbling against the floor before eventually ending up as piles of scrapmetal. Walking up to the terrified neimoidian, Qui-Gon lowered his hood and locked eyes with the Federation officer. The neimoidian was petrified and unable to utter a single word.

Ten minutes later, the neimoidian lieutenant headed down a flight of stairs and entered a storage-facility. Several securitydroids stood guard as many of the booths, protected by energy-fields, that once served as storage were now serving as holding-cells keeping prisoners of war secured. A gran captain walked over to the lieutenant as he set foot on the floor.

"Lieutenant" the captain said, aiming his three eyes at the neimoidian. "What can I help you with?"

"Captain, sir" the lieutenant replied. "I am showing where we are holding the pilots prisoner."

"Showing?" the captain wondered suspiciously. "Showing who?"

The lieutenant turned as the others came down the stairs. "The jedi, of course."

The captain could hardly believe his three eyes as two actual jedi came into view in the flight of stairs. He quickly drew his blaster and took aim, the first shot deflected by a blue lightsaber into the ceiling and the second directly back at the captain, killing him instantly. The lieutenant ran to find cover as the droids opened fire, the barrage unable to get past the two lightsabers wielded expertly by the jedi. One by one, the securitydroids were shot down by their own blasterbolts, as the jedi deflected the shots back at their attackers. It did not take long before all the droids had been defeated.

Obi-Wan quickly found the controls to the storage-units used as holding-cells and deactivated the energy-fields. As the naboo pilots and soldiers gathered in the corridor, Panaka walked up to them.

"Are you all allright?" the captain inquired eagerly.

A pilot holding the rank of commander nodded. "Yes, they weren't too rough with us. Commander Temuera, third fighter division."

Panaka shook the mans hand. "Captain Panaka, personal guard of the queen."

"The queen?" a lieutenant of House Amidalas guard stepped forward. "I she..?"

"The queen is alive and unharmed" Panaka assured them all. "But we need your help to keep her that way."

Qui-Gon was next to speak. "We need to get your queen to Coruscant, so that she may convince the Senate to take action against the Federation. We need someone to pilot the royal sloop out in the hangar."

Commander Temuera looked at his liberators. "You need more than that. You need fighter-cover if you intend to get past the blockade and make it to hyperspace. And you need a damned good pilot to fly that slow moving pleasure-yacht."

Qui-Gon nodded in argeement. "Can it be arranged?"

Commander Temuera smiled. "Yeah... It can. Major Olié!" A flight-major stepped forward somewhat reluctantly. "This is Major Ric Olié, squadron leader of Bravo Wing, third fighter division. Ric, you are assigned to the queens sloop; your mission is to take her safely to Coruscant."

The major appeared suspicious and reluctant towards the mission. "If you don't mind, sir, I would rather stay and fight."

Commander Temuera did mind however. "We are at war, major. And this mission has priority over all others. The safety of the queen comes first and that means you flying her to Coruscant."

"Yes sir" Major Olié said reluctantly.

"Good" Qui-Gon said. "Let us get out of here before the Federation realize what is going on."

Everyone joined up in a corridor outside of the main hangar, preparing for the rush to the sloop. Baron Sio jumped down from a window, having spied on the courtyard outside, as the jedi returned with the freed pilots and soldiers.

"There is alot of activity out there" the baron said. "I think they have realized we are missing."

"Then it is time to leave" Qui-Gon said. "Go straight for the ship. Me and Obi-Wan will deal with the guards."

At that very moment, a doorway at the far end of the corridor opened, and in came several securitydroids and Federation soldiers that were in a very big hurry. Almost instantly, a firefight errupted between the Naboo troops and the Federation forces, filling the corridor with blasterbolts and smoke and swarms of glowing sparks as blasterbolts struck walls, ceiling and floor.

"Go!" Baron Sio urged Baroness Amidala as he picked up a blaster from a fallen soldier and returned fire down at the Federation troops. "Palpatine needs your help! Captain Panaka, get her to Coruscant! Now go!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan ran into the hangarbay, lightsabers activated, and came immediately under fire from the enemy troops present. The two jedi advanced as they deflected all incoming fire, and in doing so, provided cover for the nabooans as they ran towards various vessels.

In the corridors the firefight continued with more and more Federation troops arriving. Securitydroids took point while soldiers followed in support. It did not take long before Baron Sio and his companions were hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered.

Halfway to the sloop, Baroness Naberrié was wounded from a shot to her leg and tumbled. Baron Louka stopped to help her on her feet, but was in turn shot dead in the crossfire. Padmé stopped to rush to her mothers aid, but the Shadow Maidens grabbed hold of her, and through their combined strength, dragged the queen along with them towards the yacht.

"Mother!"

"Go!" Baroness Naberrié urged her daughter, holding her wounded leg where she lay on the floor. "Get out of here!"

"Mother! No!"

At that point, Federation troops began to in earnest pour into the hangar. The two jedi deflected hundreds of blasterbolts in an amazing display of agilty and skill with the lightsaber.

Queen Amidala, reluctantly escorted by six of her handmaidens, entered the sloops general area together with Jar-Jar and they all hurried to strap themselves in, while Major Olié and three household guards ran through the chamber. A narrow doorway slid open and two polished protocol-droids, having been activated by the presence of crew and passengers, stepped out of their small compartment.

"Good day" the silver-colored of the two droids said. "I am H-7SR, etiquette and customs. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations" the golden of the two droids then added. "I hope this flight will be a pleasant experience for everyone."

Panaka stood on the ramp of the sloop, firing his blaster and waved at the two jedi. "Come On!"

Qui-Gon and is apprentice ran for the ship as the fightercraft came to life around them and took off one by one. The jedi ran up the ramp and Panaka slammed his hand against the controls that sealed the ship airtight.

"Get us out of here!" Panaka shouted over the comlink.

In the cockpit, Major Olié ignited the sloops engines and took off, pushing the Federation shuttles baring his way to the side as he accelerated to catch up with the fighter-cover. Slamming into the three shuttles shook the entire ship, and everyone onboard not yet securely fastened in a chair, fell to the floor, including the two jedi and Panaka.

 **XXX XXX**

 _Baron Gelda and members of his staff, along with several Federation advisors and officers, ran out on a balcony just in time to see the royal sloop and an escort of Naboo fighters rush off towards the clouds above Theed._

 **NABOO ORBIT**

Commander Temuera had all pilots call in, and gave the order to form up in a standard escort pattern around Queen Amidalas sloop. The plan was simple enough; the sloop would head straight for the blockade, with all power that could be spared redirected to the shields, and the shields then set at double-front for maximum protection as they advanced upon the Federation cargo-haulers. The unshielded aft was to be protected by four fighters, protecting the sloop with their own shields, while the remaining eight fightercraft provided overall cover and support.

Commander Temuera, taking point flying ahead of the sloop, was first to spot the Federation blockade. "Three Federation battleships at point one seven. Here's where the fun begins."

Major Olié activated the sloops intercom. "We are about to get fired upon. I suggest everyone brace for impact."

It did not take long before blasterbolts rained in towards the naboo vessels.

"Push your engines!" Commander Temuera instructed, his face stern as heavy fire filled space around him. "Nobody veers off! We need to push through!"

Suddenly, one of the fighters succumbed to the incoming barrage and was torn apart in several dozen pieces as the ship exploded.

"Stay on course!" Commander Temuera ordered.

The sloop shook with each hit, and they were many. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan struggled to maintain balance as they entered the cockpit. Looking out the cockpits viewports, they clearly saw the Federation ships in the distance, not to mention the thick rain of bright red blasterbolts fired by heavy quadlinked blastercannons.

Obi-Wan could not hide being worried at the scene. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

Another fighter was ripped apart by the incoming fire and the debris shattered against the sloops shields. Major Olié operated his controls as fast as he could to compensate, to anticipate and to keep the ship flying. With a bright flash yet another fighter was destroyed by the Federations guns. The Federation cargo-haulers came closer with each second. Throughout the sloop, red lights flashed and the entire ship shook violently as more and more Federation cannons hit their mark.

The small squadron of naboo ships shot past the Federation vessels, pushing through the thick layer of overlapping fields of fire provided by the cargo-haulers many blaster-turrets. Three more naboo fighters were shot down as the crossfire became overwhelming. Major Olié was just about to switch his shields to double-aft, instead of double-front, as the sloop shot past the Federation blockade, when suddenly the sloop seemed to crash into something quite violently. Ric Olié struggled with the controls before finally regaining control of the ship.

"Port engine is hit!" the major briefed the others in the cockpit. He then activated the com-system, "This is Olié. I've lost one engine. I need you to keep them off my back."

"Roger that" commander Temuera replied over the comlink. "Listen up everyone. Form up behind Ric and keep him safe. That ship must hit hyperspace, that's an order."

Ric Olíé activated the repair-protocol onboard which in turn deployed four R2 units on the exterior of the sloops hull. The little droids instantly moved over to the damaged engine and began repairs, various tools extending out of their bodies. Soon after, the heavy barrage from the Federation cargo-haulers diminished until not a single shot came their way.

"The guns" a naboo pilot said over the comlink, "they've stopped."

Commander Temuera was the first to realize why. "Enemy fighters at eight two mark five. Brake off and attack!"

The six remaining naboo fighters veered off and took the fight to the enemy, splitting up a squadron of twelve Vulture-class fighter-droids. Meanwhile, the sloops R2 units continued their repairs as best they could while Ric Olié began calculating the jump to hyperspace. Two more of the naboo fightercraft were shot down, but not before the naboo pilots had destroyed four of the fighter-droids.

Obi-Wan, having taken a seat in the cockpit, noticed what the console next to him revealed. "Two fighters are closing in from behind."

"Do we have any weapons?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No!" Panaka said while doing his best to act as co-pilot.

"Missiles!" Obi-Wan informed rather agitated.

Two missiles, launched by one of the fighter-droids, closed in on the sloop at great speed, eventually detonating against the shields of the luxuary yacht, and in the process managed to shake free two of the R2 droids that were conducting repairs; the droids tumbling off into space. Commander Temuera was by now the last one left of the naboo fighters as he tried to catch up to the sloop, closely followed by three fighter-droids. The two fighter-droids that were pursueing the sloop kept firing, weakening the shields with each hit.

"Shields are failing!" Panaka said as he checked his consoles.

"I know" Ric Olié said, fully concentrated on his flying.

"Without shields we will be shot to pieces!" Panaka pointed out.

"I know!" Olié growled and pushed the sloop to its limits.

Panaka watched the shields growing weaker and weaker until, "We've lost shields..."

The sloop now took direct hits on its hull, armor-plating being scorched and at times punctured. One of the R2 units was unfortunate enough to take a direct hit from one of the fighter-droids, and was more or less utterly obliterated by the sheer volume of raw energy directed at the little droid.

Commander Temuera came in behind the two droids giving chase to the sloop and managed with a well aimed volley of fire to destroy one of them, all while the commander himself took one hit after the other from the fighter-droids chasing him.

Ric Olié could hardly believe it when several lights turned green in the cockpit. "Engine-power at maximum!" he said, quite surprised, and glanced over at the display showing the status of the ships repair-protocol, indicating that three R2 units were out of order and one was still active and operational. "The little droid did it!"

Commander Temuera managed to land another volley, this time on the last of the fighter-droids taking shots at the sloop, and the Vulture was torn apart as a consequence. "Ric?" the commander said over the com-system. "Ric, do you read?"

"I'm listening" came the reply.

"Get the hell out of here. I'll hold them off. You just make sure to compleat the mission. May the Force be with you."

The commander hit his retro-thrusters which took his pursuers off guard, allowing them to fly past his fighter. Commander Temuera quickly activated his afterburners and took chase after the last three of the fighter-droids, firing his blastercannons in order to split them up so to keep them from locking onto the sloop.

"He'll never make it" Ric said while watching the dots moving on the scanners.

Panaka felt uncomfortable about the situation. "We can't help him. Not without weapons."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Ric's shoulder. "Then let him not die in vain."

Ric sighed, feeling empty inside. "Hyperdrive ready" he eventually said, "hold on."

 _Commander Temuera had a clear view of the sloop as it shot off into hyperspace at incredible velocity. He felt relief at the sight, knowing they had succeeded, knowing that from this point on he could not fail. Around him, the fightercraft exploded and he was engulfed in flames._


	29. Chapter 29

**CATO NEIMOIDIA**

Viceroy Nute Gunray was studying holographic charts depicting income and expense for the Trade Federation as a whole. All in all, the members of the Trade Federation were making a ludicrous amount of wealth at the expense of so many poor worlds. Not that Gunray cared, you did not become viceroy over the Trade Federation by being sentimental. As Count Dooku Serenno entered the large chamber, accompanied by his personal bodyguard - that terrifying creature all dressed in black, hidden behind a mask at all times - the viceroy ordered all his staff to leave them alone.

"Troubling news from Naboo" the viceroy said once his staff had all left. "Queen Amidala has escaped and is most likely on her way to Coruscant to speak before the senate. It could only mean disaster for our plans. She must be killed." The viceroy studied some holographic charts of the Trade Federations profits a bit closer. "We are placing interdictor-cruisers along their estimated flight-path" he said. "She will be drawn out of hyperspace and shot down. But by relocating our interdictors, several of our factories and mines have become vurneable to piracy. Many key members of the Federation are not pleased."

And not pleased for a reason, seeing as interdictor-cruisers had the ability to shut down hyperdrive-systems, which meant depriving pirates and privateers the chance to escape after conducting a raid. It also had the ability to draw ships out of hyperspace, if a ship passed by close enough to a system containing an active interdictor. The technology behind such vessels was intricate, expensive and not easily produced. As one could expect, the people that had payed vast sums of credits to be protected by such powerful ships, were now truly upset of having their investments removed from their systems.

"Unfortunate, but necessary" was Dooku's reply to the neimoidian. "And no one is to be blamed but your own troops, for letting her escape."

"She had help from two jedi knights" the viceroy pointed out. "Two jedi knights you instructed us to kill. The Federation has taken an aweful risk listening to your council."

"Again" Dooku said, "had your troops only killed the jedi we would not be in this position. My advice has been prudent. It is your execution of my plan that is at fault, not the plan itself."

It was not enough to calm the Federation viceroy. "You do realize that if the queen reaches Coruscant..."

 _"Do not worry, viceroy" Count Dooku said most reasuringly as he interrupted Viceroy Gunray. "I trust your interdictors will perform admirably."_

 **THE ROYAL SLOOP OF HOUSE AMIDALA**

"An extremely well put-together astrodroid, your highness" Captain Panaka said, standing next to the last surviving R2 unit from the sloops repair-crew, infront of Queen Amidala. "Without its efforts, we would not have survived."

"It deserves out gratitude" Amidala said with a smile and the R2 astromech-droid responded with a series of beeps and chirps.

"The R2 unit is glad to be of service, my lady" the golden protocol-droid translated.

Amidala smiled even more. "It is to be commended. What is its number?"

"R2D2, my lady" the golden protocol-droid replied, standing next to the white and blue astromech-droid.

"Well then" Amidala said, the smile never fading. "Let it be known that R2D2 is, from this point onward, the official royal astromech-droid, as reward for its bravery and resilience. And that it shall not be succumbed to memory-wipes, in honor of its loyalty and its dedication."

Panaka could not help himself. "Do we have to call it _Sir_ aswell?" The comment made everyone laugh.

It was a rare honor indeed for a droid to not have regular memory-wipes, as the standard logic-engine, in use across the galaxy in nine out of ten droids, would eventually become self-aware and develop into an entirely independant entity.

From the neighbouring chamber, Obi-Wan and his master glanced at and listened in on the nabooans. The two jedi were not as cheerfull as the others.

"It all troubles me, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon admitted. "This invasion. It is a very odd move for the Trade Federation. It seems to me they run a greater risk of loosing a whole lot more, than what they could ever possibly gain, from invading Naboo. There is more to this, I can feel it."

"Like what, master?"

"I don't know" Qui-Gon said as he gave it some thought. "But I think we better find out."

At that moment, Jar-Jar entered the same room as the two jedi were found in. "Pilot need to talk" he said. "Engine leak" he added.

The two jedi did not waste time and soon had joined Ric in the cockpit. The major pointed at one of the many displays.

"The hyperdrive is leaking" he explained. "If we don't shut it down soon it will overheat and explode, or, the cooling-liquid will melt straight through the hull and expose us to space. Either way, we end up dead."

"Then we better find a place to land" Qui-Gon said, quite calm despite the serious situation.

"I have a suggestion, but you may not like it" Ric revealed and it was obvious he was expecting to get voted down on his choice of destination.

"Let's hear it" Qui-Gon said.

"Tatooine" Ric Olié said. "Worthless to the big merchant-guilds, no industry, no wealth. A useless rock more or less."

"Doesn't sound like a place to go if in need of repairing a starship" Obi-Wan objected.

Ric shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Tatooine does have one advantage, if one can call it that. It is controlled by the Hutts, and where there are Hutts..."

"... There is a black market" Qui-Gon filled in. "And that means spaceports. It also means that the Federation will not have any presence there."

"How so, master?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Hutts are not keen on sharing profit" Qui-Gon explained.

Ric smiled. "Tatooine then?"

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "Tatooine."

 **XXX XXX**

Qui-Gon stood before Queen Amidala and had explained the situation with the hyperdrive, and the need to go to Tatooine for repairs. Even though the need for landing was all too clear, Captain Panaka did not agree on their chosen destination.

"The Hutts are gangsters! They are involved in smuggling and piracy and all manner of criminal activity" the captain said. "It is believed that their minions are responsible for more than two thirds of all crime on Naboo. If they find out about the queen..."

"I don't see why they should" Qui-Gon cut in. "We land in a remote area, make our way to town and secure the parts we need. With minimum contact with the population, I don't see how the Hutts should ever find out about the queen."

"It's too great a risk" Panaka argued.

"Yet it is our only option" Qui-Gon replied. "Hutts are fiercely territorial, and don't take too kindly to other factions trying to earn a profit at their expense. Which means that the Trade Federation will have no presence on Tatooine what-so-ever. And the Hutts are not looking for the queen, which gives us the advantage."

Baroness Amidala had given it some thought, not surprisingly. "I approve of this plan, master jedi" she eventually said. "Captain Panaka, as your queen I am well aware of how the Hutts affect Naboo, and how their business supports crime in our system. But, instruct the pilot to proceed and take us to Tatooine. With a little luck, perhaps it will throw the Trade Federation off our scent."

"As you wish, your highness" Panaka said as the decision was made.

"I must also advice you from making contact with Coruscant, or any possible ally" Qui-Gon continued. "Right now, the Federation believes we are heading straight for Coruscant, which works in our favor. Should they find out that we are stranded in the Outer Rim, we will truly be in danger."

 _The queen nodded. "I thank you master jedi. Your advice and council is most appreciated and we are greatful for your service to us in this time of need."_

 _"My lady" Qui-Gon added, "you understand that this includes not having any form of contact with Naboo?"_

 _"I understand" Amidala said, something cold taking hold of her aura. "My mothers fate is not a priority at the moment. I do understand, master jedi."_

 _"Then we are in agreement" the jedi knight said._

 **THE JUSTICAR**

"What did you see?"

Rahm Kotas question was aimed at Declan Skywalker who was recovering from a terrible fit, sipping water from a cup and trying his best to regain his wits. Dagobah had been left behind to ease the strain on Skywalkers mind and body; being so forcefully exposed to the powers of the Dark Side, without proper preparation, was stressfull and possibly dangerous. In orbit, the once notorious pirate and bountyhunter had a chance to rest and recover. Or at least, he should have.

Declan rubbed his face and took a moment to catch his breath. "I dont know... I saw something."

"Another vision" Joruus C'boath said and helped the worn freighter-captain back on his feet. "The Force allows us to witness the past, peer into the future, look beyond the horizon."

As C'boath sat Declan down by the table, Kota kept his eyes locked on the scruffy looking freighter-captain. "So? What did you see?"

"A suit of black armour" Declan said, almost with a whisper. "And the Jedi temple burning."

"Do you recognize the armour?" Kota eagerly pushed the question. "Mandalorian? Zygerrian?"

 _"Black" Declan simply said, "with a helmet. I co_ uldn't see his face, but behind him the Jedi temple on Coruscant was burning and was crashing down."

"A man?" Kota inquired. "You are certain of this? It is a man?"

"Yes" Declan nodded. "I'm sure of it."

Kota turned to look at C'boath, and the two jedi were equally troubled by this latest development.

 _"There's something else" Declan admitted, gaining the attention of the two jedi. "In that cave, the man in the mask that I ran into. I think... I think I've met him before."_

 _Kota sat down next to Declan. "Explain."_

 _Declan sighed and appeared quite troubled. "When... When I sold out Windu and joined with the mercenaries, before the battle of Whills, there were two men there."_

 _"What men?" Joruus C'boath asked demandingly._

 _"The leader of the mercenaries" Declan explained. "An old Muun. He wanted to recruit me, or something of the kind. He had a lieutenant, a second in command, and he looked just like that thing that I saw in that cave."_

 _Kota and C'boath sat silent, their eyes betraying their internal fears._

 _"The lieutenant killed the muun shortly after they realized that the battle was lost" Declan continued, recalling the events during the battle of Whills. "He then also tried to recruit me. When I turned him down, he almost succeeded in killing me aswell. I only survived because he was forced to escape the ship before it was destroyed by the Republic fleet."_

 _"Do you recall their names?" Kota wondered, eyes fixed on the former pirate and bounty-hunter._

 _"The man in the mask was only known as the Apprentice, as I recall" Declan said as he shared his memories of that fateful day. "But the muun, his name was Plauge'is, or something like it. Plaag'Esh? Darth Plaag'Esh?"_

 _"Darth?" C'boath whispered, unable to accept what he was hearing._

 _Kota leaned in closer to the old and worn freighter-captain. "Are you sure? His name was... Darth? And he had an apprentice?"_

 _"Without a doubt" Declan assured the two jedi. "Darth was the mastermind behind the attack on the Zygerrian empress at Whills."_

 _"And now his apprentice appeared to you in a vision?" C'boath asked, only to be certain._

 _"It was the same mask, at least" Declan said. "The same hood, cloak and mask."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _"The boy is the Midichlorian, I am sure of it. He will bring balance to the Force."_

 _Kota, placing food in his mouth, studied Joruus C'boath as the Mystic was pacing back and forth in the ships main compartment. That the vision provided by Declan Skywalker, asleep as it were onboard_ _ _The Justicar__ _, had gained the two jedi knights interest there was no doubt of._

 _"And he must be found at all cost" C'boath continued. "It is the only way to save the Jedi."_

 _"You think the boy will stop this man in black armour?" Kota asked._

 _C'boath nodded. "I am certain of it, grand master. Can't you sense it?"_

 _The grand master of the Rangers focused on the tides, the ebb and flood of the Force, as it expanded its influence across the galaxy and the universe. "The future is clouded" he then said. "The boy is present, but his destiny... It is elusive." He then reacted to a sensation, a tremor in the Force._

 _"What is it?" C'boath asked, taking note of Kotas reaction._

 _"I was blind" Kota said._

 _"To what?" the Mystic inquired._

 _"No, I mean in the future" Kota corrected the missunderstanding. "I saw myself and I was blind. Wounded after a terrible battle. A war."_

 _C'boath nodded and sighed. "Dark times awaits us. The Sith have returned and will spread chaos as Darth Revan once did. Without the Midichlorian, the Dark Side will consume us all. We must find the boy."_

 _"Only Declan can do that" Kota pointed out. "Only through his visions will we find him."_

 _"That means strengthening his connection to the Force" C'boath said. "Make him understand his true potential. But he will not be able to control it, he will be consumed by the Dark Side and in the end he will be destroyed by it." C'boath dreaded the path they discussed. "There must be another way."_

 _"There isn't" Kota sighed. "Skywalker is our only chance."_

 _C'boath was not pleased by the situation, yet he could not come up with any other solution. "So what do we do next? How do we make his visions more potent and more precise?"_

 _Kota gave it some thought, as the answer suddenly struck him. "I know where we must go."_

 _Declan was asleep while the two jedi discussed his visions. Asleep and in the midst of a dream. Standing in a wasteland, a desert reaching from horizon to horizon, Declan was blinded by the two suns in the sky. Suddenly, a large group of swoops shot past, their engines roaring, and Declan was so taken by surprise that he fell over and tumbled down the sanddunes, engulfed in a cloud of dust and sand._

 _Reaching the bottom of the dune, Declan slowly climbed back on his feet, and to his great surprise found himself standing infront of the majestic entrance to the immense Jedi temple on Coruscant. And he found himself standing face to face with the young boy he confronted in the cave on Dagobah. Behind the boy, the temple slowly began to burn, crumble and fall apart, black smoke rising from its windows and cracked walls._


	30. Chapter 30

_**THE MONCALA EMBASSY, CORUSCANT**_

 _"Senator, come in, come in" the Mon Cal senator said and urged the newly arrived guest to join the others by the main desk._

 _"Thank you, senator" Duke Bail Organa said, the Alderaan senator seeming quite hopeful._

 _"All's well on Alderaan?" the quarren representative to Moncalas embassy said. "News have reached us that Arch-Duke Darrus is ill."_

 _"Our cloning facilities are more than capable of providing as much medicin as Alderaan may require" the Kaminoan senator offered._

 _"A most kind gesture" Senator Organa said with a smile, "but the arch-duke is merely suffering from a simple cold. Nothing deadly, even if common gossip may have exagerated things somewhat."_

 _"Shall we get down to business" the nautilan senator from Glee Anselm pushed, never having been one for chitchat and small talk._

 _"Indeed" Senator Hookbak nodded and the Mon Cal found his seat. "Senator Organa has requested a meeting with the members of the Aquatic League, concerning the current crisis on Naboo."_

 _A bacta-tank looking pod, made mobile by six robotic legs, paced around the exclusive lounge. "Palpatine should be made aware that members of the Trade Federation has approached us aswell" the waterbreathing turtleoid-creature residing within the tank said, being no bigger than an ugnaught and its voice produced by a transmitter located at the base of the pod._

 _"The good senator of Haj is correct of course" the nautilan senator said. "The Trade Federation has offered the Aquatic League very lucrative contracts."_

 _"Which we have yet to accept, one should add" Senator Hookbak of Moncala pointed out._

 _"A valid point, senator" a regal creature said where it stood, appearing quite secure and confident. Not surprising perhaps, as the chagrian had acted for the past decade as the senates Vice Chancellor; a testament to the mans political mind and ability. "The Aquatic League is not that easily impressed by such obvious bribery" Mas Ameddas smile was one of overconfidence and arrogance._

 _"I am aware that the Trade Federation has been in contact with you, senators" Organa said. "And I also know that Naboo, or Alderaan for that matter, can never offer anything nearly as profitable as the Federation is capable of. But Naboo, and Alderaan, has friends. Most recently Nal Hutta for instance. And with Hutt support comes also support from Klatooine, Kintan and Gamorr to name but a few. Corellia has also pledged their support, and Senator Garm Bel Iblis has begun talks with their old allies of Rodia and Bothawui. And as you all know, Bothawui is a potent ally to say the least. More and more systems are willing to stand up against the violations of the Trade Federation and its thugs."_

 _"How very true" Senator Algae said, the fishlike creature hovering in midair thanks to an anti-gravity harness attached to her survival-suit, a suit that made sure she was encased in water. "But Naboo and her supporters can so far only offer the Aquatic League many friends. Worlds, that for the most part, already considers themselves our friends. The Trade Federation, however, can offer duggats and plenty of it."_

 _The senator of Manaan was next to voice his opinion. "Friends are important, but in the end it is profit that makes the galaxy turn. The Federation has agreed to purchase kolto at three times its current market-value, for instance" the selkath pointed out._

 _"And" the kaminoan senator cut in as she glanced at her fellow senators in the room, "they are willing to discuss a contract that would make all members of the Federation purchase cloned slaves from Kaminoan clone-facilities."_

 _"As you see, senator" the nautilan of Glee Anselm said, "By comparison, Naboo has little to offer the League."_

 _"I had hoped that the Aquatic League was more interested in liberty than wealth" Organa said rather annoyed and turned to face the vice chancellor of the senate._

 _"Liberty is close to our hearts, senator" Mas Amedda said. "The liberty to choose our allies freely, in accordance with our own council, for instance. Senator Organa, I understand the situation, I truly do. The chancellor and I have discussed it at great length and we are concerned."_

 _"Concerned?!" Organa said as he was growing agitated._

 _"But nevertheless" Mas Amedda continued, "I am, at the end of the day, a representative of the Aquatic League and must act in its best interests."_

 _"You are vice chancellor" Organa pointed out. "You should act in the best interest of the Republic."_

 _"Please, senator" Mas Amedda chuckled, "I never thought you of all people to be so naive."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _Organa was heading for his personal shuttle, docked as it was out on a landingplatform along the outer wall of the great tower that was the Moncala Embassy. He heard his name called out and turned, and saw one of the senators from the meeting hurrying to catch up with him. It was the senator of Aborre, dressed in a suit and helmet that was filled with water, a backpack renewing oxygen in the water at all times._

 _"Senator Krill" the senator from Alderaan said. "What can I do for you?"_

 _"I came to apologize" the reptilian fish-humanoid said from within the glass-visor of its helmet. "Not all in the League agree that profit should guide all our decisions."_

 _"I take it you are one such member?" Organa concluded and the two joined for a walk._

 _"I am" Krill nodded. "As is Senator Hookbak, but he dares not go against the wishes of the vice chancellor. Mas Amedda is a shrewd politician, it is he who has steered the League towards supporting the Federation. With the support of Representative Tentac of the quarren, one should add."_

 _"I understand why Kamino and Manaan would side with the Federation, as they stand to gain by such lucrative deals" Organa admitted, seeing the logic behind it all. "But why the quarren?"_

 _"Itsn't it obvious?" Senator Krill said. "The quarren have been the serfs of the Mon Cal for centuries. It is my belief that the Federation will help the quarren overthrow the Mon Cal regime."_

 _The news seemed dire indeed to the Alderaan senator. "What are you saying? That the quarren are working for the Trade Federation, and in return, the Federation will support their rebellion?" Organa could not ignore such news. "Is there any way to prove this?" Organa wondered as he collected his thoughts. "I suspect if we manage to reveal their plans in overthrowing the Mon Cal, then alot would change within the Aquatic League."_

 _Krill nodded. "My advice, senator, is to use your newly gained corellian allies and go to their friends, the bothans, and have them look into it."_

 _"The bothans are frightingly expensive" Organa pointed out._

 _"But their intelligence and information is second to none" senator Krill pointed out in turn. "They will tell you what you need to know. They will provide you with the proof you need to turn the Aquatic League against the Federation."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _The Moncala Embassy had two main sections, one for the mon cal and Moncalas official ambassadors and their staff, and one for the few quarren representatives dispatched to Coruscant. The two species shared the same planet, Moncala, and their societies had mixed and mingled for centuries. However, while the Mon Cal were the royalty and upper class, the leaders and the nobility, the rich and the priviliged, the Quarren were the workers and the servants, often suffering poverty and slavery. It simply was the way of life on Moncala._

 _Representative Tentac followed the Alderaan shuttle as it took off from its platform and flew towards the Coruscant horizon and skyline._

 _"We should act now" the Haj senator said, floating around within his six-legged aquatic pod. "Palpatine could ruin it all if he brings in the Hutts."_

 _"Much could be ruined" Tentac said, the quarrens facial tendrils moving as he spoke, "and not just because of Naboo and Nal Hutta."_

 _Senator Algae, as ever floating around with the use of her gravity-harness, moved in large circles. "Our first priority is getting Aborre to understand what we are trying to do. The amphibians are too passive, and their reluctance to act decisively is holding us all back."_

 _"Relax, senator" Tentac said, the quarren turning to face Senator Algae. "When the quarren have removed the mon cal from their position of power, we will take action to ensure that the League is disbanded. The quarren will lead the amphibians of the Republic as members of a new guild, and you waterbreathing sentients will be free to pursue your own goals as you see fit. But let's be clear about one thing; without the Trade Federation, the quarren will not be able to overthrow the mon cal. Without the Federation, the League will never be disbanded, and you will never be free of the amphibians. For now atleast, we must support the Federation."_

 _"Don't worry" a small creature said, no more than two feet in length and with six tentacles as limbs, fully encased in a waterfilled bowl attached to a droids body. "The quarren can rely on the True Aquatics." Senator Manet from the planet of Hav'Sjo was a small squid-like creature, his tentacles operating the controls that steered the mechanical body to which the life-sustaining bowl was attached; fixed upon its shoulders, much like a head. "We will support your cause."_

 _The senator of Haj, the turtleoid as ever floating in his large tank, nodded as a serious face took hold of him. "Then it is agreed... We side with the Trade Federation against Naboo, Nal Hutta or anyone else that might interfere with our plans."_

 _ **YGGDRAL**_

 _Alanda Barro studied the attack on the small village down in the valley. The screams from desperate people trying to escape the fighting could be heard over the sounds of battle._

 _"So Boyega didn't lie after all" a human in his twenties said._

 _Alanda glanced at Fadras, one of the enforcers under Bosco's command. Bosco was standing atop his wheeled vehicle and studied the attack on the village with a pair of magnoculars. Waiting for his decision were six enforcers, including Alanda; all of them former members of the Jedi Order that had been condemned to serve the greater good on Yggdral._

 _Fadras calmed his mount by stroking its feathery neck. "Well, Hoyt? How's this gonna play out?"_

 _"It's Kraye alright" Hoyt Bosco said and climbed down from his vehicle. "She's down there and chasing Boyegas people out of the settlement."_

 _The ithorian among the enforcers grumbled in his own language rather harshly._

 _"I agree" Alanda said in response to the ithorians suggestion. "We should get down there now. There are children down there."_

 _Hoyt had other plans. "If we attack now, Kraye and her raiders will simply retreat and come back later. Instead, we will move around to cut off their escape. If they run, we will drive them deeper into Boyegas territory."_

 _Fadras grinned as Hoyt explained the plan. "Where Boyega will take them apart."_

 _Hoyt did not want to spend time thinking about it. "Let's go."_

 _ **XXX XXX**_

 _A full dozen thugs and ruffians, hands tied behind their backs, where rounded up and secured by the enforcers. Twice that number lay dead on the ground. Alanda and the only other female enforcer, named Vera, took time to help the wounded villagers. Alanda spotted Fadras and Aktor, the ithorian, escorting a female devaronian over to Hoyt; the leader of the enforcers discussing the larger situation with the village elders. Alanda headed over to Hoyt and the others._

 _Kraye, the devaronian female, was forced down on her knees and Hoyt sat himself down on a crate infront of her. As Alanda joined them, Fadras and Aktor placed themselves on either side of the captured marauder._

 _"Why?" Hoyt asked. "I thought we had agreed on peace? What you do in the east and south, that's none of my business. But now you bring trouble to my borders. I have an understanding with Boyega. I thought we had one aswell. Why ruin it?"_

 _The devaronian, bleeding from her mouth, grinned mockingly. "You think I caused this?"_

 _Hoyt leaned forward. "Well, we did catch you in the act of raiding a settlement loyal to Boyega."_

 _The devaronian snarled. "In response to Boyega killing six of my men, poisoning our crops! I am here because I have to, Hoyt. My people need food before the dry season!"_

 _Hoyt gave it some thought, going over in his mind what Kraye was telling him. As he did, Kraye started searching the area, looking for some sign of activity._

 _"Where is Boyega?" the devaronian then asked. "He didn't join you? Are you telling me you came to stop me without his help? He is not here, defending his own territory?"_

 _The enforcers exchanged worried glances, slowly realizing that something was amiss. Alanda looked around, at the ruined village, the dead bodies, the wounded and abused. As it suddenly struck her, she turned to Hoyt._

 _"Kartarj" Alanda said._

 _Fadras caught on quickly enough. "Boyega is attacking Kartarj."_

 _Hoyt said nothing, he merely ran as fast as he could towards his vehicle._

 _"You're a fool, Hoyt!" Kraye shouted after the enforcer. "Boyega had you kill off my men, and now he is looting your home! Boyega controls Yggdral now!"_

 _Alanda hurried after Hoyt as fast as she could._


	31. Chapter 31

**TATOOINE**

The royal sloop of Naboo entered orbit of the desert-planet, and Qui-Gon and Panaka joined Ric in the cockpit. Off in the distance the twin suns were bright against the starlit backdrop of space. The odd spacefreighter moved to and from the planet, the kind of ships that did not enjoy the authorities and did not list all cargo on a manifest. Even from space, Tatooine seemed like a desolate place, sparsely populated and void of civilization.

"There are three reasonably large settlements down there" the pilot said and pointed at a screen displaying information about the planet. "Bestine, Anchorhead and Mos Eisley. Almost all traffic head for those three spaceports. That's our best bet if we want to find the parts we need to repair the hyperdrive."

"Any towns with little traffic?" Qui-Gon asked. "Preferably remote, but still a spaceport."

Ric searched through the files. "Here. Mos Espa. Small, out of the way, poor. Far away from anything resembling civilization, even on this desolate rock."

"Perfect" Qui-Gon nodded. "Take us in."

"You better be sure about this, jedi" Panaka said, showing all too well his mindset.

"The Force will guide us" was the jedi masters only response.

 **XXX XXX**

The sloop landed a mile outside of the town, surrounded by dunes and sand. The twin suns in the sky blinding and not a cloud could be seen. The air, hot and dry, stung the skin as the boarding-ramp was lowered and instantly sand was carried onto the ship by the wind. Qui-Gon leaned out and took a look around, the desert extending to every horizon. Joining him by the open ramp was Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar.

"Jar-Jar will accompany me to the town" Qui-Gon said. "You, Obi-Wan, will stay behind and guard the queen and the ship."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, master."

"And be careful" Qui-Gon added. "I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"I sense it also, master."

Jar-Jar and Qui-Gon dared the elements and headed for Mos Espa on foot, joined by the astrodroid R2D2. The heat and scorching suns murder to their skin, and the intense light and sand-particles filling the air ever stinging at their eyes.

"Why people settle this place?" Jar-Jar wondered, not at all comfortable walking through the desert. "Stupid place to live! No water, no trees, no nothing!"

"It is out of the way from most authorities" Qui-Gon explained. "That has an appeal to some. You included, I believe."

"Maybe" Jar-Jar reluctantly admitted. "Still stupid place."

They came to a stop when Qui-Gons comlink came to life as Obi-Wan asked them to wait. Turning to the ship, they saw Panaka and a young woman heading after them. Qui-Gon was not pleased as he sensed what was going to happen.

Panaka almost seemed reluctant as he walked over to the jedi knight. "This is Cordé, one of the queens handmaidens" he explained as he introduced the young woman, now void of any make-up to hide her features and her black and gold gown replaced by simple attire. "The queen would like her to accompany you. Her majesty is interested about the planet."

Qui-Gon was not interested however in acting escort. "The spaceport is a dangerous place. I can not guarantee her safety."

"The queen incists, I'm afraid" Panaka explained.

Qui-Gon sighed. "This is a bad idea. Keep close."

Obi-Wan looked out through the cockpit viewport as his master headed off towards the town located in the distance, joined by the gungan, the astromech-droid and one of the queens handmaidens. Panaka was on his way back to the ship. Ric came back to the cockpit after having spent some time in the engine-compartment, his face and hands, not to mention his clothes, covered in grease and oil.

"Worse than I thought" the pilot said. "We have to replace the entire unit."

"Is that possible in a remote place like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ric didn't seem too bothered. "I'm not worried. It's a Nuubian hyperdrive, fairly common in this part of the galaxy."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Atleast that's something in our favor."

As Panaka returned to the ship, he closed the ramp behind him and was relieved to shut out the terrible heat and all the sand. As the sloop was sealed from the outside world, the gold-plated protocol-droid walked over to the bodyguard captain.

"Captain Panaka, might I have a word?"

"What is is, 3PO?"

"Sir, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. I believe I could prove most useful in the queens search for a new hyperdrive, in this community she intends to visit. My memory-banks clearly state, that Hutt controlled spaceports have on average two hundred different languages spoken by its denizens, and more than half speak Huttese rather than Republic Basic. An interpreter would be an excellent companion."

"You know what?" Panaka said. "If she calls for help, we will both go."

"Splendid!" the protocol-droid said cheerfully.

 **XXX XXX**

Mos Espa was a small community with too many cantinas for its own good. The locals were a mixture of privateers, freighter-captains, bantha hunters, moisture-farmers and merchants. Species and races from all over the galaxy seemed to be represented in the small town, and many were unknown even to the well-travelled jedi knight. Qui-Gon glanced at the handmaiden, her eyes betrayed her emotions as she was appalled by the poverty, the missery and the harsh life of Mos Espa and Tatooine.

"It is a hard life" Qui-Gon said as they walked down the streets of the desert-settlement. "There is most likely a mine closeby, or an abandoned one, since there is a spaceport out here in the wilderness. Moisture-farmers make a living from selling water. The spaceport is kept alive thanks to smuggling and a black-market. It is well out of the way, small and insignificant, a perfect place to sell illegal and stolen goods without being bothered by the authorities."

"What about the Hutts?" the handmaiden asked. "Are they not in control here?"

"Oh, they are in control" Qui-Gon assured her. "They are in control of every deal and bargain made on this planet, taking a percentage from every deal. As long as the Hutts are payed, people may do as they please, more or less."

"Why doesn't the Republic put a stop to it?" the handmaiden asked just as they walked past a slave-auction.

"The Hutts are powerful and influential" Qui-Gon explained while he was on the lookout for someone that could help them. "And the Republic rarely interferes with its members domestic politics. There is little to no evidence that the Hutts are, in any way, directly involved with smuggling or piracy across the galaxy, so there is little the Republic can do."

"And the jedi?" Cordé asked.

"The Hutts are careful not to become a threat to the Republic, or the Jedi, that would warrant interference" Qui-Gon explained.

"Sound like smart bosses" Jar-Jar said, sharing his view on the Hutts based on Qui-Gons description.

Qui-Gon came to a halt and the other two soon realized why, standing infront of a large dealers shop located not far from the towns dockingbays. Stepping inside, they were greeted by the stores owner, a Rodian by the name of Heegra. It did not take long to conclude that Heegra had the required parts, seeing as he was on the Hutt payroll, and as a consequence, was the most well stocked dealer in Mos Espa and this region of Tatooine in general.

The rodian began his usual salespitch, but Qui-Gon had little patience and made Heegra agree to trade the hyperdrive for a jewel, with a little help from the Force. Once the deal was made, Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, R2 and the handmaiden left the store. They decided to rest and found a place to eat and have some water.

"So" Cordé said, placing her mug of water on the table. "Am I to understand that you intend to pay for the parts with one of the queens jewels?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Only one. She has several others, so Im sure she can dispense with one in her collection."

"Not likely" Jar-Jar said, mouth full of food. "Naboo love their glitter-stones big time."

Qui-Gon drank some water. "What is important is to secure the parts we need, don't you think?"

The handmaiden shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose. Though I do think it would have been prudent to consult with the queen first, before using her jewelry as bargaining chips."

"I will keep it in mind for future reference" the jedi said, all too obviously not being serious about it. He then fished out his comlink and made contact with Obi-Wan, asking his apprentice to bring one of the queens gems to town, in order to trade it for the parts needed.

Jar-Jar turned to order in some more food from a passing waitress, but in doing so he accidentally made another costumer, a dug as it were, spill his beverage all over himself. Jar-Jar was grabbed by the neck and thrown out onto the street. Qui-Gon pushed the handmaiden back into her chair as she was about to get involved, which gave the dug time to jump after the gungan and even managed to land some blows across the gungans face.

"Stay here and don't move!" Qui-Gon told Cordé and then turned to help Jar-Jar.

But Qui-Gon didn't have time to act, as a young teenaged boy draged the dug away from the gungan and threw the dug into the sand. The dug came up on its feet and spat insults at the boy in Huttese almost instantly. Clearly they had a history as the boy replied in kind, speaking Huttese fluently. Within seconds, the two were engaged in a serious fistfight and landed punches left and right. It was not allowed to be finished though, as Qui-Gon stepped between them and used his knowledge of the Force to make the dug leave for home to rest.

Qui-Gon turned around just as the boy got back on his feet, bleeding from a cut on his lip and eyebrow. The handmaiden was helping Jar-Jar back out of the dirt, the gungan still groggy and confused from the sudden beating.

"Thanks for the help" the jedi said. "Though, I think we would have managed."

The teenaged boy cleaned blood from his face using his hand. "I just saw a reason to throw a punch at Sebulba" the boy said. "Had nothing to do with you."

Qui-Gon simply nodded. "Long time enemies I take it?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"My name is Qui-Gon, what's yours?"

The boy became uneasy. "Look, I'm not desperate for cedits, so don't bother."

"You have nothing to fear from me" Qui-Gon assured the boy.

"Thank you" the handmaiden said to the boy once Jar-Jar was capable of standing on his own two feet. "That was very brave of you."

"Yeah, well..." the boy blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sebulba has always been a jerk so he sort of deserved it."

"Well, we are very greatful for your help" the handmaiden smiled.

Qui-Gon noticed what the boy wore around his neck, partially hidden underneath a wrapped piece of cloth used as a scarf. He reached over and fished out the heavy necklace, more a chain than anything else. The boy flinched but did not move away, as if used to the treatment.

"You're a slave?" Qui-Gon sounded a bit surprised. "Anakin, human male, owned by Watto Ossiki, the toydarian of Mos Espa" the jedi translated the huttese glyphs. "It's a legal Hutt contract" he said after releasing the grip on the boys necklace.

"Yeah" the boy said, ashamed and defensive. "Half of Mos Espa are slaves, so what of it?"

"Nothing" Qui-Gon said. "Nothing at all."

"Good. If you excuse me, I have work to do" the boy said and then left the offworlders in a hurry.

"A slave?" the handmaiden said with disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Not everyone can afford a droid" Qui-Gon said, his eyes tracking the boy for as long as possible.

"By comparison, slaves are cheap and can perform adequately. Especially a boy like him, who was born a slave and has worked hard his entire life."

"It is wrong!" Cordé said, filled with anger. "Sentient beings shouldn't be held captive against their will. I can't believe the Republic allows such barbaric practices."

Qui-Gon moved the handmaiden and the gungan back to their table, out of view from where they had been standing out in the open on the street.

"The Republic" Qui-Gon said as he pushed the handmaiden back into her chair, "relies on the cooperation of twenty thousand homeworlds, and twice as many independent planets. In the interest of peace, in order to ensure stability, the Republic is forced to accept a wide range of... cultural differences. It is the only thing that keeps the Republic together."

"So in other words" Cordé said, "the only thing that actually means something in the Republic, is keeping the bullies happy and content."

Qui-Gon did not agree with the assessment. "What matters is keeping the peace."

 _"Not work too well with naboo, did it" Jar-Jar said and earned a stern look from the jedi._


	32. Chapter 32

**THE FLOWER RIDGES, NABOO**

The quad-winged Federation transport came in for a landing, not far from the jedi monastery, and disrupted the amazing scenery of the place. Birds headed for the sky and animals ran for cover as the massive vessel settled down. The monks gathered to greet their guests out on the main courtyard as droids and federation soldiers disembarged from the transport. One of the characters to exit the ship, mounted atop a sturdy reek, chains attached to its horns to simulate reins, was none other than Captain Sheelal Grievous; his one arm now replaced by a cybernetic counterpart, due to the wounds suffered during the battle for Theed. Grievous took point, leading the invasion forces up the hill, until they spread out in formation infront of the gathered monks. One of the monks took a couple of steps forward and with a stern face did he look Grievous straight in the eyes.

"I am Saurus Gelwyn" the monk said, "chaplain of this sanctuary. We are of the Jedi Order and enjoy its protection. We wish to take no part in this conflict of yours."

Grievous sneered as he glanced across the monks. "The jedi helped the queen escape" the kaleesh warrior then said, having no time for small talk. "Were did they take her?"

"Master Qui-Gon never came this way" the chaplain explained. "For some reason, his travels seems to have been barred, despite his neutrality."

"Neutrality?" Grievous repeated mockingly. "The jedi have sided with Naboo against the Federation, in clear violation of Republic law. You will tell me where they took the queen, and where her sister is hiding."

The chaplain held out his arms in a gesture of peace and clarity. "You must believe me, commander, that I am not able to provide you with those answers. I have no knowledge of where the queen is and the same is true of her sister."

"Then you wont mind my men searching your monastery" Grievous growled and then then waved his hand to urge his troops forward.

As the Federation troops began to head for the monastery, the monks all placed themselves tighter to deny the soldiers and droids access.

"This are jedi grounds" the chaplain pointed out. "You have no authority here."

Grievous face twisted with anger. "I am the only authority here."

The troops moved forward, blasters raised. The chaplain pulled a Federation banner-pole to him, relying on the Force to move it four meters through the air; as the banner was caught in his hands, he expertly used it as a poleweapon, defeating a full dozen soldiers and droids, even snaring two neimoidian officers with the cloth of the banner itself. Grievous jumped down from his beast and freed his disrupter-blade and activated the deadly energies that surrounded its slightly curved blade. He acted on instinct as he took the fight to the chaplain and the two soon were engaged in single combat, everyone else turning into a spectator as the two warriors went for one another. Grievous was forced to a knee as the chaplain managed to land a strike across his kneejoint; as the bannerpole came down for a finishing blow towards the kaleeshis head, Grievous held up his cybernetic arm to shield himself, the pole cracking and breaking against the armoured limb. Grievous wasted no time and pushed his entire sword into the chaplains gut, until the hilt itself was pressed against the chaplains torso.

The monks all gasped and took a step back, some covering their mouths out of disbelief and even terror. Grievous pulled his weapon out of the body of his opponent, allowing the deadly wound to freely leak blood and cover the chaplain in it, his cloak and robes soaking it all up. The kaleesh and the chaplain turned their eyes upon one another, and Grievous could not help but being impressed by the calm serenity he saw in the dying mans features; a man who did not fear death and who accepted his destiny.

"Hate..." the chaplain said as blood trickled down his chin from his lips, "leads only to suffering."

Grievous lashed out with his weapon, catching the chaplain across the neck and severed the head from the body with a single strike. Some monks fell to their knees and focused their minds on meditation, of finding balance and seeking refuge in the Force. Grievous turned his attention at the many monks, all of them anxious for what was to happen next.

"Kill them all."

And with that one simple command, the monks where all shot down in a hail of blasterfire.

 **MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

The hyperdrive was loaded onto a wagon that in turn was strapped to a dewback. Panaka handed over a ruby to Heegra, once a gem that had increased the splendor of the nobles of House Amidala, and as soon as the transaction was ended, the handmaiden and Jar-Jar climbed up on the wagon and two jawas began leading the dewback and the wagon through Mos Espa. Panaka noticed however that Qui-Gon seemed to linger.

"Are you not coming?" Panaka asked the jedi.

"I'll be along shortly. There is something I need to look into first."

"Alright" Panaka said and then headed after the wagon and the others.

Qui-Gon turned and headed down the other direction of the street. The jedi knight wandered through Mos Espa and asking where he could find Watto Ossiki generated a result almost instantly, and it only took twenty minutes to locate Wattos whereabouts, a small business dealing in salvage. Qui-Gon entered the shop, an establishment littered with junk, and a small droid popped up behind a counter almost instantly, the little thing an advanced version of the more common DUM-series of so called Pit Droids.

"Welcome to Wattos Prime Salvage. I am QBR3, finance and commerce droid, at your service. How can I help you? Are you perhaps interested in a trade, or are you selling?"

"I am looking for Watto Ossiki" the jedi said. "I understand he owns this establishment."

"Indeed he does" the droid by the counter said. "Master Watto owns and runs this lucrative business to the dismay of all his competition. Only at Wattos Prime Salvage will you find the highest quality of merchandize for your mechanical needs."

"I would like to speak with him."

"Does it concern a complaint?" the droid asked.

"Business" Qui-Gon said assuringly.

"Of course, sir" the droid replied, sounding almost overjoyed and pushed a button on the counter. "Master Watto will be with you shortly."

Qui-Gon did not have to wait long before a toydarian came flying into the shop through a backdoor, rambling in Huttese while smoking a thick tobacco-spike. The droid replied and clearly pointed out Qui-Gon.

"What do you want?" the toydarian asked, almost offended by Qui-Gons presence.

"Watto Ossiki, I pressume."

"Yes, what of it?"

"I understand that you are the owner of a slave named Anakin."

Watto sighed and grunted as he flicked ashes from his tobacco-spike. "What has the boy done now?"

"Nothing more than that he displayed a great deal of character and courage" Qui-Gon said and it was clear Watto did not find it very likely, judging by the face he made. "I would like to buy him."

Watto laughed aloud. "I don't think so. He is my best pilot. Half of my winnings I owe to the boy. He is not for sale."

"He is a pilot?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, he is" Watto grinned. "Sixteen years old and already the best pod-racer on all of Tatooine. Truly a natural talent if I ever saw one. You should see him hunt womprats with a Skyhopper."

"So you run a stable?" Qui-Gon inquired.

The toydarian nodded with pride. "Six pilots in total. This shop I use to get hold of spare parts for my pods. No need to sell the best bits when I can use them myself. And believe me, you are not the first to try and buy that boy from me, and you wont be the last. If you are looking to buy a pod-racer pilot, I can offer you my second best driver, Kitster, and at a good price at that."

"Anakin will do fine" Qui-Gon said and extended his reach of the Force.

But the toydarian simply laughed. "No he wont" he said confidently. "I told you, he is not for sale."

Qui-Gon was somewhat surprised that this simple shopkeeper would be strong enough to withstand the influence of the Force. Realizing there was no way to persuade the toydarian of selling the boy, Qui-Gon decided to leave, for the time being atleast, and think of his options. Finding shade and refuge from the unforgiving suns, Qui-Gon retrieved his comlink and made contact with his padawan. Obi-Wan answered quickly enough.

"I have found the reason why we are sensing a disturbance in the Force" the jedi knight said over the comlink.

"A nexus?" Obi-Wan inquired, refering to certain places throughout the galaxy that seemed to merge the Force with the material realm. Places where Force sensitive creatures could gain a greater understanding of the Force, places where the Force would speak to such beings directly.

But Qui-Gon shook his head and then made sure no one was listening in on the conversation. "It's a boy."

Obi-Wan did not expect that answer. "A boy? How is that possible?" Obi-Wan found a chamber away from the others onboard so he was not overheard.

"I'm not sure" Qui-Gon said and glanced at Wattos shop further down the street. "But there can be no doubt that the boy is a vergence, a nexus. Somehow the Force responds to his presence."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Are we taking him? How old is he?"

Qui-Gon sighed and briefly opted not to answer. "He is sixteen."

Obi-Wan did not expect that either. "Sixteen?! Incredible... Imagine if we had found him when he was an infant."

"I intend to take him with us."

Qui-Gon clearly surprised his apprentice even further. "But... He is too old, master. The Order will not accept him. He is tainted by emotion and irrational thought. The moment he realizes his potential he will be consumed by the Dark Side."

"That is not certain, my young padawan. He can learn to harness his emotions and be in control of his desires. It has been done before."

"True" Obi-Wan admitted. "But more often than not in history, such students have turned rogue, many were overcome by the Dark Side. Lets wait until we reach Coruscant, and then we can inform the council of this boy and let them investigate his potential. Our mission is to take Amidala to Coruscant, not collect prospects. Why not follow common practice and inform the Order of this boy, so that they may retrieve his offspring in their infancy, should they inherit his abilities."

"The boy is special" Qui-Gon argued. "Not even when the grand masters join in council do they affect the Force to the extent that this boy does. He is too important to leave behind."

"As you wish, master" Obi-Wan reluctantly said, accepting his place as apprentice. "Major Olié says the repairs will take a few days, but then the ship will be as good as new."

"Good" Qui-Gon nodded. "That is more than enough time."


	33. Chapter 33

**MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

Anakin left Wattos shop and headed down the streets of Mos Espa. At times he stopped to talk to people or make a small purchase, unawares he was being followed. Qui-Gon made sure to keep his distance and out of sight. He followed the boy into a rundown part of town, drunks and addicts lying on the street, prostitutes eagerly trying to earn credits, gangs hanging at every street corner.

Qui-Gon followed the boy down a narrow alley that was littered with trash and junk. The jedi followed Anakin up on a large, flat rooftop with several boxes and crates scattered about around a large elongated object covered by a tarp. But there was no sign of the boy. Qui-Gon looked around but could find no trace of Anakin, although, he was by no means worried; the presence of the young boy vibrated in the very essence of the Force itself.

"I told you..." Qui-Gon turned around as the boy came into view and made himself known, knife in hand. "Don't bother. I'm not desperate for credits so nothing is going to happen."

Qui-Gon held up his hands defensively. "I am not here to harm you in any way. I only want to talk."

"Talk?" Anakin said. "Talk about what?"

"The fact that you are not like anyone else here" Qui-Gon said. "You're different. You have abilities that you can not explain."

"My only ability is being owned by Watto" the boy said. "That's all I'll ever be. A slave."

Qui-Gon lowered his hands. "I'm curious what you can do. Make people do as you say, make them follow your commands?"

Anakin chuckled. "You think I would be a slave if I could do that?"

"Jump great lengths? Perhaps you are the strongest amongst your friends? You did manage to hold your own against that dug. Not a small feat, even for an adult human."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I got lucky."

"In my experience there is no such thing as luck" Qui-Gon said. "Any other abilities? You're a skilled pilot, correct? I suspect your reflexes are extremely fast. They have to be, if you truly are the best pod-racer on the planet. Not many humans can make a career as pod-racers."

"So I'm told" Anakin said with a frown as he grew tired of the questions. "Kitster has hardly ever finished a race. So what?"

"What about your dreams?" Qui-Gon then asked and as he did, the young boy almost froze solid. "Ever had a dream that came true?"

Anakin decided to ignore the older man. "I think you've been out under the suns for too long."

"Alright" Qui-Gon nodded. "Let's talk about your reflexes. Your intuition. When you fly, when you reach top speed, have you ever experienced a sensation of knowing beforehand what will happen, how to take a turn, how to avoid a collision?"

Anakin took a moment to study the man. It was clear that the young boy found him not only creepy, but also interesting. "How did you know?"

Qui-Gon held out his hand and extended his will through the Force upon a harris-spanner, lying on a crate some feet away. The tool moved slowly through the air until it ended up in Qui-Gons grasp. Anakin could not believe his eyes and took several steps back in disbelief.

"I am like you, Anakin. You are what is called Force Sensitive, most likely to such an extent that I would guess you could even be called a Force Wielder. The Force does not only guide you, Anakin, but you can also use it. It controls your actions as well as obeys your commands."

"The Force? You mean... Like a Jedi Knight?"

Qui-Gon held out his hand and moved two crates at once, placing them atop of a third, before turning to look at Anakin once more. "Like a Jedi Knight" he said. "I would like for you to accompany me to Coruscant and be introduced to the Jedi Order. Something tells me they will be very interested in meeting you."

"You are a Jedi Knight?"

"You require more convincing than levitating tools and boxes?"

Anakin had trouble believing what was currently happening. "And you want me to come with you? On a starship?"

"Yes, to Coruscant" Qui-Gon said. "The central system of the Republic."

"But... I'm a slave. Watto owns me."

"I will secure your release, I promise you" the jedi assured the boy.

"And my mom? My sister?"

Qui-Gon had not expected such a turn of event. "Your mother and sister?"

"Yeah" Anakin said. "Will you take them with you as well?"

Qui-Gon had to give it some thought. He knew all too well what Jedi dogma had to say about it. "They would be a distraction for you" Qui-Gon eventually said. "It would cause conflict within you and that is something the Jedi Order does not allow."

Anakin did not understand why it would be an issue. "You can't expect me to leave them behind? What difference does it make if they come along with us?"

"A Jedi must not feel any distractions" Qui-Gon explained. "A Jedi can not be governed by his emotions. A Jedi can not have a life others would call ordinary."

"Then why should I come with you?" Anakin frowned. "What point is there?"

"I am offering you a chance to live a life of understanding and enlightenment. A life away from Watto and Mos Espa. You will reach your true full potential, you will explore the galaxy and you will be a guardian of peace and justice in the name of the Old Republic. A noble life. An honorable life. A life to be proud of."

"Sounds like you're asking me to swap living by Wattos rules and instead live by yours. Doesn't sound like freedom to me. Why should I do something as stupid as that?"

Qui-Gon merely studied the boy. "If you don't" he eventually said, "you will be a slave for the rest of your life. Nothing else."

That alone did make the young boy stop and think. Silence settled as Anakin took a moment to reflect upon it all.

"I have this dream" the boy eventually said. "I've had it for as long as I can remember. In it, I am a Jedi Knight." He almost sounded embarrased. "I fight in a great war all over the galaxy."

"It is my experience that wars are seldom great" Qui-Gon said, and walked over to the tarp and placed his hand on it to get a feel of the construct underneath it. "I take it you come here in secret, to work on what ever is beneath this canvas?" the jedi said, waking Anakin from his thoughts.

"What? Yeah... I try to sneak off with parts and tools from Wattos shop every now and then." Anakin then grabbed the tarp and pulled it to the side, revealing the vehicle beneath its protection.

"A swoop if I'm not mistaken" Qui-Gon said, recognizing the typical design of the super fast racing speeder.

"Yeah" the boy nodded. "Built it myself from scratch. Well, built it around an old abandoned speeder-chassi I found out in the desert."

"Watto doesn't know, I take it."

Anakin nodded once more. "He doesn't think his pilots are good enough to fly a swoop-race and make it profitable. Watto says we will either crash and destroy his investment, or we will crash and die, destroying his investment. So he sticks by the safe income, the pod-races."

"What about you?" Qui-Gon inquired. "What do you think? Are you good enough to fly a swoop and actually survive?"

Anakin could not hold back his smile. "Good enough to win a race or two."

A strong wind swept in over Mos Espa out of nowhere and it did not take long for Anakin and Qui-Gon to notice a giant cloud of sand, almost like a wall, growing on the horizon.

"Sandstorm" Anakin said as the wind intensified. "If you get caught in it, it could strip your body clean, down to the bone. I've seen it before." The boy hurried to secure the tarp over his homemade swoop.

"Don't worry, I have a ship outside of town."

"You'll never make it. That storm will be here in a few minutes, trust me. If you're interested, you can wait out the storm at my place."

"I would prefer that over being reduced to a skeleton."

 **XXX XXX**

Anakin took Qui-Gon through Mos Espa, the settlement preparing to sit out the incoming storm. Qui-Gon reported in to his padawan that he would wait out the storm in town. They soon enough reached a neighbourhood of hundreds of smaller housing-modules, cheap and far from including all the comforts in life. Anakin lived on the third level and it required a climb up a ladder to reach the entrance. Already, the storm had become close to intolerable. Even Qui-Gon had to admit it was a relief to get inside, as Anakin shut the hatch behind him.

"Mom, I'm home" Anakin shouted as he tossed is bag up onto a bunk situated above some closets. Qui-Gon followed the boy through a short and narrow corridor into a combined kitchen and living-room, small by any standards. There, a woman in her early forties was preparing dinner with the most rudamentory of kitchen aids.

"Mom, this is Qui-Gon. He needed a place to get out of the storm."

Qui-Gon offered his hand and the woman shook it somewhat suspiciously. Qui-Gon noticed the woman wearing the same slave-collar as the boy.

"I'm Shmi" she said. "Welcome. I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you, our rations are only enough for me and my children."

"It's alright. I'm fine, thanks" Qui-Gon assured the woman.

Anakin sat down by the dinner table with a glas of water, murky with particles. "You're lucky, mom" the boy said as he took a sip of the water. "Now you don't have to work tonight."

Shmi did not seem too pleased by it as she placed a plate with goo and ooze on the table infront of the boy. "Eat up" she simply said. "When the dust settles you will go look for your sister. She's not home yet."

Qui-Gon took a step back so that he would not get in the way. Anakin started eating his dinner with the help of a wooden spoon.

"As soon as the storm passes, I will be on my way" Qui-Gon said, hoping to ease the womans discomfort of having a stranger in her home.

"Then we hope the storm will go on for a while, don't we mom?" Anakin said between bites and then turned to the jedi. "Mom's a dancer. As is Beru, my sister. They work over at Gardullas cantina, on Krayt street" as he spoke he positively sounded proud over this.

"It increases our rations" Shmi said, obviously not as proud as her son of her proffession. "And earns us a hab with running water." She turned to look at the stranger her son had brought home. "Water is the difference between life and death on Tatooine, if it wasn't obvious."

Anakin had not finished swallowing as he continued. "Krayt street is where all bigshots hang out. All the posh freighter-captains, all the important smugglers. Cac, I even heard that Jabba visited Gardulla there once."

Shmi slapped the boy over the head. "What have I told you about minding your words."

Anakin rubbed his head while he went on. "Anyway, mom's a dancer and a damned good one too."

"That's enough Anakin" Shmi said harshly as she herself sat down to eat.

Qui-Gon moved over to the table and joined the mother and her son.

"You'll have to excuse my son" Shmi said. "He has lacked a father-figure his entire life, and the result is his mouth not knowing when to be quiet."

 _Qui-Gon nodded. "It's quite alright" he said with a smile._

 **THE NABOO SLOOP**

The sandstorm engulfed the sloop and battered it with hard winds and endless showers of sand. The gungan was asleep, its tongue hanging limp from the corner of its mouth with drool dripping in long tendrils to the floor. Ric Olié and the other naboo guards were busy installing the new hyperdrive and had been working nonstop since its delivery from Mos Espa. Queen Amidala and her handmaidens tried their best to pass the time, telling stories, singing and playing games.

Panaka joined Obi-Wan in the cockpit, followed by C-3PO and R2D2.

"I brought the droids" Panaka said, cleaning oil from his hands with a rag. "What is going on?"

"We've picked up a signal" Obi-Wan explained, sitting at the ships communication-console. "It's a coded Naboo frequency."

"Naboo?!" Panaka almost didn't believe it. "What does it say?"

"I don't know" the padawan said. "I fear it might be a trick to establish a connection-trace. To locate our whereabouts. I need the droids to scan for any hidden data-codes in the transmission."

"Why certainly" C-3PO was overjoyed to be of assistance. "It would be my pleasure."

The protocol-droid walked over to the console and extended his arm until he could insert his index-finger in a socket, hooking up to the computer and ship.

Panaka studied the gold-plated droid as it decoded the signal. "Thank you, master jedi" he then said. "I did not consider that it could have been bait to lure us to bite. To reveal our position."

"We'll know soon enough" Obi-Wan said.

The protocol-droid disconnected from the socket and turned to face the two humans. "There is indeed a hidden code within the holographic matrix. I believe it is a code most frequently used by the Chiss Alliance, the Trade Federation and the Golan Hegemony."

"What of the message itself?" Panaka wondered.

"The message says that Chancellor Valorum has arrived at Naboo and forced the Federation to end the occupation" the protocol-droid explained. "Most refreshing news, I must say."

"Seems too good to be true, doesn't it" Panaka said as he turned to the jedi.

 _Obi-Wan simply nodded. "It does not fit with my experience of politicians" he said. "We should ignore this all together. If it is true, we will find out once we reach Coruscant. In the meantime, we should deactivate our holocom transponder."_

 _"Agreed" Panaka nodded. "R2D2, see to it."_

 _The little astromech-droid beeped and chirped as it confirmed the orders given. As the two droids left the cock-pit, Obi-Wan noticed something beyond the viewports._

 _"What's wrong?" Panaka asked of the padawan._

 _"People" he said, pointing out into the desert and the gathering storm. "Two of them."_

 _Panaka needed a few seconds to spot the people Obi-Wan was referring to, but once he did see them, he realized it was a boy and a girl, wrapped in a blanket or tarp to shield them both from the blowing sands. They both tripped and fell over, struggling to get back on their feet._

 _"They're in trouble" Panaka concluded._

 _"They are not our concern" Obi-Wan pointed out._

 _Panaka was not happy with that assessment. "They will never make it town in this weather."_

 _"Our priority is to keept the queen safe and hidden" the padawan reminded the captain._

 _"Not at the expense of innocent lives outside of our airlock" Panaka argued and left the cock-pit._

 _"Captain!"_

 _It was useless gesture of Obi-Wan, as the door shut behind Panaka. Silently he cursed his missfortune to be on this mission. The jedi apprentice hurried after the naboo officer and caught up with him in the cargohold as he guided the two strangers onboard and sealed the vessel behind them to keep out the storm. The floor was covered with a thin layer of sand, despite the short moment the innards of the ship had been exposed to the elements of Tatooine._

 _Panaka allowed the two to catch their breath, as it had been a real struggle to make any headway in the shifting sands. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah" the young man of the pair said and brushed a ton of sand out of his hair. "Thanks, I owe you. We had no clue where we were going."_

 _"We're truly greatful" the girl said, a few years younger and in her late teens._

 _The boy held out his hand at Panaka. "Owen" he said. "Owen Lars."_

 _The girl managed a smile at her saviors. "I'm Beru."_

 _While Panaka introduced himself, Obi-Wan stood silent and unable to speak. The girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen_ __ _and her very presence forced the padawan into conflict with his beliefs and his convictions. For the first time since he had been a young boy, a youngling in training, he felt something in his core that his focus could not control. And he knew he had to subdue it._


	34. Chapter 34

**MOS ESPA**

The suns had set and darkness had settled over Mos Espa. Anakin had fallen asleep in his bunkbed with a Skyhopper model in his lap and a datapad in his hands. His mother was repairing her dance-costume with needle and thread, sitting in a chair by the dinner-table. Qui-Gon stood by a window and watched the storm harass Mos Espa, a most depressing view as a handfull of bodies could be seen out on the street, partially buried by sand. Qui-Gon left the window and went over to join the woman by the table.

"I am greatful for your shelter this evening" he said.

Shmi never took her eyes from her stitching. "There are too few people in this town that would take in strangers. I'm not one of those few."

"And your son?" Qui-Gon wondered.

Anakins mother sighed and looked up at the man. "No... Usually, that is. Too many thieves, murderers and worse running around in a spaceport like this. We simply can't afford to be kind to strangers, or to trust them."

Qui-Gon nodded, fully understanding the womans point of view and where she came from. "I would be glad to help you locate your daughter once the storm settles."

Shmi was reluctantly greatful for the offer. "Thank you."

"May I ask who the father is?" Qui-Gon said as he sat down.

Shmi hesitated at first, but then began stitching as she decided to reply to the question. "Which one?" she then said.

"The boy" Qui-Gon explained.

"A space-pirate looking for a good time, and payed for the company, sixteen years ago" Shmi explained. "But I haven't done that kind of work in ten years. Now all I do is dance. I don't want Beru to end up doing jobs like that."

"Beru, is she also owned by Watto?" Qui-Gon wondered.

Shmi nodded. "Beru's father was a moisture-farmer from Fort Tusken. When I got pregnant a second time, Gardulla became so furious that he sold me and Beru at a bargain. Watto figured he got three slaves at half price. When Anakin was born, Watto leased me back to Gardulla in trade for that droid working in his shop. The fat hutt always did have a weakness for my dancing. It's not that bad, my sister still works for Gardulla so we help each other out as best we can."

"Hardly the life you would want for you son, I suspect."

Shmi aimed dark eyes at Qui-Gon. "There are worse fates on Tatooine" she said. "But thankfully Anakin ended up a profitable resource. Must take after his father, flying those awefull pods."

"I hear he is the best pod-racer on the planet" Qui-Gon said.

"So I hear" the woman said and placed her stitching to the side. "Don't know if its true or not, but I do know that he is good enough for Watto to refuse selling him because of his piloting skills."

"I intend to buy him" Qui-Gon admitted and completely took the woman off guard. "I intend to buy him and set him free."

"What?! Why?"

"The boys skills and talents, his intuition, they are all signs of him being very sensitive of the Force. He sees things before they happen, and I suspect that at times his dreams have even come true" the jedi explained. "His potential should not be wasted here."

"But... Where would you take him?" Shmi wondered.

"To Coruscant" Qui-Gon said. "To the Jedi Order."

"Jedi?" Shmi could barely grasp it. "He can become a Jedi Knight?"

"I believe it is his destiny" Qui-Gon admitted.

"And Beru? Will you take her as well?"

Qui-Gon sighed as he considered his options. He decided to tell the truth. "The Jedi Carta allows a jedi to collect any child who is Force Sensitive, such is Republic law. If your daughter is not able to feel the Force, then I can not take her with me."

"But you don't know that until you've met her" Shmi said, almost desperately.

 _Qui-Gon sighed anew. "I sense no connection between yourself and the Force, Shmi. That means that Anakin inherited his Sensitivity from his father. I am sorry, but I can not bring his sister with me."_

 _Shmi slowly rubbed her forehead with her fingers as she closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check. She had no wish to burst into tears infront of the stranger. "But you will take Anakin away from here?" she eventually said. "You will release him?" She looked at Qui-Gon. "Set him free?"_

 _"I am on a very important mission" Qui-Gon explained. "My presence must not be known. If I simply collected Anakin, the hutts would know a jedi was on Tatooine and they would sell that information in a heartbeat. Most likely to my enemies." He paused to consider his options. "But I will find a way to free your son, Shmi. Anakin will become a Jedi."_

 _ **THE NABOO SLOOP**_

 _Beru slowly woke from her sleep. The ship was quiet and silent, only a slight humming sound was heard vibrating through the bulkheads. Owen was asleep over in a lounge-chair, next to that strange creature with the oversized ears, its tongue hanging like a thick, pink tendril out of the corner of its mouth. Yawning, she got out of her own chair, acting bed, and then with her blanket wrapped around her for warmth, headed for the water-dispenser. The water was fresh, clear and cool; so unlike anything she had ever encountered on Tatooine. Not even in Gardullas bar did they serve such water. It was almost unreal to drink it, and that alone was reason enough for Beru to drink four more cups of water._

 _A noise caught her interest from down a corridor and she slowly, almost cautiosly, headed down it. She found a small room and in it, sitting on the floor, was the young and strange monk. Infront of him was a device, taken apart into a dozen pieces, but as she noted a flourescent gem of sparkling blue hovering in midair, she gasped at the sight. The young monk took the gem in hand before he turned to face the young woman._

 _"Can I help you?"_

 _"I'm sorry" Beru said. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Please forgive me."_

 _"It's alright" the young monk said and collected the pieces of the disassembled device, making sure to keep the gem out of sight. "No harm done."_

 _"That was very beatiful" Beru took a step into the room. "What was it? I've never seen anything like it."_

 _"That doesn't surprise me" the monk replied. "This world lies far from civilization, after all."_

 _She sat down, blanket ever wrapped around her. "I suppose" she then admitted._

 _"Beru was it?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes. And you were?"_

 _"Obi-Wan Kenobi" the young man said to reintroduce himself and extended his hand and the two shook._

 _"Nice to meet you" Beru smiled._

 _Obi-Wan simply nodded and smiled like a boy. There was a brief moment of silence, the uncomfortable kind where things seemed awkward and strange._

 _"So why where you out here, so far from town?" Obi-Wan then wondered, merely to disrupt the awkward situation._

 _"Owen took me to look at the abandoned mine" Beru admitted. "The storm caught us off-guard."_

 _"The mine?" Kenobi asked, clearly puzzled._

 _Beru nodded and hummed. "To watch the glowbats leave their nest. They swarm in the thousands, it's really quite beautiful."_

 _Obi-Wan found the whole thing quite odd. Then, it hit him. "Oh, he took you there to win your affection" he said, almost proud to have figured it out._

 _Beru laughed, a heartwarming laughter that made Obi-Wans stomach tickle. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" she nodded, almost giggling._

 _"So... Are you married?" the padawan then inquired._

 _"No!" Beru blushed and turned bright red. "No, no, no. Mom would never allow it. And Gardulla would kill us both."_

 _Obi-Wan sensed that Beru was serious when she mentioned the threatening situation. "Who is Gardulla?" he then asked._

 _"Gardulla is the hutt lord who controls Mos Espa" Beru explained and pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her. "He owns me" she added, clearly embarrassed._

 _"Owns you?" Obi-Wan sounded a bit puzzled, but quickly enough he understood the situation. "You're a slave then. I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you."_

 _"It's alright" she said, a bit surprised at being treated with such gentle kindness. "It's what it is."_

 _Obi-Wan found his next question to be a truly awkward one. "And... Owen? He hasn't... payed... for your... services?"_

 _"No, no, no!" Beru made it quite clear. "It's not like that at all. No, not at all. Nothing like that." She sighed. "We snuck away to watch the glowbats. I was supposed to work, but Owen wanted to show me the bats, so I went with him. Against better judgment, I might add" she added with a smile._

 _Obi-Wan nodded and smiled as well, finding the story to be a bit endearing._

 _"And you?"_

 _"What?" Obi-Wan was not prepared for the question at all._

 _"You have no girl somewhere out in the galaxy, waiting for you?"_

 _Her sparkling eyes, her warm smile, it pierced straight through years of jedi doctrine and struck something hidden deep in Kenobis soul._

 _"No" he eventually admitted. "No, I have no-one."_

 _"Oh" Beru said with a sad face. "How come?"_

 _"It is not my destiny" Obi-Wan explained, and as he did, he could not help but find the answer in itself depressing. "I am sworn to help and protect those in need" he then continued. "There simply is no time in my life for such common foolishness."_

 _"Foolishness?" Beru could not help but fill the word with a good dose of amazement. "Are you saying you have no time in your life for love?"_

 _"Love is in its essence nothing more than greed" Obi-Wan explained to the young girl, a girl who clearly could not believe what she was hearing. "And greed" he continued, "is the seed from which corruption grows. And out of corruption comes nothing but suffering."_

 _Beru, wide eyed, sat in disbelief. "That is the most coldhearted thing I have ever heard."_

 _"It is the truth" Obi-Wan countered. "Love urges you to possess someone else, and that by its very deffinition, is greed."_

 _"I just can't agree with you" the girl said, shaking hear head. "Love makes life worth living. If I did not love my family, my mother and brother, I would have nothing to live for."_

 _"I live for duty and justice" Kenobi then explained. "Can love be rational? Can it be objective and tell the truth from a lie? No, love clouds the mind and does not allow you to see reality. By rejecting love and placing my focus on duty, only then can I uphold the peace."_

 _Beru was astounded at the reasoning, and curious about the young man aswell. He was handsome, a small ponytail at the back of his head, and dressed in brown robes that were truly worn and used, over white attire that also had seen many years of use. She noticed scars on his hands, on his face, small cuts that had healed over time. The edges of his brown robe showed signs of burnmarks, poorly mended._

 _"You uphold the law?" she then asked, curious and intrigued. "Here on Tatooine?" that sounded farfetched, since he did not look like the usual thugs the hutts preffered to hire to maintain order._

 _"I uphold it where ever I go" Obi-Wan answered. "I have said too much" he added, knowing in his heart he had only tried to impress the girl. "Ignore what I have said, it has no meaning."_

 _Beru nodded and leaned back up against the bulkhead. "So if you do not love" she began, "what do you dream of?"_

 _Obi-Wan glanced at her, gave no reply, and sat in silence. It was obvious he was holding back._

 _"Surely, you must dream of something?"_

 _"I do" the young man admitted in the end, nodding as he did. "Once, my people were great warriors. We defeated the enemies of the Republic and brought them to justice. We saved the lives of millions and asked for nothing in return. We were proud and respected. But now, we negotiate trading agreements, discuss treaties of industry, escort tycoons and watch as politicans undermine the Republic with each new bill discussed in the Senate." Obi-Wan sighed and leaned his head back, shook his head and then offered the girl a glance. "There are times when I dream of the adventures of the past, events that took place centuries ago. The victory over the Mandalorians, the siege of Gamorr, the defeat of Darth Revan. Even the battle at Whills" he added the last battle with another sigh, knowing fully well that his own master had taken part in that decisive action, and it was an itch he could not scratch._

 _"So you dream of old wars, rather than a person to love?" Beru concluded, and not without some disdain._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the girl, saw her objection radiating in her eyes, and it stung his heart. "I dream of a time when my actions would matter" he countered quickly enough, mostly to shield himself from the sting deep in his chest. "When I would do more than simply bring one corrupt politican from one planet to another, only so they can hold on to their insane wealth."_

 _"I don't know" Beru replied. "If you ask me, dreaming of love sounds a lot better."_

 _"Dreams pass in time" Obi-Wan said, shrugging his shoulders. But even though he tried to convince himself with his own logic based on Jedi doctrine, Obi-Wan knew that his dreams would be much different from now on. The longing for excitement would be replaced, replaced by something far more softer, gentler and kinder; this simple slave sitting infront of him would find her way into his dreams, and most certainly lure him away from duty and doctrine._

 _He knew this day would come, eventually, all Jedi would face it at one time or the other; it was known as The Great Trial, even though it was an informal title given to the experience of coming into contact with something so overwhelming as love. Obi-Wan remembered when his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had spoken about it a couple of weeks after Obi-Wan had becomome his apprenntice and padawan; Qui-Gon had told him of his own Great Trial, falling for a corellian delegate who was a charming, elegant and handsome rogue, and also a complete scoundrel. Qui-Gon had relied on his training, remembered doctrine and had managed in the end to overcome the urges that had woken within him. In the end, Qui-Gon had ensured that the corellian delegate was sentenced to several years in prison for his crimes against the Republic, and he had ever since found peace in knowing that justice had prevailed over his brief emotional struggle._

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi was determined to succeed, just as his master had done. The Great Trial would not sway him to abandon the path set. Obi-Wan would subdue his emotions and find peace in his beliefs and in Jedi doctrine; through the Force he would find clarity and follow the path determined by the Jedi Order. It was his destiny, of that he was certain._


	35. Chapter 35

**CORELLIAN EMBASSY, CORUSCANT**

"The rumor is that the quarren are planning an armed revolt against the mon cal, supported by the Trade Federation."

Garm Bel Iblis, senator of Corellia, stroked his chin as he listened to the senator of Alderaan, as did the senators of Naboo and Bothawui, all with equal interest and concern.

Bail Organa looked each of the senators present in the eye as he continued. "The quarren have convinced the Aquatic League to support the Federation, concerning Naboo. The League, however, are unaware that the quarren, in return for their loyalty, will split the League with Federation aid and take over using military force."

Palpatine was not convinced. "That is an aweful gamble. There are too many uncertainties. I find it hard to believe."

"Well, Borsk?" Bel Iblis aimed the question at the bothan senator. "Is there anything to this? We can discuss payment at a later time."

The bothan gave it a brief moment of thought. "The League, along with almost all major guilds, are inclined to support the Federation. It is to their benefit, simply put. I see no reason why the quarren should play a key part in such a plot. They are simply insignificant in the grand scheme of things."

"That was not my question" the corellian pointed out.

"The quarren have stockpiled weapons, large quantities, for some time" Borsk Fey'lya admitted. "They are obviously preparring for another attempt to overthrow the mon cal regime. But why that should be linked with the Federation invading Naboo, and gaining support in the Senate; I fail to see it."

Organa was next to speak. "If we deliver this information to the League, it could sway them to support us, if we can make a strong enough case that the Federation does indeed support the quarren."

"Can we make such a case?" Palpatine wondered, looking at each of the senators in turn. "Can we prove it? What evidence do we have?"

"Borsk can provide us with what we need" Garm Bel Iblis said, turning to the bothan senator.

"I can make no guarantees" the bothan replied. "Bothawui is currently dealing with some internal issues, I'm afraid. Many clans fear it will escalate. Most of our spies are being recalled to serve clan interests."

"Anything you can provide us with, old friend" Bel Iblis said. "If we gain the support of the League, we gain the support of the vice-chancellor."

Palpatine shook his head. "If we are wrong, we will be ridiculed. And that will weaken our chances of gaining supporters from other systems. If we are to go through with this, we need evidence, we need proof. Only then can we move forward with this."

Borsk Fey'lya merely nodded. "I will see what I can do."

 **TERRAFORMING DISTRICT, CORUSCANT**

The massive atmospheric generators covered the entire region of the the plantwide city in clouds, pumping out breathable air in astounding quantities in order to keep the planet habitable. The blanket of clouds lay thick, like a dense fog that was thicker than anything imaginable. On a catwalk, two figures stood and discussed, covered in robes and hoods. Their bodyguards were out of sight, but not far off, making sure no one was listening in on the conversation.

"Not to worry" Xizor told the bothan joining him on the catwalk. "I will speak with the vice-chancellor about this."

Borsk offered the falleen a brief glance. "He listens to your council? If so, I am impressed; I had no idea."

Xizor allowed for a fraction of a smile. "Unfortunately, that is not the case. But I have my ways, senator. I have my ways."

Borsk Fey'lya leaned with both hands against the railing of the catwalk, looking out into the dense clouds surrounding them both. "This is a risky enterprise, Xizor" he then said. "My people are aware of the hutts involvement. And now there are rumors about the quarren being allies of the Federation. The Federation has been rash when it concerns Naboo; two jedi are missing and a planet is invaded. Dooku's plan is falling apart."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Xizor wondered, an eyebrow raised as the reptilian eyed the bothan.

"Aren't you?" Borsk asked the fallen prince to his face. "Do not try and convince me otherwise, my lord. You have plans to betray Dooku and Sidious. Don't deny it."

Xizor actually smiled, quite visciously at that. "I had plans, yes. But it was not until Sidious decided to recruit you that I actually felt the need to take action. You see, I knew that you would plot to overthrow Sidious as soon as you were included. You bothans, you just can't help yourselves, can you."

"So we have a common enemy then" Borsk said with a stern face. "Darth Sidious, and his lieutenant, Dooku Serenno. And we are both plotting against them."

"What do you offer?" Xizor inquired, quite casually.

"I will make you vice-chancellor" Borsk said, placing his arms behind his back as he turned in full to face the falleen senator. "In return, we install the chancellor that Bothawui is most comfortable with."

"And what of Sidious?"

Borsks eyes narrowed somewhat. "You already have a plan to kill him, correct?"

"True" Xizor admitted and nodded. "When the time is prudent."

"Well then" Borsk said. "Then we will just have to wait for the prudent moment, wont we?"

 **PERSONAL SKYHOOK OF SENATOR PALPATINE, CORUSCANT**

In the stratosphere of the planet, hovering in silence, the skyhooks was a refuge for the wealthy and influential. Some were nothing more than casinos, others were recreations of someones homeworld, or the most sophisticated spa imagined. There were as many variants as there was skyhooks, as the saying went. Baron Sheev Palpatine of House Palpatine, senator of Naboo, stood leaning against his cane and studied the planet below; the surface completely covered by a massive city of immense proportions. Coruscant, the core of galactic power, the heart of the Republic; a wretched hive of scum and villainy.

He turned and headed for a secluded chamber, the door sliding shut behind him. Here, surrounded by screens and holographic displays, he studied the events he had sat in motion. The Trade Federation had invaded Naboo, it was only a matter of time before that fool of a queen would be captured and forced to sign the treaty that would allow the Federation to annex the planet. It would be a scandal, a scandal big enough to ruin Chancellor Valorum, that weakminded fool that Palpatine had made sure got voted into office for this very purpose; to be voted out of office.

In the following election, the hutts would support the Federation. The deal with Corellia had secured their vote, and with them, a hundred worlds loyal to Nal Hutta. Bothawui was self-evident, as the bothans had a unique position of being supplyers of the truth, or at least, the truth they saw fit to share. The Corporate Alliance, with their connections reaching a thousand systems, and tens of thousands of worlds, had the ability to bribe and corrupt officials at every level of government. Not to mention the influence provided by Black Sun through Prince Xizor, the senator of Falleen.

The stage was truly set. Naboo was about to be conquered and Valorum would be thrown aside as a consequence. And in the following election, the Federation, with all their support, would name Palpatine as a candidate to hold the highest office. Dooku would see to that; the neimoidians would not dare go against him. And then Palpatine would not only be nominated, he would win the election, he would become Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

The Federation would be rewarded for their loyalty. Palpatine would ensure that the quarren would be allowed a senator of their own and they would join the Federation. Hostilities would mount between the Aquatic League and the Trade Federation, until the Aquatic League would crumble as the waterbreathing aquatics would depart from the League and leave the amphibians on their own. Palpatine would appear a puppet and a fool, being played by the Federation and other interests. And that would be the time for him to act; with thousands upon thousands of new senators, all greatful to him for giving all sentient lifeforms a seat in the senate, Palpatine would have enough supporters to pass legislations that would cripple the guilds, that would wreck havoc on banks and corporations. There would be turmoil and the guilds would all turn against him, and against the Republic and the worlds loyal to Palpatine. And in the shadows, Darth Ahranus, his apprentice, would gather all of the chancellors enemies around him, speak to them with words that would fuel their hatred for Palpatine and the senate, and in the end convince them to go to war. A war that would herald the destruction of the Jedi Order.

The jedi would not stop him. It was mearly a minor setback with Dookus former apprentice interfering with the Naboo blockade; not enough to have an impact on the overall plan. In the end, the jedi would be destroyed; every last one of them. Palpatine sighed, a deep sigh, as he thought upon it all. Over eight centuries had past since the battle of Korriban and Darth Revans last stand at the Citadell of Exar Kun. Palpatine knew the story well enough, having heard it from his master a hundred times. The Jedi Order, together with what remained of the Massassi monks and the Knights of Ren, joined the assault on Korriban with the forces of the Confederacy of Independant Planets; a confederacy created to withstand the might of the Sith Empire, a confederacy that after the wars was reshaped into the Republic. Now, almost a millennia later, the Sith would have their revenge, and he would see it come true. The jedi would be destroyed and the Republic brought to ruin, and in the end, he, Darth Sidious, would bring true order and stability to the galaxy. At last, the Sith would have their revenge.

 **MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

Kitster and Anakin worked on the swoop as Qui-Gon kept out of the way, occasionaly helping out by handing over a tool that the boys needed or a part that required installment. Beru had returned early that morning as soon as the storm had settled, having found shelter for the night in town, at least according to her. As Qui-Gon had suspected, the boys sister had shown no signs of being in touch with the Force.

"So are there any large-profit swoop races around these parts?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"Oh yeah." Kitster was the one to reply, "Boonta Eve is coming up, and the Hutts always have a huge swoop race up at Bestine."

"Boonta eve?" Qui-Gon said. "A hutt holiday if Im not mistaken."

"Correct" Anakin said while tightening sockets around powercables. "Jabba always hosts a swoop race on Boonta Eve. Fifty swoops. The most to have ever finished was eight pilots and that was over twenty years ago. The race with the least deaths on Tatooine was a hundred years ago and only twelve pilots died. If you win you earn enough duggats that you never have to work for the rest of your life. Well... On Tatooine atleast."

Qui-Gon nodded as he listened. "Jabba? The hutt overlord of the planet I take it?"

Kitster looked up from what he was doing. "You've never heard of Jabba the Hutt?"

Qui-Gon had to shake his head. "I have met many hutts, but never this Jabba. What clan is he part of?"

"He is the head of clan Desilijic" Anakin explained. "Very important back on Nal Hutta."

"Without a doubt" Qui-Gon said. "Most hutts are." He studied the boys as they tinkered and improved on the construction of the swoop. He then closed his eyes and focused, allowed his mind to reach into the Force and allowed the Force to flow through him. Opening his eyes again, he turned to Anakin. "Anakin, is this swoop ready to fly?"

"Sure" Anakin said. "Just trying to fix the stabilizers so I can take turns at top speed."

"Would you mind borrowing me your swoop?"

Both Anakin and Kitster forgot what they were doing and looked up at the old man, confusion practically glowing in their faces.

 **XXX XXX**

Watto chuckled when he recognized Qui-Gon returning to his shop. "You again? Changed your mind about buying my slave? Not Anakin, of course."

"No" Qui-Gon said. "However, I do have a deal. A business proposal."

"A deal?" the toydarian sounded a bit suspicious. "What sort of deal?"

Qui-Gon casually began strolling about in the store. "I have acquired a swoop in a game of chance, its previous owner boasted it was the fastest swoop in the sector."

Watto nodded. "Aaaah, now we can talk trade. A swoop is a good item."

"Not to trade" Qui-Gon corrected the toydarian. "I intend to have it race on Boonta Eve, up in Bestine. Problem is, I don't have a pilot."

Watto growled when he realized where the conversation was heading. "And you want my Anakin to fly your swoop? Are you out of your mind? A swoop race is no place for humans, especially human pups."

"Some would argue that pod-racing is no place for humans either" Qui-Gon pointed out. "Atleast hear me out. Maybe you will get interested?"

"Fine" Watto muttered. "Let's hear it."

Qui-Gon only smiled. "I supply the swoop, you supply the pilot. If we win, you keep the winnings and the swoop and I keep the boy. If we lose, you keep the swoop. And the boy of course."

"The swoop?!" Watto protested. "If he crashes there wont be much left of the swoop to salvage, never mind the boy. What do you take me for? Some fool nerf-herder?!"

"Tell you what" Qui-Gon said, "If the boy crashes, I will pay you an equal amount to that of the victory winnings. Go talk to the rodian shopkeeper over by the dockingbays, he will tell you I have the credits for it. Or the gems rather."

"No small fortune" Watto muttered. "If you have that much cash, why not hire a proper pilot for your swoop? Anchorhead is full of them."

"Everyone in Mos Espa talks about your pilot" Qui-Gon explained. "The best pod-racer on Tatooine, that's what they all say. Why wouldn't I want him to fly my swoop?"

Watto gave it some thought. Anakain did have skill, of that there was no doubt. "Alright" he eventually said, "I'll talk to Heegra and if he says you are rich, then we have a deal."

"Excellent" Qui-Gon smiled.

"You better be rich, off-worlder" the toydarian continued, "the entrance-fee is quite steep."

"Don't you worry about that, my blue friend" Qui-Gon said and the two shook hands.


	36. Chapter 36

**THE NABOO SLOOP**

Qui-Gon Jinn stood before Baroness Amidala, the queen of Naboo, in the lounge of the luxuary yacht, handmaidens and officers in their own chairs both left and right.

"I sympathize, master jedi" the queen said. "I would gladly pay for the boys freedom, but if it is as you say that the owner refuses to sell, then what is there we can do?"

"Follow the plan, my lady" Qui-Gon stated.

Panaka shook his head. "Hope that a teenager wins a swoop-race? We are more likely to come across a wookie and a hutt marrying than this boy winning a bloody swoop-race."

Qui-Gon did not let the remark get to him. "The Force showed me the boy celebrating a great victory and then leaving Tatooine. I can only come to the conclusion that he will fly, and win, a race that can also earn him his freedom. As it happens, if he wins the Boonta Eve race he will be free to leave this planet. It is his destiny."

"Even so" Amidala said, "this race is to be held in five days you say? But Major Olié assures me that the ship will be flight-ready in two. Surely, master jedi, we must move on to Coruscant as soon as possible. The longer we remain here the greater our peril, correct?"

Panaka had yet to calm down. "Naboo is under attack and thousands of civilians are dying because of the attrocities of the Trade Federation. The longer it takes for us to reach Coruscant and senator Palpatine, we doom thousands of our people to die needlessly. And for what? A boy?! A sixteen year old slave?"

"I am merely exercising the rights of the Jedi Order under the Old Republic" Qui-Gon pointed out to the nabooans. "I have found a prospect and intend to bring him before the Jedi High Council."

"At the expense of my people?" Amidala asked. "I do not mind that you spend my jewels without consulting me, master jedi. I see the need for it. But when you jeapordize the safety of my people, then I will object and must refuse to cooperate. I can not wait for this boy to fly a race when my people are dying, master jedi."

"I tell you, your highness, that if we leave this boy behind, we do it at the expense of the Republic" Qui-Gon countered. "A Jedi mediates disputes, captures pirates, solves murders, protect dignitaries and shipping, escort refugees and offer advice and guidance to the senate and its chancellor. You are alive right now, your highness, simply because a jedi once took her time to collect me from my parents. Without that act, you would have been killed and your planet would have been annexed by the Trade Federation. Are you now denying this boy to perform similar acts for others in need?"

Panaka could not find words. "That is... I can't... You can not expect her majesty to listen to such ill concieved madness?"

"Never the less," Qui-Gon said and was showing signs of irritaion towards the bodyguard captain, "such is the way of the Jedi Order and the Old Republic."

Panaka got up on his feet, "Then I have a thing or two to tell both the Jedi and the Republic!"

"Gentlemen!" Amidala rushed to cut in to calm the situation before it escalated further between her loyal bodyguard and the jedi. "Please, captain, I plead of you."

Reluctantly, Panaka found his seat again and Qui-Gons features were stern and rigid.

"Master Jedi" Amidala continued once the situation had settled somewhat. "I have no wish to offend the traditions of the Jedi, or disrupt common praxis of the Republic. But you must understand my reluctance, surely?"

Qui-Gon nodded patiently. "Of course, your majesty. But as horrible the situation on Naboo may be, there are still greater forces at work in the galaxy. Naboo can not contend with fate or destiny, but must trust the Force as the guide of us all. And it is by the will of the Force that I have found this boy; the tragedy on Naboo was merely the catalyst for this discovery."

Queen Amidala sat in silence. It was only for a few seconds, yet it seemed as an eternity to all her subjects. The two jedi could easily sense the rage building up inside of her, as was so common with sentients not indoctrinated into the clear way of thought of the Jedi doctrine.

"Allow me to consult with Senator Palpatine" Amidala then said and broke the silence.

"My queen?!" Panaka could not believe his ears.

Amidala raised her hand and stayed her bodyguards outburst before she turned to the jedi knight once more. "If Senator Palpatine agrees to this request of yours, then we shall wait for you to retrieve this... prospect, as you call the boy."

"A transmission could be intercepted" Qui-Gon reminded the young queen.

Amidala did not seem to care. "Humour me, master jedi."

"Very well" Qui-Gon said and did not need to think about it for any length, "We have a deal, your majesty."

Panaka immediately turned to the last remaining astromech-droid in service on the ship. "R2, reactive the holocom transponder."

The astromech-droid voiced its reply with a prolonged angry whistle. The silver-plated protocol-droid was appalled be the response.

"Such language does not befit the queens presence!"

C-3PO turned to his silvery counter-part. "He does appear to have quite a temper, doesn't he" he remarked on the astromech-droids personality.

 **XXX XXX**

Outside the sloop, Qui-Gon was strapping some tools and parts to a dewback, aided by the two jawas that had helped them transport the hyperdrive from Mos Espa, with intent to offer it to the boys working on their swoop. Obi-Wan stood to the side and merely watched. That he was troubled and mired in thought was clear to anyone.

"What ailes you, young padawan?" Qui-Gon asked as he tightened a leather strap.

"This boy" Obi-Wan confessed. "We ignore the plight of these people over a boy that will never be allowed to join our Order. Forgive me, but I do not see the wisdom in it, master."

"You do not agree with the way we claim our prospects?" Qui-Gon wondered as he moved to the opposite side of the dewback to secure the straps on that end.

"No, it's not that, master" Obi-Wan said. "But this boy is far too old. His mind is in turmoil and his emotions obscure his ability to focus. I admit that his presence affects the Force, I sense it beyond any doubt, but he has no place in the Jedi Order. And certainly not at the expense of Naboo."

Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. "As always, you are headstrong, opinionated and find strength in your convictions. It does you credit, padawan."

"But?" Obi-Wan knew his master too well.

"You are a Sentinel." Qui-Gon pulled on some spare parts and was satisfied that they were securely fastened to the dewback. "You rarely truly listen to the will of the Force. You trust in it, you let it in, you act on it. But rarely do you listen to it."

"And you are a Consular, master. Not a Ranger that is defined by his solitude and defiance of Jedi doctrine."

"This is true" Qui-Gon admitted as he climbed into the saddle. "And as a Consular, I place my trust in the Force as my guide and my ally. We were destined to find this boy, Obi-Wan, at this very point in time. Why I can not say for certain, but it was the will of the Force. And I will listen to its benevolant guidance. I suggest you do the same, my padawan."

Qui-Gon rode off towards Mos Espa, leaving Obi-Wan behind by the ramp leading up to the naboo vessel. Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed, shook his head and then returned to the interior of the ship.

 **XXX XXX**

"Your highness, I can't express my relief over seeing you alive and well!" Senator Palpatines holographic image was presented in full size in the sloops lounge. "May the Force be with you, your majesty."

"And it is most welcome to hear your voice again, senator" Amidala said with an honest smile.

"We were so worried" Palpatine said. "Reports from Naboo are sketchy and the Trade Federation are doing everything they can to stall any form of investigation into the entire crisis. Tell me, where are you? I will arrange for the chancellor to send ships to pick you up immediately."

Panaka felt the need to cut in. "Forgive me, your highness, but if the chancellor sends ships here, it might tip of the Federation of our whereabouts. Not to mention the hutts. And the closest ship flying Republic colours is days away, not hours like our enemies are."

"Captain Panaka is correct, of course" Palpatine nodded. "But atleast tell me that you are safe and unharmed?"

"We are safe, senator" the queen reassured Palpatine. "Our ship is in need of repairs however. I fear we took some damage during our escape from the Federation. But we will be ready to depart for Coruscant in just a few days time."

"I am relieved to hear it" Palpatine sighed with relief. "Most welcome news indeed. The situation here on Coruscant is a mess I fear. The Federation has frightened every smaller system with this horrid occupation, and all major powers in the Republic are now trying to profit from the unsure situation in terms of both politics and economy. You majesty, the sooner you can adress the senate and speak on our behalf the better."

Amidala sighed. "I need your council, senator. The two jedi, that secured our escape, seem to have found a young boy that they wish to take with them to Coruscant."

Palpatine nodded. "I see. It is not always easy to come to terms with Jedi doctrine, and at times even I find it disturbing. But accepting their traditions is the price we pay for enjoying their protection."

Amidala nodded in agreement. "The issue is that my ship will be fully repaired in two days, but the Jedi require five days to secure the release of this slave they have found. And even then there are no assurances that the boy will be freed. Meanwhile, our people are dying under the occupation with each day that passes."

"I see" the experienced senator of Naboo said and fiddled with the tip of his cane as he considered their options. "This is an opportunity, your majesty" he then nodded, "I have enough friends in the senate to give us a possibility of turning the Republic against the Trade Federation. But, if you could earn the trust and friendship of the Jedi Order, my queen, then we would gain even more supporters from all the systems that respect the Jedi and their recommendations. Securing Jedi public support is key in liberating Naboo."

"So you advice me to wait here while the jedi retrieve this boy?" Amidala asked, not all too fond of the prospect and her tone of voice a clear indication of her feelings.

"Indeed, your majesty" Senator Palpatine nodded. "I fear that all that matters now is securing support for our cause. And befriending the Jedi Order will achieve this."

 _Amidala did not know that Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing outside of her chambers and was listening in on the conversation._

 _"I trust your judgment and your council, senator" the queen said with a sigh of reluctance. "I will do what I can to strengthen our relations with the jedi."_

 **CORUSCANT**

"I believe it will serve our purpose far greater than to see you arriving without Jedi support, your highness" Palpatine said, adressing the holographic image of Queen Amidala.

"Thank you for your council, senator" Amidala said. "Naboo is in your debt."

"May the Force be with you, my queen" Palpatine said with a bow and the transmission ended. Palpatine leaned back into his chair, his fingers fiddling with the top of his cane. "So she is alive after all" he then said.

"We must inform the chancellor" the senator of Malastere said, the gran turning its three eyes to the others present in Palpatines office. "We must make sure she is safe."

Prince Xizor, the senator of Falleen, was not so sure. "If the Republic sends a ship, or even if the jedi send one of their own, there is great risk that the Trade Federation will find out. And if they do, they will try and reach her first. As it is at the moment, only we in this room are aware that she is alive. And possibly even the Jedi Order, whom have yet shown any signs of searching for the queen or her jedi protectors."

"So we do nothing?" Senator Taa of Ryloth wondered, the obese twi'lek being a bit sceptical.

"By doing nothing" Xizor said, "we keep the queen alive."

Palpatine sighed and took a moment to clear his troubled mind. "We do nothing" he then said as he came to a decision. "We do nothing and trust the jedi to keep her majesty safe. It is her best chance for reaching Coruscant unharmed and without the Federation interfering."

 **XXX XXX**

Prince Xizor walked through the ill lit corridors of the Falleen embassy, only the odd droid on the move performing menial tasks. He reached his personal study and sealed the chamber and activated jamming frequencys to hinder anyone from listening in on what was going on in the room. He sat down and pushed a series of keys on a console and waited. Patiently he waited in his chair, drinking casually from a glas holding strong liqour. Eventually, a holographic image came to life in the room and filled it with a pale blue hue.

"Prince Xizor" the holographic image said. "What an unexpected pleasure."

Xizor raised his glas in a toast. "Lord Dooku... I bring you news concerning Queen Amidala of Naboo."

It was clear that Dooku found it quite interesting. "Oh? Has she arrived at Coruscant?"

Xizor shook his head gently. "No, not yet. But her ship is damaged and she is in hiding, that much is certain. But we don't know where. I suggest that the Trade Federation make use of what bounty-hunters they regulary employ and trust, and have them search the planets where the queen might be hiding. The best lead we have involve the hutts. The queen appears to be stranded for another five days, at least."

 _The former jedi, now a Sith lord, nodded at the information given. "We will look into it."_


	37. Chapter 37

**YGGDRAL**

Hoyts vehicle came to a halt, and as he climbed out, his fellow enforcers dismounted. They stood in disbelief as they witnessed the burning ruins of Kartarj. Bodies lay scattered everywhere, men, women and children. Nothing had been left alive or intact. The enforcers, striken by chock, did not know what to do.

Suddenly, Alanda took off, running as if possessed through the remains of the settlement. She ran for all her worth until she reached the small homestead where she had been offered a room. Seeing the entire family dead on the ground, Alanda came to a halt and fell to her knees, screaming out of frustration, despair and grief. Tears flowed from her eyes and she struck the dirt with her fist as hard as she could. Slowly she crawled over to the family and placed a hand on the youngest of the children, a little girl now unrecognisable. Alanda channelled all the grief of losing her own child into the sight of the dead girl before her, allowing a torrent of sorrow and anguish to build and build until she cried out against the skies above her; a cry of utter madness.

 **CATO NEIMOIDA**

Theon Uras, jedi master of the Ranger disciplin, climbed the rocky bottom of a massive canyon. A small stream poured between the rocks and boulders, and dry bushes dotted the scene sporadically. The weequay jedi knelt and studied the ground and the rocks. Trusting his instincts, the jedi reached in under a rock in the cold stream and shortly after fished out a small breathing-apparatus. One of standard issue among the jedi. Retrieving a comlink from his belt, Theon activated the device.

"I have found a breathing-filter, jedi issue" the weequay reported. "A jedi was here."

More than a mile overhead, Mace Windu was walking along the narrow walkways of the lower reaches of the city of Zarra, inspecting strange burns along walls and pillars, railings and floor.

"I have found signs of what appears to be a lightsaber used in a battle" Windu replied over the comlink. He stopped by a railing and took a peek down at the canyon below. "And if I'm not mistaken, I am right above you, master Theon."

Theon nodded as he glanced up at the impressive city connecting both sides of the valley through the classic neimoidian archway bridge-design. "We should compare this filters code with our files, so we may know which jedi was here."

"Something tells me that we allready know who" Windu said and turned away from the railing, and the valley below, to inspect the all too clear signs of a lightsaber having struck the buildings.

 **XXX XXX**

Deputy Viceroy Hectla Larengo, second in command of the Trade Federation, sat in her regal chair in her personal court. Key members of the Federation sat in various discussions up on the balconys, talking matters both trivial and important over a glas of expensive alcohol or spikes of addictive spice.

Larengo, besides acting as the Federations Deputy Viceroy, was also the representative of her homeworld of Sullust to the Federations parliament. Having reached the position she now enjoyed, in an organisation as treacherous as the Trade Federation, was a blunt indication of her ruthless and deceptive intellect. Now, it was about to be tested against one of the galaxys most renowned beings.

Slowly crossing the impressive court was a small automated chair, transporting a dignitary of the greatest esteem; grand master Yoda of the Jedi Order himself. Hectla adjusted her robes of office and gestured at her servants to remove themselves. Up on the balconys, silence slowly spread as more and more people realized who was about to adress the Deputy.

"Master Yoda, I can not begin to express the truly immense honor it is to have you visit my court" the Deputy began. "The stories of your courage, your wisdom, your council, your clarity are legendary and a lesson to us all."

"What lesson would that be?" Yoda asked as the automated chair came to a halt.

"That we all should en-devour to make the galaxy a better place" Hectla smiled.

"What is best, illusive is" Yoda said and chuckled. "Better is one thing for Mandalore, one thing for Bothawui and what best is for Nal Hutta ruins Sullust." Yoda merely nodded at his own words as he rested against his elaborate cane of adamantium and platinum. "The lesson is, Deputy Viceroy, to peace ensure throughout the Republic" Yoda said and nodded some more, "Yes."

"A noble en-devour, master jedi" Hectla said and bowed out of respect.

"Come I have, for a reason" Yoda then said. "Here, on Cato Neimoidia, a jedi has died."

Yoda now gained the entire courts attention.

"Surely" Hectla said a bit hesitantly, "if that was the case, we would have known about it."

Yoda narrowed his eyes as he studied the Deputy, reaching out into the mystical energies of the Force with his mind to see the unseen. Eventually, he grunted with a nod.

"Yes, known you should have" the grand master of the Consulars then said. "Why you do not, an interesting question is."

"I assure you, master jedi" the sullustan female up on the throne said, "the Trade Federation would never take action against the Jedi Order. We are members of the Old Republic and are thankfull for the protection offered by the Jedi. If indeed a jedi has died here, then the Trade Federation pledges to support the jedi in any way possible."

"Hold you to that, I will."

 **XXX XXX**

The jedi had rejoined aboard the _Bastilla_ and compared their findings, their thoughts and their suspicions.

"The droids have identified the breathing-filter as beloning to grand master Sifo-Dyas. They also say they found traces of blood on it, the blood of a Kadas'sa'Nikto" the weequay ranger said.

Windu found it troubling indeed. "There were clear signs of a battle, among the lower sections of the city, where a lightsaber had been used. Either grand master Sifo-Dyas was wounded and went into hiding, or he was killed and the body disposed of. Either way, I sense a conspiracy unfolding."

Yoda grunted with a nod, as he so often did. "Transcripts of flight-records I have seen" he added to the discussion, "and of Arren Fu there is no sign. It appears that vanished he has."

"More likely disposed of" Theon muttered. "The trail ends here and we don't know why."

Grand master Yoda rested both hands against his cane as he gave it all a great deal of through. "What know we as of yet? Master Windu a vision has had of a plot to the Jedi destroy. Sifo-Dyas vanishes does, as he seeks stolen crystals of Korriban; by Black Sun, payed for. Skywalker a vision of the Sith and the Midichlorian has, or suspect we do. What does it mean?"

"Grand master Sifo-Dyas dies here on Cato Neimoidia, the central system of the Trade Federation" Mace Windu added, "just as the Trade Federation attacks and invades Naboo."

Theon was next to speak. "So the Trade Federation is the enemy we seek?"

"Dangerous to confront, they are" Yoda grunted. "Much power they hold. To challenge the Federation, to war could lead. Careful we must be, so that peace, prevail will."

"If the Federation is behind the death of Sifo-Dyas, a grand master of the Jedi Order" Theon thought aloud, "they are planning something big. Why else take such a tremendous risk as attacking the Jedi Order?"

"If they did take such a risk" Windu added, "they would not do it without support. Not without allies. We are facing a greater conspiracy here."

Yoda grunted. "Find out we must. The Rangers, to focus on this, priority must have."

 **INFINATE WEALTH, TRADE FEDERATION CRUISER**

The Federation luxuary-yacht, the _Infinate Wealth_ , was travelling through hyperspace towards its destination of Naboo. Onboard, it carried none other that Nute Gunray, the viceroy of the neimoidian Purse Worlds and the elected Trade Monarch of the Trade Federation. Currently, the viceroy was recieving a holographic transmission from Cato Neimoidia and the Deputy Viceroy.

"Yes, viceroy; Yoda himself. You assured us that this was a simple conquest of Naboo, nothing more. Now the jedi believe that one of their own has died on Cato Neimoidia. That is not what we agreed upon, Gunray."

"You accuse me of killing a jedi, Hectla?" Nute Gunray replied harshly. "I don't know why the jedi would send Yoda to Zarra, but I assure you that it has nothing to do with the Federation. Until I return from Naboo, I trust that you will make sure that the jedi do not upset our plans, nor frighten our members to withdraw their support of our invasion in the senate."

"Of course, viceroy" Hectla said assuringly. "I am taking an aweful risk, Gunray. This better work."

The transmission was ended and Lord Commerce Rune Haako, one of five individuals in charge of the vast merchant-fleets of the Trade Federation, was a sneer as he almost spat as he spoke.

"A sniveling coward!" Haako frowned. "Had the jedi any proof they would have acted on it."

"I agree" Gunray said. "But I will not hold it against Hectla that she was intimidated by the presence of Yoda at this delicate time."

"She was wise to be fearful" a voice said, and the holographic emitters projected the fullsize image of Dooku Serenno.

"I trust you heard it all?" Gunray asked as he turned to Dookus hologram.

"I did" Dooku said. "And I am not concerned. As the Lord Commerce said, had Yoda possessed any proof he would have acted by now."

"What about this dead jedi they mentioned?" Haako directed the question at Dooku. "Is there any truth to it?"

Dooku was a face of stone. "Do not concern yourself with such matters. It is best if you know as little as possible about the covert missions required to ensure the success of this undertaking."

"So it's true?!" Haako burst out. "You had a jedi killed on Cato Neimoidia?!"

"It was required" Dooku simply replied. "Had he been allowed to unveil our plans and what he knew, then we all would have been on trial for treason against the Old Republic. That is something I am not willing to see come true."

"Your commitment to our cause is commendable, Count Dooku" the viceroy said and offered the former jedi a bow out of respect.

Dooku returned the gesture. "When senator Palpatine of Naboo becomes the next chancellor, once Valorum is gone, then you will see that all my actions has had purpose."

"You are a loyal friend, count" the viceroy said.

Dooku seemed little affected by the praise. "Once you reach Naboo, make sure to get that treaty signed. Once that is done, my contacts in the senate will be prepared to act against Valorum, and pave the way for senator Palpatine."

The transmission ended and the vision of count Dooku faded into nothing.

"I do not trust this former jedi" Haako said.

"He has kept his word so far" the viceroy pointed out.

But it did little to ease the Lord Commerce. "Have you ever known a jedi to commit murder?" he then asked his viceroy. "The murder of another jedi no less! I tell you, we should not have made this bargain."

"Dooku's plan will make Cato Neimoidia the most powerful planet in the galaxy for centuries to come" Nute Gunray said as he reached over for a drink. "When Palpatine becomes chancellor, with Lot Dod at his side as vice-chancellor, the Republic will be nothing more than my pawn. That, my friend, is worth the death of any jedi."

Haako was not so sure. "And all we need to do is to listen to Dooku's advice?"

"A small price to pay, Lord Commerce" Gunray said as he leaned into his chair with a drink in hand. "A small price to pay, so that I may rule the galaxy."

 **KRAMALG**

Jedi knight Satele Shan and her padawan, Kayo Kai Kahn, stood and watched the twisted and charred remains of Sifo-Dyas corvette, destroyed in a tibanna-gas explosion, an accident that had consumed the entire dockingbay. As it happened, Arthan Gom had unfortunately visited the dockingbay at the time of the explosion. Local authorities had found no evidence of foul play and ruled the incident an unfortunate accident.

"Black Sun is cleaning up" Kayo said, clearly not sharing the local authorities assessment of the events leading up to the current scene in the dockingbay.

"There must be more leads to follow." Satale knelt by the rubble and studied the devastation as if a clue might appear by chance. "Black Sun payed a large sum of money to have Sandahar smuggle those crystals off Korriban. Sandahar sold such a crystal to Artham and the chevin then contacted grand master Sifo-Dyas." Satele got back on her feet and rested her hands against her hips. "Where did the other crystals go?"

"Sandahar delivered them to Guri Repliqa" Kayo said.

"And what did she do with them?" Satele said in turn, sharing her throughts out loud.

"Moved them for Black Sun" Kayo answered. "But it is impossible to know to where, or even which ship she used. There are too many options."

"You are a Ranger, Kayo" Satele then said, turning to face her padawan, "what does your instincts tell you? Who would know what Black Sun has done with those crystals?"

"Their enemies?" Kayo sounded as if answering a trick question almost.

Satele liked that answer. "Then let's find them."

 **CITY OF DULAC, NABOO**

Propaganda urging the citizens of Naboo to cooperate with the Trade Federation seemed to be on display on every street of Dulac, the Federations banners symbolically positioned next to the banners of House Gelda. Guards of House Gelda, supported by Federation security-droids and soldiers, checked papers and identification on people wandering the streets at night, and those that could not comply were arrested on the spot.

Two figures were hiding in an alley, hooded and cloaked and dressed as the common fishermen found throughout the Riverlands. Baron Olivar Sio and Baroness Jobal Naberrié remained in the shadows, avoiding contact with the patrols of droids and troops. As it happened, the two nobles in disguise watched as House Gelda guardsmen returned to the city-barracks.

Sio, having retrieved a comlink from an innerpocket, moved the device slowly to his mouth. "Gelda guards are going to bed. Only droids out from now on."

"Copy that" Sola Amidala replied over her own comlink, hidden away inside of a cramped compartment that only allowed a flat on your back, or belly, position. "Veruna, you're up."

"Get ready" Baroness Veruna said over the comlink and then returned it to its place in her belt.

The baroness of Vero, atop her stolen STAP, flew out from her hidingplace in the forest and followed the river towards the city, joined by four fishingboats that had been refitted with two or three blastercannons each.

"Give them hell!" Veruna shouted at her troops.

Increasing throttle, the small unit of gunboats opened fire at a lookout-tower on the outskirts of the city, their blastercannons doing short work of the structure. The attack was sudden and brief, and after only a volley or two did Veruna give the order to retreat. Behind them they left a burning lookout-tower. Within seconds had Federation troops reacted and taken up pursuit, while House Geldas own guardsmen hurried to get out of bed and into uniform and gear.

Out on the river, a squadron of STAPs took chase and opened fire at the gunboats, who returned fire as best they could. Suddenly, a large submersible broke the surface of the river behind the Federation speeders and took chase as well. Top-hatches slid open, and soon enough, nabooan guardsmen were gunning down the Federation droids from behind.

"House Narmele to the rescue!" a high ranking officer shouted from the submersible vehicle as several STAPs broke apart in flames and crashed into the river.

Back in the city, Sio noticed how squads of House Gelda troops were leaving the barracks in an awefull hurry. "Now, Sola!" he said over the comlink. "Now!"

Sola Amidala, together with Lieutenant Typho, wearing a makeshift eyepatch to cover a severe wound gained during the escape from Theed, climbed out of the secret compartment underneath the wagon that had been strategically placed opposite of the barracks entrance hours before. Both freed a grenade each, activated it and threw it through the open gates to the barracks. Before anyone knew what was going on, the two were running like possessed as two major explosions errupted in quick succession within the confines of the barracks.

Running down alleyways, they soon spotted their ride out of town as Sio and Solas mother sat waiting in a speeder, the baron behind the controls and baroness Naberrié armed with a blaster. But Sola and Typho found themselves cut off as Federation droids opened fire upon them all. Typho pushed Sola into cover, and both began returning fire at the security-droids situated on the rooftops. As reinforcements closed in, baron Sio saw no other option than to move on without Sola and Typho.

"What are you doing?!" Baroness Naberrié shouted, realizing her daughter was being left behind.

"If we stay we're all dead!" Sio roared. "I will not let this rebellion die in its infancy!"

"Damn you, Olivar! Damn you!" Jobal Naberrié cursed the baron and then proceeded in covering their escape with her blaster.

Lieutenant Typho and Sola Amidala were within seconds supressed, with no chance of returning fire at the enemy. Realizing they would soon be surrounded and overrun, they weighed their options.

"Follow me!" Typho said and continued to blast a hole in a nearby wall, allowing the two to escape their tight spot.

They ran as fast as they could down streets and alleys, and all around them troops from House Gelda and the Trade Federation were out looking for them. Escaping the city of Dulac seemed more and more like an impossible task.

Outside the city, by some miles margin, the various detachments of the strikeforce linked up. The troops on the gunboats and in the submersible were feeling confident and pleased about their raid; more than a dozen droids has been shot down during their diversion, without a single nabooan casualty. A success by any standards.

As baron Sio drove up to the others, he and baroness Naberrié were greated by baroness Veruna, along with the steward of House Palpatine and the captain of House Narmele's guardsmen.

"Lady Sola?" the steward of House Palpatine inquired. "Where is she?"

"They were cut off" Sio said, torn apart as he was. "We had to leave them."

"Leave them?" Veruna said, unable to believe it, and took her STAP above the trees to get a clear view of the city. Dulac was swarming with the beams and dots of searchlights from towers and speeders, STAPs and troops on patrol.

"We must go back and get them" captain Goldarynn of House Narmele urged and looked for support among the others.

"No" Jobal Naberrié said, her voice cold and her eyes void of emotion. "Going back now is a death-sentence for us all. We need to go before they find us."

Lord Cosin Palpatine, steward of the noble house of Palpatine, felt empty inside. "As you wish, my lady" he said and turned to inform the troops.


	38. Chapter 38

**SENATOR XIZORS PERSONAL SKYHOOK, CORUSCANT**

Being prince, with a father being the king over several planets, had its advantages. Immense wealth being one of them. It had allowed Prince Xizor, also senator of his homeworld, the opportunity to purchase a skyhook; a large hovering platform located high up in the atmosphere of Coruscant, away from the overcrowded concrete-jungle that covered the entire planet. Reserved for only the filthy rich and influential, Prince Xizor fitted that requirement with ease.

The falleen prince and senator stood at the edge of his skyhooks biodome and studied the city, the curve of the horizon and the stars that were clearly visible at this altitude. From up here, Coruscant was a beautiful place, an astonishing achievement, aweinspiring and mezmerizing. But Xizor knew, all too well, that once you went down there, nothing could save you from its greed, its lusts, its vile influence on your moral compass. A place where coldhearted creatures such as Xizor thrived.

He turned to face the lush landscape of his biodome, designed to mimic the environment of his homeworld of Falleen. Hot, humid and filled with a lush jungle, with amazing flowers and a wonderous birdlife. Xizor, with hands on his back, enjoyed a short stroll through the vegetation, finding comfort in the scents of home and the sounds he remembered from his youth.

Stepping out of the jungle, the falleen senator found himself on a marble floor in the middle of the biodome, complete with marble benches and seats. And joining him were several guests who were treated to all manner of delicacies and expensive liquor. He studied them for a moment, these so called guests that were currently enjoying his hospitality. How he hated them all.

A late arrival, Borsk Fey'lya, the bothan senator, was the last of the invited to arrive. The bothan, looking confident, did not even excuse himself for having kept the others waiting.

"Finally" Xizor said. "All are present."

"Good" Braga, the Hutt senator, said with his booming voice. "Let us get down to business."

"All good things comes to those who wait" Fey'lya said as he joined the others.

"Indeed" Xizor agreed diplomaticly. "Am I to understand that everything is proceeding according to plan?"

Representative Tentac nodded, his facial tentacles twirling as he did. "The quarren are prepared to free themselves from the tyranny of the mon mal, once and for all; with the promised support, it can and will be done. Once the quarren people will be allowed a senator of their own, we will inquire to join with the Trade Federation. The mon cal will have little support from the Aquatic League in challenging the Federation."

"And Corellia will supply the hutt clans with hundreds of ships" Braga explained. "When the time comes, Clan Durgiljiic and its allies will have a fleet strong enough to support the Trade Federation against any that intend to interrupt our plans."

"The members of the Trade Federation are most greatful" Senator Lot Dod of Cato Neimoidia said with a nod of his head, the neimoidian then raising his drink as a gesture of gratitude. "You will all be rewarded for your loyalty. The Trade Federation will not forget how you all have contributed to ensure our mutual success and to ensure the formation of the New Republic."

The obese twi'lek that was the senator of Ryloth, Orn Free Taa, was next to speak. "I am pleased to inform that the chancellor, just an hour ago, signed the document to create a committee to investigate the benefits of installing regional governors throughout the Republic. When Lot Dod becomes vice-chancellor, he will be free to approve of their installment at his leisure."

Senator Dod, the aged neimoidian, chuckled and nodded. "I assure you all, that you and your friends will be considered for most of these positions of power. Trust me, these regional governors will have more influence than any senator."

Everyone joined in on a toast. Even though Palpatine would expand the senate with more than ten thousand more senators, something that would potentially cause tremendous turmoil in terms of politics and economy, Lot Dod would be able to shift a massive amount of power and influence away from the senate by apointing regional governors to oversee vast regions of the Republic. So even if the large guilds would lose power in the senate, they would gain power throughout the Republic through such governors; almost rendering the senate useless in the longrun.

"As was expected" Borsk Fey'lya said after retrieving a drink offered by a protocol-droid.

"Will the quarren people receive such a position?" Representative Tentac inquired.

Lot Dod merely grinned. "Of course, of course" he acknowledged before sipping his drink.

Xizor listened and nodded. Confidence filled his chest. "Excellent" he said with a viscious smile. "With Valorum gone and Palpatine voted into office, we will have a fool and a pawn acting as Supreme Chancellor."

"A fool and a pawn controlled by us" Representative Tentac smiled and drank from his drink.

"This is very reassuring" senator Lot Dod grinned and nodded approvingly. "However, I fear there still remains one important lose end. And if it is not secured, we run the risk of the jedi discovering our plans."

"What lose end would that be?" Braga wondered, his voice deep and rumbling as he spoke in his native language of huttese.

"The bothans" Lot Dod said and everyone turned to look at Borsk Fey'lya. "Their spies could ruin everything."

"No reason to worry" senator Fey'lya said and placed his drink to the side. "A domestic issue has arisen on Bothawui, and the bothan clans are currently more interested in seeing that situation resolved, rather than dealing with intergalactic politics. Things will escalate, I assure you. You have nothing to worry about."

"So it's true" senator Taa, the obese twi'lek, said. "You have made a move to rule that planet."

"I have made a move" Fey'lya said, "to ensure we are not discovered. And I did it by making sure that every bothan spy has recieved an order to support their clan back on the homeworld. Without the bothans, the Senate is both blind and def. My move to secure control over Bothawui will ensure our success."

"A commendable initiative, senator" Xizor said with a smile and offered the bothan a toast across the room.

"Most commendable" the neimoidian senator nodded in agreement. "Such initiative will be richly rewarded in the new Republic."

"All hail the New Republic" the overweight twi'lek said. "Our Republic."

They all raised their glasses in a toast.

 **XXX XXX**

It was some hours later, all the conspirators had left for the surface and Xizor was alone with his servants up on his personal skyhook. Standing by the immense windows of the biodome, the falleen studied the planet below, as he so often did when he visited up here.

"Quite the chaos your jedi has set in motion."

Xizor turned, recognizing the voice well enough. A short, yet muscular, human casually walked over to the tall and slim falleen and joined him by the windows. The human did seem impressed by the view offered from the topmost reaches of the atmosphere.

"The other senators" the human continued, "they have no idea that Dooku wants to start a war, do they?"

"None what-so-ever, Grand Vigo" Xizor confirmed.

"I do find this Palpatine a strange pawn, I must admit" the human, that the falleen senator refered to as Grand Vigo, then said. "Of what use is he?"

"He will make sure that the quarren have reason to rebell against the mon cal" Xizor explained. "That event will be the spark that starts the war proper."

"I see" the human said and nodded as he gave it all some thought. "No matter" he then said, "once the war begins, Dooku must die and the Trade Federation has to be destroyed." He sounded almost casual, as if it was the most mundane thing to discuss in the entire galaxy. "With Dooku out of the way, we can safely remove Palpatine and secure your position as Supreme Chancellor. Then we will expose all of these traitors, destroy the Trade Federation and take every action required to ensure that Black Sun governs the Republic."

"Yes, Grand Vigo" Xizor said to agree with the rhetoric.

"Stick with me, Xizor" the Grand Vigo said and patted the falleen on the back. "Together, we will see all our enemies dead. The hutts, Pyke, the Federation, the Jedi, the Sith... Everyone."

"Wont be many left alive in the galaxy then" Xizor said and both of them smiled.

 **THE DUNE SEA, TATOOINE**

The grav-train flew over the dunes of the planets never ending deserts, gliding along with the use of its gravity-repulsors. Comfort was none to be had and passengers had to do the best of it. One wagon held the swoop built by Anakin and Kitster, the two youngsters sitting on their creation and talking to Cordé, one of the Naboo queens handmaidens. Qui-Gon was sitting in a corner, meditating, while Jar-Jar inspected the landscape through a narrow viewport and at times spotting a Jawa Crawler in the distance, the odd moisture-farm or herd of bantha.

The youngsters discussed Naboo and Tatooine, their flora and wildlife, culture and legends. It was clear that Anakin made an impression on the four year older handmaiden, with his tales of hardship, slavery, pod-racing and survival. She was intrigued by his will to live, his view of life and his perspective on what truly mattered. Her sheltered life seemed awefully insignificant compared to his life as a slave on a hutt controlled world.

Late at night the train still glided across the ocean of sand, following the waves of sand-dunes as it sped along on its trip to the planets main colony, Bestine. Anakin woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. Next to him, Qui-Gon sat on a knee.

"You were having a nightmare" Qui-Gon said. "I believe it was about your mother."

Anakin nodded. "Yeah... I dreamt I was a jedi knight and came back here and freed all the slaves. I killed Kitster and burried my mother."

"Try and focus on the race instead" Qui-Gon adviced. "No need to try and seek meaning in a dream this close to your big day."

Anakin did not seem so sure, but nodded in the end. "I'll try."

"Now go to sleep" Qui-Gon smiled and the boy pulled his blanket up over his shoulders once more.

The jedi master remained by the boys side for a while and pondered. It was clear to him that Anakin would become a jedi, that much was certain. All doubt had vanished and Qui-Gon Jinn was at peace.

 **CITY OF DULAC, NABOO**

Sola Amidala and lieutenant Typho sat in cover behind some crates located by the landingplatforms. Patrols searching for them were still out in force, and leaving the city undetected seemed almost impossible. But they had both agreed that swimming across the river to the other shore was their best option. As it happened, the landingplatforms were located along the riverbank.

They saw their chance and made a run for it, from cover to cover, into hiding and out of hiding. Coming up to an old and rugged YT-2400 Corellian light freighter, they were surprised by the sudden apperance of a patrol of House Gelda troops and Federation securitydroids; having no other option in order to stay hidden, Sola and Typho ran up the lowered boarding-ramp and took refuge onboard the ship. Sola kept an eye on the enemies outside, while Typho kept watch so that no crewmember belonging to the ship stumbled upon them.

"Looks like they are moving away" Sola said.

"Good" Typho replied. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

"Ok, when I give the word, we head for the river? Ready?"

Typho took his eye from the interior of the ship and nodded at the former steward of House Amidala. "Ready, my lady."

A blaster was pressed against the back of lieutenant Typhos head at that very moment. "Not so fast, if you don't mind."

Sola took instant aim at the nautilan, that somehow had managed to sneak up on them and now had Typho at gunpoint. But Sola found herself soon with a blaster pressed against her back.

"Ease down, little lady" the redheaded human said that had his gun up against Solas back. "Let's not do anything stupid."

A droid made its presence known. "It is statistically probable that it is these two that the authorities outside are looking for."

"Really?" Eadan, the nautilan, said. "You think so, buckethead?"

"Smart remarks does not suit you, master Eadan" the droid said and retrieved the blasters from the two prisoners. "Mostly because you are not that smart."

"Alright, pipe down" the redheaded human, more known as Dash Rendar, said with a sharp tone. "Come on, everyone outside" he said and waved his blaster to get his point across to his captives.

"Wait" Sola said and managed to buy some time. "Yes, they are looking for us. And the reason is that we are not collaborators. We are still fighting the invasion. Fighting the Federation."

"So you are part of the resistance?" Dash said, not so much inquiring as he was stating simple logic.

"Yes" Sola nodded. "To free Naboo."

"Good" Dash pushed the two resistance-fighters out onto the boarding-ramp. "That should mean a bigger reward."

Sola and Typho were forced out of the ship by Dash, Eadan and their droid, Leebo. Within moments, Federation security-droids and House Gelda guards had them all surrounded and at gunpoint.

A neimoidian officer, escorted by two neimoidian soldiers, pushed through the lines of troops and came face to face with the crew of the ship and their prisoners.

"I am lieutenant Nueb of the Trade Federation. On behalf of Naboo, I wish to thank you for capturing these two terrorists."

"I trust there is a reward?" Dash asked, holding on tight to Sola, both to keep her under control but also to hold on to his bargaining chip.

"I am sure we can come to a mutual agreement" the neimoidian lieutenant said.

"Twenty crates of Naboo spice" Dash Rendar said. "And free passage through your blockade."

"I do not have the authority to make such a deal" the lieutenant pointed out. "I am sure we can compensate you in some other way. House Gelda will more than likely provide you with both spice and credits, no doubt."

"I'm on a tight schedule, lieutenant" Dash replied. "Why not contact your superiors, someone who can make such a deal? I need that spice and I need to be on my way."

"You are nothing more than a simple spice-smuggler" the neimoidian officer said with scorn. "A criminal and a pirate. On the hutt payroll no doubt, with Tatooine so close."

"What's it to you?" Eadan cut in.

The neimoidian turned to his troops. "They are all wanted for crimes against the Trade Federation and the Republic. Arrest them, arrest them all!"

"Swell" Dash said with a sigh.

There was a brief moment of silence, no-one moving a muscle. Then, blaster-bolts filled the air and sparks from dozens of bolts exploding against solid objects errupted all around. Dash, Eadan, Leebo, Sola and Typho all fled up the boarding-ramp and found cover within the _Outrider_ , Dash Rendars ship. Dash jumped down behind the controls and quickly had his ship take off, leaving the city of Dulac behind in a hurry. It did not take long before three Vulture-class fighter-droids took chase and began bombarding the light corellian freighters shields.

Dash activated the ships intercom. "Will someone please shoot back at them?!"

Typho and Leebo aided Sola and Eadan into the ships small infirmary, the girl and nautilan both wounded from the previous firefight. As soon as Sola had been placed in a bed and was able to relax to some extent, Typho left in a hurry and climbed up a ladder to man the _Outrider's_ dorsal turret. Meanwhile, Leebo took care of the wounded pair.

Dash proved to be a skilled pilot as he evaded incoming fire and the tactical crossfires the pursuing droids attempted to trap him with. Typho strapped himself into the turret and grabbed the controls and soon enough was returning fire.

"This trip is so not worth it!" Dash growled through grinding teeth.

Dash made a hasty dive down towards a river and pulled up in the last second, the hasty maneuver resulting in a cascade of water being thrown into the air, catching one of the fighter-droids and causing it to spin out of control and crash into the forrests growing along the riverbank.

The chase continued and the _Outrider_ took one hit after the other, despite Rendars excellent flying and Typhos much required shooting. But before long, the fighter-droids blaster-rounds began punching through the shields and striking hullplating. Leebo had trouble keeping his balance in the infirmary and both Eadan and Sola groaned and cursed as the ship shook with each hit against its outer hull. In the end, Typho unstrapped himself from his seat and almost threw himself down the ladder leading up to the turret, as a full halfdozen blaster-bolts struck the dorsal turret. Behind the nabooan lieutenant, the turret was torn apart by a series of explosions thar ripped the structure of the corellian freighter apart.

Dash struggled to keep his ship flying. Typho landed hard in an uncomfortable heap at the bottom of the ladder. Sola and Eadan both were tossed out of their beds and Leebo fell over and was thrown out of the infirmary.

Smoke and flame leaked out of the _Outrider_ from the ruined dorsal turret as the ship crashed through the topmost layers of the forrests, setting several trees on fire in the process as the ships engines ignited branches and leaves. Typho, his body aching from the pain of several broken bones, climbed into the seat of the bellymounted turret in which he had landed. Strapping himself in and grabbing the controls, he placed the intercom over his head.

"Flip us around" Typho said. "Flip us around so I can shoot at them."

"Hang on back there!" Dash said and then did as Typho instructed.

 _Outrider_ flipped over, exposing its underbelly to the chasing Vulture-class fighter-droids, but also allowing Typho to fire his guns at the hostile fighters. One of the Vulture-droids came apart in a ball of fire and smoke, debris scattering all over like tiny, vobbling flares.

"One to go!" Typho said over the intercom.

"Turn to cover the front arch" Dash replied. "Get ready!"

The _Outrider_ fired its retro-thrusters and decreased speed at a dangerous rate, the sudden move taking the chasing fighter-droid by surprise and it flew past its target. Dash hit the afterburners and took chase, while Typho opened fire and trailed the Vulture-droid as it began with evasive maneuvers. In the end, the fighter-droid lost an engine and crashed into the ground, resulting in an impressive explosion. The _Outrider_ hurried to escape the scene, and the Riverlands.


	39. Chapter 39

**MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

The royal sloop of the queen of Naboo was inspected through a pair of magnoculars, where it was landed a mile or so outside of town, partially hidden by the surrounding dunes. The crew moving around the ship were zoomed in and scanned one by one.

"Well, what do you know" the duros bounty-hunter holding the magnoculars said as he lowered the device. "The queen is here on Tatooine after all. Who would have guessed."

The small hovering probe-droid, that had spotted the naboo ship for its master, let out a strange series of noises where it floated in midair next to the duros.

"No, too risky" the duros said, his face hidden from the twin suns by a large hat. "Apparently, the queen is protected by two jedi. I'm not too keen on dying today."

The duros returned to his speeder-bike and drove off, the probe-droid following as best it could, relying on its own hover-engines. Driving straight through the town of Mos Espa, the duros found his own ship at the small spaceport of the settlement, a rugged and battleworn D5-Mantis patrol craft that showed several signs of having seen combat. Once onboard, he activated the ships communication-systems. Soon enough, a neimoidian appeared over the holographic transmission.

"This is Rune Haako" the transmission said. "Have you found something, bounty-hunter?"

"The name's Cad Bane" the duros said, "and I have found your missing naboo queen."

This obviously gained the neimoidians interest. "Where?"

"First things first" Bane said with a sinister smirk on his lips. "Full payment... Up front."

"How do I know that you are not lying, bounty-hunter?" the Lord Commerce wondered.

"I am transmitting a recording of her ship and crew" Bane said as he pressed a series of switches on his communication-console, "taken just a few minutes ago."

The hologram of Rune Haako indicated clearly that the neimoidian turned his head to look at something other than the holographic transmission of the bounty-hunter. "Looks promising" the neimoidian eventually admitted. "Payment will be arranged."

Cad Bane turned into a serious frown. "Do no bother scanning for my location. I am not new to this line of work, Haako. You will not find the queen without my help."

Rune Haako, seeing as his plan had been foiled before it had even been set in motion, grunted. "The transaction will be completed shortly."

"Perfect" Cad Bane said and grinned visciously. "As soon as I have my credits, you will have the location of your little queen."

 **MUSTAFAR**

Mustafar was a volcanic world, with mountain-ranges made up of volcanoes, rives and lakes made from lava and snow replaced by ash that fell from the skies to cover the land in shades of gray. It was a profitable world with a massive export of ore and minerals, a cornerstone as it were for the Falleen economy.

A massive factory was being built and was currently halfway finished. The deal surrounding the factory had made Falleen wealthy and its ruler, King Haxim, a popular regent. In turn, the Trade Federation could errect this factory to tap into the rich resources of the planet for their personal use. A lucrative deal for everyone involved.

But all of this was currently of little concern to Dooku Serenno as he studied a holographic display, containing various bits of information available on the planet of Tatooine.

"I give this assignment to you, lord Maul" Dooku then said and turned to his silent apprentice. "Make contact with this Cad Bane and find the queen. Bring her back to Naboo alive, and kill all the others."

Darth Maul bowed before his lord and master and turned to leave the chambers. He walked through the corridors of the not yet finished factory-complex, passing droids hard at work as well as crew in the service of both Falleen and the Federation as they helped out in assembling the massive building and all its interior functions. Stepping outside, he found the landingplatform he had headed for and the Fury-class interceptor, the _Scimitar._ Within minutes, the ship was airborne and on its way to Tatooine.

Dooku watched as Darth Maul flew off towards space, and when he could no longer follow the ship with his eyes, he turned to the members of the Trade Federation joining him.

"Get work back on schedule" Dooku demanded of them. "We need this facility fully operational in time, if we are to build our army of battledroids."

"Then we need more men, mylord" one of the Federation officials, a cerean, said. "A bitter requirement, I fear. It is a matter of simple arithmatic."

Dooku gave the cerean a most hateful look. "You shall have them" he then said and left the room with a frown.

The former jedi headed down some corridors, ongoing construction evident all around him. He eventually entered a room that offered an impressive view of a finished part of the factory; a section that was already in use and producing droids designed for combat. Thick armour combined with deadly weaponry. The three representatives of the Commerce Guild turned to face Dooku, having studied the factory at length.

"Forgive the interruption" Dooku said, "it was a matter of some urgency."

"That much was clear" a female human said, speaking on behalf of the Guild. "It is an impressive installation you have here. And these battledroids, I believe they are the most recent model from the Corporate Alliance, correct?"

"Indeed" Dooku admitted and joined his guests by the window overlooking the assembly-area. "The Federation has more than fifty factories such as this one, all of them producing battledroids and weapons."

"Are they preparing for war?" the woman inquired, eyes narrow as her face turned stern indeed.

"They are preparing for uncertain times" was Dookus response. "As should you, and the rest of the members of the Commerce Guild."

"Why?"

Dooku turned to look the woman in the eyes. "There are strong indications that the Sentient Representation Act will be voted through in a few years time."

The Commerce Guild representative sneered. "Ridiculous" she said and shook her head. "No guild will support it. It will never happen."

"As I'm sure you said about the tax reform" Dooku countered and it had the impact he had intended.

The Guild representative glanced at the factory and droids being built, before turning her attention back at Dooku. "Why do you care?" she then said. "What will you gain from all of this?"

"A more secure Republic" Dooku replied to the question. "Thousands of new senators will mean a thousand more reasons for tension, for border disputes; aggression and hatred will spread." The man sighed and shook his head at the thought. "If we are not prepared, it will all turn to chaos. Only strength will maintain the peace now. The Federation realizes this and are preparing to defend their interests, when the day comes. I am now asking the Commerce Guild to do the same."

"Oh, we will" the woman said, as serious as ever. "If the Federation is strengthening its military, then so must we. We have to, if we are to defend ourselves from these battledroids."

"The Federation is not the enemy" Dooku assured the representatives of the Commerce Guild. "The enemy are the politicans that are currently gaining popularity in the senate, with the support of the jedi I might add. New taxes, more senators... Less stability and more infringement on guilds abilities to act. If you do not prepare now, it will be too late."

"And how do you suggest we prepare?" the woman wondered.

"Ships" Dooku said, a simple answer and to the point. "Upgrade your fleet is my advice. With a state of the art merchant-fleet, supported by the best escort-vessels available, you will secure your position as a permanent power in the Republic. You will have nothing to fear from the Federation, you will have nothing to fear from new senators and you will have nothing to fear from pirates, hutts or jedi."

The woman gave it some thought before she gave her reply. "Can you prove that the Representation Act will be voted through in the near future?"

"As you know, I am a former jedi" Dooku pointed out. "It is through the Force that I have forseen it."

The Guild representative nodded. "I shall arrange so that you may meet with the ruling council of the Commerce Guild. If there is about to be an arms-race within the Republic, they will be most interested in listening to your advice."

Dooku bowed out of gratitude. "For the good of the galaxy, I hope they will listen to reason."

 **THE HYLANDS, NABOO**

Dash sat in tears and on his knees next to the open grave. Eadan Vrill and Dash Rendar had been partners for years, done more jobs together than Dash could count and had relied on each other to remain alive from one end of the galaxy to the other. And now the nautilan was lying in a grave, dead from wounds inflicted by the Trade Federation. Dash could not believe it, yet there the proof was, right infront of him. Eadan Vrill, dead and in a grave.

"To old friends" Dash eventually said and drank from a bottle of strong naboo liquor. "May the Force be with you."

Dash got up on his feet and slowly left the grave behind him, leaving it to Leebo to fill it in with dirt and soil. _Outrider_ had landed at a remote location up in a mountain-range, a region known as the Hylands and a barony in its own right; the barony of Veru. Here, at this secluded place, the nabooans intent on fighting the Federation had gathered to combine their forces and coordinate their attacks.

It was a ragtag and adhoc force to say the least. Villagers, farmers, fishermen and hunters had joined with household troops and their lords and ladies to form the resemblance of a resistance. Sitting around a campfire were several key members of the growing rebellion.

"The attack on Dulac sure caught Geldas attention" Baron Sio said with a grin. "Troops have already been relocated to his barony to maintain peace and stability."

"Relocated from where?" Sola Amidala asked, arm and leg dressed in bacta-turnicates after the escape from Dulac.

"Barony of Foss" Sio said. "One of Geldas closest allies in all of this."

"So that is were we will strike next?" captain Goldarynn of House Narmele said.

Sola nodded. "Yes. We should begin right away to find what allies we may have at Foss."

"With such a heavy Federation presence, it shouldn't be a problem finding allies amongst the civilians" Baron Sio concluded.

At that point, Lady Veruna joined the others together with a patched up and limping lieutenant Typho. "Make some room" Veruna said, "I believe this soldier could use a drink."

Goldarynn offered a mug of ale to Typho whom gladly took a swipe from the alcohol.

"All seems quiet" Veruna said as she sat down by the fire. "My contacts in Veru says that the steward, my uncle, has no intel on our presence here."

"Most reasuring" Olivar Sio nodded. "I can't believe that your uncle would side with..."

"Please" Veruna cut in before the baron of the Flatlands had time to finish the sentence. "My father may have been the former king, but we all know what kind of king he was. Without my father and his greed, the hutts would never have been the problem they are today. The deals he made... He should never have been king, and you know this. You were his strongest opponent, lord Sio. His brother, my uncle, is no different. Together, they made many poor decisions."

"Forgive me, my lady" Sio said and bowed. "I meant no disrespect."

"House Veruna is not alone to be blamed" Cosin Palpatine said, the former steward of House Palpatine and the Lake Country slowly shook his head. "My brother worked so hard to have Ares Veruna voted king by the nobility. We both did, and we succeeded. That is our shame."

"Your brother wanted to be senator" Lady Veruna pointed out. "In return for House Palpatines support, my father made your brothers wish come true." The former baroness of Veru drank some more from her mug of alcohol. "But, to your brothers credit, when my father died, he fought tooth and nail to install Baroness Amidala as the next regent. At the time, I thought he only did it because she was young and inexperienced, someone who would not interfere with Baron Palpatines life on Coruscant. Now I realize that your brother saw strength and passion in the young baroness. And for that, in this time of crisis, all nabooans are greatful."

"For the queen" lieutenant Typho said and raised a mug of ale in a toast and everyone else joined in.

"For the queen" they all said in unison and drank.

The phrase made Sola Amidala, the queens sister, brielfy pause to think; to think about her options, her choices, to think about the uncertainty of what the future might bring. It all terrified her.

They all looked up as Lady Naberrié walked over to them, together with Dash Rendar. The presence of the smuggler made them all a bit uneasy, seeing as he some hours before had tried to trade in Sola and Typho for a reward from the Trade Federation.

"My lords, my ladies" Jobal Naberrié said. "I found this man over by the cliffs. He has just lost a friend and could use our help to focus on something other than his grief."

"Forgive me, my lady" baron Sio said, "but we are fighting a war, not running a sanctuary."

"My point exactly" Naberrié said.

Dash took a step forward and handed over a small container to captain Goldarynn. The aging captain could not believe his eyes as he realized what the object contained.

"This is baradium" Goldarynn said, almost with a gasp.

"I have a crate full of it on my ship" Dash said and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder back at the _Outrider_. "I figured that if you are serious about taking the fight to the Federation, you might need to blow some stuff up."

Sola got up on her feet and stepped over to the smuggler. "Why?" she asked. "Why help us? Not long ago you were prepared to sell me for a few crates of spice."

Dash looked the young woman straight in the eyes. "It's simple... Revenge."


	40. Chapter 40

**CORUSCANT**

The restaurant was considered one of Coruscants finest, with an amazing view of the senate-building off in the distance. Truly, the galaxies most influential and wealthy dined here, nothing less was allowed to walk through the doors, let alone set foot on the establishments landingpad. Security was tight with bodyguards and security-droids stationed discretely, yet in force, to ensure the patrons absolute safety. Fine dining had a whole other meaning here on Coruscant.

The senator of Naboo, Baron Sheev Palpatine, joined the senator of Chandrila, Mon Mothma, for an excellent dinner, even by their exclusive standards.

"I am sorry, Sheev" the senator of Chandrila said. "I sympathize with Naboo, I really do. But this has nothing to do with Chandrila. Most of our important trade is done with the Commerce Guild and the Industrial Union. I don't see why Chandrila should get involved at all."

"Don't you see the risk that if the Federation gets away with this, it might encourage the other guilds to do the exact same thing?"

"Sure, there is that risk" Mon Mothma acknowledged and then took a sip of her expensive drink. "I don't deny it. And if that one day should threaten Chandrilas interests, then Chandrila will act accordingly."

"And you will require allies then, wouldn't you?" Palpatine pointed out, more than asking an actual question.

Mon Mothma nodded as she returned her glas to the table. "And we will choose our allies most carefully. By the Force, Sheev... You have struck a deal with the hutts." The chandrilan senator shook her head with a sigh. "You must understand that Chandrila can never side with Nal Hutta."

"We needed a powerful economy to support us" Sheev defended himself and his actions with. "The hutts gave us an opportunity and that in turn also secured corellian support. Hutt credits and corellian shipping... It was worth it."

"And in the long run?" Mon Mothma wondered. "Is a small planet like Naboo really worth providing Nal Hutta with an efficient merchant-fleet? One that will half of the time conduct piracy and smuggling, instead of legal trade and shipping. I'm sorry, but I don't see it, Sheev. I don't see the benefit in it, not in the long run."

Senator Palpatine understood the arguement, he truly did. Yet, to simply back down and let the Trade Federation get away with such a blunt and aggressive move as shown on Naboo, he could not stomach it. Not just because it was his homeworld. "The hutts could be controlled through a tighter legislation."

"Which will hit hard on small systems, such as Chandrila" Mon Mothma countered, "not to mention Alderaan and Naboo."

"The point is" the Naboo senator continued, "that if we stop the Federation now, it will allow the Republic to control the larger guilds. And the hutts can be a tool to make that happen. The hutts can in turn be controlled through reformed legislation. In the end..."

"In the end, Sheev, it all comes down to credits" Mon Mothma said, bringing reality back to the discussion. "Chandrila is dependant on its trade with the Industrial Union. If Chandrila takes action that will in the long run cause a negative effect on the Unions profits, how then do you think the Union will act towards Chandrila? I am truly sorry, but Naboo simply is not important enough."

"Yet you at this very point benefit from the taxation reform enacted by myself" Palpatine pointed out quite strongly. "Your homeworlds export and import has increased and at greater profits, thanks to my efforts. Thanks to Naboo."

"I still voted against it, Sheev" Mon Mothma reminded her fellow senator.

"Only because you knew I would get the motion voted through" Palpatine said. "You knew the taxation amendment would get the support it needed, so you voted against it to please your benefactos in the Industrial Union, ensuring trade and your good relations."

"And Chandrila has never been as prosperous as it is right now" Mon Mothma concluded.

"So" Baron Sheev Palpatine said and leaned back into the comfortable chair. "How can Chandrila benefit from the situation on Naboo? I mean truly benefit."

Mon Mothma sighed and stroked her finger along the edges of her glas as she gave the question a few moments of thought. "Chandrila would not mind that Naboo succeeded in foiling the Federations attempts in annexing her. And we would not mind a greater control over the actions taken by the larger guilds. With that in mind, currently a contract dispute has turned sour between the Trade Federation and Vinsoth concerning slaves and carbonite. More precise, trade between Filordis and Vinsoth."

"How can this help Naboo?" Palpatine wondered. "And how does it benefit Chandrila?"

"Vinsoth needs friends to take on the Federation" Mon Mothma continued. "Give Vinsoth the carbonite they need, for the slaves they sell, and Filordis will be forced to turn elsewhere."

"Slavery is illegal on Naboo" Palpatine pointed out rather strongly.

"But not on Nal Hutta or Falleen" Mon Mothma said. "Yes, Chandrila finds slavery a barbaric practice, but Filordis has a tremendous need for it as it is. As does Nal Hutta and Falleen. Take the slaves from Filordis and they will be forced to turn elsewhere."

"And where would that be?"

"Caarimon" Mon Mothma said.

"Caarimon?" Palpatine said somewhat perplexed. "Caarimon is a member of the Federation. I do not understand?"

"Caarimon will provide Filordis with slaves, Filordis will provide Caarimon with carbonite. Carbonite that Caarimon will sell to Chandrila."

Palpatine shook his head and barely subdued a sneer. "How does this benefit Naboo?"

"Caarimon and Chandrila has an understanding" Mon Mothma assured the senator of Naboo. "One that will benefit Naboo. Trust me, senator."

"Slaves from Vinsoth?" Palpatine said as he gave it some thought. He gave it alot of thought.

A few tables away, a pair of falleen finished their meal and left the extravagant establishment, leaving in a luxurious airspeeder as they headed for the Falleen embassy.

 **XXX XXX**

Prince Xizor, senator of Falleen, tried to see what Mon Mothma was up to, having listened to what his ascociates had overheard from the conversation between senator Palpatine and senator Mon Mothma. A conversation they had deliberately spied on as per the orders given by their prince.

"Caarimon is considered one of the most influential worlds within the Trade Federation" representative Xor said, one of the men that had spied on the senator of Naboo. "If they intend to take action that could benefit Naboo, it sounds as it will be disruptive for the Federation as a whole."

"Caarites and neimoidians rarely get along, do they" Xizor said, stating a rhetorical question to his staff. "Arrange a meeting with the senator of Vinsoth, what's his name?"

"Her name" representative Xor said, "is Eilynn Moln."

Xizor simply nodded, crossed his legs and interlocked his fingers infront of his face. "Make it happen. And find the carbonite I need to make that deal. If it will help Naboo, then we need Vinsoth and the chevin."

 **XXX XXX**

Mon Mothma viewed Coruscants skyline from her luxury airspeeder, a glas of wine in her hand and lost in her own thoughts. A chime announced an incoming transmission and as soon as the holographic image appeared, she turned to face the holographic transmission of Roth Welbo, the senator of Skako, appearing to sit opposite of her in the luxurious innards of the airspeeder.

"Well?" the skakoan said. "What did Palpatine say?"

"He will disguss it with his allies" Mon Mothma said.

"Not good enough, Mon Mothma" the holographic image said. "We had a deal. We will build our new carbonite-facilities in your system, and provide your people with thousands of jobs, if you made sure that Filordis would turn to Caarimon for help."

"Palpatine and his croneys have yet said no" Mon Mothma pointed out. "And since they are already dealing with the hutts, I fail to see why they would turn down getting in bed with the chevin."

"I don't care about the hutts, senator" Roth Welbo said, "All I care about is providing Caarimon with the credits they need, to buy enough mercenaries, so that they can depart from the Federation."

"I thought you said they have the support of close to three-hundred of the Federations members?" Mon Mothma said, looking somewhat curious.

"Who will join Caarimon, once they show they are capable of protecting themselves from the wrath of Cato Neimoidia" the skakoan senator replied. "The neimoidians will realize the need to deprive Caarimon of its carbonite, which means they will cut them off from Filordis."

"The first battle will be in orbit of Filordis then" Mon Mothma concluded.

"Correct" senator Welbo nodded. "A battle that the caarites must win. A battle the filordus will realize that the caarites has to win, in order for them to trade their carbonite for slaves."

"So the filordus will join with Caarimon, and then the other three-hundred systems will join one by one" Mon Mothma said as she understood the Industrial Unions plan to weaken one of their main rivals on the galactic market.

"Precisely" the skakoan said and slowly nodded at the chandrilan senators insights. "So make sure that Vinsoth doesn't make a deal with Filordis, senator. Make sure it does not happen."

The holographic image of the skakoan senator reached out as if to press something and shortly after, the transmission ended, leaving Mon Mothma on her own once more. With a sigh, she leaned back into her seat and turned her attention back at the mezmerizing skyline-horizon the planet-city of Coruscant offered. Roth Welbo had told her to be patient, that Palpatine or one of his allies would eventually seek her out in order to try and gain Chandrilas support against the Trade Federation. And he had been right.

It had been essential that Mon Mothma had not approached them first, they had to come to her, so that the Federation would not become suspicious. Chandrila would act as a buffer-zone between the Industrial Union and Caarimon, as the Union provided Caarimon with the credits the caarites needed to fund their military capabilities, in order for them to depart from the Trade Federation. In return, the Union would build a massive factory-complex in the Chandrila system, providing the chandrilan population with close to five-hundred thousand jobs, processing carbonite.

Mon Mothma knew she had made a deal with the devil, yet, it would benefit her people, her homeworld. And maybe, just maybe, the caarites little uprising would provide Naboo with the opportunity to end the occupation as the Federation had more important matters to deal with. At least, that was what Mon Mothma told herself. She wanted to believe it... But it was hard.

 **MOS ESPA, TATOOINE**

Ric Olíe and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in a booth in a small tavern with drinks in hand. Like all other patrons, they followed the great Boonta Eve race over in Bestine up on the large screen over by the bar. All save for one duros; Cad Bane glancing every now and then over at the two members of the naboo vessels crew, sipping his drink in between.

The young boy, Anakin, was doing surprisingly alright considering that it was almost unheard of that humans took part in the sport; a sport that required almost superhuman reflexes due to the speeds most swoops reached.

"That kid is one hell of a pilot" Ric said as he saw Anakins swoop evade rocks, cliffs and other swoops taking part in the race.

"I fear I am unable to judge the matter" Obi-Wan said. "To my mind, piloting is for droids."

Ric chuckled. "Trust me, no droid could ever keep up with that kid. He's a god damn prodigy in the cockpit."

Obi-Wan sipped his drink and took a closer look at the large screen over by the bar. The swoop piloted by the young boy was indeed making some spectacular moves as it evaded any and all obstacles along the track. But something else had the young jedi distracted, something close by, something dangerous.

Ric shook his head, impressed and amazed. "At that speed, with those G's, those turns and twists would have had me blackout long ago. But this kid... This kid is still going. It can't believe it."

"The Force is strong in him" Obi-Wan concluded as a matter of factly.

He focused anew at his surroundings, not a simple task with the entire cantina now cheering on the local boy as the race went on. But something was present, something nefarious. Obi-Wan could feel its presence, its malicious intentions. He slowly glanced about, looking for something that could be the source of this sinister energy that radiated through the Force. Suddenly, a duros caught his eye, dressed in a wide hat and trenchcoat.

"Hello there."

Obi-Wans attention was drawn to the halfnaked girl that stood next to him. At first, he did not recognize her.

"Obi-Wan, wasn't it?"

"Beru?" Obi-Wan was quite surprised to see the girl again. "Please, have a seat."

Beru sat down next to the young jedi and glanced briefly at the large screens. "I didn't think you would find enjoyment in something so simple as a swoop-race" she then said with a smile.

"This one does have my interest" Obi-Wan admitted. "You might say we have a stake in it."

Beru nodded. "Me too. My brother is racing" she said and shook her head. "I can't believe Watto put him up to it. My brother's good, but I doubt he's good enough for the swoops."

"Your brother?" the padawan wondered aloud. "Who is he?"

"Anakin" Beru said. "Flying for Watto. Pilot five" she explained and pointed at the largest screen.

"Anakin is your brother?" Obi-Wan said, truly surprised. "He's the pilot we've bet on."

"Ani?" Beru was quite surprised as well. "How come? I mean, why?"

Obi-Wan gave his answer a moments thought before delivering it. "It suits our needs for him to win."

"Son of a gun! He did it!" Ric burst out and every patron in the tavern errupted in celebration.

"What? What happened?" Obi-Wan was at a total loss, as was Beru.

"The kid!" the naboo pilot said. "He did it! He won! I can't believe it, he actually won!"

Beru jumped out of her chair and screamed with joy. Obi-Wan could not help but smile over the fact that his master had seen the potential in the boy. His comlink activated and he retrieved it from his belt. It was Qui-Gon who instructed his apprentice in making the sloop ready for departure, and in order to save time, join up with Qui-Gon at Bestine so they could as soon as possible head for Coruscant once more.

Obi-Wan acknowledged his masters wishes and informed Ric. The young padawan then turned to Beru who was unable to stand still out of pure joy and pride.

"I have to tell you" Obi-Wan said and Beru leaned in to hear him over the cheering crowd. "Your brother, he has been freed." The words did not sink in, that much was obvious by Berus expression. Obi-Wan smiled and placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Anakin is free" he repeated. "We are taking him with us. Away from all of this."

A lone tear ran down Berus cheek, she said nothing as she merely gazed into the eyes of the young and handsome monk that stood before her. She had heard the words, she understood them, but somehow they seemed unreal.

"I will look after him. I promise you" Obi-Wan then said and left to follow Ric back to the ship.

As they were about to depart from the cantina, Obi-Wan tried to locate the mysterious duros once more, but he was nowhere to be seen. Obi-Wan felt uneasy, but he did not let it affect him and have him stray from the path set.

Beru stood in silence, almost in disbelief, while celebrations continued all around her. Obi-Wan had vanished out onto the streets of Mos Espa. She felt alone, despite being surrounded by dozens of patrons of the establishment. Another tear fell from her eyes and a smile slowly took hold of her.

The padawan and pilot hurried back to the luxuary yacht and informed the others that it was time to leave Tatooine, much to the relief of Captain Panaka. The ships engines were activated and it took off with Major Olié at the controls, taking to the skies of Tatooine and heading for Bestine.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a minute or so after they had left Mos Espa, another ship took off and set its course for Bestine. The D5 Mantis-class patrolcraft proceeded low over the sand-dunes as it increased velocity. Cad Bane adjusted the settings on his engines and the power-flow and flipped a few switches to keep his stabilizers properly linked. The nabooans would not escape him.


	41. Chapter 41

**BESTINE, TATOOINE**

Qui-Gon watched as the nabooan sloop flew in over the large settlement of Bestine and settled a mile or so outside of town. Turning, he saw Anakin saying goodbye to his old friend, Kitster. Cordé was trying to avoid Watto's putrid attempts of spending a night with her. Jar-Jar was trying out some of the local cuisine and discarded lizards and rodents as soon as they were half-eaten, clearly not to his taste. Qui-Gon walked over to Watto and saved Cordé, much to her relief and the haindmaiden hurried over to Anakin and Kitster instead.

"One swoop and all the winnings, as agreed upon" Qui-Gon said to the toydarian.

Watto nodded with a viscious grin. "I never dreamt that little runt could win the Boonta. Maybe I should keep him and let you have Kitster instead."

"We had a deal" Qui-Gon said harshly. "Perhaps we should discuss it with the hutts? Desilijic is the clan in control of this planet, is it not?"

Watto grunted. He knew that even if the hutts weren't too keen on following law and order, one thing they did hold sacred, and that was a deal. "You knew somehow he would win. You want him for your own stable, don't think I haven't figured that out, offworlder. Where will you take him? Malastare? Nar Shadaa? Sullust?"

"Coruscant" Qui-Gon replied.

Watto's eyes opened wide. "Aaaaah, the Premiership. You think he is good enough to win the grand title? Really?"

"That boy will be able to do anything" Qui-Gon said as he turned and left the toydarian behind.

Qui-Gon turned and left a suspicious Watto, the toydarian knew he had been tricked somehow. But it did little to concern the jedi, he had dealt with such petty scum most of his adult life.

"You promise to take care of him?"

Qui-Gon looked up at a freighter-captain that stood leaning up against an archway, obviously having listened in on the conversation.

"And you are?" the experienced jedi asked.

"Owen Lars" the captain said. "A friend of Anakins sister."

Qui-Gon nodded as the Force told him there was truth to this. "More than a friend, I suspect."

"Look" Owen ignored the comment, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but that kid deserves a chance to live his life. And don't know if you're going to keep him tied up or let him run wild. I don't know. But I do know this... That kid, he deserves an honest chance at life."

Qui-Gon smiled at the sincerity of the stranger. "Well, Owen Lars, I will certainly keep it in mind."

 **XXX XXX**

Bestine was surrounded by moisture-farms and warehouses. Walking along the dry and dusty outskirts of Tatooines capitol, Qui-Gon listened as Anakin and Cordé discussed the race. Jar-Jar had acquired an umbrella to hide him from the scorching suns. Glancing over his shoulder, Qui-Gon could easily sense the emotional bond forming between the recently freed slave and the handmaiden. Indeed, opposites truly did atract.

If he only knew, Qui-Gon thought to himself as Anakin made fun of the girl disguised as a servant.

It had been an ongoing process, ever since they had met back at Mos Espa, and it was growing stronger and deeper by the hour it seemed, despite the girl being close to four years older. The boys past, his experiences, his way to face the world and confront obstacles seemed to attract the girl, providing her with insights into a world and reality she had been sheltered from growing up on Naboo and being groomed into a life of politics and affairs of state.

The jedi master joined in on the conversation and redirected Anakins focus. Trivial pursuits such as realtionships, love and romance, were distractions a jedi could not afford. All too easily such emotions could cloud a jedis mind and make him lose his way. Blinded by the emotional needs that eventually caused murder, theft and war throughout the galaxy.

Qui-Gon managed to keep Anakin distracted, so much so that the handmaiden eventually lost interest in being around the older jedi as he attracted Anakins focus. In the end, Jar-Jar and Cordé were a hundred yards ahead of the jedi and the young boy. Up ahead, the naboo sloop could be seen between the dunes.

"I wish I could visit mom one last time" Anakin said, adjusting his backpack as they went. "You know, to say good bye. And Beru."

"Your mother is happy knowing you won your freedom" Qui-Gon said. "As will your sister be. In time, your understanding of the Force will grow, you will grow more powerful and you will find clarity. When that happens, you will be ready to visit your mother again."

Anakin looked up at the tall and bearded jedi. "When will that be?"

"Sooner than you think, I'm sure" Qui-Gon said and offered the boy a reassuring smile.

Cordé and Jar-Jar boarded the sloop, greeted by Panaka and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and Anakin still had a hundred yards or so before reaching the ship and as Anakin had his first look at the sloop in its entirety, he came to a halt and studied the ship with great anticipation.

"The personal transport of the Queen of Naboo" Qui-Gon said as he stopped to wait for Anakin. "Fast, comfortable and ready to take us to Coruscant."

"Never been on a starship before" Anakin admitted. "The biggest thing I've ever flown was a skyhopper."

"As a jedi" Qui-Gon said, "you will be on hundreds of starships and visit dozens of planets."

Anakin and Qui-Gon once more headed for the sloop, Anakin nervous and excited and Qui-Gon could only smile at the boys emotional turmoil of joy and anticipation. Qui-Gon spotted soon enough a ship up in the sky, at first a small dot that slowly grew into the contures of an actual vessel. As it happened, it almost appreared as if diving down straight at the nabooan sloop.

 **XXX XXX**

Ric Olié was charging up the ship, pushing buttons and monitoring screens, sitting as he was in the cockpit. The new hyperdrive seemed to work well with the rest of the ship, so far at least. A few more minutes and the ship would be ready to take off and head for space. Obi-Wan joined him on the bridge, seemingly troubled over something.

"What's bothering you?" Ric wondered as he flip some switches to stabilize the power-flow throughout the ship. "You look like a gundark just ate and spat out your droid."

"Something is close" Obi-Wan said and studied the scanners. "Any ships heading for us?"

"This is the largest spaceport on the planet, you know" Ric reminded the young jedi.

Obi-Wan did not seem to register the problem as he was focused on reading all ships in the vecinity that appeared on the scanners. Eventually, he discovered a ship with higher energy-readings than any other in or around Bestine.

"There" the padawan said. "That Seinar Fleet Systems transport, Fury class."

Ric wasn't all too concerned as he leaned over, but he grew concerned quickly enough. "Blastercannons are charged" he said and then turned a dial and flipped two switches, "and heading straight at us... As if on an attack-run."

Obi-Wan felt a tremor in the Force. "Shields Up!"

 **XXX XXX**

A volley of several highly charged blasterbolts rained in over the sloop, testing its shields and ripping apart the ground surrounding the naboo vessel. Qui-Gon dragged Anakin to the ground and placed himself over the boy as a shield. The blasterbolts detonating shook the ground and created geysers of sand, leaving craters of smoking hot glas behind.

Qui-Gon got up on his knees and turned, seeing the Fury turning back for another attack-run. The jedi brought out his lightsaber and activated its bright green blade of harnessed energy. Keeping Anakin behind him, the jedi moved the boy over to some rocks and pushed Anakin into cover. The Fury opened fire with a pair of salvos, the sloops shields flashing as the blasterbolts transformed into large explosions upon impact, sending ripples across the naboo vessels shielding.

The Fury swept in over Qui-Gon and Anakin and a figure leapt from the aggressive vessels boarding-ramp. Dressed in black robes and hood, the mysterious figure touched ground with one knee in the sands of Tatooine.

Qui-Gon readied himself and took a defensive stance with his weapon. Anakin peered out from behind the rocks that shielded him. The dark figure slowly got up on its feet and revealed the mask underneath its hood; five golden bars horizontal across the face, features obscured by black mesh. Qui-Gon was amazed by their assailants connection to the Force, but even more so, he was worried over the amount of raw rage that seemed to fuel its thoughts.

Darth Maul charged three steps and then lunged into the air, spun and twisted as he retrieved his lightsaber hilt from the belt and activated its dual blades of crimson energy. Qui-Gon had not expected it, but found himself quickly enough, able to defend himself against the furious onslaught from the aggressive warrior. Qui-Gon soon enough found himself on the defensive, clearly no match for the warrior who was filled with hatred.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Panaka and Jar-Jar Binks ran down the ramp and hurried towards the lightsaber-duel.

"Get the boy!" Obi-Wan ordered and ignited his lightsaber as he continued towards Qui-Gon to help him out.

Panaka grabbed Anakin and dragged him along back to the ship. Jar-Jar readied his blaster, taken from a fallen Federation securitydroid back on Naboo. The gungan wanted to do something but could not get a clear shot at their attacker.

Obi-Wan joined in on the deadly dance of lightsabers swung to kill. Both jedi were surprised to find that their enemy was more than able in holding his own against the two of them. Obi-Wan was kicked to the side, Qui-Gons legs were swept from under him. The jedi master pushed the assassin with the Force, sending him flying six yards, but still the mysterious warrior landed on his feet. Obi-Wan tossed a small cart at their assailant, only to see it cut in half by the twinbladed lightsaber wielded by the masked attacker.

Obi-Wan parried half a dozen strikes aimed at him only to reieve a powerful kick to the chest, sending him flying through a door, ending up on his back in a shed. Qui-Gon went after the deadly warrior and performed a masterful attack that was just barely avoided by Darth Maul, the jedi lightsaber striking the Siths mask clean off, revealing Mauls face to be that of a tatooed zabrak as the split mask ended up in the dirt, glowing hot were Qui-Gons lightsaber had struck.

Darth Mauls face twisted with rage as he flipped up on his feet after having ended up on his back in the sand and readied himself to continue the battle, lightsaber activated in both ends. Maul went on the offensive in a furious whirlwind of attacks, eventually rolling in beneath Qui-Gons blade and struck out with his bright red weapon and caught the jedi knight right above the knee. Before Qui-Gon had time to fall over, the sith warrior channeled the Force through his arm and hand and into the jedi, lunging him a full eight yards through the air.

Qui-Gon Jinn landed and tumbled, stirring up a great cloud of sand as he did. He was in pain, his leg felt as if it was burning, but he forced himself to focus, forced himself to be in control. Darth Maul slowly got back on his feet, smirking arrogantly as he took note of the severed leg lying on the ground. Kicking the limb to the side, he made his way towards the fallen jedi, each step fueling his pride, his arrogance, his lust to kill the jedi knight.

"Almost, jedi" Darth Maul said, his voice boiling with confidence, arrogance and unrivaled hatred. "But now... You die."

Qui-Gon reached out and through the Force flung his lightsaber through the air towards his waiting hand. Darth Maul struck out with his lightsaber, cutting the jedi weapon in half as it connected with the red blade of the sith warrior. Qui-Gon concentrated on his breathing and closed his eyes as Maul approached him. The jedi opened his eyes and locked them with the zabraks gaze; hate and rage was burning like an inferno in the siths yellow eyes as Darth Maul raised his weapon and readied himself for the final killing blow. Qui-Gon found himself at peace and ready to face the inevitable.

Darth Mauls attention was drastically turned to his right, as out of nowhere, Jar-Jar came towards him at maximum velocity driving a rugged landspeeder. In the last moment, before being run over, Maul kicked out with his foot, catching the incoming landspeeder in its front, sending the Sith flying away in a controlled backflip through air. Darth Maul landed expertly ontop of a small shed some yards away; but before he had time to recover, the entire structure collapsed beneath his feet and Maul fell through the roof and the entire shed then collapsed ontop of him.

Jar-Jar jumped out of the speeder and grabbed Qui-Gon and dragged him towards the speeder. As he pushed Qui-Gon into the back-seat, he noticed a groggy and disorientated Obi-Wan Kenobi stepping out of a small building.

"Come on! We go!" the gungan shouted and waved at the padawan.

Obi-Wan ran over to and jumped in next to the gungan, who immediately increased throttle and took off, heading for the sloop at full speed.

Over by the collapsed shed, rubble was pushed aside as Darth Maul crawled back on his feet. Using the Force, his weapon flew through the air and ended up in his firm grip. Soon enough, he spotted the speeder racing towards the Naboo vessel, so Maul signaled his ship using a small device attached to his forearm.

Jar-Jar drove the speeder up the sloops boarding-ramp and almost crashed it into the wall. Panaka was standing by the open hatch and hit the controls that started to close and seal the ship airtight. Right after he pushed the intercom fixed to the wall.

"Take us out of here!" Panaka ordered and Ric was not late to act on it.

As the sloop was about to take off and leave the ground behind, Darth Mauls ship came in low, guns firing as the sith warrior stood and watched. The sloop lost its shields, its hull was ripped apart and the entire vessel fell to the sands of Tatooine and broke and cracked.

Maul raised his wristmounted com-unit to his mouth. "Stand by and circle." At once, the Fury-class transport did as intructed.

Maul began moving towards the wreck with determined strides, heavy steps that would take him into melee with his enemy and be able to finish this minor skirmish. One by one, the crew and passengers of the naboo sloop began climbing out of the crashed ship; Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar carrying the wounded and incapacitated Qui-Gon Jinn. Down the dented boarding ramp came R2D2, dragging the mangled body of C-3PO, a leg and arm completely in ruin, behind him with the aid of an internal tow-cable.

"This is not dignified!" the protocol-doid cried out and was treated to a series of angry whirls and beeps from the astromech-droid in response.

While Ric Olié and Panaka helped the handmaidens and the queen out of the wreckage, Obi-Wan spotted Darth Maul approaching, the Force trembling as the siths rage reached out around him.

Out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise, came a large transport diving in almost and landed almost out of control. Maul, surprised and confused, took several steps back as the rough landing washed him complety with sand and dust.

An airlock slid open and hanging out from the ship was none other than Owen Lars.

"Hurry!" Owen shouted to be heard over the loud engines.

He did not have to tell them twice.

Maul snarled as the engines of the freighter stirred up a small sandstorm around him, took a few quick steps and then hurled himself up in the air, landing atop the transport, ran across its dorsal hull and jumped down the opposite side, twisting in midair to land on his knees facing the still open airlock. Almost instantly, the skilled sith lord tossed his weapon up into the open airlock, the twinbladed lightsaber spinning like a red vortex of destruction as it entered the cargohold; cutting down a handmaiden, a naboo soldier, a member of Owen Lars's crew and the silverplated protocol-droid before returning to its masters steady grip.

One of Amidalas handmaidens rushed up to the controls to the airlock and slammed the switch to seal the ship. Maul extended his one hand and the handmaiden was flung out through the slowly closing doorway, tumbled down the boarding-ramp and ended up with her throat lodged in Darth Mauls ironlike grip. Maul wasted little time as he stabbed the young woman through her gut, the powerful beam of energy released by his lightsaber burning through her body with ease, ending her life without effort.

Tossing the body to the side, Maul began to climb the slowly closing boardingramp, making his way towards the still open airlock; with a frown, the relentless sith warrior held out his hand and denied the airlock to seal itself shut, extending his will through the Force to halt the airlock from closing, even as the transport was slowly lifting from the surface.

Obi-Wan ran into the hangarbay and soon found himself looking into the eyes of the painted zabrak, eyes burning yellow and alight with a rage he had never experienced before. It was like standing face to face with an avalanche of hatred that was about to consume your entire essence. Obi-Wan focused and with both arms delivered a massive push through the Force that washed over their assailant, sending the mysterious and terrifying zabrak flinging through the air and off the ramp. As the airlock finally was allowed to close, Darth Maul landed on his feet down in the sands of Tatooine, lightsaber as ever in his hands.

"Pick me up, flow low" Maul said into his wristmounted com-unit and within seconds his vessel came in, flying merely dozen yards or so above the ground.

The Fury had its boardingramp lowered, allowing Maul to, with a single leap into the air, land with both feet on the ramp itself and quickly make his way to his cockpit.

 **XXX XXX**

At safe distance, Cad Bane watched as the Fury took chase of the tatooine transport that had surprised everyone, including the experienced bounty-hunter. He considered joining in on the chase, but he did not think long.

"Why should I?" he told himself. "I already got payed."

 **XXX XXX**

Within minutes, the Fury-class transport was chasin Owens ship through the skies of Tatooine. Darth Maul fired his weapons, weakening the slower and more cumbersome vessels shields with each hit. The two ships eventually ended up in space, the Fury in hot pursuit of the freighter.

"We've lost our shields!" Owen growled in the cockpit, joined by Olié and Panaka.

"He's closing fast" Ric said as he studied the screens.

Panaka freed his blaster from its holster. "He intends to board us."

Panaka hurried back through the ship and found Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar in the ships medbay, trying to patch up Qui-Gon. The young boy was there aswell, fear practically glowing in his eyes.

"We are about to be boarded" Panaka said and it was enough for Obi-Wan and Jar-Jar to follow him through the ship to the airlock.

Panaka was less than amused. "Why the hell is a jedi trying to kill us?"

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber, its blue glow illuminating them. "I don't know. I have no idea."

Owen watched his console how Mauls vessel was about to link with his own. "Get ready!" he said over the comlink.

Panaka gripped his weapon with both hands. "This guy just wont give up, will he?"

In the cockpit, Ric Olié frowned. "To hell with this... Everyone, hold on tight!"

Ric turned the controls as hard as he could to starboard, slamming the large freighter into the much smaller vessel piloted by the sith warrior. The Fury-class spun out of control, its hull cracked and dented.

Owen Lars made sure to that the nav-computer was showing green lights and then pulled the lever activating the hyperdrive; sending his ship off into hyperspace. Behind them, in high orbit of Tatooine, Darth Maul sat in his cockpit, a viscious frown on his face as his prey escaped and was out of his reach.


	42. Chapter 42

**BESTINE, TATOOINE**

The remains of Qui-Gon Jinns lightsaber lay scattered in the sands of Bastines outskirts. One item in particular attracted the attention of the young boy Kitster. The gem was flourescant, its green colour gleaming in the sunlight of Tatooines twin suns. It was the most beautiful thing Kitster had ever seen. Small enough to fit in his palm, he was amazed at its weight; atleast ten pounds.

"Give it here!"

A redskinned nikto forced Kitster to hand over the gem, then pushed him aside and kicked the boy to send him on his way. Kitster knew when to make himself scarce and fled from the small gang of thugs that had surprised him.

"What is it, Sharow?" one of the thugs asked, trying to get a peek at the gem.

"This, my friend" the nikto said as he weighed the gem in his hand, "will feed us for the rest of our lives."

"Doubtful."

The five thugs turned to face the stranger and by simply looking at him, they knew he was trouble. The duros lit up a spice-spike and glanced up at the gangsters from under the brim of his hat, the duros exhaling the addictive fumes as if not having a care in the world.

"Why don't you just hand it over" Cad Bane said, "before you get shot."

The thugs looked at each other and then at the duros infront of them.

"You can't take us all" Sharow pointed out confidently and the gangsters pulled out blasters and knives. "I suggest you walk away and we might consider forgetting this... awkward moment."

Bane grinned, spice-spike in his mouth. "You're just as stupid as you are ugly, aren't you?"

The thugs glanced at oneanother, perplexed and sceptical, unsure if the duros was simply insane or just plain old mad.

"Tell you what" Bane then said and took his spike from his lips. "When this hits the dirt, I start shooting. Run if you want, I will still gun you down."

The redskinned nikto chuckled, amused by the sheer arrogance of the duros. Then, the duros flipped his spice-spike into the air and everyone followed it with their eyes as it tumbled its way in an arch that in the end had it fall towards the ground. As it hit the sand, everyone looked up at the duros. The brief moment of silence seemed like an eternity.

Cad Bane pulled out his two blasters, strapped to each leg, and opened fire; killing two of the thugs in the initial volley. The other three reacted by running for cover, while taking poorly aimed potshots. Bane concentrated his fire at the gran in the gang of thugs and soon had placed five shots in the three-eyed creatures torso, the gran ending up dead in a heap in the sand.

One of the two remaining thugs rushed up to the duros and tried to stab him, but Bane sidestepped the attack, pistolwhipped his assailant over the head and then placed a shot into the petty criminals neck, killing him on the spot.

Sharow was now left on his own and ducking down behind cover. Suddenly, his survival instincts kicked in and took control. "Take it! Just take it!" he shouted, tossed the gem at the duros and then ran for all his worth from the scene.

Three blaster-bolts connected with the niktos back and he stumbled and fell into the dirt, rolling over into a heap, wrapped in his own arms and legs. Cad Bane holstered his weapon, the other blaster already secured by his thigh, and then walked over to retrieve the heavy crystal where it had ended up in the sand. Blowing away some dirt and dust from it, Bane then took a look over at the corpse of the redskinned nikto.

"Told you, didn't I?" Cad Bane said. "I would gun you down."

The duros then adjusted his hat for a better fit and camly headed back for town.

 **OWEN LARS TRANSPORT**

"Why was a Jedi trying to kill the queen?!" Panaka wondered demandingly.

"It was not a jedi, it couldn't have been" Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Then what was it?" Ric asked, having joined everyone while the autopilot was taking them through hyperspace.

"I don't know" Qui-Gon said.

They were located in the transports small medical-ward, where the wounded jedi knight's severed leg was being treated by a medical droid.

"But we will find out" Qui-Gon continued. "But right now we must get the queen to Coruscant unharmed. This mysterious assassin will be dealt with in due time."

"We are greatful, master jedi" Amidala said, joining the others in the medical-ward. "And we are glad you made it to safety alive. We must trust in the Force to guide us and it has."

 **XXX XXX**

A couple of hours later and Qui-Gon closed the cargohold off from the rest of the ship, relying on a crude cybernetic leg to replace his missing limb until they would reach the Republics capitol.

"Could it have been a rogue jedi?" Obi-Wan then asked as his master walked, with a limp, over to him.

Qui-Gon sighed as he thought on it all. "No, it did not feel as if it had any connection to the Jedi Order. It was as if it had focused its entire life on hatred, on gaining strength from its rage. Had it been a jedi, that would have been impossible."

"The Dark Side?" Obi-Wan said, barely believing it himself. "It was trained in using the Dark Side of the Force?"

Qui-Gon did not say so, but he did find it very worrying. "What ever it was, it was without a doubt a corruption of the Jedi ways."

Obi-Wan nodded, finding it troubling to say the least. "But why attack the queen? Could it be an assassin, or bounty hunter, hired by the Trade Federation?"

"I'm not so sure it was after the queen" Kenobi's master admitted. "More likely, it was after the boy, intent on turning Anakin to the Dark Side for its own evil plans. And it would have succeeded, the Dark Side is seductive to youngsters with its lies and empty promises."

"Anakin seduced by the Dark Side?" Obi-Wan whispered, thinking about the boys extreme connection to the Force, and the terrible damage Anakin could inflict on the galaxy should he fully turn to the destructive ways of the Dark Side of the Force. "He would become more powerful than any Jedi... And become our enemy."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I see now that it was our destiny finding this boy and save him from the darkness. The queens fate has become less important. All that matters now is getting Anakin to the High Council."

Obi-Wan was forced to agree. What ever it required, what ever the cost, they had to prevent Anakin from turning to the Dark Side.

 **HEDNA, REPUBLIC PRISON-WORLD**

Medical-droid T4-Q9 and its counter-part, the butler-droid K7-M31, stepped back from their robbed master, hidden behind hood and mask. Darth Sidious made a minute gesture with his hand and activated the transmission-matrix. It did not take long before the holographic transmitters projected a rendition of a kneeling Darth Ahranus, once known as Dooku Serenno.

"My master" Ahranus said, his head lowered in submission.

"Is Baroness Amidala captured?" Sidious inquired.

Darth Ahranus took a breath before he found courage to answer. "No, my master. My apprentice failed."

Darth Sidious sat silent. It was as if the air itself turned to frost. Then, the dark lord gently moved his hand, raised it an inch from the armrest and extended his fingers. Darth Ahranus felt his throat close up, an external pressure closing in around his windpipe. Within seconds, Ahranus began to gasp for air.

"Most unfortunate" Darth Sidious said with a low growl. "I had such high hopes for you, my apprentice. Such a disapointment."

"Th... There was... a boy..." Darth Ahranus forced out the words with what little air he could muster.

Darth Sidious was not impressed. "A boy?" he said without any reflection at all and simply slowly closed his fingers as his grip around Darth Ahranus throat grew ever tighter.

"The... jedi took him... a boy... a teenaged... boy."

Darth Ahranus fell over on all fours as the iron grip around his throat suddenly vanished and his lungs were filled to the brink with air with each breath as his body desperately tried to regain its strength.

"Go on" Sidious demanded as his hand slowly touched down on the armrest once more.

Darth Ahranus pushed himself up on a knee, taking deep and heavy breaths. "Darth Maul felt a strong presence as he entered orbit of Tatooine. When he engaged the jedi, he concluded the vergence was centered on a human boy. A teenager. And the jedi brought the boy along with them."

Sidious leaned forward, curiosity filling his voice. "And your apprentice is certain of this?"

Darth Ahranus, Dooku Serenno, nodded. "Yes, my master. He is certain."

"Interesting" the dark lord said and leaned back into his chair in deep thought. "We shall keep an eye on this boy and we will find out why he is so important to the Jedi."

 **THE JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT**

Grand Master Yaddle sat in her hovering chair, joining Grand Master Yoda as he made his way through the halls of the giant Jedi sanctuary. The grand master of the Consulars had moments before returned from his trip to Cato Neimoidia, a trip that had only strengthened his fears concerning the fate of his fellow grand master, Sifo-Dyas.

Yoda, sitting in his automated chair that was not at all disimilar from and astrodroid, grunted as he rested both hands against his elegant cane of platinum and adamantium. Yaddle seemed distracted aswell.

"Again, we this feel" Yaddle said and rested the palm of her hand against her lobe.

Yoda nodded. "We do" he said and sighed with a troubled mind. "A surge in the Dark Side, sudden and brief."

"For centuries, it has continued."

"More frequent of late. Different." Yoda added and sighed once more. "In league with the Dark Side, someone is. A great threat to the Jedi we face."

"Random acts of evil, it could be" Yaddle pointed out to her fellow grand master. "Genocide, betrayal or even great tragedy, all could strengthen the Dark Side."

Yoda agreed with a nod, yet, he was not willing to underestimate what might be hiding beyond his powers of foresight. "Within the Dark Side, a cruel intention I sense. Illusive and secretive. A sinister purpose the Dark Side strengthens."

"Then cautious we must be" Yaddle concluded.

 **NAR SHADAA**

Satele Shan and Kayo Kai Kahn made their way down the crowded streets of Nar Shadaa, more commonly known as The Smugglers Moon. The lunar body was in orbit of Nal Hutta, the hutt homeworld, and the moon had been turned into a haven for all practitioners of illegal activities throughout the Republic. It was by far the most wretched hive of scum and villainy the galaxy could offer. More than that, the jedi could feel how the place fed the Dark Side.

The two jedi headed down a narrow alley and entered a small doorway that was guarded by an old and rusted battledroid, outdated since a few centuries back. The room was sparsely decorated and only offered the essentials required to feel somewhat comfortable. By the rooms only table sat a cruel looking mercenary, her armor showing signs of several shootouts, pistols worn on in a dual shoulderholster and a bandolero cut across her torso and was rigged with five grenades. Her cybernetic eye scanned the two arrivals like some target-tracker ready to launch a missile at its prey.

"Sit down" the bothan female said and Satele and Kayo did just that as they pulled their hoods back to reveal their features. "You do realize you are dressed like a pair of jedi?"

Kayo and Satele merely glanced at one another and realized that perhaps a simple robe and hood was not enough to conceal their identity as members of the Jedi Order.

The bothan female turned to face the twi'lek directly. "You have much to learn if you are to make it as a Ranger, padawan."

"Master Olgý" Satele said. "Forgive us for not disguising ourselves better. Usually, the robe and hood is enough to..."

"To hide you from law abiding citizens?" the bothan asked. "This is Nar Shadaa. And anything that happens on Nar Shadaa gets told to the hutts. Especially the arrival of two jedi trying to blend in, dressed as a couple of jedi."

"Have we compromised you, master?" Satele asked, rather worried.

"It remains to be seen" the bothan jedi said. "My cover is that I deal in information, so with a little luck, the hutts might just think you are here for that specific purpose; to purchase information."

Kayo was next to speak. "It is not that far from the truth then" the twi'lek said. "We have come for information after all."

Olgý, the bothan jedi master of the Rangers disciplin, got out of her chair and walked over to a bookshelf and poured herself a drink. Offering her two guests a taste did not seem to cross her mind.

"I sense you are not interested in the hutts" the fully fledged Ranger said as she turned to face the other two jedi. "Your thoughts focus on Black Sun."

Satele nodded. "Black Sun recieved a specific shipment to Ord Mantell some time ago. A shipment containing four Korriban crystals." The mention of the crystals and their origin had the desired effect and now Satele had the older jedi's complete attention. "What we need" Satele continued, "is to know where those crystals ended up after Black Sun moved them from Ord Mantell."

Olgý considered how she could help, her options, various possibilities. The female bothan eventually turned to look at her two guests. "The hutts will know if Black Sun shipped anything from Ord Mantell. The question is if they know anything about the cargo. You do understand that it could possibly be several dozen of shipments that we are talking about."

"The Force will guide us" Satele said, a response that caused a smile on the otherwise strict bothans features.

"Indeed it shall" Olgý said and nodded. "You were right in coming here" she continued. "The hutts keep their friends close, but their enemies even closer. I will ask around. Don't worry; I will find that shipment. In the meantime, I suggest you return to your ship and stay out of sight."

"We will heed your advice, master Olgý" Satele said and lowered her head in a respectful bow.


End file.
